You Just Never Know
by BTR-maslow-luv97
Summary: Samantha has just suffered a terrible break-up from her two year lover Drew, leaving her in a fragile and dangerous state. During this emotional roller-coaster, she realizes that she has truly fallen in love with her very best friend, James Maslow. Will Sam forever hide her true feelings from James or just tell him how she really feels in the end? Sometimes you just never know...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You're Not Alone**

_"James" I whimpered into my cell phone with tears swelling in my eyes. Every part of me wanted to break down about what just happened, but I knew I could never go back if I did._

_ I heard James grunt into the phone as he sat up in his bed. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked me, his concern clearly obvious in his voice._

_ I blinked my eyes to hold back more tears and took a deep breath before answering. "D-Drew" I choked out from the back of my throat. "He cheated on me…"_

_ The line was silent for a few seconds, only filled by the static between the lines. The thought of James leaving me too flashed in my head. Great, my one friend I needed now decided to ditch just like the other one. I was about to hang up when James' voice filled my ears. "I am so sorry" he spoke with a calm and understanding tone. "I… I'm just speechless that he would do that to you." He took a deep breath in and blew it out his mouth in disappointment. "You are such an amazing person and woman, and that guy was a complete dickhead for cheating on you. You are everything and more than all the other girls out there. He's a complete asshole for breaking your heart." Hearing James talk calmed me down a little, until he confirmed the dreaded c-word. Hearing him say it too made me come face to face with it all and realize that it was true. _

_ Instead of thanking James for his kind words, I completely broke down over the phone. "Maybe he did it because I wasn't worth it" I blurted out. "I'm not good enough for any guy. I'll be forever alone for the rest of my life since no guy wants to settle for me." Even though my brain wasn't connecting with my mouth, I was starting to believe the words that were coming out of it. _

_ James whispered into his cell, making soft shushing noises to help. "Listen to me" he said. His voice was a little louder in the speaker, probably because he moved it closer to his mouth. "I promise you that there is one special guy out there for you. Once you meet him, both of you will realize that you were soul mates. You are better than those cheap girls, and any genuine guy who is clear in the head can see that. One WILL come and swoop you up because he will realize you are worth it. SOON." After he finished speaking, I heard a small sniffle from his nose. "Now I have to go back to sleep, since we arranged for studio time tomorrow… But if you need me for any reason, I mean ANY, call me. Please. Even if you just need to talk. I'm here for you Sam. I always will be."_

_ My eyes were filling with water, not over my ex-boyfriend anymore. It was because of the words James said. I was lucky to have someone like him who cared about me so much. I couldn't think of how to go on with life without him. Once I wiped the water from under my eyes, I adjusted the phone and smiled slightly. "Ok" I clamored out, still recovering from the crying session earlier. "I understand. And I promise I will. I'll let you go now."_

_ James breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Good, I really do mean what I say…" Silence once again crept over the wires. "But anyway… Good night, Sam. Everything will work out for the better." _

_ "Goodnight" I replied as my eyes shut. Just as my finger was about to hit the end button, I pulled the cell back up to my ear. "James?" I asked into the line, crossing my fingers that he didn't hang up. I needed to say one thing to him, and then he could go._

_ The whooshing of air came across to other line, followed by the soft rustling of the phone. "Yes?" I heard him say, barely whispering now._

_ My lips started to shake, my voice becoming very uneasy now. "I was just going to say… I-" This was it, the time I was going to tell him what I was always dying to admit before all of this happened. But something inside of me stopped me, realizing that it would be no use since he saw nothing more of me than as a friend. "I- I wanted to thank you... Thanks for everything. It really helped. I don't know what I would do without you. So thanks for being a great friend." I was ashamed of myself for not being strong enough to say what I really wanted. But I just didn't want to get hurt again. I couldn't take that risk._

_ "Oh…" his voice sounded a little disappointed again. "Well no problem. I'll always be your friend by your side. No matter what. I promise on my heart… and my hair." I chuckled slightly at that comment, since he always spend a ton of time perfecting his hair. "Ah, there's the girl I'm used to. Remember, I'm only a phone call away, ok?" My lips mumbled out a faint yes. "Alright, well get some sleep for me please? Don't dwell on it. It will make it easier. Have a good night's sleep, Sam. Night." _

_ "Night James." The last thing I heard was James breathing before the connection ended. I just sat on the edge on my bed with the phone still pressed to my ear. Before hanging up, I finally built up the courage to say what I originally planned to. Just as the clock struck 12:00 AM, my lips breathed three little words that changed my whole view of my best friend from then on. "I love you..."_

I woke up the next morning, realizing that I was a single woman once again. Two years of my life just thrown out the window because of one stupid girl. I already cried enough as I fell asleep last night, so there was no time for that again. Instead, I had to keep myself busy to prevent myself from doing any harm. To myself, my home, and my heart. My heart was the most fragile at this point.

After briefly rubbing my face and groaning, I rolled over to the other empty side of the bed. My body was still wrapped up in the covers, like a special cocoon for myself that I never wanted to break out of. Just as I opened my eyes, they locked onto my slick black iPhone placed perfectly on the fluffy pillow just sitting there for decoration. To make it seem like someone always stayed with me every night, wrapping his arms around me and leaving them there until morning. At first I couldn't remember what my cell phone was doing there, but then the memories came flooding over me again of the previous night. The unplanned trip to my boyfriend's house to surprise him for a movie night. The other girl lying in his bed with him. The violent argument. The break-up. The car-ride home. The phone-call to James… James. Just his name made me smile and sigh in bed. I reached for the phone, rubbing my thumb over the protective covering. The screen lit up right on my face, making my eyebrows scrunch together. I know I didn't hit the home button, so what was up with it? I then looked at the digits that kept increasing on the small screen time counter. 6:41:34. I glanced up at the alarm clock on the nightstand table. It read 6:30 AM. Let's see, 6:30 AM minus 6 hours is 12:30 AM. Then subtract 30 minutes, that's 11:30. Then 11 more equals 11:49… 11:49 PM. That's the time I called Jam- SHIT. No no no. Don't tell me I didn't hang up. Maybe my eyes were tricking me. Slowly making their way over to the phone, my eyes looked at the time again. 6:41:57. Damnit. I guess after everything, I just collapsed on the bed and went to sleep. What I didn't get was why didn't James hang up? I almost swore he did and then hearing the beeping that followed after. I prayed that he didn't hear what I last said. I wasn't ready to tell him in person, not like that. I was unstable from the raw break-up, so I really didn't need any more guy drama.

I knew James wasn't going to be up at this time, so I hit the end button quickly and tossed my phone on the cream carpet. My feet flung over the bed as I stretched my back and stood up, flinging the white covers back to my side. Picking my phone off the floor in one hand, I walked to my light blue bathroom and flicked on the light. Moving one foot slowly after another, I shuffled to the mirror and gasped at the ghastly reflection. My eyes were puffy and red, my mascara stains still clearly visible under my bottom eyelid. The pupils were dark and dull, showing no life compared to my usual light brown and cheery color. Next was the hair. It was sloppily put into a messy bun, each piece of wavy brown hair falling right into my face. Some was plastered against my forehead from all the sweating last night in my uncomfortable bed. A small chip of chocolate was in the corner of my mouth, along with a mint green dot up above. That ice cream didn't do anything to solve my problems, but it was delicious. The hot pink tank-top I had on was all wrinkled and half tucked into my black Victoria's Secret pajama shorts. Yup, these were all signs of a typical meltdown over a break-up. Every girl who has been through one suffered the same appearance too.

Once I had seen enough of my terrible image, I walked from my bathroom, through my bedroom, and headed down the hallway towards the steps that led to the front door. I wasn't expecting someone anyway, so I trudged through and into my kitchen for another cold bowl of ice cream. Looks like I would be surviving on this for a while. I looked at my cell and noticed it only had 3% left. Guess all that time on the "phone" killed the battery. Might as well charge it soon. After putting my phone down, I walked over to the freezer. Grabbing the gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream, I quickly undid the lid and slipped my giant spoon inside for some tasty desser-well breakfast. One mouthful after another, I kept shoving the delectable soft treat in my mouth. My feet led to me to the kitchen counter, where I jumped up and scooted on top to find a comfortable position. The coldness of the granite sent chills down my spine, but it helped numb the pain from the break-up. A good 15 minutes went by as I sat there and kept eating, the amount of ice cream slowly dwindling down with each spoonful. Just as I was scraping the sides of the carton for any left-over ice cream, I heard my house phone ringing from the living room. I walked over to my phone but stopped for a second to look at the stove time. 6:54 AM. Who would be calling this early? I know it can't be James. Even when he records, it's not until about 11. So he usually sleeps in until 8:30 and then gets up. Before overanalyzing this, I hit on the on button and slide the earpiece to my ear. "Hello?" I spoke with a cautious and confused tone.

"Hey… It's me." Me. The one word that automatically made me recognize the voice. A heavy lump developed in my throat, making it extremely hard to breathe and swallow. Anger and hurt circulated the tense air around the very spot I was standing. My mouth fell open as my hands slowly slid away from the phone, falling right down to my fingertips before smashing on the ground. It almost seemed slow motion, the phone not making as single sound against the hard floor. Why would **he** be calling?

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue or not? Leave a review and let me know! I'll update the next chapter (which is already typed, by the way :D ) during mid-Sunday if I get one or more reviews (going easy on the review number right now since this was posted so late and the fact that it's my first one). Thanks everyone!  
~ Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 2 reviews! May not seem like a lot, for first my first story, I think that's pretty good so far! Shout-outs: Dreamer1992: thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! AlliJay21: Glad u like it :) Hope this new chapter pleased you! Remember, I need at least one review on this chapter to continue onto the next. It lets me know that people are reading and enjoying! An IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT is down at the bottom, so check that out after the chapter. BTW- These chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses since there will be more to include. That's all I have to say right now, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Frozen**

_Me._ That word echoed in my head during the time I stood frozen in my kitchen. He shouldn't dare be calling this house after everything that happened. It was a dangerous area to venture into.

Once I finally gathered my breaths together, I bent down slowly to pick up the phone on the living room rug. For some reason, it didn't break like I desperately wanted it to. "What do you want? Why are you calling?" I gritted through my teeth, almost spitting into the phone. My feet were pacing around in circle, moving back into the kitchen.

There a deep sigh from the other line. "I just wanted to talk about yesterday. I mean you won't let me expla-"

"Just save it for someone who cares. Ok, Drew?" I interrupted before he could continue speaking. How dare he do this to me when there was nothing to say about his actions? I had all the proof I needed to show that he was a lying and cheating scumbag. But a small part of me wanted to hear what he had to say, to see if it was true and everything else was a joke. "You don't understand how bad you hurt me. Two years. Two fucking years I spend of my life with you. And you treat it like nothing and push it to the side! Did all that mean nothing to you? Why would you cheat?" My fingers were clutching to the phone as I held the mouthpiece right to my mouth, making sure he felt and heard every single word I said. I wasn't going to let him get away for this.

His throat cleared from the other line, informing me that this was not the conversation he was expecting. "Well, I- It did mean something to me. I mean I loved you and all but…"

"But what? Drew, tell me! What do you mean you 'loved' me? Where did it go?" So many questions were in my head at this point, scrambling around trying to find decent answers. 'It did'? 'I loved' ? Was he really going to say what I think he is? I leaned my lower back against the counter and crossed my arms, condensing and holding back the pulsing anger through my veins.

"You just… didn't give me what I wanted, alright? I needed more and you didn't want to. How was I supposed to deal with that?" My mouth dropped open as the anger rushed right up to my face. I knew it. That was the reason why we broke-up. I should have recognized it sooner since he was in bed with another girl, but I thought that maybe it was an accident. How stupid was I?

My fist slammed against the counter, pain shooting up my arm from the force. But I didn't feel the pain. I was numb, even though anger was swirling around in my body, looking for an escape. My boyfriend of two years seriously broke-up with me because I would not have sex with him until marriage. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I swore into the phone, almost screaming in shock. "I told you from the beginning of our relationship that I would do nothing of the sort until I was married and had a ring on my finger. You said you respected my decision and would wait. You said you would hold back until we got married! You said we would wait TOGETHER!" My throat was completely dry after I screamed those words into the phone. I could feel my legs completely give out as I slid down to the floor, my back scraping against the counter edge and cabinet handles. It felt good, to be honest. Physical pain was better than emotional pain. Emotional pain would linger on forever in your mind, but physical pain could just go away after it healed. My back could heal, but my heart never could.

Drew was utterly silent from his phone line, probably stunned at my sudden outburst. Tears stung in the corner of my eyes, and I did nothing to hold them back as they crept down my cheeks. He was mumbling a jumbled combination of "I"s and "uh"s, but I couldn't hear anything else he was saying. I was full-on crying, my back jerking each time a giant weep came up. Gasping breaths were escaping from my mouth, coughs and stutters echoing into the mouthpiece. My tears were pouring all around me, drenching my cheeks and dripping down onto my shirt. I knew I was a complete wreck, the emotional tidal wave of my break-up crashing over me and sucking me under. Every last breath swallowed by the sea of confusion, hurt, anger, desperation, and so many other feelings. There was nothing else I could say, my words no longer crawling out of my mouth begging to be heard. It was just fuzzy and numb, my body unresponsive to the commands my brain was trying to send out.

The entire time I was completely breaking down, Drew didn't say one word. Once he assumed my fit toned down a little, he spoke up again. "You said you loved me, and that's what people do when they confess something like that. So what's the big deal anyway?"

At that point, I was in more of a state of disbelief than anything. My sobs were replaced with silence. Silence over the phone. Silence in the house. Silence in my body. My heart didn't want to beat. It wasn't worth it anyway if Drew was going to throw it away in the end. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" At the top of my lungs, my words rung out so high that my voice cracked at the last sound. "A girl's virginity is the most precious thing she can offer to a guy! It's fragile and represents her! It IS her. If she gives it away to someone, it symbolizes her giving herself away. And I want to do that my husband who I will KNOW is mine. I thought you were going to be that, so I wanted it to mean something. To prove to you that I would remain faithful and forever yours. But I guess you didn't stop and think about why I wanted to wait, huh? You only wanted me in bed for the night so you could hang me out to dry in the morning. And to think I was actually going to surprise you and give you myself when we got engaged… " A small snicker came from my mouth, realizing how stupid I was to think that.

I guess that ending comment surprised him since there wasn't a single word spoken over to phone to each-other. During the silence, I was able to sit up off of the tile and lean against the bottom cabinets again. The tears were slowing down, only falling because I confessed to him my deepest womanly beliefs. I told him that he was worth the wait. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, spend endless hours talking with, have children with, and die with in the end. But now I could tell that we were not on the same page.

Right before Drew hung up, he had one last comment left in his body for me. Just before he hit the end button, he spoke to me in the coldest tone I had ever heard him use. It sent chills down my spine and formed goose bumps that made my hair stand on edge. "Well I guess I'll never find out, will I? And you know what, I'm glad that I won't be wasting my life with YOU…" And with that, he was gone.

I tried to take in a breath, but my diaphragm locked up on me. I began quivering, my mouth opening like it was begging for air to come in. No matter how hard I tried to breathe in, not one bit of air would push its way in. My lungs were closing in, slowly crushing the shortened breaths of life I needed to take. Curling onto the floor, my knees met my face for the comforting fetal position. Then the shaking began, starting from my fingertips down to my feet. Arms, head, stomach, legs, feet, all uncontrollably twitching as I was clinging onto existence. I tried swallowing, but there was a huge lump in my throat that restricted my airways. Then the numbness set in, slowly engulfing my body and stopping all responses. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen, like a statue. The only sign of life was coming from my chest that was convulsing and screaming for air. This was not the way I wanted to die, on my floor with a phone in my left hand. Those last words from Drew stung, extremely bad. My brain kept repeating what he said in mockery. I was right. I wasn't good enough for anyone. I would die forever alone. Just like I was, right here, right now. In the few short seconds that passed, Life walked right up to me and smacked me across the face. It left a permanent mark on my cheek, reminding me of how childish and unrealistic my hopes and dreams were. The only way to break me from my magical world was curing me with pain. And that's just what Life did. That one slap brought me back to cold reality, where nothing is what it seems. Love is false and life is a joke. One big joke, laughing at every single person who fell for it. I know I was stupid enough to do so. And now I was paying the ultimate price.

Just as I was about to enter pure darkness, I heard the squeak of my front door. Words were being said, but all I could hear was soft buzzing and echoes. Echoes of laughter, disgust, and disappointment. From my pitch black surroundings, I could hear the echoes increasing in sound. They were trying to block out the other noise that was growing in my house. _Sam… Sam? _It was like they were trying to cover up the hope of me coming back to life. But their attempt faded away when I heard footsteps walking right into my kitchen. "Sam!"

My eyes popped open, crashing me right back into life and reality. I was buried between my thighs, my hands covering my face to hide my shame. But I wasn't breathing. It was like I forgot how to. An animalistic sound screeched out of my mouth as my lungs finally expanded to suck in the air. My body was slowly unwinding with the enormous breath I took. As I uncoiled, a pair of arms slid under me and titled me up off the floor. The next thing I felt was a warm body snuggling me right next to its chest. I could hear the person's heartbeat as my face nuzzled right next to their shoulder. It felt hard and yet soft at the same time. I curled myself in the stranger's lap, oddly feeling safe and calm. It was like I knew I wasn't in any danger anymore.

The person gently laid me over their arms, my legs dangling over the right arm. The left arm was wrapped around my shoulder and stomach, holding onto me for dear life. I was being cradled by someone who just walked into my house. Who knew if the person was a robber, a killer, a mentally ill person or what else? But I knew that it was none of the above. I took another deep breath in, digging my nose in the warm sweater the person was wearing and taking in their scent. It smelled of cologne, aftershave, and hair-care products. The smell I grew to love for two and a half years. Out of instant, I pressed my body closer to feel more of his warmth and care. I hadn't felt that in a while and was desperate for some now. His chin rested on top of my head as he stroked my hair and face, not saying a single word. He knew he didn't have to right now, what he was doing was just enough for me.

Instead of dying alone, I was being rescued by someone who cared. Completely silent, I sat there on the floor being held by the person I loved and needed the most: the one and only James Maslow.

* * *

**Surprise! :D Second chapter posted already for anyone who has been reading this (even though it's been 12 hours or so). 1 Review or more needed for next chapter to be posted tomorrow :) I will try my best to update daily (which is what I want to do) and continue with the story. I have NO idea (haha BTR song) how many chapters there will be, but I will try to add drama, humor, and suspense!**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE: I need a best girl friend for Sam in this story. She will be dating one of the other guys in Big Time Rush. If any of you are interested in being in this fan fiction or giving a character, leave in a review the name of the person, a small physical description, and which member of Big Time Rush you would like for her to date (James excluded, sorry girls ;P ) The first review that includes this information will be the winner. Thanks everyone! Hit that review, favorite, and follow button for more soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story so far! As I said yesterday, here is the daily updated chapter for everyone! Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Thanks **** I love this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love typing it for you all! Now, without any further a-do, here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 3: The Promise**

The time that I spent in James' lap was something I knew I was going to cherish for the rest of my life. I didn't care that I was 20 years old and crying like a little kid, or I looked completely deranged with my body all tangled and twisted. All I knew was that what I needed right now was a friend, and that's exactly what I got.

James was still sitting on the kitchen tile, his knees tucked underneath him and spread apart slightly to caress me between. He slowly began to raise one knee up, balancing myself within his secure arms to make sure he never dropped me. With such ease, he stood up and began walking to the living room. I must have felt like a feather, my outer shell being the only thing holding me together. Inside, everything just seemed so empty since I was so weak. James must have noticed this too, because he carried my delicate body all the way to the couch before sitting down.

"Sam?" His voice was soft and worrisome, barely going over a whisper. I stirred slightly, shifting my cold body right next to his. Warmth seeped through his pores, making me feel cozy and safe. It traveled from his chest onto mine, soaking in all the way to my heart. That lonely and empty feeling disappeared, leaving behind something else that was indescribable. My heart ached, but not in the heart-broken way like before. It ached for something, someone. A smile, a hug, anything that reflected passion from this person. It just wanted love.

"Mmm" I mumbled like a child who was just woken up from a nap. I opened my eyes, only to grab his grey sweater and yank myself closer. After slowly blinking, I moved my fingertips up to his arm and slowly traced around the outline of his muscles. The fabric felt soft on my right hand, making it fall all the way to his chest. It stopped right in the middle, cupping around and feeling each heart-beat he took. Each heart-beat that re-started my heart, giving it life again. James slowly dropped my legs, gently laying them sideways over his sitting over on the tan couch. His right hand covered mine, intertwining his fingers with my own before moving them to the side. This caused me to tilt my head up and look straight into his perfect eyes. What I saw in there left me happily breathless. Swimming in his hazel eyes, I saw care, comfort, passion, and every other loving feeling you could mention. His face was full of worry, but I didn't even notice that. I was too caught up staring at the eyes of the man who was still holding onto me. Not one did I break this stare, afraid that his hope would dwindle down along with mine.

I was too caught up in the moment to notice that James was stroking my cheek with his left thumb. I had no idea how, but I was holding myself up with my own strength again on the couch. Instead of his arms squeezing around my body, they were around my shoulder and stomach. For one brief second, I glanced down to look at our bodies next to together. In that second, I realized that my connection with his eyes went away. I sat up on top of him, my legs shifting over to hang in between his. My hands let go of his, moving up to my face to try and rub away the evidence of before. His left hand was now rubbing my back, making me relax and sigh deeply. This let him know that I was somewhat better.

He touched my shoulder slightly, causing my head to turn to his. He didn't ask me if I was ok since he already knew the answer. I wasn't at all, clearly evident in my spasm earlier. "Do you want me to get you some tea?" James' voice was soothing, making my body tingle.

"Yes, please…" I worded with all the strength I had in me. It came out like a small squeak, however, showing how frail I was. I shifted over off of his legs and onto the couch cushion, my body flinching at the coldness. It was dead and dull compared to James, but I knew I would only be there temporarily. I watched him cautiously stand up, his arm barely pulling away from my body like it didn't want to budge. It dropped the minute our bodies were no longer touching, bringing all the warmth with it. He didn't even bother to adjust his bunched up sweater in the front or his wrinkled pants.

He walked into the kitchen, stopping in front of the phone and picking it up. After pressing the end button, he placed it on the counter and began to prepare the tea. While he was busy doing that, I was glancing around my living room. James' denim jacket was placed over the coat rack next the door, the spare key he has for my house right next to his wallet on the small glass table. I gave him that key after a year of our friendship, since he spent much of his time over here anyway. The only thought in my head was so much of a friend James was. I was thankful to have him in my life, even if it was just as a friend.

The sound of the microwave beeping snapped me out of my short trance. I curled up in the middle of the couch, my legs folded over each other on the side. My head fell back onto the back of the couch, positioning itself for maximum comfort. I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. _I'll just close my eyes for one second. Then I'll open them up right away and stay awake_. I let them close, bringing my eyes once again into darkness. The darkness I wanted. I knew James was right in the other room, so shutting my eyes was perfectly fine. I relaxed my body into the couch and breathed in one long breath before dozing off.

When I finally woke up, I was lying across the couch with my head on the small pillow James was leaning against before. The white afghan that usually stays folded up over the couch was draped over me, leaving me comfortable and warm. My vision was still slightly blurry, so I blinked a few times before fully opening my eyes. As my sight cleared, my eyes drifted over to James sitting on the brown leather chair near the television. He was staring right at me, his lips curling up slightly. "Glad to see you're awake" he said with a relieved look.

I softly smiled back at him, stretching my back in the mean-time. As I pushed the loose wavy hair out of my face, I looked over at the living room clock. 10:24 AM. Did I really sleep that late? I guess after crying so much my body was exhausted. "Wow, I really was tired" I groaned as I pushed the covers off of me.

"Yeah, I came in to give you your tea," James pointed to the blue cup sitting on the coffee table, "and you were out like a light. I didn't want to wake you up for it, so I just laid you down and covered you up…" He ran a hand through his short brown hair and down to the back of his neck to rub.

"Thanks, James." I smiled and reached for the now cold tea. But I didn't mind, it was the thought of James getting it for me that counted. "Sorry I fell asleep. It's just been a rough day" After sipping the cold tea, I placed it back down on top of the coaster. My throat felt the cool drink slide all the way down, refreshing my body. "You know you didn't have to stay while I was asleep. You could have left. I don't want you to be late to the studio and all…" Suddenly, I felt bad that James stayed behind to look after me. It was like he had to since I was a wreck. My face turned into a frown as I pulled my legs up to my chest again on the cushion.

James' face fell after I spoke. "No, it's ok. I want to stay with you. You need me, and I'm not going to leave you any time soon either. I already called up the studio and told them I wasn't coming. They understand. The guys are worried for you… I'm worried for you. I just want you to be safe…"

His words made me stop and take back my previous thoughts. He was obviously scared for me, but he was here right now because he wanted to be. He wanted to help me through this and support me. And for that, I knew I had to show him how much it meant to me.

I stood up and shuffled right towards James. He watched me move over to him, almost knowing what I was going to do. He straightened up in the seat and took his hands off his knees. His eyes looked over my whole body, something I had never seen him do before. They traveled from my feet, up my legs, over my chest, and right to my face. He locked eyes with mine, not fidgeting once when I sat down on his left thigh and hugged him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and sunk my head on top of his left shoulder. His hands went right back around my waist, pulling me right next to that heart-beat I needed so much.

Who knew if what we were showing right there was support, help, comfort, care, passion, love, or anything else. The one thing I truly felt was security. Security in the strong arms that held me like they never wanted to let go. We swayed in the chair for a little while, James not moving me off of his lap once. I could feel his chest rise and fall, our breathing patterns in unison. My nose nuzzled into the curve of his neck, not even caring of what signals I was giving to James. We were friends, best friends to be exact. I trusted him with my life, and he knew that very well. This was nothing more than two friends comforting each other in a time of need. I wasn't going to let myself over-think anything and get my hopes up.

James was sliding his hand up my stomach to the back of my neck, gripping onto me like he was going to lose me. I never knew I scared him this much. I could only imagine what went through his head seeing me scrunched up on the tile and unresponsive. That pain was probably worse than the pain I felt, seeing your best friend slowly fall apart right in front of you. That pain could sting in your head and heart, lingering there forever.

Pain. Analyzing that word sent a sharp pain jolting up my back. I wobbled on James' lap, his arms reaching out to grasp me as I arched my back. I had completely forgotten about scraping my back earlier. It now was coming back to me, making up for the numb hours in which I felt nothing but love. The pain flooded over me, making me grunt out and get off of James. The heat of my wounds was trapped in my tank-top, burning and stinging the raw flesh. Trying to dull the pain, I locked my back and slowly began walking to my spot on the couch.

James' eyebrows crinkled together as he watched my actions. He could tell I was in pain, the sadness painted over his whole face. It looked worried and scared and… guilty? Why would James Maslow be guilty for my pain? I did this to myself, freaking over a break-up and almost dying. Even if he arrived earlier, I still would have acted the same.

"Oh god" he sighed as he stood up off the brown chair. "Sit down on the couch. Let me see your back…" Instead of arguing and complaining like I would usually do, I obeyed his every command. Crossing my legs on the couch, I sat facing the fluffy cushions and drew circles on them. My back was angled towards the middle of the couch, allowing for James to sit down next to me and observe. Without warning, I felt his hand land on the middle of my back, making me cringe in pain. He moved down to the bottom of my pink tank-top, slowly lifting it up and to the side. The coldness crawled up my back, going up my spine and creating tiny goose-bumps along the way. "Sam…" James gasped after taking in the sight of my back. I could only picture how red and scratchy it looked. "Why did you do this to yourself?" His voice sounded on the verge of tears, each word coming out of his mouth poking at him for not being there. The palm of his hand swept over my back, cautiously examining my wounds. It was warm and inviting, making all the agony disappear for one second. Just for one second I felt nothing but love again, but then it was gone.

"I-I thought it would help take away the pain…" I choked out, my own emotions getting the better of me. I quickly pulled my tank-top down, conscious of what James saw and the reaction. My body turned towards him, my head hanging down to stare in my own lap. I was shielded only by my own little wisps of hair falling in front of my face. Playing with the strings on my pajama shorts, I swallowed my tears and spoke up. "Any other pain seemed better… Anything to hide the pain from Drew…" Once my small confession was over, I looked up to James in such shame of myself. Drew was only one guy, even if he was my soul mate. But after everything, I still was just so new and raw.

James reached for my hands, squeezing and stroking them together in mine. "Hurting yourself is never the answer. You're lucky your back doesn't look too bad right now. You could have had a serious injury… " he began to scold, never losing his soft and calm tone once with me though. "Drew is not worth wasting your pain on. No one is. You need to realize this. It will only help you later on. Please don't result to physical pain or harm to help yourself. I don't want to lose you…" Instead of his hands being around mine, they were holding right onto my face as I stared back at him. Those six ending words he said went straight to my heart, causing my love for him to increase even more. I didn't even know that was possible. He could never know about it, however, since it would ruin my only other stable male relationship. Right now, I was just focused on trying to make myself better, for my sake and my friends, especially James.

"I don't want to lose you either…" I replied with glistening eyes. "You are my best friend on this earth, and I have no idea what I would do without you… I'm just in an emotional state right now from everything. I promise I will make myself better again. For myself, my family, my friends, but most of all, You…" A single tear was sliding down my cheek, only to be wiped away by James. "But I know it's going to be hard. Drew was supposed to be my true love, the one I could spend the rest of my life with. And then when he cheated, it showed how he's not the one. I guess my one love is out there, but I just have to look a little harder to find him…" There it was. My first lie ever spoken to my best friend James Maslow. The only lie I would ever tell him for the rest of my life. I knew my love was out there, and it just happened that he was sitting right in front of me. James was the one, the one I wanted to lose my last name to (and my virginity) and cherish a family with. But once again, I could not tell him out of fear. Fear of rejection, a broken friendship, and a broken heart. In order to ensure that we would never lose what we had, I had to ask James one thing.

His thumb was still stroking my left cheek, slowly moving up and down to wipe away any tears that snuck down. "Yes, PLEASE never do this again…" he spoke in a pleading and practically begging tone. The amount of care he had for me was expressed in every word. "I can't see you falling apart right in front of me again... And Samantha," this was the first time he had ever spoken my full name to my face, "Drew was not the one for you. You deserve someone who will come over just to spend time with you, to listen to your phone calls in the middle of the night, to hold you when you need help, and most importantly, to be there when you need him most. And trust me when I say this, he may be closer than you think…" I was completely speechless at what James said in response. Who was he describing? It surely could not have been himself; he just didn't see me in that light. I could **not** get my hopes up, no matter how much I wanted it to be true.

Now seemed like the perfect time to ask him my one and only question. "James?" I began, looking deep into his eyes that reflected care and help in return. He looked straight back at me, locking our eyes once again for what seemed like a special connection. "Can you promise me that, no matter what happens between us, what we go through in our friendship or what happens in the future, we will always remain best friends and never lose what we have?" My plea was stuttering out of my mouth, trying not to choke up on my words and break-down all over again.

James' head titled up slightly, making us on complete eye-level with one another. His hands were firmly grasping my face, but yet they still felt so light and gentle. Without ever losing his hazel eyes from my now lgolden brown, he opened his mouth and made a promise that I would forever keep engrained in my memory until the day I die_. "I, James Maslow, promise on my heart and soul that I will never leave you, Samantha, and this perfect friendship that we have established for two-in-a half years. No matter what happens between the two of us, what we both deal with in our friendship, and anything that we face in the future, I will remain by your side through every bit of it. And if I do break this commitment, only by some supernatural force that pries me away from my forever promise, I will take complete and utter consequences for all my actions. But I know that will never happen, because I will __**never**__ hurt my one best friend on the planet. My girl, Miss Samantha Anne Joneston…"_

**So, I hoped everyone liked this chapter! I know it's longer and is a little sappy, but I had to show in some way how strong their friendship is. The next chapters will move by a little faster with days going by and all. Other characters will be getting involved too, including Krista who ****Dreamer1992**** allowed for me to incorporate into the story. The BTR boys will show up as well ;) IDK if any of you noticed either, but I slipped in some BTR song titles into this chapter. This wasn't done intentionally, but I noticed afterward that I think I included two maybe? I know one I did at the end, but maybe one at the beginning? Keep an eye out for them, and whoever comments the first review with the titles includes can give me one thing they want featured in the next chapter :P**

**QUICK QUESTION: Do any of you want a chapter to be in James' point of view, or a combined chapter including both Sam's and James'? If you could leave me a review with your answer to that question, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, I have been noticing that the only number going up is my views number. I need for people to review, favorite, and follow in order to let me know to continue on. If I don't hear from people, I'm going to assume that no one wants an update. Therefore, I think it would be better (for my especially) to only update after a review is posted. I won't be doing it daily unless I get some notice that you all want more. So even if it's just a smiley face or a quick comment, leave a review for mwah! This way, we can all continue on with the story. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot! I'll let you go now… Keep reading!  
~Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the two more favorites and follows! It means a lot me. And thanks again for the reviews coming too, of course. So everyone, here is the first chapter that includes a Sam and James point of view. Hope you enjoy looking at things through James' gorgeous hazel eyes ;) (It will be harder writing for a guy since I am a girl, but I'm up for the challenge!)**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992-**** Thanks for your reviews! It means a great deal to me, since you are the only one who seems to be commenting **** James has some time in this story, hopefully you'll enjoy his opinion and thoughts. ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Sure, I PMd you about it all, and I'll include her right away. And thank you! Glad to hear :P ****AlliJay21-**** Thanks! I feel like I'm saying that so much here but I really mean it. And I do too, trying to write the way I envision a perfect friendship. I do have to admit it was hard trying to write it at first, but I felt like I was getting deep into my character at the end of it. It comes so naturally after typing a page. And yes, that promise was supposed to be important, since it will be coming up in later chapters (hint, hint ;P )**

**I feel like before I continue, I should include some disclaimers. I do NOT own Big Time Rush or any of the members, fictional or not (even though I wish I could own James ;D ) However, I do own the character Samantha. Krista's character is owned by ****Dreamer1992,**** since she is the one who suggested the other best friend. Now on to chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

Samantha's POV:

Everything that happened after that very promise was just a blur to me. All I remember is collapsing back into James' arms, mumbling something about always staying together and the meaning of friendship. Then I felt him picking me up again and carrying me for a long amount of time before I finally zoned out for the second time that day…

When I woke up again, I was lying in my bed under a pile of covers. They were wrapped up on my sides, bringing me back to the cocoon I had this morning. I was about to roll over onto my stomach when my left side bumped into something warm. Frightened by the touch, I jumped out of the sheets, almost falling out of bed. What scared me more, however, was when I flipped to the other side of the bed and saw James sleeping soundly with a mound of covers on top. My eyebrows rose in confusion, wondering what he was doing here in my bed. Scanning my room quickly, I couldn't see any traces of anything that could explain what he was doing there. Well, that was until my eyes froze on the gray sweater piled on top of the wooden chest at the bottom of my bed. Included with it was a pair of white sneakers and a black belt.

Overwhelmed with questions, my body shot up from the sheets, pulling the covers closer to my end. James shifted his position, moving over so his face was now angled towards mine. I tried to sneak out of bed and tip-toe into the bathroom, but my foot accidentally slammed into the other nightstand I didn't notice until it was too late. My pinky toe wedged against the corner, causing me to scream in response. "SHIT!" I swore as I grabbed my right foot in my hands. This noise triggered movement from the now awake James, who sat up in bed and frantically looked around.

"What? What's the problem?" he said in a sleepy, but yet sexy, voice. I hopped over to face him again, spotting for a minute to take in the view right in front of me. James was shirtless, his golden chest shining right at me. His broad muscles and toned abs were perfectly chiseled on his chest, making me want to run my hands over it and sculpt him myself. The muscles were clearly visible, but not bulging. Just the way I liked it. I never really admired his body before, but now I was taking this chance I had and running with it. One of James' hands was pushing his hair around, slicking it back before he stood up and stretched. He was so out of it, his eyes falling off with his neck before he finally rubbed his face.

My cheeks began to turn red, the blood rushing up and surrounding the apples of each cheek. I adjusted the covers and pushed my dangling long hair out of my face and behind my ear, hoping to make the situation less awkward. "Well, I stubbed my toe…" I sighed, realizing how silly I sounded. "I didn't even see the nightstand until my foot slammed right into it! And damn did it hurt, too..." Releasing my foot, I scooted to the side of the bed and leaned my legs against it.

James shook his head and chuckled. "Wow, I guess those blonde highlights are really working for you, huh?" My mouth dropped open in awe, trying hard not to give away the small smile that was curling up my lips. He glanced at my face for a second and continued to laugh, walking over to the bed and crossing his arms. "And you said you wanted more? I think those chemicals have done enough damage to your head…" Another comment from my wonderful friend James Maslow. I watched his chest move up and down, the laughs coming from deep within his stomach. It was such a sight to see, each muscle contracting and expanding as that "wash-board" stomach kept moving. Oh it was a wash-board alright, to say the least.

I bit the bottom half of my lip to stop myself from bursting out. He and I played these games all the time, trying to see who could get the most insulting comment in first before making the other person crack. Right now James was winning, leaving me on the verge of exploding into laughter. Still attempting to act insulted, I put my hands on my hips and gasped at James. "Well I could always arrange for YOU to go to my hairstylist… Maybe trim that mop of hair you have plopped on top of your head."

"I bet my hair would be better than the rat's nest she has to deal with when you come in" James snapped right back, his quick-thinking helping him in this situation. My head cocked to the side as I stared at James again, my eyes squinting like they were angry. As he grabbed the corner of the comforter to finish making the bed, my hand slid to my pillow and picked it up. Using all the strength in my arms, I hurled the pillow at James, only to be stopped short by James' rock body. The pillow smacked right into his chest, landing on the bed with a small thud. James just stood there, not making any reaction to the pathetic, tiny pillow.

He turned so the front half of his body was directly facing mine. "Is that the best you can do?" he teased with one raised eyebrow. "Let me show you how you REALLY throw a pillow, little girl…" With one quick motion, he grabbed the pillow in his right hand and threw it right at me, hitting me right in the nose. The blow was minor, but it was better than the crappy throw I had earlier. The pillow blocked my view for a second, making me wonder what I was going to do after my sight came back. I heard the thumping of feet and small snickers, making my body on high alert of what James was going to do next.

Next thing I knew, James was standing right behind me, swooping me up in his arms and tossing me over his right shoulder. "James!" I squealed, my fists poundings on his back. "Put me down!" I guess he didn't hear me seriously, though, since each word that came out of my mouth was followed by a handful of giggles.

"Oh no, not until you apologize for hitting me with that pillow. You hurt my feelings…" James sniffled a little, pretending that he was upset. He carried me out of my room and into the hallway, making his way down the hardwood steps.

"Why should I apologize to you? You were the one who hit me in my gorgeous face… If I have to get reconstruction surgery, you're paying…" My comment made a laugh slowly bellow within his chest. I could hear it extremely well since my ear was practically against his back. Even with all my rustling and fidgeting, his grip never let go of me. I was enjoying this, by teeth biting on my bottom lip to keep me from losing it while we went down the stairs. James' body was comfortably warm, allowing me to relax enough so his grip would fit well on me too.

"I actually wouldn't mind paying. Maybe they could do your face some help!" James responded back instantly, not even regretting once what he just said. That's the kind of friendship we had. We knew these insults were nothing more than to make each other laugh. And right now, a laugh sounded pretty good to me.

He made it all the way down the steps, turning his body to look for a place to dump me. This gave me enough time to throw in my snide remark as well. "Well I'm sorry if you're just jealous because my face has hope while yours never will… Might as well get a job at a supermarket and take one of those big brown bags home. You'll definitely need it…" I made a little fist pump in the air -well technically sideways- for my comeback. It was perfectly spoken, adding an insult with just a tang of humor.

James decided to walk back into the living, tossing me over his should back onto the couch. I tumbled around for a little, eventually landing on my back with my legs in the air. James was moving towards me, his back arched and fingers approaching me. "Nobody insults James Maslow's face" he began in a sneaky and angry tone, making me cover my mouth with my hand to hide my giggles. "Well not without-…" I didn't have a clue of what he was going to do, but I knew it wasn't going to end well. "PAYING FOR IT!" James yelled, lunging at me and tickling my side with his fingers.

My laughter escaped from my mouth, finally able to break through my sealed lips. It rang throughout my whole house, making James only tickle me more. His fingers quickly nipped the sides of my stomach, moving up and down at a fast and contagious pace. I was laughing uncontrollably, my head shaking back and forth to try to get away from his magical fingers. "Ha-ha h-James!" I shrieked, a happy smile growing on my face. "This isn't fair!"

His fingers now went from my sides to my stomach, rubbing up and down to force another laugh out. My feet were flailing all around, trying to kick James away. Without stopping a single finger, he captured my legs in his left hand. "Take the punishment like a man!" he humorously yelled, his amazing white teeth sneaking out to form a large grin. He seemed to be enjoying this more than I do, watching me squirm and squeak from under his massive and towering body.

"I'm a girl you moron!" I shouted back, the sound of my voice going higher with each tickle to my hips. Finally deciding that I needed to upstage him, I started to fuss from under him. I was curled up into a ball, my feet still pinned in his hand. Wiggling my feet and lower half of my body, I managed to escape the hold of James' powerful arms. Before he could grab at me again, I clutched my legs around his back, holding him right where he was. He stopped tickling me and pulled away, slowly dropping his arms in surrender.

"Ok, ok, you got me!" he confessed, shaking his head in laughter. His eyes scrolled up me again, from my barely exposed stomach to my eyes. All other movements of our bodies stopped as we stared at one another, gasping for breaths from all the fun we had. James looked straight at me, his eyes shining bright. I was mesmerized, looking back at my best friend and seeing nothing but good attributes.

James was now leaning over the couch, his arms being the only thing holding him back from crushing me. I still had my legs wrapped around him, now sliding down to his lower waist. He was sweaty and glistening with water all over his chest, reflecting back the light that crept through the blinds. This man right in front of me wasn't trying to pull away or escape the situation, but instead bending forward closer to my face. His face was completely serious, the tempting pink lips on his mouth slightly parting open. Then there was the look in his eyes. That look that made me freeze up on the couch. I couldn't tell if it was real or not, but I was sure begging for it to be.

Our faces were inching closer together as the distance between our bodies was closer. I licked my bottom lip in anticipation of what was coming next. My arms were tucked near the curves of my stomach, allowing me to lift up my chest and face off the couch. Inches were becoming centimeters, centimeters becoming milliliters.

The two pairs of lips were just about to finally meet when a startling noise came from the glass table near the front door. James' body jerked in surprise, pushing him off of the couch. The distance increased again, our bodies pulling away from what just almost happened. Almost. Was this a sign? A sign that my connection with James was nothing more than friendship? Does friendship include hugging, cuddling, sleeping in the same bed together (which I still had to ask about but kind of forgot) and almost kissing? There was that word again. Coming back to haunt me of what could have happened. Did this friendship almost turn into something more? Did it almost cross the line? Almost seemed to be describing my life lately: almost spending the rest of my life someone, almost crying my eyes out, almost dying, almost embracing each other, and most recently, almost kissing. Almost was the new word, the new needle that pricked me whenever something good was going to happen. It reminded to get back into reality, where almost always meant no.

James' eyes darted back down to mine before quickly looking to the side. "I-uh, I better go answer that" he mumbled out, racing over to his black iPhone. He hit the screen, moving the phone up into his ear to speak. "Hello?... Oh I'm just at Sam's, helping her get her mind off of-" he gripped the mouthpiece with his hand, sneaking a look at me over his shoulder before continuing, "-you know who... Woah? 3:00 already?... Yeah, I'll stop by. I need to catch up on things anyway… Alright, bye." He turned to see me again, not looking up at my eyes once. "That was Kendall…" he spoke to me as his hand moved to around his neck. "They asked me to stop by the studio to discuss the music quickly, since it is already 3:00 PM." My face frowned, realizing that I would be left alone once again to suffer through the break-up I almost forgot about. That was until… until we stopped. Not we, who am I kidding? I never stopped, I was craving for it. James was the one who stopped. He did, clearly because he didn't want to. This was a **friend**ship, meaning that there was a bond between two **friends**. We were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. I was disappointed, but I was expecting it anyway.

The look on my face made James also frown. "Hey, you can come to the studio if you want to. I mean I don't want you hear by yourself if you're not comfortable…" His tone was suggestive, almost voluntarily inviting me to go with him. There I go there. Almost. That word was literally attached to me, following my every move so it could come out and remind me to get my head together.

I shook my head and rolled back up on the couch. "No no." I lied, trying my best to seen fine with the fact that he was leaving again. "You go. I'll be fine here. Enjoy your studio time…"

James took in a sign before placing his hands on his jeans. "Ok then. Well, I have to head up and grab my shirt…" He tried to chuckle, pointing up the long steps that led to my second floor. "I'll be right back." After speaking, he flew up the steps, seeming desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

During the time he was upstairs, I just sat on the couch staring into nothing. My brain wasn't thinking of anything, not one little thought or memory popping into my head for no apparent reason. My mind was empty, the life and passion from earlier completely gone. It was like I was a whole different person. James was the one who put the life and light in my eyes. With him gone, it was nothing but darkness.

Not even five minutes passed when James came back down, fully clothed with his belt and shoes on. He looked at me, half-smiling in sympathy before reaching for his wallet and key. He walked a step closer to the front door, grabbing his jacket and slipping it an. As he was reaching for the doorknob, he stopped. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked me as he looked around, his eyes scratching and pleading for a truthful answer. It looked like he didn't want to go, like he wanted to stay here for longer. But that wasn't true. He obviously wanted and should go see his other band members.

"Yes, James. I am going to be fine" I responded, trying to soothe him with the tone of my own calming voice. Now I was the one not looking at him, knowing that if I did, he would clearly be able to see the lie within my eyes. That was the second lie I told my best friend. Two in one day. It seemed necessary, in order to protect my heart and myself. I was only doing it to keep what we had together.

"Alright" he finally gave in. "Well, I'll call you later, ok? Charge your phone, since I'll be checking up on you. Goodbye, Sam." He flashed a fake smile and looked down at my couch where I was sitting on. I watched my best friend turn the knob and open the door, sighing in before stepping one foot around. Turning around, he waved me a quick goodbye before shutting the door. And with that, he was gone…

* * *

JAMES' POV:

Stepping out of Sam's house, it became clear to me that I had to analyze everything that just happened. Wait, what the hell just happened? Was I just about to kiss my best friend on her couch? This couldn't be happening. All I remember was coming over to Sam's house to check up on her after the rough break-up with that asshole Drew. She wasn't answering her phone, so I got worried. I drove to her house in my silver pick-up and walked up to her front door. I knocked a few times, rang the bell, but no one came. Thinking it was a drastic measure, I used the spare key she gave me and let myself it. I was looking around the living room and was about to head upstairs when I heard a noise. I turned my head and looked straight into the kitchen. And then I saw her.

My best friend, squeezed up into a little ball on the floor. She didn't look like she was breathing, her body barely moving besides the small convulsions of her chest. I was scared, more like petrified now that I think about it. What was wrong with her? She seemed so dull and dead, like life was just sucked completely out of her. Not knowing how long she had been like this, I ran over to her body, scooping it up in my arms and holding her close to me. I thought I was going to lose her. Lose the one person on this world I cherished the most. There was still so much I had to tell and say to her, but this whole incident back-stepped **everything**. I had no idea how long it was take until she got better, but I knew I had to remain by her side through it all. That's what a friend was supposed to do.

Then I remember holding her on the couch, watching her very subtle movements that showed life coming back to her. The pressure that was on my shoulder, the pull I felt from my sweater that her hand grabbed onto. They may have been, but they were able to show me that she was truly alive. I wasn't even thinking of what I would have done if I lost her. I was just thinking of how thankful I was to have her in my arms with me, protected, safe, and secure by no one else but **me.** I should have always been there, from the very beginning. I should have told her what I knew about Drew, about how I knew he was just going to crush her heart in the end. But as her best friend, I wanted to see her happy. Whenever she was happy, this light shined in her eyes and radiated off her body. It was contagious, making me feel instantly better whenever I saw her. Her smile, her eyes, her bubbly personality whenever I saw her. Those were the things I loved about her. Things that made her unique, made her Sam. But with her in my arms at that time, I couldn't even tell it was my best friend. Every little sign of Samantha Joneston was gone, right down to the slight movement of her right pinky finger whenever she was thinking or moving about. How could one guy do this to her? I knew how; it was because _one guy_ didn't have enough courage to tell her how I really felt about her. Our bond was a _**friendship**_, an agreement upon two people to spend time together without any feelings involved. Well usually that was what a friendship was. But stupid me, of course I had to break that one probably known rule. I couldn't help it. Sam was just so… lovable. But it was my mess I got into, so it was my mess I had to find way out. But that wasn't happening anytime soon since I was over Sam. Especially that last time on the couch when I tickled her. Unfortunately, I got carried away and pushed it too far. I stopped at felt that passion and lingering come over me, pushing me forward to meet her in a romantic kiss.

Thankfully, my phone rang before I could do anything stupid. But not like almost kissing your best friend wasn't stupid… Sam just got out of a relationship with a guy she was dating for two years. I should be stepping in only as her friend to help her through, nothing more. She already had enough drama with the first guy, and I wasn't about her to give her more. I was going to have to do anything on my part to keep her stable and calm, even if that meant going over every day to see her. Like I would mind, though. I loved spending time with Sam. I loved talking with Sam, hanging with Sam, eating with Sam, laughing with Sam, _**being with Sam**_. I loved anything that included Sam. What did this mean? Did this mean what I think it meant? _Was I in love with Sam?_

* * *

**And there you go! Chapter 4! Sorry it was long, I added a James POV just for all of you. Hope you like it **** New characters are going to be introduced next chapter, I promise! Stay tuned for more, probably either tomorrow or Thursday! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Next chapter goes up after those :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews you left! Over 200 views too! They made me smile and laugh. Luckily, I have more time today to write since I had a snow delay but I'm staying home from school. Don't have a ride anyway… (Surprise! Yes, I am in high school. Maybe I should have mentioned that earlier.) Well, cat's out of the bag now, so might as well just continue on with the story!**

**Shout-outs: ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Thank you :D Hopefully this chapter will please you! ****Dreamer1992****- Thanks, as always! New chapter with more characters, finally! ****AlliJay21****- Aw thank you **** and hm, maybe, who knows? We'll see where this story ends ;) And great! Glad to know it makes you happy. I try my best :P Everyone, don't forget to keep reviewing, following, and making this a favorite story! Makes writing a lot easier! **

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Big Time Rush or any of the members, fictional or not (even though I wish I could own James ;D ) However, I do own the character Samantha. Krista's character is owned by ****Dreamer1992,**** since she is the one who suggested the other best friend. On guard to chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

JAMES' POV:

After leaving Sam's house, I hopped into my pick-up and headed to the studio. Cranking up the radio, I sped down the highway. My mind was racing faster, though, the radio not seeming to drown out my thoughts. Well, more like questions. _Why did I run away? Why we did almost kiss? Were we really going to? Why didn't Sam pull away? How does she feel about me? About this? Should I tell her how I feel? Or is it too late? Why couldn't life just be simple?_

Once I pulled into the only other empty parking spot at the studio, I got out of the car and slammed the door. Walking through the building, I headed to the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. The ride was too short, only giving me about 30 seconds to stop and take a breath of what happened. The doors finally opened, revealing Logan and Carlos sitting in the lounging area up front. Carlos jumped up from the black chair and smiled at me.

"James, you made it!" Carlos yelled, happy that the four amigos were finally reunited again.

"Yup, I did" I spoke with a long sigh, my hands digging into my jean pockets as I rocked back and forth on my feet. An attempted smile came from my lips, but it couldn't hold itself up. Everyone else may have been happy, but I just had too much on my mind to be as well.

My friends could tell there was something wrong with me the minute the words left my mouth. Logan shifted on the orange lounger and crossed his hands between his legs. His eyes looked down as he asked "So, how's Sam...?" in a quiet and worried tone. When Sam first fell asleep on the couch, I called the guys and told them briefly about the situation. They were very understanding, but also nervous about how she was taking the break-up as well.

"She's… getting there" I admitted. "I got her mind off of it for a little bit. We took another nap and then spent time together until I had to leave." Well, that was the truth, just not with some details included like I was about to kiss Sam. But right now they didn't need to know that. They already knew about how I found her, and no one wanted to bring that up. It was a sensitive topic.

Logan rubbed his hands together and looked at me. "That's good" he said with a hopeful tone. "She's lucky enough to have a friend like you by her side. You're a great friend to her."

I took my hands out of my pockets, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "Yeah, but what if that's not enough? She was in **really** rough shape when I found her; I thought she was going to die. A friend can only provide so much, and I think she'll need more than that…" I walked over and sat in other white lounger, letting my head fall.

Carlos stared at me with scrunched eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest. "So what you're suggesting is that she find other girl friends to hang with?"

I stopped at that question. I was more hinting at how I should step up, but maybe having more girl friends would help her. "Um yeah…" I agreed. "I mean some girls she could get together with and go out for a night on the town or something… I should talk to Kendall and Krista about it." Krista Duncan was Kendall's girlfriend. They were going strong for about 7 months now. Everyone else knew they were soul-mates and going to get married someday, but they insisted on going slow and steady. Looking around the room, it made me realize that the couple was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where are the two lovebirds?" I questioned my two buddies in the room.

Logan nodded his head and answered first. "They were in the break room having something to eat last time I checked. You should go talk to them and mention your idea. It sounds pretty good…"

I shook my head in agreement, standing up and adjusting my sweater top. "Ok, thanks. I'm going to talk to them now…" My hand briefly waved goodbye before turning down into the hallway.

As I was walking away, I heard Carlos and Logan talking to each other in muffled voices. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to listen to see what they had to say, slithering on the carpet to the corner of the wall. "It seems to be affecting him pretty bad too…" Carlos whispered to Logan, pausing a few seconds so make sure I was out of the room.

Logan mumbled out a small yeah and shifted in the seat. He then leaned closer into Carlos to speak again, thinking that someone could still hear him. "Do you think that he possibly has… you know… feelings for her or something? I mean did you see the way he looked when he walked in?"

"Oh absolutely, he really does" Carlos agreed. "He has for a while. I mean we all see it, especially Kendall. I'm surprised Sam didn't pick up on it since they spend so much time together… Did you hear him say about they took a nap together?"

It sounded like they were more gossiping girls than grown and mature men. Logan sighed and clapped his hands together. "Yup I did, but maybe it was as just friends?" That sounded like he was trying to make himself believe the answer. "I just really don't know. I know I see it, especially when he hangs out with us after doing something with her. Just his mood is always happier after. When do you think he's going to tell her how he feels?"

Carlos then blew air out of his mouth very slowly, like he didn't know what to do. "I have no idea, but he should have earlier. I mean, what if now is too late? But I think the real question here is: Does Sam feel the same?"

That "too late" comment put me over the edge. Sick of hearing their little "gossip talk", I turned around and walked straight for the break room. How dare they discuss my love life? It was mine and personal, only involving me and the one I was interested in. Seeing the door in sight, I stormed right towards it, determined to speak with Kendall about everything that was going on.

* * *

OMINISCENT'S POV (Whenever these are included, you know whatever follows is **important**!):

_Logan looked straight at Carlos, taken back by the question. He knew he couldn't say anything, he told himself before that he wouldn't let himself slip. Sam forced him into secrecy, threatening their friendship if he ever spoke out. But now was the time he had to say something. Carlos was one of his best friends, he couldn't keep this from him. Taking in a deep breath, Logan sucked in air through his teeth to calm himself. As softly as he could talk, Logan breathed out the answer. "Yes" he confided. "I know she does…"_

* * *

JAMES' POV:

Knocking on the break room door, I patiently waited a few seconds before hearing "Come in!" from Kendall. I opened the door, seeing him and his girlfriend sitting at the red table with large smiles on their faces. They were romantically staring into each others' green eyes, Kendall's hand pushing Krista's layered brown hair out of the way. Usually I wouldn't mind their loving gestures, but right now I felt like I was going to puke.

I cleared my throat, making them turn away from each-other quickly. Krista's cheeks flooded with color, embarrassed that the couple was caught. She knew us for just about a year now, spending time with Kendall for 2 months before finally accepting to be his girlfriend. I sometimes laughed at how shy she still acted around us, like she was still adjusting to everyone. We all accepted her into the Big Time Rush family right away, knowing very well that she and Kendall would be together for a long time.

Kendall looked up at me, fixing his chair to angle more towards me. "Oh hey James" he greeted, gesturing to an open white seat at the table. "Come sit with us."

"Thanks" I replied, walking over to the two of them. Sitting down with my hands on my knees, I took the seat to the left of Kendall. "So I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…" I began, not knowing know to say it correctly.

Krista looked at me like she was intruding. "Oh, I'll just leave you two alone then…" She started to put her chicken sandwich away in the container, pulling the seat out so she could stand up.

I reached my arm out and stopped her. "No, it's fine!" I defended. "You're one of my closest friends too. I don't mind. Plus I need you anyway…"

Krista nodded her head and adjusted her purple over-the-shoulder shirt. Once she sat down, she scooted over to Kendall and put a hand on his arm. "So, what's up?" Kendall frontally asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before opening my mouth. "I need some way or thing to make Sam happier after this whole break-up… She just seems so… out of it, to say the least. All I know is that I want to bring the old Sam back."

Kendall tilted his head, knowing exactly what happened when I went to Sam's house in the morning. When I first called everyone at the studio, I used the studio land-line to summarize what happened. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all listened in, since the speaker phone was on. However, after hanging up, I specifically called Kendall to tell him every little detail that happened. I told him to have Krista with him, since she was Sam's best girl friend. They listened deeply, sighing sadly after my description was over. Those two were the ones I linked onto most during this time, mostly since they would be able to find ways to make Sam and me happier. Also, since they were in a relationship, their advice would come in handy.

Now, the three of us were sitting privately in the break room, ready to speak about what I needed help with. Kendall was the one to reply, stroking his chin as he thought. "Yeah, she sounded pretty bad when you called us. We were speechless at what you described but relieved that you said you had it under control. Did you even find out what she was so upset about?"

Krista blinked her eyes a few times, trying to stop the tears that were piling in the corner of her eyes. She looked like she had something to say. "It was Drew…" she sobbed out. "He called her earlier today and said he was happy he wasn't spending the rest of his life with her… She just texted me that around 3:20. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything…" Krista completely started to break down, burying her face in her hands.

Kendall moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer to him. "Sh baby, don't cry…" he whispered to her. "Don't worry. That's why we are here now to talk about it…"

My mind was thinking about a million different things. At first the question _Why didn't Sam tell me this?_ came up. But then I realized why she didn't. She already knew I knew. From the moment I first found her, I knew it had to do with Drew and one terrible remark that made her heart break into pieces. Then I remembered her back and the terrible mess I saw. It was scratched and raw, most likely from when she went down into the ball. "Did she mention anything about her back?" I spoke in a serious tone.

"W-What?" Krista choked out. "What's wrong with her back? She didn't mention anything about that! I hope she's alright…"

I sighed and pictured her back in my mind. "Well, she scraped it pretty bad on the counter when she went down. She said-" I was now starting to stutter at my words, Kendall looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "She said she thought it would help take away the pain. And that or anything else was better than the pain Drew left her with… I told her I didn't want to lose her, and I promised to remain her friend no matter what. She told me to, and I did…"

The couple held hands as I talked about our friend. Kendall breathed in and stroked Krista's face with his left hand. She was leaning on his shoulder, softly crying into his neck. "Oh my…" he expressed. "Well, at least you made a promise we all know you won't break." I smiled a little at his comment, he knew me so well. "But what happened after that?"

I licked my lips and continued on in conversation, darting my eyes back and forth form Krista to Kendall. "She fell asleep in my arms again, so I brought her upstairs to her room. I thought it would be more comfortable for her. When I tucked her in, she insisted that I sleep right next to her in bed. I tried telling her that she needed time to herself to rest, but the only thing she kept repeating was how she needed her friend by her side. So I took off my shirt, sneakers, and belt and climbed into the other side to rest. Right before Sam fell asleep, she said-" Suddenly, I stopped myself. I couldn't tell two of my best friends what Sam whispered before drifting off into deep sleep. I told myself I would not bring it up again in conversation, especially since I didn't want to over-analyze this. But right now I needed the opinions of two of my friends. Sam probably didn't remember anything, and I was not going to remind her anytime soon. But maybe her friends could help.

"What?" Krista quietly asked, her eyes begging for me to continue on.

"She said 'I love you'…" I whimpered out before leaning my head onto my open hand, waiting for the dreadful responses of my friend.

* * *

KENDALL'S POV:

I was completely lost for words. Did James just tell Krista and me that Sam told him she loved him? "Are you sure?" I asked him, not understanding if I heard him right. Since when would she be so obvious about her feelings for him?

"Yes, I'm positive" James approved. "Just the way she said it had me wondering. It was almost like she was in a trance, but yet a happy one. It was spoken with such clarity, even though she was drifting off to sleep. What does that mean? Does she love me as a friend? As a brother? Or is she in love with me?"

Krista leaned off my shoulder and sat back up to her chair. I kept my hand glued to hers, squeezing whenever she started to get upset. "So she just said 'I love you'? Was there anything else?" She was digging for answers, just like me. We both loved Sam like a sister, so hearing her circumstances was extremely difficult.

"Yeah…" James mumbled out, kind of like he didn't want to bring it up. "After we woke up again, we were fooling around insulting each other when I picked her up and brought her downstairs to tickle her. It was fun, until she wrapped her legs around me. Then we both stopped and starting leaning into each other. We almost kissed…"

Krista's eyes widened at what she just heard, her head nodding like she understood. But she didn't act as surprised as me. My mouth was wide open, shocked at how two of my best friends almost kissed. Krista turned to face me and shut my mouth, looking deep within my eyes. Hers were showing confirmation, like she already knew about what happened between the two. Tilting her lips to my ear, she whispered "It's true", answering the silent question in my head. I was right? My assumptions made between my two best friends turned out to be true? Now the next step was to make them both realize it about each other.

"Wow…" was all that could escape from my mouth. I was bombarded by a load of information about two of my friends. Everything was adding up now, though. All the little things Krista and I noticed between the two whenever we all hung out. After pondering on that thought was a moment, I finally spoke up again. "So, that's pretty deep. What are you planning on doing next?"

"Well, Carlos suggested that we gather a group of girl friends for Sam to spend some time with" James informed me and my girlfriend. "You know, get her out of the house and her mind off of Drew… That's what I initially came here to ask you, actually." He nervously laughed, trying to cover up the fact that he revealed more than he was supposed to. "Do you think you two would be able to help, especially you Krista?" He turned to face my girl, his hands shaking slightly for who knows what reason.

She nodded her head and answered back "Of course! Anything to help my best friend. I'll do anything…" It was times like this where I knew that I loved the girl in front of me. The fact that she would do anything she could to help a friend in need made me fall in love with her all over again. Who cares that we were dating only seven months, because it sure felt like longer. I had to ask her that question soon. I knew deep down in my heart that she was the one for me. Yes, we may have been taking things slow in our relationship, but I couldn't hold on much longer. After this was all done, I had to talk to the boys about how to ask the love of my life to marry me.

"Good, good" James said, lost in his own thinking. "Maybe if you could call her up later on today and see how she is? Suggest to her about going out?" He sighed briefly, leaning back in the chair and playing with his sneaker. "Sorry, I'm just making sure that Sam will turn out better. You don't understand how much I care about her…" He looked at me straight in the eyes, not hiding the deep care and emotion he felt for. Once he realized that it had been exposed, he shuffled again in his chair and stood up. "I'm just going to head back home now, since you don't need me anymore. Enjoy the rest of your day…" With that, he placed his hands on his jeans and walked away from us.

"No" I mumbled under my breath in response to James' comment, watching him walk out the door. "I think we _ALL _do…"

* * *

**Two point of views you didn't expect, huh? Well maybe the James one yes, but how about the other? :D Hope you liked the different view, since this took me HOURS to type :/ I had ideas and all, but trying to include everyone and everything is hard! Care to have more? Keep reviewing away! Chapters will be updated daily if so **** Thanks! (I really say that too much, haha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 for everyone! Wow, can I just say that even though this story was only created Saturday, time has FLOWN by! I loved seeing the reviews again **** Thanks!**

**Shout-outs: ****ArianaMaslowBTR25****- Wow! Hm, coincidence or not? :P And nice to hear my story is being spread **** And yes, she did! Even though she doesn't, she can't take back what she said… Plus don't forget the phone-call in the **_**very**_** beginning where she said it as well and the phone connection was still on O.o Something to think about, maybe? And ikr? Kendall and Krista are just so cute together. It's a very romantic and cuddly relationship. And you are fitting next this chapter, I promise. I have the titles of about the next 5 already written out for ideas :D Thank you, too! **

**AlliJay21****- Yup, they most certainly were! Chit-chatting away like they usually do! More will come from them :P And good! You still had a good laugh about James and his "sensitive" subject to touch upon. I have no clue why I threw that in there, but I think James was just taking his anger out on them because of everything.**

**Dreamer1992****- Great! And that topic just might be discussed in this chapter… ;) And me too! (Not having **_**anything**_** to do with my name being Sam… hehe)**

**By the way, to anyone who saw the guest review, my friend Destiny was doing some… snooping on my iPhone and found my app for fan-fiction. At least she liked it! And now for a drum roll please... Chapter 6, here you go! Hope you all enjoy everything that is about to unfold!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

SAM'S POV:

Once James left, I didn't get up off the couch. Oh wait, just once I did, and it was to grab my iPhone which James had nicely plugged in for me before he left. Opening up Krista's number, I sent her a text that would hopefully clear up why I was on the floor. Typing as fast as I could to get the message over with, I watched as the message popped up in a blue text bubble on the right side. Our conversation looked like this:

_**To: Krista**_

_**From: Sam**_

_-Letting u know since ilyas, Drew called me. He said that he was glad he didn't have to spend the rest of his life with me. That's why everything happened. Don't worry, I'm fine now. Just the last thing I need is people watching me 24/7 in case I might break. I'm not a nut case, ya know! _

_**To: Sam**_

_**From: Krista **_

_-Kk I understand. I'm coming over 2moro at 12 for some needed girl talk._

_**To: Krista**_

_**From: Sam**_

_-What? Is there something I'm missing?_

_**To Sam:**_

_**From: Krista:**_

_-You'll see 2moro. Until then, you'll just have to wait. Be ready by that time!_

_**To Krista:**_

_**From: Sam**_

_-Ugh fine :( n__ow I won't be able to fall asleep… Thanks girl! :(_

The next day couldn't have come sooner for me. For the rest of the night, I sat alone on my couch listening to "No Idea" by BTR itself. Then it was "Invisible", "Nothing Even Matters", "Stuck", "Worldwide", and "You're Not Alone". I felt like I was pushing away my sorrows. Each time James' voice came on, I pictured him singing the songs to me, confessing the love he always had through his amazing voice. Those songs were my favorite for a reason, either because it related to my situation or what was going on around me. With my phone on a soft volume, I let James sing to me until I was in a sweet, long sleep…

The next day, I woke up about 9:30 AM. My song's playlist shuffle was on "Worldwide", reminding me about how much I do think of James. Just listening to him singing the chorus of the song made my heart ache. He should be singing this right now to me, letting me know that he will always be thinking about me everywhere he goes. Right when the chorus came on, I started to sing as well:

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night__  
__And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

The last part of the chorus had me back into precious sleep again, enjoying the few hours I had left before Krista came over. If this way the only way I could have James right now, then so be it…

The pounding on the door woke me up again, besides the fact that my phone was blasting "Time of Our Life" by BTR too. I really enjoyed all their songs, who cared if I was only 20 years old? It was December 21st anyway! 5 days until Christmas! I had until June 2nd to celebrate being 20, then full responsibility came in at 21. And for right now, I was going to chill back and enjoy this little time.

"SAMANTHA!" Krista screamed from outside my door, her boots kicking the lower half. "Let me in! I have been standing out here for 10 minutes! 10 MINUTES! I' m freezing my ass off! Sam! SAM!"

"I'm COMING!" I groaned back like an annoyed teenager. Piling the afghan over where I was sitting, I sat up and dragged myself to the door. When I looked down at myself, I noticed that I was still wearing the same pajamas I had on earlier. Eh, why does it matter anyway? It's easier to mope around in PJs anyhow. After what seemed like forever, I opened up the door, revealing a pissed and almost frozen Krista.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she threw her brown coat on my coat rack and flew off her snow boots. "Did you not hear me calling your phone or practically screaming your name from outside? What kind of a trance were you in?"

My iPhone stopped ringing "Time of Our Life" as Krista hit the end button on hers. Immediately after, the soft music of "All Over Again" began to circle in my living room. "Hm…" she snorted, peeling off her scarf and adjusting her white cardigan. "Now I see what you were going…" Her eyebrows rose, squinting her eyes slightly for a mysterious look.

"Oh shut up…" I whined back, not wanting to deal with whatever she was going to tease me about. Turning off the music, I reached for the back of my hair. I un-tied my bun, letting the hair softly fall over my back. The naturally small waves in my hair were more prominent, each one flowing down my back in a pattern. The blonde highlights were slowly starting to fade away, but my hair was the least of my worries right now. "So what is this 'girl talk' you mentioned?" I asked Krista, using air quotes as I sat on my legs on the couch.

"Well…" she started, smoothing out her black skinny jeans and making her way to the other side of the tan couch. "You know, girl talk is only about two things: guys or sex. Actually, technically only one thing cause guys always think about sex. Sexist pigs…"

I gasped at this comment, knowing it wasn't true. "Hey!" I defended, surprised by my tone of voice. "Not all guys are like that! Especially our guy friends! Kendall is in a relationship with you, and Logan and Carlos are taking it easy on the girls! And you know James! He _definitely _doesn't think of girls that way! He thinks about anything BUT that! He focuses on everything else about a girl before even THINKING about that! You've seen that! Why would you think such a thing?"

"Sam!" Krista laughed, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down! I was only joking! But I see you got very defensive about James…" She purposely accented his name, sounding curious as to why I did so.

I crossed my arms and puffed out at her. "First of all…" I began with a low tone. "You little bitch! You know you had me going there for a minute!" I slapped her playfully in the arm and smiled from the corner of my mouth. "And second of all, so what? James is my best friend. Can't a girl defend him?"

Her head nodded, that evil grin coming back on her face. I knew her all too well. Whenever that grin came, which wasn't a lot at all, she was looking for information. Maybe it wasn't bad, but I felt it my stomach that it would be something personal. "Yeah, I mean you are his friend. But it seemed like you got **really **angry there. Anything you might have to tell me?" Krista's head titled, staring me down for an answer.

That stare was extremely uncomfortable, causing me to squeeze my legs together and bite my lip. "Um no…" I stammered out, trying to avoid Krista's demanding glare. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know… Because you told James you loved him!" Krista finally burst out with an obvious and sarcastic tone.

I froze. I froze up on the couch with a blank stare at Krista. There were strong knots in my stomach, trying to rip and shred it to smithereens. The lump in my throat came back, forcing me to swallow it with all my might. When I finally spoke up, I tried to be as quiet as possible. It was just enough so Krista could hear me if she leaned in a little. "I said what?"

"You told James that you loved him. When did that decide to come out?" Krista was drilling me with hard questions. There were some questions that were casually used in girl talk. But these questions were extremely specific, digging deep into the power of girl talk and what could be discovered.

A long sigh came from my body as I pulled on my lower lip. "It slipped ok! I was just about to hang up the phone when we talked in the middle of the night after my break-up and it just came out! I couldn't control it! It was like my mouth had a mind of its own! It just felt like the right time to say it since he was being such a great friend and I was going through-"

"WHAT?" Krista blurted out, staring at me with wide eyes. "You told him you loved him TWICE? How come I didn't know of the first time until now? I was talking about yesterday!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "HUH?" I shrieked, my jaw dropping to the floor. "I TOLD JAMES I LOVED HIM YESTERDAY? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME EARLIER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T KNOW! WHEN? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM YESTERDAY BESIDES THE MORNING AND THE TIME BEFORE JAMES LEFT FOR THE STUDIO! WHAT DID I DO?"

"Calm down Samantha!" Krista screeched at the top of her lungs, her hands flailing in the air. "You told him when you were laying in your bed that you loved him. Right before you fell asleep for the second time… Did you mean it? I mean, do you like James?"

"Excuse me, what?" I managed to choke out, my mind fuzzy from what was being said. Were we really having this conversation about my best friend? The best friend I just so happened I was thinking about non-stop?

Krista groaned and slid her hands down her face in agony. "Do you have any feelings for James? Sam, it's a simple question! Yes or no? Do you?"

I drew in a sharp breath before speaking, my throat and mouth becoming dry from the air. "So what if I do?" I asked, not directly answering the question. But like I could be hinter any clearer… "Is there a problem? What if I said I do? Would that make everyone happy? What if it's something more? Am I going to get judged on that too?" I spit out, my anger rising because I didn't want people to judge.

"No, there's no problem at all!" Krista defended again, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm not judging you at all by any means. I just want to know as your friend if you do. Do you love James?"

This was when I snapped. Not snapped as in losing all anger, but snapped as in losing the lies I had bundled up inside about my feelings. "YES, OK!" I cried, my voice filling up the entire living room "I FUCKING LOVE JAMES MASLOW! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND HAVE SINCE THE DAY I TRULY GOT TO KNOW HIM! EVERY DAY NOW I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HIM AND HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM! BUT I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I'D RUIN ANYTHING IF WE TRIED! IT IS SO HARD TO FAKE FEELINGS IN FRONT OF THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! I JUST HAVE TO ACCPET THAT IT WON'T HAPPEN! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY A WORD TO ME ABOUT THIS IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND LET ME WALLOW IN MY MISERY!..." I stopped for brief moment, to lower my voice to barely a whisper. "Like James Maslow would ever love me anyway…"

Krista was pressed again the couch all the way at the other end, flabbergasted at my sudden outburst. She just watched me with a facial expression that only read _Oh my god…_ The tears were pouring down my cheeks, ashamed that I just admitted my true feelings to my best girl friend. Hearing them come from my mouth made me see that every single thing I spoke was true. It was all of my thoughts and feelings condensed into one little paragraph that changed everything. It changed how I looked at James, how Krista looked at me, and how I looked at myself. I wasn't a confident woman at all. I was more like a scared puppy dog that over-reacted over everything. At least I recognized this, making it only a little easier to get over James. I really didn't care if Krista knew, since she was prodding me for the information anyway. If she was going to judge or say anything, let her do so. It just didn't matter.

"Well…" Krista blew out in a scared and apprehensive tone, speechless at everything she just heard. "I certainly wasn't expecting that…" For the rest of the time, we sat in my living room in silence, processing the confidential girl talk that was just secretly exchanged between the two. The words spoken in here on this day were never going to leave the room. At least I hoped and prayed they wouldn't. And if they were, my life would stop before I know it. Because no one else besides Krista Duncan could know that I love my best friend, James Maslow.

* * *

**OMG plot twist? Not really, but just felt like saying that… Sorry about the shorter length too, this way just a smaller focused chapter. Anyway, just so you can get an idea of the time the story is happening, I'll briefly explain. So this day was December 21****st**** (who cares the year, it is modern day) The next chapter will be the 22****nd**** to 23****rd****, then Christmas after! I'm so happy I finished this chapter early. Now I have more time to keep typing in advance for you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now my story is over 300 views! I'm a little sad someone un-followed, but that's life right? And thank you everyone who still continues to read :D Here comes more juicy stuff for you all! Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Shout-outs: ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Yup, not exactly the way she wanted to, but it's out now! And who knows what Krista will do with that news! And yup, pretty much. I'll try to change it up a little in the next three chapters, my ideas are really flowing! Here is where Riley **_**finally**_** comes in! And no problem :P Named after that new song too, I see :3! It's sad it got leaked, but it seriously is great!**

**Dreamer1992 ****- Yes, it is! And well, it's coming up soon! Maybe not this chapter, but I know the next two will! But it will touch upon it slightly… and haha sir Maslow. Made me laugh! Thank you :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dance Break**

JAMES' POV:

That Sunday, I tried calling Sam around 1 PM to see if she wanted to go grab lunch or something. Anything just to spend a little time with her. But each time I called, it either kept ringing or went straight to voice-mail. What was up with Sam? Just yesterday she seemed a little better. I mean besides the almost incident, she was cheering up and all. I sighed and put down my phone, fixing my black v-neck and combing back my hair.

The minute my phone was on my table, it started ringing again. I hoped it was Sam, just quickly calling me to say that she was ok. But when I picked up my iPhone, I noticed Kendall on the other line. "Hello?" I asked, wondering why Kendall was the only guy calling me nowadays. Then again, he was the only one who knew everything else that happened that day at Sam's.

"You should to come back to the studio today" he instructed. "We have something that can help with the whole Sam situation…" His tone was urgent, sounding firm and assertive.

"Ok. I'm coming right now" I replied back, scooping my wallet and keys in my hand before reaching for my denim jacket again. Slipping the brown leather wallet into my right back jean pocket, I tucked the phone under my ear and held it with my chin. "I'm leaving the house now, so I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye."

"Alright, see you then. Bye James." After Kendall hung up, I took the phone from under my chin and hopped into my truck. Driving down the road again, the only thing on my mind was Sam. Once again, she took over my whole mind frame. Her face appearing every time I blinked. It was driving me crazy. Not the part of seeing her, but her not answering me. Did I do something wrong? I hoped she didn't do anything to herself, especially with that back of hers.

Not even realizing it, I arrived at the studio lot. Repeating the same thing yesterday, I walked in the building, went inside the elevator, and arrived at the studio floor. No one greeted me in the lounging area, however. The only thing I heard was "Sexy Can I" by Ray J blasting from the dance studio. Making my way down the long hallway, I headed to the open studio.

KRISTA'S POV:

After Sam confessed her feelings about James to me, I knew I had to do something to help them both realize they felt the same about each other. I tried talking to Sam about it afterward, but she just kept crying and shooed me out of her house. Immediately after, I called my boyfriend Kendall to tell him what just happened. He told me that he would pick me up at 9:30 AM on Sunday to discuss it all…

And now here we were. Me, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and the new BTR choreographer Riley in the dance studio. When I first came in with Kendall, we could hear Chris Brown pounding through the walls. Quietly following the noise, I squeezed Kendall's hand as we tip-toed to the room. Our heads tilted around the doorway, seeing an athletic girl with dark denim shorts on and an over-the-shoulder shirt reading _Dope_ dancing around the room. She was rolling her shoulders back and sliding across the floor with her bright blue sneakers on. Her hair was put into a straight pony-tail, the turquoise highlights on the top of her head pushed back. They slowly faded into the dark black color. I was surprised, watching how she could move and turn her body in ways I didn't think was possible.

Kendall stared with one thick eyebrow raised. His eyebrows were so cute! Who cared if they were "bushy" like people said, I thought they made him into a man! Slowly holding his finger up, he stepped onto the dance floor and motioned for me to follow after. The Hispanic girl was in the middle of a spin when she noticed us and stopped abruptly. "Oh! Sorry!" she said with a big laugh. "Ok, you caught me! Just practicing some dance moves…" She walked over to the bar and picked up the towel hanging over, adjusting her _Hipsta Please_ cap on her head. Black "geek" glasses were holding onto the middle of her dance shirt, making me note the _SWAG_ bling necklace she had on as well. Wow, she was into dance and hip-hop! I saw a large possibility of her joining the Big Time Rush Family.

Kendall laughed and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his left arm around my waist while gesturing with his right hand. "No, we're sorry! Those dances moves were great! We heard the music and just decided to… investigate." The last word was said jokingly, making the girl smile and nod her head. "I'm Kendall, and this is my wonderful girlfriend Krista."

"Hi" I shyly said, my eyes looking down slightly. Why was I always shy around new people? I had no clue! This girl seemed really nice and bubbly, so I was able to relax a little into Kendall's arm. I could already see friendship, but I was always nervous too.

"Nice to meet you Kendall and Krista!" the girl replied, holding her right hand out to shake ours. After a small pause, she face-palmed slightly and blew out air from her mouth. "Silly me, I should introduce myself too… I'm Riley Scott, and I'm BTR's new dance choreographer!" Riley chuckled, throwing her used towel on top of her black dance bag.

I glanced at Kendall, who grinned at Riley and shook his head. "Oh I heard about you! You're one of the best hip-hop dancers in California! It's a pleasure to be working with you. Sorry that the other guys aren't here, they're boneheads…" I giggled and covered my mouth, laughing at the word choice Kendall used to describe his friends.

"That's alright. I showed up early anyway to warm up. But it's been over an hour now, so I think I'm done for now. Do you know where I could get a drink?" Riley adjusted her shirt and slid the rim of her hat to the side, allowing for it to tilt on her head.

"I'll take you!" I volunteered, an idea coming to my mind. Kendall jumped at me, shocked at how I wasn't shy or timid anymore. I let go of Kendall's body, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Riley's hand. "Come one, I'll show you right where it is. Maybe we can talk and get to know each other too…" I hurried out of the dance studio, leaving Kendall behind in the dust with a _What just happened? _face. It was so cute, making me discover that I really did love that boy. We never seemed to get into any fights or ever get sick of each other. It was like every day I learned something new about him, making me love him more and more. I now just wished that we wouldn't move so slow in our relationship anymore, wanting to just be able to spend the rest of my life with my guy.

After talking to Riley for over an hour in the break room, we had become best friends. We instantly clicked, talking about music and clothes and any other thing our girl brains could think off. Logan and Carlos had come over around 11:15 AM, meeting Riley and forming a friendship with her as well. Carlos seemed excited and nervous around her, making me guess he had a "crush" on her. They would be cute, I do have to admit. Two Hispanics that are fun and happy. A match made in heaven!

After a few minutes of chit-chat, Logan cut it right down to the chase. "Ok, sorry to interrupt this fun, but what's so urgent that you wanted us over here?" He was obviously directing this at Kendall, who called them when we were in the car to get to the studio right away.

Kendall looked at me and sighed. "We found out what has been bothering Sam, besides the whole break-up…" He walked over to the food counter and leaned against it, crossing his feet at the bottom.

Riley was sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Wait, Sam is your other best girl friend, right?" She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember all the information I told her about Sam. "The one who just got out of a two-year relationship?"

"Yup" I confirmed. "That bastard… But anyway, we called you all here to tell you why. And try to find out a way to solve everything and make everyone happy." I cleared my throat, ready to explain the details. "So yesterday I went over to Sam's for some girl talk, and I kind of found out something important… Now before I tell you, you have to keep in mind that **nothing** we speak of leaves this room. Ok?" I turned my head around, staring at Logan and Carlos who were shaking their heads. Poor Riley looked confused, but she understood the importance too. "Alright, well Sam just happened to scream to me that she-"

"-Is in love with James!" Logan blurted out, jumping out of his seat and biting his finger shortly after. Carlos' mouth opened wide, while Riley was mouthing _What?_ in shock. Kendall was just rubbing the temple of his head with his right thumb and pointer finger, groaning at everyone.

I, myself, was speechless. Since when did Logan know this? "How did you know?" I asked him, my voice sounding startled. I was her BEST girl friend! How did Logan know before me? I guess these past few days were full of a lot of shockers.

Carlos snapped back into reality and nodded his head. "Oh yeah…" he spoke. "I remember you told me yesterday… Oops!" He tried to fake laugh and smile, but everyone else didn't move.

My head turned to look at him. "You knew too? Ok, who hear did know about this?" No one spoke up, making me angry. I leaned my arms on the eating table and repeated my question again, with a much more stern voice. "Who hear knew about Sam loving James? Raise your hands!" I watched as Logan's hand slowly slid up, along with Carlos' following after. Looking over my boyfriend, I saw his fingers peek out from his other crossed arm and rise too. "Unbelievable!" I gasped, my hands now going on my hips. "And none of you told me?"

Riley tapped her fingernails on the table and shifted in her seat. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I had no clue too!" I smiled softly at her, thanking her for being understanding.

Carlos spoke up this time, his hands going up to his neck. "I only knew because of Logan... If he never told me, I wouldn't have known either…"

I shook my head in agreement, accepting Carlos' excuse. But now it was my boyfriend's turn for an excuse. "And how did you know?" I asked him, one of my eyebrows rising.

"Oh come one, anyone with eyes could tell!" Kendall bickered out, his tone getting slightly louder. "Plus James told us yesterday that Sam told him that before falling asleep! And then he said they almost kissed too? It all adds up! She just doesn't want to admit it because she thinks it will never happen and that he sees her as just a friend…"

Once again, everyone else was silent, soaking in everything else that was accidentally revealed. Riley bit the side of her lip, fixing her loose ponytail before speaking. "And what about James?" she inquired. We didn't have to tell her much about James since she already heard of him before and all.

I clapped my lips together and blew out some steam. "That's where this whole meeting comes in. We need to talk about James and how he feels too…"

Logan mumbled in agreement and held his hand out to talk. "Carlos and I were also talking about that yesterday. We think, well almost basically know, that James has feelings for her too. I mean just the way they act around each other and how. It makes sense. But then we were wondering if he was ever going to tell her… That's pretty deep to tell someone."

Kendall sneered and un-crossed his feet. "You little gossipers…" he complained, his head falling back. "This isn't high school ladies! What if James heard? Sometimes I think you're worse than the girls…" I moved over to Kendall and hit him in the arm, telling him to stop picking on his friends.

"HEY!" Carlos snapped back, insulted by Kendall's comment. "We aren't girls! And like you two don't talk about this either… We made sure James left the lounge area before talking. But that's not the point. We've got a dilemma here. Do we tell James that Sam loves him and then Sam the same?"

"Yeah, we should…" Logan acknowledged. "I mean we shouldn't just leave them hanging to mope around in their feelings? If they found out, they would be happier."

Kendall spoke up right after Logan, continuing the idea. "Yeah, maybe we could do it like in a romantic way with a note? Or tell James during guy time and Sam with her friends. Or have them meet up with each-other and talk about it…" He then took out his phone and dialed someone, but I didn't know who. I couldn't hear his conversation anyway because of everyone else.

"Ooh, yes!" Carlos squealed, his hands shaking everywhere. "Maybe have them go on a carnvial ride or something and then send them a text at the same time that could tell them they lo-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled, my hands going over my head. "**WE **are not going to tell them, especially if they aren't ready. They have to tell only each other. We just have to create that perfect moment when they could…"

Riley murmured a small "Mhm" and continued after me. "Yeah, I may not know a whole lot about this situation, but I know that you **never** tell someone that someone else is in love with them. It ruins the whole purpose of it. Sam needs to have enough confidence to tell James, and vice versa. That way, they made it happen instead of us."

"But how do we get them to tell each other?" Carlos questioned, his hands resting on his knees. "I mean, where and when exactly?"

I looked at Carlos with something in my eyes. Kendall saw it and backed up a little, his back smashing into the counter edge slightly. "Oh no, another one of her plans… This isn't good" he stated, rubbing his lower back.

My devilish smile crept over my face, freaking Riley out for a second because she never saw that from me. "New Year's Eve. My House. We're going to play a little game of 'Never Have I Ever'…"

Logan's sly crooked grin came onto his face, while Carlos rubbed his head and hummed an ok. Riley was staring at us, her head moving to watch everyone's reaction. Her shoulders shrugged as she leaned back in the seat. Kendall grabbed my left hand and pulled me near him, my back leaning on his chest. "Hopefully this 'plan' of yours will work…" he whispered into my ear.

I was about to answer him when I heard a knock on the door. "Guys? Are you in there?" SHIT. It was James. "Guys? I've been looking through the whole studio. The dance studio was playing music but you weren't there so-" The door swung open, revealing a sad and confused James. His eyes scanned over the group of 5 people in the break room, all gathered together with guilty looks on their faces. His eyes stopped at Riley for a second, probably making a mental note to himself to ask who she was. "Um… what's going on here?" His face was covered in sorrow, a new look for James Maslow. We all knew it was because of Sam, too. It was affecting him pretty hard, along with the depth of their friendship.

"NOTHING!" We all shouted back, fake, cheesy smiles plastered over our faces. This was going to be hard, trying to sneak around and plan a "fake" party for the two lovers. The two hidden lovers, actually. Even if they were nervous about expressing their feelings, we were as well. All we wanted was to see our two best friends happy again. And the only way to do that is if they have each other…

* * *

**Hehe ;) Finally leading into the juicy details! Sorry this was posted so late, I was hanging out with the girls in the afternoon for a while. But here is the chapter! Next chapter will jump to Christmas Eve, just for a heads up. Review, favorite, and follow! Love you all :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is where everything **_**finally**_** comes into play. The plan is going into action (well trying to), and more feelings are being expressed (hopefully!) Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Ikr! I literally have been working on that chapter idea for two days, writing down questions and everything. And who knows? Hopefully James and Sam will get the hint about each other. And that is a great name. Sounds like royalty! But James IS royalty anyway (to me (: ) And it will come tomorrow earlier! I'm trying to type faster since I have more time. Thankss :P**

**Elevating4BTR****- Aw thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you love it! And really? Wow, thanks! Never heard that before, so I'm flattered! :D And sure, I'll check it out (: Here's the next chapter!**

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- Phew! I was trying to approach her an as innocent but fun girl who anyone could get along with. Plus the fact that she's really bubbly! And yeah, I'll add that after the new year :D And I think everyone is, hehe. This might mention a little secret part of the plan that was unexpected ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistletoe**

SAM'S POV:

After that whole "girl talk" with Krista, I basically isolated myself from the whole world. Two people knew about my love for James, well technically three if you counted Kendall. Even though I didn't tell him directly, Krista was just going to **have** to tell everything to him since she loved him so much. And I kind of told Logan first since he seemed the most trustworthy. But I was nervous about the increasing number of people in on the secret. Pretty soon, everyone would know about my love for James, including James himself. These last few days were just going downhill…

The emotional toll was a lot for me to handle. Just getting out of a two-year relationship and realizing you love your best friend in only one day could affect you in a different way. I tried to solve this problem by not talking to anyone that day, but it just made me worse. I couldn't go an hour without hearing James, let alone an entire day. By about 5 PM on Sunday, I knew I had to talk to James. Once I spoke to him and everything, he arranged to pick me up for the Christmas Eve party at the studio in two days. Until then, he would occasionally stop by to hang and such.

Those two days flew by for me. Trying to wrap James' present and get ready for Christmas, I was constantly rushing around. For the first time in three days, I actually stepped outside of my house to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I didn't need much, only a bag of Hershey kisses and a blank card to write in. James stopped by for about an hour each day, just to talk or watch a movie. It wasn't like our day on Saturday, but at least it was something.

Christmas Eve came rolling in sooner than expected. The time was already 6:19 PM, only 10 or so minutes left before James would come pick me up. I fixed the red sweater dress I was wearing, my white leggings reaching down to the fuzzy cream-colored boots I had on. My hair was curled and feathered back, the reindeer antlers headband poking out. My Pandora charm bracelet was around my right wrist, jingling each time I moved. Applying sparkly white eye shadow and black mascara to my brown eyes, I added some light red lip gloss to my lips before hearing to the loud doorbell.

I ran to the door, fixing my hair in the hallway mirror before opening it to reveal a **very** sexy James in front of me. He was wearing a deep red button-up shirt with a mistletoe tie hanging over. His black pants led all the way to his shiny black shoes, making him look clean and polished. A black suit jacket was grasped in his right hand and hanging over his shoulder. I wish I could have described his hair better, but the only word that came to mind was perfect. And sexy. And attractive. And hot. And amazing… Yep, just perfection. He smiled at me, looking down at my outfit choice. "You look amazing" James smiled, his eyes glowing in happiness.

I just looked down and smiled back, grabbing my white shawl from the coat rack and James' present. "Thank you" I replied, biting my lip slightly to stop my impulse of attacking him to the ground and kissing him all over. Why did he have to look so good? "Aren't you looking handsome as well!" I complimented, my eyebrows rising at him.

James shrugged his shoulders and half grinned. "Well, I try" he bragged, gesturing his arm out to mine. I closed my door and pushed my purse over my right shoulder, intertwining my left arm with his right. He led me to his pick-up, opening the passenger door first before moving to the driver's seat. James walked around, hopping into his seat and smirking before taking off for the studio.

There were only five other people at the studio, not including James and myself. It was the whole crew, Krista and Kendall coming together while Carlos chatted away with Riley, the new choreographer for BTR. She seemed nice and a perfect match for Carlos, even though I only met her once while out shopping on the 23rd. I ran into her and Krista shopping, already realizing they made a special connection as well. Logan was just adjusting the presents lined up in the break room, making sure everything was just right. The studio had white lights hanging everywhere, ornaments and decorations covering the walls. In the middle of the archway into the main hallway, there was as small piece of mistletoe hanging. Of course, cause every party needed one…

James and I walked out from the elevator, him taking my shawl as he went to the small closet to hang it up. Krista stared at our actions, hitting Kendall with her elbow while nodding her head. Kendall leaned from behind Krista's head and glanced over, his left eyebrow rising in speculation. Carlos and Riley still continued to gossip, flashing their eyes over to James and I in the middle of conversation. Logan seemed to be the only one that wasn't watching us, still way too focused on the presents that couldn't fit on the small table. He would grumble and fix them again, stomping a foot or throwing a hand out to express his anger.

The beginning of the party was slow, people talking privately about anything and everything. Carlos and Riley were laughing hysterically, Riley flipping her hair over her shoulder whenever Carlos said a joke. She totally liked him, and he totally liked her, judging by the way he kept smiling at her. Krista and Kendall exchanged presents, Kendall giving Krista a promise ring while he received a dog tag necklace with their names engraved. When was he going to buy her an engagement ring? They were so cute together! Logan just finished organizing the presents according to person motioning us over to come join them.

As my present, I bought Krista an _Alex & Ani_ bracelet, the charm reading friendship. I got a heart-shaped memory box with a lock built in it. "Just in case you wanted to save or put anything important in it…" she winked at me. The three other boys all chipped in to get me a one day trip to the local spa, featuring a massage, facial, manicure and pedicure. For them, I bought Kendall special new guitar picks and music organizer, a new chemistry set for Logan, and a video camera for Carlos to record his spontaneous moments. Riley was kind enough to buy me a beautiful pink shirt that read _Love me Love me_ on it, while I got her some big music note earrings. James also exchanged presents, but not with me.

I looked at him quickly with a confused look. "I want to give you your gift later… Just have to make sure everything's in order" he whispered next to my face, his cool breath traveling down my neck. My body twitched in response, aching to feel his touch on me in some way. Krista looked over in my reaction, giving me a thumbs up before walking back out to the lounging area.

We all shuffled out, finding a spot in the hallway to listen to the music. I pushed past Krista and Kendall cuddling against the corner, Krista giggling into Kendall's chest. Carlos and Riley were in the middle of the long hallway, Riley trying to teach clumsy Carlos a fast set of eight. Carlos had his camera open, filming Riley and the crazy moves he was making up himself. Logan was walking over to the orange couch with a fruity drink in his hand, reading the back of the chemistry box. I sighed; Logan was way too into science. Moving over to the archway, I leaned against the beam and shifted the present I had for James in my hand.

Staring at my warm boots, I heard my name being called over the music. "Sam!" James yelled, scrambling around other people to get to me. He was holding a small box in his hands, wrapped around with _Merry Christmas_ wrapping paper. My snowflake wrapped box was more cubical, while his was slightly longer and flatter. "Time to exchange presents?" he questioned, handing over the box to me. I laughed and nodded my head. I started to un-wrap the paper when James stopped me with his hand. "No, I want you to open this later…" he told me, his eyes locking onto mine. They looked nervous, apprehensive, loving, and happy at the same time. Wait, loving? That wasn't right… It just wasn't possible.

Following his order, I held the present in my hands as I handed his over. I pointed my finger down on the taped card on top, motioning for him to read it first. James looked at me quickly before peeling off the card, opening it in one swift movement. I looked around briefly to see Krista tilting her head at us for Carlos, who turned around and stared. James took the card out of the envelope and flipped it open. It read:

_James,_

_ Thank you so much for helping me through this break-up. From the first phone call, you were right there by my side to get me through it all. You have no idea how means it means to me to have someone like you in my life. If I ever lost what we had, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You are my best friend, and I care about you so much. Thanks for making my life easier :) You really are perfect, well to me you are. Just don't ever leave me. I couldn't live without you._

_Love,_

_Samantha_

As James read the note, I stood there twisting on the heels of my feet. He put the note down and looked at me with water in his eyes. "Thank you so much" he choked out, pulling in for a hug. "I'm always here for you, you know that."I wrapped my arms around his back and held there. He rubbed my back and sighed, like he was about to say something. I tapped his back and pulled away, smiling in return.

"I know. That's why I'm thanking you" I spoke in a softer tone. His eyes lit up slightly, moving the card to his left hand as I pushed the next present into his hands. "Oh yeah, here's your kisses. I know how you love them so much, so I decided to give you some. My kisses to you" He grinned and shook his head, laughing at my wording. I just smirked to keep my cheeks from blushing. "But open your real present! Come on, old man!" I joked, shoving his chest lightly back.

James stepped back with one foot, chuckling and putting his hands up. "Alright girl! Pushy much?" he teased, causing me to smack his arm lightly. "Wow, I see how it is. I guess I don't have to give you your gift…" I puffed out and poked the present, telling him to just open it. James took off the snowflake paper to reveal a _Rolex_ watch box. He peeled off the tape and opened to lid, revealing the expensive silver Rolex with a personalized engraving underneath. He pulled the Styrofoam out, examining the Rolex in his hands. He flipped the clock around to read the engraving that wrote: _"You're the best friend a girl like me could have. Love you ~Sam Christmas 2012" _James' eye widened after reading the words. "Thank you again. I love the engraving you had made" he stated, putting the watch on his left wrist. Then, he opened his arms for me again. I stepped closer to him and embraced in another hug, James kissing the top of my forehead.

I squeezed him tighter for a second before letting go. "You're welcome" I smiled, taking off my headband and putting it on the side table near the archway. James placed the wrapping paper and box down, picking up my gift instead.

He handed them over to me, awkwardly half-smirking. "I feel like an ass because I didn't get you a card…" he admitted, breathing out heavily.

I sulked for a second, crossing my arms in disappointment. "I can NOT believe you didn't get me a card. That's the best part! You should be ashamed, James David Maslow." James looked surprised at first by my comment but then relaxed into a smile when I used his full name. He knew I was joking, letting his breath release as I grabbed his present. Undoing the paper, it showed long, skinny black velvet box. My heart began to pound, wondering what it was. Lifting up the top, I saw a little baggie with a Pandora charm in it first. It was a mistletoe charm, perfectly matching the holiday season. I unzipped the bag and took it out, sliding it onto my bracelet and admiring it. "Aw, thank you James. It fits so well" I said, holding my wrist out.

James grinned at me, looking at the sparkling bracelet. "You're welcome, but that's not all of it… Look at what else is in there" he continued, motioning his eyes down to the box. Peering inside, I saw a beautiful silver locket to read _"Samantha"_ on the front. Grasping it in my two fingers, I lifted it out completely to cup it in my hands. It was breath-taking, leaving me speechless in front of James. "So, do you like it?" James asked nervously, scared because of my reaction.

I shook my head and sniffled. "I love it" I told him, my glistening eyes drifting up to his. He smiled warmly, turning my hands over to I could read the back. The back read _"To my favorite girl ~James 2012"_ I let a tear fall down my cheek, only to be wiped away by James. He gulped, wondering why I was crying. "It's just so- so beautiful" I stammered, turning the locket to the side. "It's perfect, James…" My fingers ran in between the locket, noticing a little place for a key to unlock it. I looked in the box, noticing there was no key. "Um James, why is there a lock and no key?" I questioned, sounding confused.

James tried to calm down from shaking, digging in his pocket for a second. He pulled out a small silver key, holding it in his two right fingers. "Well, it's like a two-piece set" he started to explain, swallowing his growing nerves. "You have the locket and I have the key. The key unlocks the inside. The only way to find out what's inside is if we are together…" He stopped for a second, taking another breath in. "I mean, if we are both together like we are now. But you can't open it now!" James added in, answering my silent question. My eyebrows crinkled together, wondering why I couldn't open it now. What was in there? He put the key back in his pocket quickly. "Do you want me to put in on for you?" James spoke, making the situation easier.

"Yes, please" I replied, turning around so the back of my neck was facing James. Very carefully, he grabbed the two sides of the locket and held them in front of my neck. He lowered it around it, adding instant warmth to my body. It was like James was close to my heart now. A part of him always there. I would never take this off. He took the chain and brought it to the back of my neck, brushing my hair out of the way over my shoulder. His fingertips grazed the middle of my neck as he clasped the holder together. I took in a quick breath, knowing I had to control my body. Turning around, I looked down at the locket and held it in my hand. My eyes were continuing to fill with water, happy at how my best friend gave me a special locket to symbolize our friendship. "Thank you, so so much" I cried, smearing away the tears from under my eyes. "Wow, I'm crying. Haha" I joked, gathering my emotions together quickly.

I felt James' hand on my shoulder, making me tilt up to look at him again. He looked so happy, his eyes glowing at my reaction. "You're welcome. I wanted to show you what this meant to me" James whispered, pushing my hair back again. Out of impulse, I stepped forward and hugged him again today, my arms wrapping around his strong arms to his back. He wiggled his arms out to hold me as well, rubbing my head as I nuzzled into his chest. He was so wonderful, giving me a present that meant so much. He probably didn't ever realize the significance, but it showed that he cared to. And that's all I wanted to see for now.

Our hug was interrupted by a cough coming from Krista, causing us the break apart enough to look at her. She was hugging Kendall from the side, pointing her finger up above the archway. That devious smile crawled up her face again, causing me to glance up. Hanging right above us was a small piece of mistletoe, dangling slightly with a piece of tape. "Well look at that…" Krista pointed out, her tone sounding sarcastic. "Looks like a piece of mistletoe just happens to be hanging there… You know what that means." Kendall raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the two of us. Carlos and Riley turned around, Carlos still holding his camera. Logan put down the box that was blocking his view and stared.

I blushed, not being able to keep the blood from rushing up to my face. I bet Krista set this up purposely, planning this so I could tell James my feelings. Well, it wasn't happening. Sure I wouldn't mind a kiss, but I just wasn't ready to tell him those three words. Before I could speak up and say something about this situation, James spoke. "There's a lot of mistletoe this year, huh?" He awkwardly joked, holding his tie out in front of me. "My tie, your charm, and this" he pointed to the piece hanging above. "Should we?" he asked, looking at me. His face seemed like he was unsure, but his eyes were saying a whole other message. It was like he wanted to, his eyes expressing how he wanted to continue.

I blinked a few times and bit my lip. "Well, it is Christmas tradition I guess. But it's up to you. I don't really mind…" I glanced down, not looking at James so he couldn't see the desperation in my eyes. I wanted to feel his pink lips on mine so bad. I clenched my fists to stop my instinct of just grabbing him for a long, passionate kiss.

Krista smacked her hands against her thighs and groaned. "Just do it!" she called, sounding irritated and pushy. "Can't break that tradition!"

I just looked at James, who shrugged his shoulder and smiled. I looked into his hazel eyes again, seeing that same feeling reflected within. Did he want to as well? Was he begging for this as much as me? Once our eyes connected, it was like I couldn't see anyone else. The only thing I saw was him getting closer, tilting his head slightly towards me. Our bodies were moving near each other again, nothing to stop us this time. In only a few seconds, our lips touched, my longing for him gone briefly. His lips were the perfect combination of sweet and salty, making me never want to stop. They were a little cold too from the water he was drinking earlier. He wrapped his hands around me waist and pulled me closer to him, never letting go of the kiss. It was soft and gentle, lasting long enough for me to enjoy the feeling of his lips. That memory would be forever engraved in my head.

James seemed to be getting into it to. Even though it wasn't a long kiss, the passion there was indescribable. I could feel his leaning into me more slightly, making my body tremble with happiness. This was perfect for me, but James had to stop. If he continued for any longer, I would get the wrong impression that he loved me back. I pulled away first, looking at James and smiling. Pants were coming from my mouth, while James licked his bottom lip. "Of course, strawberry lip gloss. You really like them, huh?" he joked, smiling brightly at me as others clapped around us.

Kendall started to whistle as Krista laughed and clapped as well. Logan was shocked, clapping and looking as Krista in approval. Krista was muttering something about how that wasn't so hard, and Kendall just kept chuckling. Riley had a smile forming on her face, whispering in Carlos' ear as he played with his camera. All this attention made me grab my cheeks and blush again. James just kept staring at me, chewing his lip like he was holding something back. "Strawberries are my favorite…" I stuttered out, trying to sound casual. After gaining my composure for a minute, I was able to give James a decent comment. "Hey, I didn't know this was going to happen! If I did, do you think I would have worn that?"

James chuckled and crossed his arms. "No, you would have worn chocolate or something. Wow, I don't even need the Hershey kisses anymore since I got one from you. Maybe I'll save the other ones just in case though…"

I giggled and covered my mouth for a second to lick my lips. James wasn't going to slip away that fast from me. "Good, you should. Because you're not getting anymore kisses from me!" I teased, turning my body slightly away from him.

A small sneer came from his mouth as he fixed his tie for a second. "We'll see about that…" he replied with a wink before walking off for a drink. I was speechless, was he seriously joking? His tone sounded like it, but that wink changed the interpretation quickly. I leaned against the archway again, just taking in and fully processing that I kissed my James Maslow. My best friend, but more importantly, my love. No matter what I had to do, I knew right at that very moment that I need to get James. I need to tell him my love and make him mine. And that would take a lot…

OMINISCENT POV:

_After Samantha and James kissed, in what seemed like a romantic way, they briefly flirted and joked with each other. He winked at her and mentioned something about her lip gloss before walking away. Sam just stared dramatically while leaning against the archway. Both seemed in a daze after that planned kiss by the crew. While the two secret lovers were busy exchanging presents and kissing under the mistletoe, they did not notice once that Carlos' video camera was pointed at that the entire time. It caught each gesture and action performed by each of them, from Samantha's lip bite to James' fingers crossing. This was going to be perfect proof to show that they indeed did love one another. Now the only thing Carlos needed to do was show everyone what he recorded. _

_As soon as Sam walked away for a drink to, Carlos called everyone together to tell them .Krista smiled and jumped up and down. Part 1 of the plan was complete, and Carlos' footage would only make it easier for them to express their love. Now the only other part that was left was the "Never Have I Ever" game on New Years' Eve. Those questions were going to be good…_

* * *

**Part 1 in action! Hehe, didn't see that part, huh? I mean the title probably gave some away, but what about the end? Next chapter coming tomorrow with the anticipated game "Never Have I Ever"! Prepare for laughs, surprising things, and more confessions revealed! Review, favorite, and follow my loves!**


	9. Chapter 9 SPECIAL EDITION

**OK YOU KNOW WHAT? EVERYBODY WANTS TO READ THE "NEVER HAVE I EVER" CONFESSIONS CHAPTER, SO I'M POSTING IT RIGHT NOW! EARLY! I HAD IT FINISHED AND IN DOC MANAGER ALREADY! SO INSTEAD I'M GOING TO UPLOAD THIS NOW AND KEEP EVERYTHING IN SUSPENSE UNTIL TOMORROW AFTERNOON! Now on to normal stuff in the beginning…**

**Ok, the "Never Have I Ever" chapter is **_**finally**_** here! I have been so antsy to write this thing because of all the ideas! I was literally writing down everything on a piece of paper in Chemistry. Thank god my teacher didn't see, or he would have thought I was a wacko or something. And to think this whole chapter name came from me remembering the song lyrics **_**"These are my confession"**_** from Usher? Well, I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Chapter 9 to all!**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Haha yeah here it is! Everyone is excited for it, I see (: And thanks! Update coming tomorrow hopefully in the afternoon. I've been typing my story instead of studying for mid-terms. Personally, I think this would be better anyway…**

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- yes! You don't know how bad I wanted to include that earlier! But the mistletoe seemed like the only way to make it seem like they were still only friends. And good! :P Here's the next part right here! I'm able to update a little earlier because of the weekend and MLK, Jr. day Monday too (:**

**TaylorShine****- Aw, thanks! Glad that you keep reading! Hopefully you reached chapter where you find out more!... HAHAHA! That made me smile! That's the kind of story I was trying to write! You don't know how happy that makes me! I did this because everyone seems to want to read the game!**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

JAMES' POV:

That kiss at the Christmas Eve party was something I was never going to forget. Her soft, delicate lips touching mine, tasting her strawberry lip gloss (which I just happen to love), and feeling her in my arms. Even though we were forced to by the mistletoe, it felt so natural. Everyone else seemed **way** too happy as well, even though the clapping was as a joke. Krista and Kendall were whispering a lot more… Did they know something I didn't? I had to talk to them at the New Years' Eve party Krista was holding.

Christmas was kind of boring this year. I called my parents since they didn't live where I was and briefly wished them a Merry Christmas. My mom kept chastising me about how she wanted little grand babies soon, causing me to almost hang up on here. The only thing I told was that I was after one girl who I knew I loved, and she seemed to have an idea of who it was. She told me to go for it because the girl probably loves me too. If only she knew the girl was Sam…

The days flew by, and pretty soon it was New Years Eve. I got dressed up nicely again, wearing a white button-up with a gray and red tie. Instead of pants, however, I had on a dark pair of denim jeans. My hair was slicked back just enough, and I had on a pair of glasses that read _2013_. I grabbed my denim jacket, wallet, phone, and keys before walking out of my house. I wasn't picking up Sam tonight, unfortunately. She wanted to drive alone since she was bringing taco dip. At first I thought it was because of our kiss, but she reassured me that she just didn't want to stain my cushions. I didn't really believe her though.

After driving 30 minutes to Krista's house, I saw three cars in the driveway. One belonged to Carlos, Logan, and then Sam's. I guessed that Kendall stayed over the other night at Krista's, so he didn't bring a car. I wasn't surprised if they were going to move in together. Once my car was parked, I went up to the door and let myself in.

Once again, it was only the whole crew at Krista's. We were a tight bunch, so we usually always threw parties together. I first noticed Carlos talking to Riley near the dining room. He was wearing a dark blue polo with a North-face over it. He had light jeans on and a pair of blue Vans. Carlos also had a watch on, the brand name being Omega, however. Riley looked very nice as well. She had on a short-sleeved black dress with jewels on the side. A pair of fishnet stockings went down to her black knee-high Converse. A black leather jacket was over her shoulders, and her hair was straightened in front of her face. She was one of the only girls I knew that could pull of turquoise, especially in her hair. I considered her one of my closest friends, connecting with her and the others that day at the studio. Not to mention that she wasn't a great dancer either.

I walked around them to the living room, seeing Logan sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He was watching the party on TV. He had on a gray t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. A suit jacket was draping over, only one button done in the middle. He had shades on over his head as well. Logan waved hi to me quickly before going back to the television.

Deciding that I spent enough time in the living room, I moved over into the kitchen, where I saw Kendall hugging Krista from behind as she placed the finger food on the glass plate. Krista was dressed right in the spirit of New Year's, wearing a white see-through sweater over a light gray tank top. She put on a pair of red skinny jeans with matching white and red flats. Her brown hair was put up into a bun around her tiara that read _Happy New Year!_ on it. The promise ring Kendall bought her was on her right ring finger. Now, onto Kendall. He had on a white v-neck with a black vest over it. A dark gray beanie was over his head, almost reaching down to his eyes. He seemed really happy just holding his girlfriend, so I left them alone.

I saw about everyone else in the house but Sam. Just as I was about to turn into the hallway, I heard her voice from behind me. "Hey James!" she greeted, walking over me. Turning around, my eyes opened in amazing as I watched her walk over to me. She had a red lace blouse with a white pencil skirt. A pair of silver flats were on her feet, matching the small silver jacket she had on over it. Plus it matched the locket I gave her that was hanging around her neck. She never took that thing off, which made me happy. Her hair was pushed half back into a pony-tail, the side of her hair swooping down and framing her beautiful face. "Happy new year!" she squealed, running up to hug me. After the hug, she pulled away and giggled. "Woops, New Year's Eve!" Sam corrected herself. "Gotta take the hug back!"

"Nope! It's mine now!" I joked, hugging myself around my chest. "I'm protecting this so you can't steal it."

"Wow, you're so desperate you're actually hugging yourself. It's ok buddy, I' m here…" Sam patted me on the back and laughed. "Well anyway, so how your-"

Sam got interrupted by Krista screaming from the kitchen. "SINCE EVERYONE IS HERE, HEAD TO THE LIVING ROOM TO PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER! COME ONE EVERYONE!" Wait, Never Have I Ever? I didn't know we were playing this game. Then again, I didn't know a lot lately according to everyone else.

We all made our way into the living, Logan sitting up of the couch and whining. "Aw, really? I wanna watch the party on TV!" He walked from around the coffee table and over in front of the TV.

Krista came from around the corner and shot Logan a look like they were going to continue anyway. She watched as everyone piled in and stood around her to listen to her speak. "Alright," she began, "everyone is going to sit around in a circle on the carpet. It will go, from right to left, me, Sam, Riley, Carlos, James, Logan, and then Kendall. I have an empty beer bottle to use so we can designate who asks the questions. Understand?" We all nodded our heads and arranged ourselves on the carpet, sitting down and getting comfortable. I noticed that I had a perfect view of Sam front my spot, which was great for me. Krista was the last one to take her seat, putting the bottle down as well. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Each time you have done something, you have to take off an article of clothing…"

We all stopped fidgeting around and stared at Krista. Logan's mouth dropped as Sam stared at Krista with wide eyes. Carlos was smiling and nodding his head, while Riley pulled back a little in surprise. Kendall was just laughing at all of us, probably also seeing my face that had one eyebrow standing up. Krista just shushed everyone and held out her hands. "Hey, everybody, listen! We are all over 18, so what's so bad about this? It's only for one night, and then we never have to play it again…"

We mumbled and agreed, thinking that it could be a fun thing to do to start off the New Year. Krista cleared her throat and pushed the bottle towards the center. "Ok, I'll go first since I suggested this game. Let's start with a general one. _Never Have I Ever_ gotten arrested…" We all looked around, seeing if anyone was fidgeting. I saw as one person began to take off a piece of clothing, shocked at who it was.

Carlos took off his watch and dangled it between his fingers. He was about to drop it when he stopped himself. "Wait, do you mean handcuffs or just in the back of a police car?" he asked, not affected by the stares from everyone else.

"Um handcuffs?" Krista answered, surprised at the question. None of us expected Carlos being the one who was ever arrested.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and dropped the watch in the middle of the circle. He saw our faces and defended "What? I was just trespassing… and kinda refused to leave. But don't worry, no papers were filed." Krista just silently slid the bottle over to him, feeling like he should just ask the next question. "Ok, _Never Have I Ever_ gone skinny dipping… even though I wanted to."

I watched as Krista and Sam looked at each other and giggled. Krista took off her crown while Sam took off her jacket. I was shocked; I didn't know Sam ever did that! But I'm kind of glad she did, since she looked really good in that tank top. Kendall ripped the beanie off his head and threw it in. Before I could ask, Sam spoke up to answer my question. "I just turned 18, ok? I wanted to do something crazy. You know, YOLO?" She laughed and dropped the jacket. Krista put her tiara in while Sam continued. "Krista did it with me too since I was too chicken myself. Thank god it was during the night!"

Kendall nodded his head and chuckled. "Summer camp for me. I was dared into it… Ok, can I go next?" He pushed all the articles of clothing and such together in the middle of the circle. Then he grabbed the bottle and played with it. "So, _Never Have I Ever_ had a wet dream about a celebrity…" He sounded a little disappointed, making Krista hit him in the arm. "Hey, I said a celebrity! I've had plenty about you!" Krista blushed to this, making everyone laugh.

Logan was the first one to take off his jacket, tossing it in the middle. "Natalie Portman, all the way baby!" He always loved her, even when she was pregnant with a baby. Just something about her…

I took off my glasses and put them in with a smile. "Jessica Alba. Man, she's gorgeous…" Sam giggled at me and rolled her eyes. Couldn't mention anything about dreaming of Sam, though… That would be weird.

"Let me do the next one" Logan offered, getting the bottle from Kendall. "_Never Have I Ever_ had gotten drunk and done something stupid" Of course, perfect Logan wouldn't do anything like that.

Riley surprised us all by taking off her jacket. "I kinda danced in the middle of traffic while they were blasting "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. I barely even remember!" She laughed at her own memory, erupting laughter from everyone else too. Riley was the kind who could laugh at herself anyway. She waited for anyone else to take off something, but no one did. "Oh, come on! I know I'm not the only one! Maslow?"

Oh no, she got me. I put my hands up to take off my tie. "You got me" I admitted, placing the tie in the growing pile of clothing. "I jumped into a park fountain once during the night. It was at my friend's 21st birthday party…" Logan moved the beer bottle to me. "Alright, um… _Never Have I Ever _lied to my friends…" I truthfully admitted, getting short breaths of air from everyone else.

"Bullshit!" Kendall swore, flicking his hand at me. Krista just ignored his comment and stared at Sam, who just happened to be taking off her charm bracelet. Wait, what? She quietly dropped it into the pile, not looking at me once. Did she ever lie to me? Why? To get my mind off of her, I turned and watched Carlos take off his North-face. He lied too? About what? Deciding that I didn't want to know the answer to any of my questions now, I just slid the bottle to Sam.

"Um…" she stuttered, still seeming affecting by my question. When I gave her the bottle, she didn't even look up at me. "Well, _Never Have I Ever_ traveled off of this continent…" Here goes the whole band. Kendall took off his black vest, Carlos took off his right shoe, and Logan had his shades off. Riley took off a Converse shoe, standing it in the middle of the circle before it fell down. I, myself, took off my left dress shoe and put it in too.

Sam gave the bottle to Riley, who adjusted it in her hand. Krista nodded at her, signaling for her to speak. "_Never Have I Ever _liked anyone in this room…" I was about to ask a question when I saw Krista raise her eyebrows at Riley. "And by like, I mean feelings…" I watched Krista take off her flat, throwing it in the pile. Kendall took off his shoe and put it in as well. Sam swallowed before taking off her flat and putting it in. Well this was interesting? I wondered who Sam liked. It couldn't be me; we were just friends. At least Sam saw us that way. Logan maybe? She always liked smart guys. Thinking about this made to remember the question. I liked someone in this room, well loved actually. And it was Sam. I couldn't lie in the game because I said I never lied to my friends before. Plus Krista and Kendall assumed I did, so I took off my other dress shoe and put it in.

Sam's face was completely shocked, going from surprised to sad. She probably thought that I had a crush on Riley, but that was Carlos. I didn't see him even move, though, so I guess it wasn't true.

Riley gave the bottle to Kendall, who was listening to Krista whispering in his ear. "Hey, no suggestions!" Carlos yelled out jokingly, pouting and crossing his arms.

Krista gave him another glare before pulling away from Kendall. He swallowed before speaking again. "_Never Have I Ever_ not expressed feelings for someone I loved…" We all had to stop and think of his confession. He was saying that he never did not tell someone he loved them, which meant that he told people when he loved them. That stupid double negative. I wasn't happy where this was going. The only other accessory I had left was Sam's watch, so I took it off and put it in.

Sam's eyes were glued to my watch as it fell on top of the pile. Taking a deep breath, Sam slipped of her other flat and put it in gently. Her eyes went straight to Krista, showing a ton of anger. Sam never did that? But the only person she said she loved was Drew, and they both told each other that one year after dating? I was extremely curious, my mind racing. Who did Sam love?

I was so distracted in my thinking that I didn't see Carlos take off his other shoe and put it in. Carlos was in a relationship with someone a few months ago, and he never told her how he left. She left him before he ever could. Kendall handed the bottle to Carlos, who immediately said his statement. "_Never Have I Ever_ **loved** anyone in this room…"

Oh shit. I didn't have any accessories left on me. Did these people know something? I watched as Krista took off her other shoe and put it in. Kendall took off the dog tags Krista gave him. Lucky him. He actually had something small to take off. I had to take off my shirt. Just as I was about to reach the top button, I saw Sam move from the corner of my eye. I looked up and watched as her hands went behind her heck, unhooking the locket I gave her. Her face was completely sad, a tear slowly falling down her cheek and she slowly placed it in the pile. That really made me curious? Sam _loved_ someone in this room? It was probably Krista, who she loved like a sister. But the other two guys loved Sam like a sister, and they weren't moving at all. Riley just sat back and watched everyone, playing with her remaining shoe. I guess this really meant love.

I unbuttoned all the buttons on my shirt, taking it off and throwing it in. Sam's head shot up to stare at me, her eyes huge. She scanned over my body before tensing up and leaning back. She wiped from under her eyes and sniffled, glaring down Krista the whole time. Krista just had a sneaky smile on her face, making it connect in my head. Were they doing this on purpose? Or were these questions really just coincidental? I knew the answer was probably on purpose, but I sucked it up and continued. At least I was learning something about Sam.

Carlos skipped right past me again and went to Krista with the bottle. She sat up and fixed herself quickly, gripping the bottle with two hands. Looking right from Sam to me, she said "_Never Have I Ever_ kept my feelings from someone I loved in this room because I was scared that they didn't feel the same way." Once she finished, she looked directly at Sam like she was waiting for her to make a move. What was that for? That statement was extremely specific, relating to my situation perfectly. Where was this going?

Since no one was moving, I decided to be a man again and follow the rules of the game. It was true in my circumstance. I took off myjeans and placed them in, leaving me in only my black boxers. Thank god they were black and made of decent fabric, or everyone would have seen my friend. Sam gasped and blinked to hold back more tears. Was she surprised? I hoped to God she didn't think it was Riley I loved. I loved her and only her. I wished that I could tell her, though. It would make my whole life easier. But this game seemed to be doing a pretty good job, if you connected two and two.

Sam eyes squinted at Krista as she held back tears. Stepping up, she took off her pencil skirt and crumpled it in her hands. She had on a pair of black booty shorts on underneath, luckily. All girls wore something to block that view out. Looking directly at Krista, she chucked the pencil skirt into the middle, narrowly avoiding Krista's face. I was flabbergasted, looking around at everyone else who seemed to be watching me or Sam. No one else flinched to take something off. Riley, Krista, and Kendall were staring at Sam, while Logan and Carlos were observing me. I took my eyes off them and looked at Sam again, her hands flying up in the air. "THERE YOU GO!" she screamed, the tears starting to slide down both cheeks. "Are you happy now? I threw it in! Does that make you feel better? Does it make my feelings anymore obvious since the only other person to move was James? Do you seriously think I'm stupid? This game was only set up so you could trick me into revealing my feelings. Well fine, if's that what you want, I'll do it. I LOVE JAMES MASLOW. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW THAT HE KNOWS?" She grabbed her face in her hands, running out of the living room. There was the sound of the front door slamming, followed by complete silence.

I was stunned. Utterly quiet. Everyone else sat around, frozen by Sam's outburst. They didn't look shocked by what she said, though. They just looked shocked at the way she yelled at Krista. I, on the other hand, was in awe in what just escaped Samantha Joneston's mouth. _I love James Maslow_. It wasn't my ears playing tricks on me or anything. The person I loved actually said that she loved me too. But the tone in her voice sounded sad and hurt and upset. Did she not think I loved her? Of course she did, she only thought I saw her as a friend. Just like I saw the same for her. I understood exactly how she felt, being in the same situation. She just told everyone the biggest confession a person could make. And I was right in that room to hear it. I stood up and ran afterward, grabbing my jeans and Sam's locket before leaving the crew behind to process what happened. There was something that I had to do before it official became 2013. _**I had to tell Sam I loved her too**_.

**How was that for ya? :D hehe. So, I have two separate ideas for this story. It can end with chapter 10, or it can continue into what happens after chapter 10 until a whole different point. So do you all want chapter 10 to be the end or no? Let me know below, loves! Review, follow, and favorite, as I usually say :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews again! Glad to see that they all want this to continue :) I was thinking of ending it at chapter 10 in the beginning because I didn't know what kind of response I would get. Well, after this chapter, things will be heading in a different direction. But I think everyone will like it ;) I just have to think of what else to write to add drama and suspense, but I have a few ideas up my sleeve. It will dig into other couples as well to spice it up a bit. Hope you like what happens in this chapter! :D Sorry for the late upload, btw. I have been SO busy with preparing for midterms and all, that day I just gave up and had some time for myself. I did fit in this chapter, though, for all of you! Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Shout-outs: ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Alright, I promise I won't end it soon :P Here's the next chapter for ya. You might know where this is going, but I'll try to add twists and turns. Hehe :3 Thanks!**

**Dreamer1992****- ikr? A lot of stuff went down and some unanswered questions… But this chapter will help answer some :)**

**Taylor Shine****- Ok, I won't end it :D I have an idea of making more chapters and then a sequel to after this ends! And yeah sorry this was uploaded later. I needed some time since I was typed out yesterday and I spent a few hours out to breakfast and watching a movie. But sh, I'm typing this during my mid-term review for English. hehe**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Three Little Words**

CARLOS' POV:

Oh no. Krista's in deep shit now. All of us were. Sam just stormed out the door in nothing but a red tank-top and black booty shorts because we got her to say her true love for James. And she looked **really** pissed and upset. I for sure didn't know that Krista's "plan" was going to end like that. Hopefully Sam wasn't too upset with us. We just wanted to help. James ran after her, so maybe they could sort it out somehow.

But, for the meantime, we were all just sitting on Krista's living room carpet putting our accessories and such back on. Riley was quietly slipping on her other shoe as Logan was finishing putting on his jacket. I was clicking my watch back into place, listening to the only sound of Krista and Kendall arguing. No one else was daring enough to speak a word.

"Krista!" Kendall lectured, his hands slamming on the carpet. "What the fuck? Was that really part of your plan? You screwed up everything!" He sighed and threw his beanie back onto the floor, not bothering to touch it again.

Krista opened her mouth and grabbed onto her knees, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "I didn't think it would go this way!" she pleaded, her eyes starting to gloss over. "I thought that maybe they would get the hint about each other after the last question! Then I was going to stop! I didn't think Sam would react like that!"

"Well maybe next time you should think it over before you do something stupid like that again!" Kendall yelled, standing up to put his dog tags back on. "I-I just can't deal with this right now…" He grabbed his belt and walked out of the living room, heading to the kitchen.

"You seemed to agree with the plan too, Kendall!" Krista screamed after him, getting up and stomping after him. This didn't look good…

After they left the room, Logan groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow…" he gasped, a puff of air coming out. "Did not see that coming…"

Riley nodded her head and murmured in agreement. "Yeah, I didn't either… But at least we learned something new about everything, huh?" She smiled and tried to lighten the situation. God she was so cute when she did that.

"Yeah" I said, a small grin forming on my face. I had to ask her something, just to make sure it was true. Cause I got the wrong impression before, but I didn't know if it was a mix-up on my part. "So…" I stuttered, my hands digging in my _North face_ pockets. "Was it true what you said about never liking anyone in this room?" I hoped I didn't sound too sad or anything, but I just wanted to know.

Riley bit her lip and giggled. "Oh no," she denied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Krista made me say that as part of her 'plan'…" She made tiny little air quotes to emphasize her point. "I do, and I hope he sees that too…" Her hand moved over to mine, now playing with the fibers of the carpet. She held onto mine and gripped tightly, staring at my face and smiling again.

My heart jumped all around inside, happy that she did indeed like me. A childish-like smile formed on my face as I looked back at Riley. "I think he does" I replied, shuffling closer to her and putting my arms around her.

Logan just grumbled and flopped onto the couch. "Too. Many. Feelings. Here. Overload…" he mumbled into the pillow. Riley and I just laughed and held onto each other. Maybe this New Year wouldn't be so bad… Hopefully Sam and James could set everything straight.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I could not believe what just happened. Krista tried to set up the puny game of "Never Have I Ever" to make me admit my feelings for James. Well I hoped she was happy, since I confessed it right in front of the guy who could never love me back. The cat was out of the bag, and I wasn't even going to bother catching it. I was just going to let it completely disappear until no one spoke anything else about it. No matter how long it took…

After that one statement Krista made at the end, I stormed out of the house, not wanting to see James' face or reaction. Plus the fact that I was crying so hard after it. The tears were pouring from my eyes, my hands barely able to catch any of them. Once I left the living room, I ran outside and sat on the front steps. My legs were freezing from the cold cement, but it didn't matter. I rubbed my exposed arms with my hands as my body fell into another weep. The weeps were making my stomach contract, making me remember the feeling I had after Drew called me:

_I tried to take in a breath, but my diaphragm locked up on me. I began quivering, my mouth opening like it was begging for air to come in. No matter how hard I tried to breathe in, not one bit of air would push its way in. My lungs were closing in, slowly crushing the shortened breaths of life I needed to take. Curling onto the floor, my knees met my face for the comforting fetal position. Then the shaking began, starting from my fingertips down to my feet. Arms, head, stomach, legs, feet, all uncontrollably twitching as I was clinging onto existence. I tried swallowing, but there was a huge lump in my throat that restricted my airways. Then the numbness set in, slowly engulfing my body and stopping all responses. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen, like a statue. The only sign of life was coming from my chest that was convulsing and screaming for air. This was not the way I wanted to die…_

There was no way I was going to have another relapse of that situation. I knew the outcome would be worse. I would die here, because my love for James was **so** much stronger than the love I had for Drew. He seemed like only a distant memory right now…

In order to hold onto my sanity, I tried to grab the one thing that reminded me someone cared. James' locket he gave me on Christmas Eve. My hands went up to my neck, feeling around for the smooth silver chain. But I couldn't feel anything. It was gone. I dropped it into the pile when Carlos said that he never loved anyone in this room. The locket represented James' care, and with it gone, it only meant that my security blanket was gone. No one to hold onto anymore when I needed them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I died here. I didn't have anyone else left anyway…

The sound of my cries droned out the sound of the front door opening. I had my hands in my face again, my toes hanging over the steps and probably catching frostbite or something. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the warmth spreading down my whole arm. It tingled, making my heart twitch in need. I knew who it was, but I couldn't turn my face to him. I knew what he was going to say.

"Sam?" he whispered in that same soft, scared tone I heard one week before. No, this was not going to repeat itself again. I couldn't let it. The only difference was that I was crying about James, not Drew. But it didn't make it any easier.

I pulled my body away from his, turning to the side of the steps and holding onto my thighs. "James, you really shouldn't be here" I cried, the tears dropping all over the cement. "Just leave, ok? Please…" I begged him, knowing that I couldn't control my feelings anymore or my reaction to everything.

"No" James firmly stated, sitting down right next to me. I could just feel his presence lingering around me, making me shake in response. I needed him away from me; that was the only way I could recover quickly. "Do you remember my promise to you?" he asked, clearing his throat quickly before continuing. "I, James Maslow, promise on my heart and soul that I will never leave you, Samantha, and this perfect friendship that we have established for two-in-a half years. No matter what happens between the two of us, what we both deal with in our friendship, and anything that we face in the future, I will remain by your side through every bit of it. And if I do break this commitment, only by some supernatural force that pries me away from my forever promise, I will take complete and utter consequences for all my actions. But I know that will never happen, because I will **never** hurt my one best friend on the planet. My girl, Miss Samantha Anne Joneston…"

I couldn't believe it. James remembered every single word of the promise he made to me while we were sitting on my couch. And he spoke it with the same care as he did before. My tears slowed down a little, no longer flooding down my cheeks and onto my bare legs. Looking at my feet, I took in a small breath and closed my eyes. "Yes" I whispered into the cool air, my voice barely reaching James. I shifted my legs and tilted my body slightly, trying not to cry anymore. I couldn't show any weakness right now.

James moved his body to face my back and held onto my right arm. "Do you remember what I told you earlier? About how Drew was not the one and the guy you were looking for was closer than you think?" His voice read loud and clear with emotion, expressing sadness, care, passion, and desperation. But he only made it go slightly above a whisper as well.

I squinted my eyes closer together, remembering exactly that moment last week and what went through my head:

_His thumb was still stroking my left cheek, slowly moving up and down to wipe away any tears that snuck down. "Yes, PLEASE never do this again…" he spoke in a pleading and practically begging tone. The amount of care he had for me was expressed in every word. "I can't see you falling apart right in front of me again... And Samantha," this was the first time he had ever spoken my full name to my face, "Drew was not the one for you. You deserve someone who will come over just to spend time with you, to listen to your phone calls in the middle of the night, to hold you when you need help, and most importantly, to be there when you need him most. And trust me when I say this, he may be closer than you think…" I was completely speechless at what James said in response. Who was he describing? It surely could not have been himself; he just didn't see me in that light. I could __**not**__ get my hopes up, no matter how much I wanted it to be true._

The only reply I had to this question was a small nod. That was enough for James, who grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around so I was facing him straight-on. From here I could see that he was shirtless, the jeans he threw into the circle back on for who knows what reason. Maybe he took back what he said about loving someone in that room. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing on my part.

His hands came up to my face, tilting it so my eyes stared right back into his. That mesmerizing color came back to me, allowing me to breathe out again. Even though I was still a wreck, the life seeped through my pores again. It was pretty pathetic that I relied on someone so much, since he only saw me as a friend. But that was the truth. My life depended on his, and that was a cold hard fact.

James' eyes looked deep within mine, slowly beginning to fill with water. That stare showed so much passion and care that I was nearly blindsided by it all. But I did not fall over or curl away again. Something inside of me wanted to stay right where I was and hear him. He swallowed and blinked slowly, getting ready to talk again. "I didn't say that just to make you feel better" he confessed, his words beginning to choke up. "I didn't say it just because you wanted me to. I said it because I meant it. I meant every single word that I said to you, and I still do. I said those words because I wanted to. And they are 100 percent true. You know I would never lie to you…"

My mind was blank, taking in the words he said to me. That last sentence made me ache from inside. My best friend never lied to me, but I did. Twice. Not just once, twice. I sniffled and held onto his hands with my fingertips. "I'm sorry" I wept, the tears building up in the corner of my eyes. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, James. I'm sorry that I lied to you about trying to find my true love and about being fine when I wasn't. I 'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth since I knew you didn't feel the same. I'm sorry for everything that happened this past week. Everything. Basically, I'm sorry for loving you…"

James pulled away in reflex, making me realize that I was truly alone. James was going to leave me right here over this stupid incident. His hands dropped to go into pockets, searching for something. I bit my bottom lip and looked down, my head hanging below. My hands were now in between my thighs, trying to keep them warm. A single tear fell down my cheek again, landing on the cement and splashing everywhere.

I was just about to turn around again when I felt James take my hands away from my thighs. He opened them up and dropped something in each of them. My right hand held my cherished locket, while the left held the key James always held onto. Another memory came flooding over, taking me back to right after I asked about the lock on my locket:

_My fingers ran in between the locket, noticing a little place for a key to unlock it. I looked in the box, noticing there was no key. "Um James, why is there a lock and no key?" I questioned, sounding confused._

_James tried to calm down from shaking, digging in his pocket for a second. He pulled out a small silver key, holding it in his two right fingers. "Well, it's like a two-piece set" he started to explain, swallowing his growing nerves. "You have the locket and I have the key. The key unlocks the inside. The only way to find out what's inside is if we are together…" He stopped for a second, taking another breath in. "I mean, if we are both together like we are now. But you can't open it now!" James added in, answering my silent question. My eyebrows crinkled together, wondering why I couldn't open it now. What was in there?_

I guess now was the time I was going to find out. Closing my hands for me, James looked right at me again and parted his lips to speak. "You don't have to apologize for anything" he began, his fingers tracing my wrist. "I understand everything you said. I'm still here. I never left you, Sam. Especially after that night you called me and cried. You don't how hard my heart broke, hearing you so upset and hurt. This locket, right here-" he tapped my right hand, "This locket was to show you how I'm never going to leave you. No matter what, like I said before…." He paused, rubbing the top of my hands with my thumb. "Open it" he stammered out, letting go of my hands.

My hands started shaking, curious because I was finally going to find out what was inside. My fingers turned the locket to the side, slowly sliding the key in to unlock it. A small click broke the silence, slowly unfolding the two heart locket sides. My eyes widened as they scanned over the cursive writing inside. On the left side, it read _You're Never Alone_. I clasped the locket harder, moving my eyes to the right side. In the most beautiful engraving I have ever seen, I saw three little words that changed everything. My lips began to tremble as I read the words _I love you_.

My breaths became shorter and louder, taking in what I just read. _**I love you**_. James Maslow had put the words _I love you_ inside a personalized locket for me. A locket he knew I would always wear because it symbolized our care. Our friendship. Our love. I couldn't believe it. Was my best friend telling me that he loved me too? My lips moved, squeaking out a small "James…" before looking up straight at him.

James grasped my hands together again and held the stare. "I love you Samantha" he admitted, making my heart stop for a beat. Just one beat. A single beat. Stopped because of surprise and love, knowing that the one person I loved for two and a half years loved me back. His hands went up to my face again, to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes. "I always have, since the day our friendship was born. I didn't say anything, though, because I thought you didn't feel the same. But hearing you say those words inside made me realize that we both did. Our friendship wasn't based off of support. It was based off of love. The love we had for each other. This whole Drew incident made me see that I don't want to lose you. Not to any other guy or anything else. I want you to be mine and only mine. I need you in my life. Don't ever leave me."

I moved my hands over to James' face, holding each side as I smiled at him. Yes, a smile. Not a fake smirk or something reading in my eyes. It was a genuine smile that stopped every single tear. They were gone, replaced by the love and passion swirling around in my body. "I love you too James" I told him, my eyes shining brightly while looking into his. It was then I realized that the one emotion I couldn't read in James' eyes before was love. It was because I forced myself not to recognize what was right in front of me. And now that I did, everything just seemed to fall into place.

James smiled right back at me, his pearly white teeth matching mine. He pulled me in for a warm hug, my back leaning on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. He kept rubbing my arms and legs, trying to make sure I stayed warm. But I was already warm. Those three little words brought back all the life I ever lost before. My heart was burning with passion, relaxing my body into James'. He stroked my hair, his head resting on my left shoulder. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that" he whispered, squeezing me tighter since he knew I was his. His chin was rubbing on my skin, the soft breaths coming from his nose making my body twitch. They were happy twitches, my raging emotions begging for more. James leaned right next to my ear, his hair getting tangled in mine. "Samantha, will you be mine?" he asked in a soft, loving tone.

I tilted my head sideways to stare at his. With another smile, I answered a positive and clear "Yes." He spun me around and pulled me by my waist, leaning in to spontaneously kiss me. His lips met mine in a romantic embrace, the warmth making me melt more into him. The passion was clearly evident between us, the tingling sensation returning to my body. That feeling on my lips was real, and it belonged to only me. Only me. No one else in this world could have him.

He pulled away after, turning his head to stare at me biting my lip. "I really can't get enough of that lip gloss!" he spoke, licking his bottom lip. I giggled and bit mine again, teasing him into thinking he wasn't getting another. "And to think you told me I wasn't getting anymore kisses from you…"

I playfully smacked him in the arm and looked at him. "I don't have to give you anymore…" I joked, raising my eyebrows at him. "I mean if you don't want me to…" I turned my head to pretend like I was going to stop.

"NO!" James yelled, holding me tighter around my waist. "I want more. **Plenty **more." He laughed and placed his hands over mine, which were holding onto his strong arms. "Well…" he sighed happily, rocking me in his arms. "Here's to new laughs, new adventures, new memories, and most importantly, new love."

"Yes" I agreed, leaning into his chest again just as fireworks went off in the sky. The atmosphere lit up in bright colors of yellow, white, red, blue, green, and purple. I gasped at the beautifully timed sight, moving my head back to James. "Happy New Year" I spoke with a smile.

"Happy New Year to you babe" James whispered in my ear, stealing another quick kiss on my cheek. After a few seconds of just watching the fireworks, he patted my arms and started to stand up. "We should probably go inside right now…" he said, pointing to the door. "They're probably wondering what's going on out here…"

"Yeah we should…" I agreed, standing up right after him. He held out his right hand, only to be grabbed by my left. Walking in unison, we made it to Krista's door and opened it slowly. We were ready to tell everyone what just happened between us. Who knows what they were thinking, but hopefully it wasn't anything bad. Stepping inside the house, we both looked each other and smiled. What better way to start off the New Year than with each other…

* * *

**So, how'd you like? Now I hope no one is disappointed with the chapters that followed after. Those will reflect Sam and James' relationship, focusing on some points in the way. Don't worry, there is still some other drama that I have stored up my sleeve. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;) Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoped you liked the previous chapter! Now let's get onto the next, shall we?**

**Shout-outs: ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Great! And yes, it's finally a relationship. And hm, who knows ;) They do like each other! But poor Logie Bear, with no one :( gotta change that soon!**

**Dreamer1992****- Yup, hehe :P and yeah I decided to get a little mushy there to show how important the locket was. And aw, well you don't need any tissues here. I think… Anyway, here is the update! Hope you like it!**

**Taylor Shine****- Aw thanks! Yeah, see, I didn't know where to go after because that was a big turnover point in the story, but I have some stuff up my sleeve. Hehe ;) Plus people can be surprised and all since they don't expect anything coming. And I've got **_**plenty**_** other characters to involve now. Here is the update! I literally stared at an empty document for about half an hour until something finally came to me. It did help that Big Time Rush just happened to be on TV, so then I decided to show Logan's POV. Enjoy!**

**Can I just say that before you read, I really just want to take a second and thank all of you. I want to thank my reviewers,, followers, and people who favorite this story. This is the first fan fiction I have posted on here, and getting this kind of a review is great. I love going to my manage stories page and seeing the number of reviews increase. And all of the other numbers too. It lets me know that people truly do enjoy my writing, which is great since I said I am only in high school. If any of you want to know what grade or anything, I'm open. I don't really care about that and all. But reading your comments make me smile and realize that I am doing a good job. Therefore, I shouldn't doubt my writing. So, thanks everyone. It does help :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

LOGAN'S POV:

As much I love all of my friends, they are all like emotional roller coasters. Well, the amount of feelings from everyone is unbearable. Krista and Kendall are always together, but right now they're in the middle of a fight. I think it's their first one. But it's silly that they are fighting if they don't know what happened to James and Sam yet. Riley and Carlos are all cuddly with each other because they have "crushes" on one another. It was kind of cute, but now they won't stop laughing and holding onto each other. And then there's Sam and James. Both realized they love each other but are too scared to say it. So who knows what's happening outside right now…

But then there's me. The only one in the group without someone. Well, James doesn't technically have Sam, but he still loves a girl. Of course I'm happy for everyone, but sometimes it's hard being the only single one. Sure I've been on a few dates, but I haven't been able to find that special someone. While everyone else has…

Anyway, back to new years. While Riley and Carlos were drooling over each other on the carpet, I was lying face down on the couch with a pillow in my face. Kendall and Krista was talking, well yelling, in the kitchen. There was so much noise that none of us could hear the front door open again.

The sound of the door closing made me lean off the couch and look into the coat room. There, I saw Sam and James standing together holding hands. They looked freezing, but happy. Sam was in her tank top and booty shorts while James had only his dark jeans on. I jumped off the couch and smacked Carlos in the head, making him whine in pain. "OW!" he cried out, rubbing his head. Riley's hand went up to his fuzzy head to help with the pain. "What was that for?"

I glared at Carlos and titled my head towards the coat room. "Look whose back" I said out of the corner of my mouth, causing Carlos and Riley to quickly look over at the two. Sam and James spotted us looking and smiled at each other before walking over, swaying hands in the process.

Riley immediately saw their hands and jumped up from her spot on the couch. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed, tugging on Carlos' arm to get him up. "YAY! Carlos, GET UP!"

Carlos stood up and stared at Sam and James. "What?" he asked, oblivious to everything that was going on. "What happened out there?"

James smiled at Sam and squeezed her hand tighter, pulling her closer to him so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Sam and I said we love each other and now we're together" James proudly stated, turning Sam and kissing her on the forehand before letting her go. A huge smile was on his face, by far the biggest one I've ever seen on him.

The couple's love was cut shorter by Riley running towards Sam, her arms open wide. "OMG CONGRATS!" she yelled, giving Sam a tight hug that left her paralyzed. "Who would have thought the plan would actually work!"

Sam pulled away from Riley and shook her head, a small chuckle escaping from her half smile. "Thanks, girl" she said, placing a hand on Riley's arm. "But hey, that game wasn't nice! Even though I did find out James loves me back…" She hugged James from the side and trailed her finger down his arm, landing back in his hand to grab her locket. "Can you put this on for me again, babe?" Sam asked her boyfriend, handing the locket up to him.

"Sure" James replied, sliding the locket right back on her and clicking it into place. After pushing her hair back over her shoulder, he grabbed her from around the waist and hugged her. His head was on her shoulder, rocking her back and forth. James opened his mouth to speak again. "Yeah that game was fun at first, but the end was out of control! Did all of you know about that?" he questioned, his eyebrows rising in the air at us.

I swallowed quickly before answering. "Yeah, kinda…" I admitted, putting my hands in my pockets. Carlos was standing next to Riley, looking down at the floor and moving his feet. Riley rubbed her lips together, her eyes darting all around. "Well, Krista said she had an idea and it had to do with the game, so we just went along. We're **really** sorry for that, but we just wanted you two to tell each other how you feel. And now look where you are…"

Sam sighed and nodded her head, looking up at James. "I guess we should be thanking you instead…" she laughed, squeezing James' arm. "So, thanks…" Sam flashed a warm smile to all of us, making us feel a lot better. She seemed happy now, especially since she had James in her life.

We were just about to respond when a sad Krista came walking out of the kitchen. "Have Sam and James come in ye-" She stopped when she saw them standing together in each others' arms. "KENDALL!"Krista called, her eyes wide and smile growing. "SEE LOOK! IT WORKED! AND YOU WERE CHASTIZING ME ABOUT IT. THEY'RE HERE. TOGETHER!"

Kendall came peeking from around the kitchen, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Really?" he asked, walking over to Krista. "Wow. It actually worked?" he exclaimed, placing his hand on Krista's shoulder. "Did not see that coming…"

Krista smacked him in the arm, causing him to wince back in pain. "Come on, Kendall!" she puffed out, sounding like she didn't believe him. "You were the one who said that they both loved each other that Sunday at the studio! Do NOT tell me you didn't see this…"

James' mouth opened wide in response, still not letting go of Sam. "That's why you were all acted weird after I came into the break room!" he spoke with a snap, connecting two and two together. "How much have you been talking about us?"

"Ever since that Saturday you called us to say you weren't going to the studio" Carlos replied, looking around at everyone else who kept nodding. "We needed good gossip! And your situation with Sam was kind of a lot to deal with…"

A small snicker came from James' mouth. "Yeah, you know I heard you two gossiping when I went to search for Krista and Kendall…"

I closed my mouth and shrugged my shoulders. "We were worried!" I spoke, my hand gesturing to everyone standing around me. "Plus we thought you left… Did you hear **everything** I said?"

James bit his lip in trying to remember. "Um, the last thing I remember is Carlos asking if Sam felt the same way. And then I left because I got mad you were discussing my love life."

Sam gasped and glared at Carlos and I. "Hey!" she snapped back, her hands grabbing James' arms. "Am I really that interesting to gossip about?"

I shook my head and tried to defend myself. "No no! We just had a lot to talk about because of that that whole break-up and the fact that you told me you loved him." Once the words escaped my mouth, I realized that I said too much. Backing up, I held my hands up in defense. "Sorry! Didn't mean for that to slip!"

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and burrowed into James' back. "No, I'm fine now" Sam explained, her voice sounding fine. "That whole break-up is a thing in the past. And yeah, I kind of forgot about that. Well he knows now anyway. Wow, I said I loved him a lot didn't I? Let's see, to Krista, Logan, apparently that time James brought me up to my bed, and then that time on the phone right after my break-up when I was talking to James…"

Everyone was completely stunned by that last comment Sam threw in. Riley just kept blinking her eyes like she was shocked. "Wait, you told him you loved him over a week ago right after your break-up?" she gasped, not being to understand everything.

Sam just nodded her head and bit her lip, embarrassed that she knew this over a week ago. James looked like he was in deep thought, his brain connecting everything together again. "Everything makes sense now!" he shouted, happy as can be. "I heard you say that, but I thought I was hearing things. I was in a state of such shock that I didn't hang up the phone!"

Krista stepped in the middle of everyone and put her hands out. "Woah woah woah!" she started to say, shaking her head around. "So that was the time you mentioned when we had our girl talk?" she directed towards Sam.

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled out, looking down at James' arms around her. "Wait, you heard me? Man, this would have been a lot easier if I knew that before!"

Carlos just grinned and laughed away like the crazy Latino he was. "But it's fun to see how it all led up to this!" he cheerfully spoke. "I mean look at how close you two are now!"

James smiled and spun Sam around again. "Hell yeah we are!" he said right before he gave Sam a long kiss on the lips. I retracted away, not wanting to see all the affection. After they were done, I looked back to everyone. James shook his finger like he remember something. "Oh, by the way… Happy New Year everyone!" he yelled, winking at Sam before kissing her on the cheek.

Kendall 's eyes got huge, realizing what time it was. "Damnit!" he whispered, digging in his pockets for something.

Krista turned around and looked at him weirdly. "What is it, hun?" she asked, her tone gentle and worried.

I looked and Carlos and Riley, who were holding hands and grinning at Kendall. I knew what was going to happen. I don't think Sam and James did, though. Well probably only Sam. She looked so confused, her eyebrows scrunched together. James just bent down and whispered in her ear, kissing her neck quickly before resting his head on hers.

Kendall was shaking at this point playing with something in his pockets. He grabbed Krista's hands and held them right into his. Her eyes were scared, wondering if he was going to break-up with her or give her bad news. Boy was she in for a surprise…

He started stroking her hands, his right thumb stroking her right cheek gently. "Krista, I know we've been only dating for seven months, but it feels like forever. It feels like I have known you my whole life, connecting with you in every way I could. Today was a little rough, but we were quickly able to get over it. That shows how much we love each other. We are so compatible, from our humor to our love for one another. This love we have is so strong, and I know I feel it whenever I'm with you. You my other half, and with you, there is no me. We go perfectly together, and I just want to make this official. So, Krista Duncan…" he got down on his right knee, holding a little black box in his left hand, "Will you marry me?" The box opened to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, perfectly fitted to match Krista's finger.

Krista was dumbfounded, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Kendall with both hands covering her face. She quickly wiped them away as she nodded and smiled a priceless grin, whispering the words "Yes!" before holding her left hand out. Kendall slowly slipped the ring on, standing up and hugging her to stop the crying. He leaned in and gave her a slow, romantic kiss, celebrating the fact that they just got engaged.

We were all clapping, Carlos whistling and Riley squealing in happiness. She ran up to Krista right after and gave her a hug. Sam was on the verge of tears, so glad that her best friend just got engaged to the love of her life. James was smiling as well, clapping and laughing as Kendall picked Krista up and spun her in his arms. "You just had to upstage me, didn't you?" James joked, making a reference to him and Sam. "Good job, Schmidt. You got me!"

Kendall just laughed and walked over to James, patting him on the back. "Couldn't let you have all the attention this year!" he replied back, making his way back over to Krista to hold her in his arms.

I just stood there, clapping and chuckling along with everyone else. "Wow…" I started to say, shaking my head in surprise. "2013 is going to be an intense and romantic year!"

Carlos threw his fist up in the air yelled "You got that right!" before dipping Riley over and giving her a kiss right on the lips. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around him, not letting go of the kiss. We just turned away and smirked; they were definitely a couple now.

James saw the look on my face and finally let go of Sam so she could run up to Krista and squeak along with her. "Don't worry buddy. You'll find someone" he said, slapping me across the back.

"Easier said than done, my friend" I replied, in my best British accent. He just rubbed my back and patted it again, laughing along with me. After a few seconds, we still didn't move. "Uh James" I awkwardly said, realizing his hand was still on my shoulder. "You can let go now…"

James shook his head and came back to reality. "Huh?" he asked, still in his trance. "Oh yeah, sorry…" He removed his hand and brushed his legs. "I should go put on my shirt..." He referenced to his chest and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm kinda cold now…"

Sam just giggled and walked over to James, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "I like it" she said in a deep, sultry tone. James turned around and smirked, raising an eyebrow. They both took off, holding onto each other tightly while heading in the living room. Riley and Carlos were holding hands and moving to the kitchen, following right behind the now engaged couple who were so happy.

In a matter of seconds, I was left all alone. Like I always would be. This was starting to get too comfortable…

* * *

**I told you I had more stuff up my sleeve! I hoped you liked that! I just **_**really**_** wanted them to get engaged so I could move on with the story. And now they were! So, onto more chapters! I'll post the new one tomorrow (after I typed it and finished my midterms in the morning). Ooh, wish me luck on those! English and Foods first, oh joy! Ugh…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews! Moving on to chapter 12 now! Wow, 12 already? Time flies by… Hope you like this one. I have MANY ideas planned for the future ;)**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Thanks :D and Yeah! I know, they are so cute that I wanted them together A.S.A.P I've got ideas for the wedding too… hehe *spoiler alert* wait, is it? I didn't really say anything, but you might get some hints…**

**Taylor Shine****: Thank you! :P And oh, I've got PLENTY more. This chapter is only the beginning of some dra-ma! Haha I put that sassy to emphasize it. But Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, now I'm **_**finally**_** going to start using some BTR song titles (and songs they covered) as the chapter titles. It might give you some ideas of what the chapter is about, but that's the whole purpose of a chapter title, right? Plus, these titles are going to be loosely interpreted. But I REALLY want to use this one song that I'm listening to right now and it's giving me goose bumps. It reflects Sam a lot and how she feels, but you'll have to wait a little longer ;) A few chapters maybe? But don't worry, I'll tell you when it's the chapter. Finally you can read chapter 12!**

**Agh, you know what. I don't feel like erasing what I wrote up above, but I have more to say. I will continue the story for at least 10 more chapters. Because there is A LOT I want to include, now that I actually sat down and typed out the chapter titles. Since this story was based mostly around Sam and James, the drama will be there. However, I will still include everyone else. But I just want to say that the focus is still on Sam and James, just to make it clear. I literally can't decide what order the chapters go. These songs by BTR match the ideas to a point, so I just have to figure out a way to include it all and fit it in the correct time span frame. Urgh, who knew this would take so much work! But I am so giddy! The plot overview is typed for all the remaining chaptesr I want, and I am super excited to start on them right away. If you guys could just stay with me, I'll be able to produce more great chapters for you. Ok, that is all WAY too much information, so I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Paralyzed **

***Title for James' & Sam's POV***

JAMES' POV:

2013 was starting off really great so far. In just one day, Sam and I turned into a couple, Krista and Kendall got engaged, and Riley and Carlos also became a couple. Who knew so many good things could happen to all of us at the same time? Well, expect Logan. Poor guy; he's just looking for someone too but can't find any decent ones. Hopefully he'd find one soon, we just want him to experience the love too.

The first two weeks of January were just flying by. The band was recording and editing more songs, Krista and Kendall began planning their wedding in December, and Sam went back to her accountant job at a local business office. She and I went on our first real date that Friday to the local Italian Restaurant and talked until the place closed. It was amazing how much I found out about her even though I knew her for over two years. Wow. It's been two and a half years since I've known Sam. We talked about that day we met each other for the first time. I remember the feeling I got seeing her. Funny thing is, I still do. But now I know that feeling is love. Just thinking about it makes that memory come full-force:

_It was June 21__st__ 2010, a Friday afternoon to be exact. The time was about 3:00 PM, usually when I picked up a soda from the convenience store at the end of the street. I'd been working out every day that week at the nearby gym since it was officially summer. Once parking my car, I walked through the doors and waved a hello to Jared behind the counter._

_ Making my way to the drink section, I turned the snack counter and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of the milk section was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair with streaks of blonde all tied up in a high ponytail. A pair of black shades was sitting on the top of her head, keeping the little wisps of hair out of her face. A skin-tight purple tank-top was clinging to her body, showing every little curve she had. New black Victoria's Secret flip-flops were on her feet. I felt paralyzed seeing her. She was so… breathtaking. To say the least. My stomach started to flip, and this odd tingling was coming from my arms, going all the way down to my fingertips. I had never felt this before._

_ The girl glanced up from her spot and softly smiled at me, revealing a mesmerizing pair of light brown eyes. They were shining gold when the sun hit her face just right. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe I could talk to her waiting in line. Once I saw her walk away to the counter, I grabbed the nearest snack I could and went to the check-out. Who cared about my drink right now? I could get one at home._

_ She casually moved over to the counter, placing down her milk and smiling at Jared. Jared started to smirk, turning to me and gesturing to her when she wasn't looking. I just gave Jared a look and followed right up to the check-out. I could hear him trying to start small-talk, trying to find details for me._

_ "So…" Jared began, giving me a quick nod before continuing. "Why are you buying milk today? It's pretty hot out…" I puffed out in response, taking a step closer to the beautiful girl. Of course Jared __**had**__ to talk about the merchandise._

_ The girl giggled and adjusted her weight on her left hip. "I'm trying to make home-made ice-cream" she admitted, tilting her hand down to chuckle. "But I guess I'm going to look pretty weird walking down the sidewalk with this in my arms huh?"_

_ Jared raised his eyebrows and shot me another glance, wondering if it was helping me find something to talk about. I just rolled my hands and shook my head no. Jared looked back at the girl and punched the total. "Your total is $4.39… But yeah. You didn't drive?" Jared questioned._

_ "No, I mean I just moved in down the street and all. Plus I need the exercise…" She patted her stomach and laughed. "Here, by the way" she added, digging in her pockets to take out the five dollar bill she said. He rang her out and handed her the receipt and change. The girl stood there for a second, biting her plump and shiny pink lips. I glanced down to pockets, noticing strawberry lip-gloss peeking out. "Um, would you happen to know how to get back to Treedale Drive?" the girl spoke in a confused tone. "I kinda took some random turns to get here and now I don't remember how to get back…"_

_ Treedale Drive. Treedale Drive? Why did that sound familiar? The only Tree street I could think of was the street that my gym was on. Tree- Treedale... Treedale Drive. Wow. Was I stupid. That was the street name for my gym. The __**Treedale Gym**__. Wow, I was really stupid. Before being able to stop what was coming out of my mouth, I stepped to the side and spoke up. "I know where Treedale Drive is" I said, trying not to sound like I was snooping too much._

_ The girl turned around, parting her lips and putting down the milk. "Really? Would you be able to show me? I warn you, I'm really bad with directions…" She laughed and adjusted the shades on her head._

_ "Yeah! No problem." I replied, smiling at her gorgeous face. Wow, she was even prettier in person. "I can offer you a ride right now too so you don't have to walk in the heat with that." I pointed to the milk and grinned, picturing her walking away with that swinging from her arm. Watching her back side and-_

_ The girl stopped for a second and chewed her lip like she was thinking. Occasionally, I would catch her glancing up at my face and smirking. "Are you sure? I mean you still have to pay for that bag in your hands…" Oh shit. I forgot about the bag. I wasn't even thirsty anymore. It was like my thirst was replaced with something else, the need coming from my chest. It was aching, briefly calming down whenever I looked or talked to the girl._

_ I looked down at the bag and cringed. "Ugh, I don't even like kettle cooked chips..." It was a bag of Lay's Kettle Cooked Maui Onion Chips. I tossed it back in the chip section and put my hands in my pockets."Wanna go now?"_

_The girl scrunched her eyebrows but then faintly shook her head. "Sure…" she said, continuing the e for a little longer like she was indecisive. I gestured for her to walk first, holding the door for her as we exited the store. Leading her to my pick-up, I opened the passenger side for her and warned "It's pretty high. Grab the handle." I paused for a second to make sure she didn't need any help. I did have to admit, though, it was a nice view watching her lean over into the truck seat. _

_I went around my side and hopped in, starting the engine before turning to her. She had the milk on the floor and was played with the silver ring around her pinky. "I'm James, by the way" I introduced, hoping to make the ride a little easier. _

_The girl smiled at me and processed the information. "I'm Samantha" she spoke, a little shy compared to her in the store. "But everyone calls me Sam. Samantha sounds too formal…"_

"_Then nice to meet you, Sam" I replied, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. It was a short ride from the store to Treedale Drive. I turned onto the street and drove past the double decker houses on each side. Wow, she was pretty lucky to live over here. These houses looked just like the ones on my street._

_I was just about to reach the street I live on when Sam pointed her finger out the window at the deep green two-story house on the left. "That's it" she called out, uncrossing her legs to reach down for the milk. Once the truck was parked in the driveway, I awkwardly turned and looked at her. She was now playing with the keychain on her set of keys. "Um…" she began to say, jiggling the keys in her hand. "Thanks for the ride."_

_I quickly smirked and undid my belt. "Anytime…" It was quiet again, the only sound of Sam swinging the door open. I had to make a move fast, she was about to leave. Without thinking, I spoke out "Hey if you ever need any more directions or a ride or anything, call me. I live only right down this side street." I handed her a piece of paper with my name, number, and address scribbled on it._

_Sam smiled big, her cheeks beginning to turn a light red color. "Thanks" she responded, placing the paper right over her phone screen. "I will." And with that, she shut the door and walked to her door. I beeped the horn and waved, watching her wave as well and turn around. Pulling out of the driveway, I felt like a great man. I didn't where that bold move would take me, but I sure wanted to find out._

And now here I was. In love and dating that same girl who looked nervous to talk to me or anything. People really did evolve and change. But Sam didn't. Yeah, sure everyone changes physically because it's a part of life. But Sam stayed the same warm, happy, loving person on the inside. And I loved that.

The next Saturday came rolling around fast. I was heading out to lunch before going to listen to some tracks in the studio, so I decided to drive by Sam's house. Pulling onto her street, I noticed that there was a red car in the driveway. That car looked familiar… Maybe a friend? I just couldn't put my finger on it…

When I came to her house, I drove by slowly, trying to peek through the open blinds to see if she was home. But the blinds were closed. I guess she had a long day at the office… Deciding that I would call her later, I sped up and drove away. Hope she was ok…

* * *

SAM'S POV:

Oh my god. This couldn't be happening… My ex was not kissing me right now in the middle of my own house. I was over him, his name only a forgotten memory in my life now that I had James. Why was he doing this?

Drew had him arms wrapped around my waist, pulling and squeezing me tighter so I couldn't escape. Right now, I felt like I was paralyzed. Every time I tried to squirm, he would grab onto me as tight as he could. My hands were near his shoulders, banging his chest and trying to push away. After a few seconds of the disgusting action, I was finally able to pull away from Drew.

He gave me once of those creepy smiles, happy that he got what he wanted. I could feel his icy blue eyes burning into my body like I was a piece of meat. All I had in response to that was a slap right across his face, leaving a stinging red mark on his right cheek. "What the fuck was that for babe?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"You sick bastard!" I spat out at him, wiping my mouth with my arm. "You had no right barging in my house and throwing yourself at me! What did you think I would do? And do **not** call me babe!"

"I'm sorry! I was just hit hard by the break-up that day!" Drew defended, shaking his sandy brown hair out of his eyes. "That phone call was just in response to our break-up! It hit me pretty hard! I just want you back!"

"EXCUSE ME?" I emphasized, my arms crossing together as I leaned back. "You want **ME** back? Who's the one who said he was glad he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with me? Who's the one who cheated? And you say **YOU** were hit hard by that break-up? I almost died, Drew! Not even because I loved you! And now that I think about it, I didn't. I just couldn't stand hearing those words coming from someone I thought cared about me. Over a damn phone call! So you think you were hit hard and expect me to take you back? Not in a million years…" I was proud of myself, not shedding a single tear saying those things. Why cry over someone I have no feelings for? It would just show that I did still care. But I didn't. That's why I could yell at him the way I did without feeling anything after.

Drew stared at my living room rug and swallowed. "I didn't mean it! I swear! Everything was just too much and I snapped! I do love you, Sam. I just want you to know that I am sorry and will anything to get you back…" He shifted his mouth to the side and glanced up at me.

"Your words mean nothing to me now" I growled at him, holding my head up high. I wasn't going to cave into Drew's words. Not when I was fine where I was. "You wouldn't understand the word love if it walked right up to you and hit you in face. Or the meaning for that matter. Now I, I know what love is. And breaking up with you made me realize that I did love someone. And he loves me back. I'm happy now. I've got the best of both worlds: my boyfriend and my best friend combined into one. So why will I take you back when I'm fine with James?"

"James?" Drew repeated, his eyes widening slightly. "You're with James? He's nothing but a pretty boy, hun. Nothing else in that head besides some over-used hair products and hair-spray. Now with me, you won't get that. So it's not will I. It's I will. I **will** get you back, Samantha. I'll do **ANYTHING**." He turned straight around afterward, slamming the door shut before firing up his car and leaving.

I just stood in my living room, not moving a muscle. What did he mean he **will**? And what was involved with that **anything? **What was he going to do to James? At this point, I didn't know whether to be worried or scared. I just knew I was in danger and so was James. All because of one guy who wouldn't accept what happened and move on. My ex-boyfriend: Drew Peters.

* * *

**It's getting heated in here!... So, quick question. Would you want me to end this around 20 chapters or go longer until about 25 or 30? Or basically just go as long as I want, which would be about 32 chapters? Yeah, it may not seem like there's a lot to write about right now, but um Drew is coming back a little more… I just want to know what you think so this story doesn't end too early or drag on. I really am going to write a sequel, so I just have to know what chapter I'll end at here to include the details. Just let me know, and your wish is my command! But ooh the drama will get good! Keep doing what you're doing to this story too and review! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like a child on Christmas morning when I open my account on FF and go to Manage Stories. Because then I get to see the number of reviews and views increase and I get happy! :D Thank you so much for the reads! Even if you don't review, seeing those follows and favorites in my inbox help with the ideas! Now onto the usual stuff for ya…**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- oh you got that right! And haha, yeah James is pretty strong and tough ;) Would you like a fight scene in the story? I can try to arrange one if you want, hehe. Wait, I think I added one haha. And no problem, these are for my reviewers anyway! And yeah, me too! Haha. Still have no clue what last minute ideas I'll type. But the updates will be sooner this week since I get out at 12 for midterms. More time to write! That is **_**literally**_** the only thing I look forward to during this time. Oh well…**

**Taylor Shine****: Yeah, I think I will because the ideas I have lead into one another and it's all exciting! Well, to me it is. I hope you're all excited too, or else that exclamation point would seem out of place… haha. Wow I'm pathetic I make myself laugh. And I try with the drama :) I don't deal with a lot of it because my "love life" (well lack of) is going pretty good. If you consider my crush knowing who I am good… nevermind. And ta-da update :D !**

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- Haha really? You want 32? I bet you all really want to see what I have for ideas. Well, I will promise you now that it will be 32 :P Maybe two or three more MAX because I have a time gap somewhere, but I'm trying to push everything back to fit it. But trust me, it's harder than it sounds. And good! Glad you're loving it :3**

**Maybe I should cut down on the shout-out info in the beginning and my little blurbs… Unless you enjoy my lovely sense of humor. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't though :P but I think it adds a personal touch to the story. Well, let's dig up more dirt on what's going on, shall we? Chapter 13 time!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Till I Forget About You**

SAM'S POV:

I felt like I was stuck again. I finally forgot about Drew and everything, but then he decided to come and pull this shit. Just when I was really happy with James. Even though we were only about 3 weeks into it, we were going strong. Our relationship was the perfect combination: 40% friendship, 40% love, 10% passion, 5% humor, and 5% "WTF are we Doing" moments, if you had to divide it into percents. I loved it that way. The friendship kept conversations going, the love kept our feelings together, the passion made spontaneous make out sessions fun (Even though I felt like a teenager… woops wasn't supposed to mention any of that), the humor went along with the friendship but was widened to include anything, and the WTF moments made every day new and exciting. We didn't know what life would be like the next day, but that's what made it fun.

And now I was right back at square one. Every attempt made to forget what **he** said failed. It's like my brain didn't want me to forget it all. The biggest problem was that I still knew what I was trying to forget. I still thought about it every night, even though it really wasn't anything to be afraid of. His words were vague but oddly specific at the same time. Anything meant anything, but I had a feeling it involved James. Which wasn't good because if he touched one hair on my man's head, I would seriously hurt him. Not only because I loved his hair so much, but because James was mine. I wasn't going to lose him to anything or anyone. Not on my dead body. Which Drew could probably arrange…

There goes my thinking again. I had the same thought process for the rest of January. James couldn't help much since BTR had to get right back into their songs again. They were also beginning to tape Season 4 of their show this last week too, which meant James couldn't be with me as often. Usually I wouldn't mind, but that Drew thing had me messed up. Every night during the middle of the night just as I was about to fall asleep, I could hear a car drive by my house very slowly. And every night I would get up and look out my window to see that same red car flash by. Those same license plate numbers. The same time. The same speed. The same person. Drew. It was scaring me, but I knew if I told James, he would try to go after the guy and all. Not that I wouldn't mind that, but I didn't want anything to happen to him. So I knew what I needed to do to forget about Drew and all my problems for a minute. And that was girl time!

It was the three of us, Krista, Riley, and me, at Riley's apartment for a change on a Friday night. She only had an apartment because the move to become BTR's choreographer was quick. We liked it, though, because it still had the homey and comfy feeling. And that was great for Krista, who loved to sit back and talk about her wedding and future plans with Kendall. But of course today was the one day where the girls wanted to talk about ex boyfriends and laugh about them. How frigging great…

"Oh god, I remember dating Bobby Dalswin after getting out of high school! He wanted me to film myself for him…" Krista gasped, taking a sip of red wine. Of course I was the only one under 21, but that didn't matter to me because I did not want to drink anything like that anyway. Wasn't my favorite smell, most definitely. I remember James tried to make me taste some of his Jim Beam & Coke (which didn't smell too bad), but I wanted to stay true to my morals.

Riley almost choked on the ice in her lemonade. "So how'd that go?" she laughed, tossing her head back onto her dark black couch. "Did you do it?"

Krista shook her head and chuckled. "No, thank god! Apparently he had a sexy video of each of his exes to watch when he was 'in the mood'! I didn't want him feeling good because of me!"

Riley laughed again and kicked her feet out as she fell back deeper on her couch. A small snort came from her nose, making Krista go nuts as well. I just sat there with a fake smile on my face, trying to play cool. "Ok, that's not as bad as the most recent guy I was had, right before Carlos. Want to hear a story?" she asked, looking at Krista and me.

"Ooh yes!" Krista squealed, shifting on the couch so she could sit cross-legged and face Riley. I was the love seat, my head against the cushions as my whole body was sprawled across the furniture.

"Alrighty then." Riley put down her lemonade and clapped her hands together. "So, my most recent doomed relationship involved this guy I met a Spanish restaurant. Since I was a Latina and my waiter Ricky was too, we hit it off blah blah blah… Well I went there twice a week for three weeks until he finally asked me out. That Friday, we went to this Aztec restaurant and all. We chatted, ate, yadda yadda. And then after the meal, he asked me to go under the table and give him a BJ! I didn't think was serious, but he was!"

Krista jumped up off the cushion and starts bouncing. "Oh HELL NO!" she giggled, almost spilling her wine.

Riley just sighed out in laughter and shook her head. "Yup, he wanted some "dessert" afterward… But I got him even! I ran out of that restaurant so fast that he had to pay for the whole thing. Especially for his little dessert. I was tempted to chop that thing off and serve it to him as his own damn dessert!"

Krista started to laugh so hard that her face was turning as bright as a tomato. Riley was losing it because of Krista while I just laid there on the loveseat thinking. All of us had bad exes, but as bad as Drew? Maybe, maybe not. But was I assuming? I was thinking him to be this crazy guy who would try to hurt me when it was just words. But those words scared me. And the drive-bys. Who knew how long Drew was doing that? And on what days? I only saw him at night because of the noise, but what if he came by when I was busy not looking at the window? What if he knew my whole schedule? Even though he didn't make a move on James or me again, he knew sure as hell how to scare me.

My thoughts got interrupted by silence in the apartment. Krista was staring at me with worried eyes, while Riley looked more curious. "You ok, Sam?" Riley questioned, her tone worrisome.

"Um yeah…" I mumbled out, trying to make my head clear again. I took out my phone to check the time. When I hit the home button, my wallpaper came up on the lock screen. It was the night James and I went on our first official date as a couple. The waitress kept noticing how loving we were and shot a photo of the two of us with our heads together and smiling. We were looking into each other's eyes and remembering good times. She showed it to us and apologized for taking the photo. But we loved it so much that I asked her to send it to me. And that's how it became my wallpaper. But not even the wallpaper could cheer me up. Picture James wasn't enough. I needed real James. And he was supposed to be coming at 7:45 PM. Luckily, it was 7:37. So that meant James would be at the house in a few minutes. He always loved to show up early.

I didn't realize my friends were still watching me the whole time on my phone. I tilted my head and saw them, sitting up on the seat and half-smirking. "James should be here any minute now… Sorry girls." I shrugged my shoulders and frowned, acting like I was sad to leave. But I wasn't. I liked being around my girls, but the protection and safety just wasn't there. James was the only one who truly made me feel safe.

Krista _ahhed _and raised her eyebrows. "Sam misses her boy toy. I see how it is. Not getting enough?"

"No!" I shot back, sitting up straight on the edge of the loveseat. "I just miss him, that's all. He's been busy lately, with the new music and season. And I haven't seen him as much. I just want to see him."

Krista's face went from sneaky to sad. "Ok, I'm sorry girl. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just jok-"

The sound of Riley's doorbell stopped Krista in the middle of her words. Riley quickly shuffled over to the door to open it for James. I was just so thankful. James was finally here to make me feel better.

* * *

JAMES' POV:

I was standing outside Riley's apartment door with my hands in my pockets. Riley opened the door and greeted me, gesturing for me to walk in. I gave her a quick hello and also said hi to Krista. Then I saw my girlfriend sitting alone on the loveseat. She… didn't look like herself. That shine in her eyes I always loved was gone. She tried to fake a smile for me, but it wasn't the same. Something was up.

Sam stood up and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and walked over to me. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked me, her voice barely going over a whisper. Ok, she really was different right now.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask you that actually…" I replied, sounding a little confused. I looked at Riley and Krista, who just shrugged their shoulders and gave the same face in return. I guess they noticed it too. Sam just didn't seem like herself.

"Well I'm ready, so let's go" Sam said hastily, putting her other arm through her jacket I was holding for her. She turned around and waved goodbye quickly before heading out Riley's door to my truck.

I watched her walk away and sighed. Was she mad at me or something? Maybe it was because of all the work I was doing at the studio. I haven't had as much time to spend with her. But we try to make it work. "Sorry about that" I apologized to Krista and Riley, hoping they didn't take offense to Sam's action. "I don't really know what's wrong, but I'm going to find out."

"Good" Riley answered, nodding her head. "We noticed she wasn't all there today. She said she misses you, so you two might need some one-on-one quality time…"

"Thanks. That might be a good idea. Good night!" I said goodbye to the girls before heading back to my truck. Sam was already sitting inside, her head hanging low and leaning against the doorframe. The sound of my door opening made her jump, adjusting herself in the seat to try and sit up straight.

Her body turned towards me, a small smile trying to form on her face. She was trying to act happy, which made me **know** something was up. As I started up the car and backed up, I was trying to think of how to approach the question. Once we on the highway back to her house, I opened my mouth to talk to my girlfriend. "Hey, are you ok babe? You seemed out of it upstairs…" I cautiously asked, my tone sounding concerned. I was her boyfriend, and my job was to make sure she was fine and nothing was wrong. There were a lot of other things I did as well, but that one was most important right now.

I guess Sam didn't expect that question, since she probably deep in thought. No, she was in deep thought. I could by the way her lips were slightly parted, the bottom drooping a bit lower. Her eyes were squinted, staring out above at the space in front of her. See, even though we were dating for less than a month, I knew my girl. I mean I was in the friend zone for over two years, so I knew every little facial expression she had. Every single one. And this facial expression meant that she was thinking deep with a hint of… scared? I could see that in her eyebrows, which were slightly pulled together like in shock. This only made me more worried.

"Huh?" she mumbled out, blinking her eyes to get out of her thoughts. "Yeah… I just…." She stopped for a second, licking her lips and opening her mouth like she was going to tell me something. She turned her face to me, looking sad and afraid. "I just miss you… I miss spending time with you." Her tone sounded like she was agreeing with what she was saying.

I breathed out, thankful that she didn't have something bad to say. But she still didn't seem the same. "I'm sorry baby." I told her, grabbing her head across the counsel. "Work just kills my time, but I'll try my best to switch my schedule and spend more time with you." Now I was starting to feel a little bad if I made her this way. She knew I loved her so much, and I didn't mean to be busy all the time. It was just my job.

"No, I understand…" Sam bit her lip and sighed, placing her hands between her thighs. "And you don't have to change your schedule for me…" She sounded guilty in the beginning, but I heard the desperation in her voice for me to be with her. What was that bad that she was in need of protection? I mean I'd protect her for anything at anytime because I loved her, but why did she really want it now?

I took a turn on her street and continued towards her house. "But I **want** to change my schedule to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the top of it. Looking over at her, I saw her eyes reflect loving thoughts for a second. A soft grin appeared on her in response to my action, but then it was gone. I guess my touch made her feel better. Maybe I could help her out some more…

My truck pulled into her driveway, shutting off so I could goodbye to her. "Ok. Thanks babe" Sam spoke, looking over at me again. She looked like she didn't want to leave, her face showing the fear. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip. "We could start spending more time together."

"Of course" I replied, getting out of my truck to help her. I walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing my hand out to help her down. She instantly gripped my hand and made her way down, tightening our grip as we moved to her front door. Not letting go of my hand, she took out her key from her pocket and opened the door. Right after, she zoomed into her house, tugging my body along with her. Just as the front door slammed, she pinned her back against it and pulled me right next to her. In response to the jerk, my hands pushed against the door, right on the sides on Sam's shoulders. Now Sam's hands were somewhere else. They were sliding up and down my chest, playing with the bottom of my shirt like she wanted to lift it up. Then her hands snaked their way around my neck, her lips crashing against mine. Sam never did this before. She was so forceful and aggressive, biting down on my bottom lip as her lips pushed more into mine. This was scaring me. She wasn't the kind of girl who would do this. What the hell was going on?

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I needed James right now. Every little loving gesture made me forget about my Drew problems. But only for a second. His hand in mine or a quick peck on the cheek wasn't enough. His love in general helped, but I needed a lot more to forget. And at this point, I would do anything I had to until I forgot about Drew. Even if it meant sleeping with my boyfriend, who I did love so much. Yes it went against every single thing I said from my younger years until now, but I was willing to give it up to get rid of all the bad memories. Selfish, I know. But as I said, I was desperate to forget Drew.

I was surprised at how dominant I was, my body seeming like it had a mind of its own. I literally was taking all the control, making out with my boyfriend while leaning against the door. The front door. My fingertips were already finding their way down to the hem of James' shirt. It would be nice to feel his chest under my hands, each curve of the muscles sculpted out. I was yanking and nipping on James' bottom lip, craving for more action. My hormones were sometimes bad, dirty dreams happening now and then. But never like this. Every time James and I had our little "make-out" session, I would be able to pull away and stop. But right now I couldn't. I just needed to complete the whole task to make the memories disappear.

My tongue was fighting into James' mouth, trying to get in there and explore his whole mouth. He was kissing me back, but maybe not with the same force. I think he was still trying to process what was happening. I knew his hormones were acting for him right now, but I didn't know for how long.

I guess he was able to take over his body when my hands went down to his belt to undo it. I was still kissing him, not pulling away once. The strap was almost out of the buckle when James' hands came down from the door and grabbed my hands. He was finally able to pull away from me, his pink lips swollen and hair messed up. "What are you doing?" James asked in disbelief.

I licked my lips and rubbed them together, feeling how swollen mine were as well. I didn't know I was that forceful. "I want you" I purred, my hormones coming on full force. "I really want you right now."

James' face looked completely shocked, extremely confused at the new Sam. "You want me?" he repeated in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"Yes, now let's just continue since it's established that I do…" Damn, I wasn't even horny right now! I just really wanted something to get my mind off of everything. And James, being the perfect, sexy boyfriend he was, seemed like the perfect outlet.

My hands went to the front of his shirt and near the neck area, dragging the fabric down so I could meet James' face again. But he stopped me by placing his hands on my stomach and pulling away. "Why do you want me so bad?" he questioned, his tone sounding suspicious. "This isn't the Sam I know. You and I both want to wait until marriage, so what's with the rush?"

Shit. I didn't really have an answer to that. Oh wait I did. _You see James, I want to have sex with you and throw all the things I said about waiting until marriage out the window so I can forget everything about Drew. And that includes his drive-bys on my street, what he had said earlier, and that feeling of being in danger when I'm alone. So basically, when I'm with you I feel safe. But that's not enough. Having sex with you is the only thing to make those thoughts go away._ That sounded... pathetic. Just telling my boyfriend the truth and that I only saw him as a sex toy right now didn't seem like a great idea… So I said the very next thing that popped into my head. "Sorry, I'm just hormonal right now I guess. Period's probably coming soon…" I tried to fake laugh and slide down to get away from the door, but James brought me right down up.

He was staring at me with his right eyebrow raised, that secret hidden talent making me week in the knees. "Yeah, I was going to say… But you sure everything else is good? I'm here you know. I am your boyfriend…" Ugh there he went again. Using his care and label as an advantage to make me spill. But I was smarter than that right now.

"Baby, I'm fine" I assured him, my acting skills coming into play. No, of course everything wasn't good. It was terrible. But James had enough to worry about, involving his music, the new season for Nick, and himself. I didn't need him to be constantly worried about me as well. "If I ever need you for that, I know where to find you. But right now, I need you for other reasons…" And with that, I pulled him right back to me with his shirt and kissed him. I could actually say it was my hormones that made me do that. Something about him wanting to wait turned me on even more. This time he was smart enough to actually kiss back, making the adrenaline rush so much higher. I loved James. Even if we weren't going all the way, I need some intense passion. And my boyfriend was the perfect way to provide that. But in the back of my mind, I knew that I was continuing this because of my fear. I couldn't let that take over, though, because the last thing I needed was for James to know that this was a temporary mind stop before all my worries came coming right back to me.

* * *

**Are you all liking the drama that's unfolding? Other characters are going to be showing up again soon. I just needed to get the drama basics laid down on the table before continuing everything else. Keep on reviewing, following, and making this a favorite! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AH 1,000 VIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NOTHING OF MINE HAS BEEN THAT POPULAR! NOT TRYING TO SOUND DEPRESSED OR ALL HAHA. BUT THANK YOU! I'LL STOP TALKING IN CAPS AND GO ON TO THE USUAL STUFF THAT IS SLOWLY INCREASING IN SIZE FOR SOME REASON. DO U PEOPLE EVEN READ IT ALL?**

**Agh sorry this was uploaded late. Today I took my two hardest midterms and OH MY GOD WAS CHEM BRUTAL. SO FRICKING LONG. I rushed out of the room when the bell rang so I could get home and type this! But hope you like all the new drama coming!**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Ok I put a fight scene in my ideas section but it's not until another 13 chapters! YIKES! I'm not trying to spoil anything, but it won't make sense why the fight is so late until after these chapters come out. But there will be one that focuses on the problem with Sam. And you'll have to read to find out! :P And I like hearing that :)**

**Taylor Shine****- OMG Thank you! Wow, I feel really special now actually! That means so much to me! And yay! Ok phew I thought that the drama was too subtle but I'm building up. Hehe :D **

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- Ok, I think when I type it in my Microsoft Word, it looks too big there… Yeah and I want to respond to everyone's reviews to let them know I'm reading and including them! And yay! :D Seinfeld is a great show, and hilarious! And yeah they both want to wait, but all people cave in at some time… oh yeah more drama! See, I got you thinking though ;) And that's not sick haha. It just adds to the story hehe. **

**Oh yeah, chapter 15 I think will be earlier cause I get out at 9:30 on Friday but I might sleep so… It's that time again and I need my rest. I sometimes wish I could really drive so I could get home faster instead of the bus and go out when I'm bored. But I'll be old enough for my permit in June, so until then I'm screwed. Sorry about the randomness, but here's da next chapta!**

**Oh yeah I should say this for all of you because ****Taylor Shine**** actually made me remember something. Idk if you checked out my profile, but I have another account on here called ****CrushedGurlz**** that my friend and I share. Well, actually I control all of it and she likes reading the stories I type up involving our two characters. So technically, I'm alone. I write and manage it all, and she reads… What a lovely partnership *sigh* Well I haven't updated in a month I think but if you want to check it out, it's called "Stuck" :3 Yeah, I'll do that after this story is done. But right now I'm in LOVE with typing this thing. And I'm so ecstatic for a sequel after. AH TOO MUCH TALKING. Here's your chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Any Kind Of Guy**

JAMES' POV:

This was a whole different Sam that I had never seen before. She really wanted me right now. I could tell by the way she yanked me right against her and pressed her lips on mine. The taste of her strawberry lip-gloss I always loved was rubbing onto my lips, the scent starting to float around us. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy this right now, but I felt like it was for the wrong reason. What made Sam change from Riley's apartment to her house? Just her mood seemed really different. She actually wanted to do it right now. All the things she had been saying about marriage and waiting just tossed to the side like they never existed. I loved Sam, and that was an act of love. But I wanted to wait as well with her until we were married because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. So why rush?

Not saying that I didn't enjoy what we were doing right now. I got to show my girl I loved her while releasing some love tension. We were more of a sweet, cuddly couple, so doing this was a new view on our relationship. Right now it was all about passion, just enjoying each other while we could.

Sam's hands were playing with my hair, her fingers running through every lock. She loved that part about me, always wanting to rustle or play with my hair. It felt really good, making me want her more. I grabbed her waist and pulled her chest right next to mine until they were pressed against each other. My hands were sliding up and down her sides, feeling the curve of her hips. This wasn't enough. As much as our tongues battled for dominance, my body was craving for more. This was where we needed to stop, or else there would be no turning back.

"Babe" I mumbled against her lips, now kissing from my mouth to my jaw line. "We should stop now…" I was breathing heavy, panting for a second while Sam kissed my face.

"It's only kissing…" she replied back, the movement from her lips tickling my neck. Her lips went down the side of my neck and up again, brushing against my own before biting down on my bottom one.

Oh god. This was getting a lot harder. Yes it was just kissing, but it was no longer on the mouth. It was now on my neck and face, making the need to continue greater. I don't even know what happened, but my urge took off. My hands swooped down to Sam's thighs, picking them up against the door as her legs wrapped around my back. Her arms were now hooked around my neck as I carried her over to her couch, laying her against the cushion pillow as we continued. I couldn't get enough against the door; this was a lot better.

Sam still continued to kiss me, but her hands were now at the end of my shirt. They were tugging at the fabric, lifting it up slightly like it was unnecessary on me. I started to feel that way as well, so I briefly stopped kissing her to pull apart, giving her just enough room to peel that thin shirt off. I think it landed somewhere between the television and bookshelf… Once my shirt was off, Sam leaned forward to push her stomach to my chest, nipping down on my shoulder bones and around the bottom of my neck. I had my lips traveling down the back of her neck, making her body shake in pleasure. Her back was slightly arched, showing me how much she loved it.

My body was raging, my heart pounding for more. It was like the blood couldn't circulate any faster. Like my hands had a mind of their own, I ripped apart the buttons to her blouse. Each pop of the button made me tenser down there. We had to stop. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer before pushing all the way.

But for some god damn reason, my brain wouldn't connect to my body. All the signals and thoughts I had about stopping weren't getting to my body. They weren't responding. Sam's arms went behind her, letting the light blue blouse fall to the floor. Her chest went right to mine, the warmth from her body burning my skin. It was so hard. That warmth felt so good, but the burning let me know that we shouldn't be doing this. It was punishing me because we were going too far. But I just sucked up the pain and took her body in. She was in front of me in her black lacy bra and skinny jeans. Which looked extremely hot hugging her hips, legs, and butt. It looked pretty tight, though. Maybe I could help her by- What the hell was I thinking? Was I really going to go there? No, this **had** to end now. "Sam…" I grunted, trying to hide how needy I know. "We should really-"

Then she did something that made my statement turn into a moan. Her hand brushed over the middle of my pants, making me twitch. I felt her smirk against my neck as she nibbled up to my earlobe and pulled it slightly. I was too busy feeling her bare skin and kissing down her shoulders to say something. From her lips to jaw line, jaw line to neck, neck to shoulders, shoulders to chest, I kept kissing down it. I was just about to reach the beginning indent between her breasts when I stopped. I looked straight at her, watching as her eyes were pinned right on me. They were clouded with passion and lust, itching at me to continue. I could feel each of her breaths from under my chin, short and quick as her heart kept racing. But then fear flashed before her eyes. For the slightest second, her eyes became wider as her brain put two and two together. What we were doing right now was leading towards one thing, and I don't think she wanted that. That look was then gone as soon as it came, allowing her to bite on her bottom lip and stare at me with the same emotions as before.

I immediately pulled back, sitting up on my knees and running my hand through my hair. I could be a lot of things, but I for sure did not take advantage of people. I just stared at Sam's stomach moving up and down fast, her hair all messed up and across her forehead. She was sitting up on her elbows, her sexy silhouette driving me crazy for a second. Damn she looked sexier than ever, especially knowing that I was the only one who could have that. But as much as I did right now, I needed to stick to our decision before. Trying to add some humor to the situation, I chuckled "I think that's enough for now…" I turned my body and hung my legs over the edge of the couch, looking at Sam and half-grinning.

"Fine" Sam said, sounding a little annoyed. She sat up off the couch and stood up, pushing her hair to her back again. She walked right into the kitchen, not saying a word to me or anything. She didn't even care that she only had her bra and jeans on. But she still looked really sexy. The way her hips moved as she walked away made me almost want to attack her. That skin was just enough, every bit I could see from her back teasing me. I almost had it, but I was too cautious to take it. I was glad with myself that I stopped before we couldn't go back. But it seemed like Sam wasn't…

The rest of the time that night we spent on the couch watching a movie, my arm around her shoulder and holding her close. Our shirts were back on, making it comfortable. Both of us fell asleep in each others' arms, blessed that we had someone we loved so much.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

Ugh what the fuck. I was so close to sleeping with James when his brain actually took control again. If his emotions and hormones hung on for a little longer, we would have went the whole way. I wanted that so bad, but of course my expectations were stopped short. My mood completely changed, turning all disappointed and angry. I completely forgot about Drew and all during that time, but then James had to stop it. I loved him and the fact he was trying to stick to our morals, but I couldn't care less about them now. All I wanted was him, but I guess that wasn't happening that month…

January flew by, with my work speeding up again and James continuing his recording. He was able to start earlier every day so we could have 2 extra hours during the night to ourselves, but that meant he had to give up one Sunday every month. It wasn't bad, just hard to adjust to.

The first week of February was chaotic. My workplace just entered a contract with three other businesses, so the money and databases were getting switched all around. I ended up staying later that Thursday since I had to get so much work done. I did call James to let him know, and he said to call him once I got home safe. Aw, he was so sweet.

I was walking to my Pathfinder when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around quickly and peeked my head over my shoulder, seeing nothing in back of me. It was after 6 and pretty dark. It didn't help that I parked in the lot next door, which was dark and barely had any cars left. But I would be fine.

I was reaching down for my phone in my purse when I heard someone calling my name. "Hello, Samantha" the voice dragged on, sounding sneaky. I spun around to see Drew standing only a few feet away from me, an evil grin on his face. "What a surprise seeing you here…" He took one step forward.

"Get the fuck away from me, Drew!" I spat at him, moving myself back a few paces. But each time I did, he would step closer. Pretty soon, I was pressed against my own car, Drew's face only inches away from me.

"Why, Samantha, why?" he asked, _tsking_ and shaking his head in disappointment. "Why did you choose James? You know you can have any kind of guy you want, including me." He gestured to himself and made a crooked smirk. "So why that bastard?"

I slid up the side of my car and straightened up a little. "Ok, first of all, I DON'T WANT YOU" I yelled at him, my face looking straight at his. "Second of all, James was always there for me. From the beginning of our friendship to that night you broke up with me." I poked his chest and pushed him back a little. "I love James and only want him. You can leave now."

Drew stepped closer, his nose almost touching mine now. "You know you want me. I have everything you want. I have everything you need…" His lips were right next to my ear, the words squirming on my neck and causing it to jerk away.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. But he was still hovering over my body, making me crouch against my car slightly and retract. "I do not want or need you, Drew" I stated, trying to tilt my head away from his face that was coming towards me. "James has everything I want in a guy, and he's perfect to me."

"Yeah, ok…" Drew chuckled, sounding sarcastic. His right hand came up to tilt my head to look right at him. Those cold blue eyes sent chills down my spine. I tried to look away, but Drew held my face right in front of his. So I closed my eyes and prayed he wouldn't hurt me. "I will be that guy, you just wait and see…" he growled at me, his eyes squinting to give me a hard stare. Then he let me down and walked away, leaving me to huddle against my car in fear. I didn't want to wait and see, because I knew he would do something awful. Not only did I have to lookout for myself now, I had to watch James. Even though he was always protecting me, I had to return the deed. Who knows how dangerous Drew was or what he was thinking, but I didn't want to find out anytime soon…

* * *

**I know it's short. Meh. Just my exams have been making me exhausted. And ah, sorry if I disappointed you all when James and Sam stopped… :( If any of you wanted it to happen, not just yet… Ok so I could have continued writing that scene but it needed to end there. But this is T rated so I can't go too far. Unless you want more and I can change it to M (hehe ;D ) But I think T is still pretty good for now. I honestly have no clue, but whatever. You like more drama coming? :P More tomorrow, so stay tuned! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I got those two reviews fast! :D Thank you so much again. Got out at 9:30 today, so that means I can actually watch Big Time Rush on tv at ten! Haven't watched the new seasons, though. Meh. OMG Carlos and James Mario & Luigi=so cute! Aw "Big Time Strike" I like James' sign! I'll call him any day hehe ) I'm laughing so much at their new episodes now! James' voice is perfect ok. I love it. I have to see them in concert this summer if they come with another tour! AGH so sexy mmm dkrfkdbgjv**

**Well, I'm listening to "Intermission" by BTR too and I love it. Logan's voice=perfection. And that song is so pretty! Listen to it! Not to mention James sings it to… cause he's in the band. And he's smoking hot. And fucking perfect. No biggie… Here's the usual…**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Thank ya! :P and tell me about it… Trying to go back to Sam after he cheated on her and all the shit she went through. He's got a messed up brain.**

**Dreamer1992****- Lol do you like me updating earlier or later? Cause I'm trying to get a head start on all the chapters but there's so much to write! And I hope this pleases you! :)**

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- Good! And I know, good move by him. He was being a good boyfriend ;P And well… you'll see. Oh he'll know about Drew, though. And yeah that would be good! And oh yeah, the drama is just piling on! Hope you like this! It's more romantic though ;)**

***THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT I MENTIONED BEFORE IN CHAPTER 12! COUNT ON ME REALLY DESCRIBES SAM IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT. AGH I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH AND THE MEANING IS SO DEEP! GKDRNGU WELL HERE AND ENJOY IT ;)***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Count On You**

LOGAN'S POV:

Yippie. La di frickin da. It's Valentine's Day. The day I really dislike that I have no one in my life. Everyone makes such a big freaking deal about this day, but it's just one day! Messed up lovebirds… Their heads are filled with love. No, more like air. Airheads, yeah…

Kendall and Krista were closer than ever after their engagement. They couldn't be separated for more than an hour. It was sickening how much they'd kiss now, in public or not at all. At first it was sweet, but now it's just… icky.

Well, only to me I guess. Carlos and Riley were extremely happy with each other, always laughing and hugging over everything. We'd all be in the middle of conversation when Carlos would say something and Riley would just burst out laughing in response. No one else would get it, though. They had their own little secret communication system, starting their own private conversations while talking to others. Once again, it seemed like a great multi-tasking job at first, but then it got annoying.

And then there's James and Sam. The quiet, cuddly couple. But, according to the girls, they were turning into a hands-on couple… No idea where that came from. But I guess they really like to… uh… kiss? Hug? Make-out? Get heated? Play hanky-panky? Woah, nope not that one. But they were pretty… CLOSE to say the least. Their relationship involved into the most passionate one, since they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Not in inappropriate ways, of course. James and Sam weren't those kind of people. But I guess those bottled up feelings they had for each other for two years were finally being shown.

And then there was me. Again. All frigging alone. Couldn't find one damn date out there. Not to sound conceited, but I thought I was attractive. I mean attractive enough to find someone. But then again, I wasn't really looking too hard. Too be honest, I had feelings for someone in our group. But then she got into a relationship with one of the guys. I was still happy for her, though. I mean all the other guys in the band were great people, so at least she met someone good. But I just had to move on and find someone else. Hopefully I could find someone. Not today though. If I found a girl today, the purpose would seem to only have her as a valentine. And I didn't want that. So for now, I guess I was good.

* * *

RILEY'S POV:

Oh I couldn't wait for Valentine's Day! Carlos and I started dating on New Year's but already I felt so happy! He was the sweetest and cutest person I had ever met. Every single time I was with him, he would always be able to get a laugh out of me. And sometimes a snort, which he said he loved. It was so good to be in a happy relationship for once. With my other doomed romances and bad attempts to date, I finally found someone I really liked. Maybe even loved. I couldn't tell, since we were only dating a month. But it sure felt special. He made me feel so happy and relaxed, like I knew I could completely be myself around him no matter what. I missed him when he was gone, and loved every second he was with me. There was so much more I liked about him too, besides his perfect Latino features. I, for one, absolutely adored his laugh, it always brightening up my mood if I was low. The little things he did too, like bringing me an extra water bottle during dance practice or giving me his Northface when I was cold, showed how much he cared. And when I added all of those things together, it made me realize something. I might be in love with Carlos Pena Jr.

* * *

KENDALL'S POV:

I was on top of the world right now. I finally asked my beautiful girlfriend to become my wife, and she accepted. It felt like such a right time to ask since we were both in deep love. I didn't even rush our relationship with the engagement; it just felt right. Everyone expected for us to get engaged, anyway, since we were so in love. And something was telling me that Krista wanted the next step. Well, more like someone. Sam was kind enough to let me when Krista was craving something. Sometimes Sam didn't enjoy being the messenger, though. Especially when it involved our sex life. Yes, we had already. But Sam didn't judge us or anything. She knew we loved each other extremely much, and that was the important thing. But now we were engaged and beginning to plan the rest of our lives together. And I loved every minute of it so far.

* * *

JAMES' POV:

Things were a little awkward at first after Sam and I had our almost on the couch. We were still cuddly and all, but we didn't extend our kiss besides a passionate one now and then. Hopefully our passion would come back a little after Valentine's Day. She and I already did a fancy dinner date, so we arranged to spend the whole entire day together. We would go ice-skating, walk through the park, and then have homemade dinner at my place. I think Sam was a little apprehensive about the cooking, but I was a good cook! Only a few small manageable fires… Making Mac & Cheese… Oh god this was going to fail miserably. But hey, maybe we could cook together!

We started off the day by going to the local ice-skating rink. Sam was pretty quiet lately, the same actions coming back before at Riley's apartment. But she was trying her best to stay happy, always clinging to me for some reason. We were a cuddly couple, but her gestures were more prominent. She always would wrap her arms around me wherever we walked, the side of her body pressed right against mine. Her hand always had to be intertwined with mine, squeezing and swaying them. I guess after that incident, she just really wanted to be with me. Maybe that made her feelings for me stronger? I honestly had no clue, but I was trying to think of some way that made her this way.

I was putting on my ice-skates on the bench, watching Sam struggling to stand up to walk in hers. She had never been on skates, but I had persuaded her enough to try it out. Plus it was a great way to be together more. She stood up and grabbed onto the railing, tottering for a few seconds before gaining her balance. "Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" she groaned, adjusting her white scarf around her neck and fixing her black earmuffs.

"Because you love me" I replied back with a smile, standing up perfectly and making my way over to her. "Plus I'm such smooth-talker too…" I spoke, my voice deepening near her ear. I was rubbing from the top of her arms down, my eyebrow rising at her seductively. Even with her puffy white coat on, she still looked gorgeous.

Sam just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh yeah, that's why" she said sarcastically, her hands dropping from my wrists. "Let's go on the ice. Show me what you got, twinkle toes." Sam pushed me backward a little, my hands flying out a little to try and gain my balance. She was just giggling, her left hand covering her mouth.

"Twinkle toes? I see how it is. You're going to regret that!" I yanked her by the arm and stepped onto the ice, making her wobble on the ice skates right in front of me. Her face completely dropped as her skates moved because of my force. I pushed her until her whole body was in front of me, her chest facing me as I held onto both of her hands.

Sam shifted her feet and looked at me. "You bastard!" she muttered at me, smirking and shaking my hands. "Ok, now I'm scared…" Her teeth went to her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to do next.

I laughed and moved so we were standing side by side. "Relax, babe. I got you" I assured her, still holding onto her left hand. "No just act like you are on roller skates and push off of each foot." To make it a little easier, I pushed off first slightly to show her, moving a foot in front of her. Turning around, I noticed she still hadn't moved. "Your turn."

She glanced down at her feet and moved her left foot back and forth on the ice. "I swear to god if I fall, you sure as hell are falling down with me…" she uttered, wiggling her shoes again. After taking in a breath, she finally took a step and pushed off her left foot, moving up to me. I also started skating, making sure I kept a slow pace while gripping onto Sam's hand. We were skating out into the middle, moving slowly as Sam warmed up on her seats. "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" she squealed, throwing our hands up in the air in triumph.

"See! You're not going to fall!" I replied, gesturing to her increasing skating skills. But then I spoke too soon. Well, actually, I was the one who kinda fell. I was too busy smiling at Sam and looking at her that I pushed off too much on my right foot, causing me to slip and tumble back. Sam let go of my hand in surprise, jumping back slightly and bringing her hands to her mouth as I fell right on my ass. There was a loud _THUMP_, and people stopped skating to look at me and laugh as I slide on the ice. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I got too caught up in love that I wasn't even paying attention. Laying down on the ice, I leaned up on my elbows and stared at a hysterical Sam.

She was laughing like crazy, her head tilting down and eyes closing while her hand was still covering your mouth. "Perfect landing" she remarked sarcastically, clapping her hands loudly as they gave me a thumbs up. "And you're supposed to be the better skater…" She crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

I raised my own eyebrow and thought of something. "You haven't fallen…" I began, sitting up on the ice. "Yet!" After saying that, I reached my hand out and grabbed hers, pulling her down with me. Sam's mouth opened in shock as she came crashing down over my lap. Her skates went up in the air as her stomach landed right inside my lap, her hair falling in front of her face and getting messed up.

She used her hands to crawl up from my lap and turn to look at me. "You asshole!" she spat, the hair in her face blowing up from the breath out. A small smirk appeared on her face as I just watched her with a sneaky face. "You're supposed to fall with me! Not me fall with YOU!"

"I'm sorry, baby" I apologized, kissing her forehand. "But I just had to! You called me twinkle toes!" I poked her in the arm and squeezed as she sat on top of me. We were too lazy to get up, plus we loved being in each others' arms. Everyone else made sure to skate around us, and some were _awing_ at our actions.

Sam brushed off my shoulder and put her right hand there. "Well you proved me wrong, so no more twinkle toes…" She brought her hand to my face and rubbed her thumb on my cheek gently. "I kind of liked it though." She smiled bright and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"No, no more twinkle toes!" I groaned out with a laugh. "I think hun is enough." She sometimes called me hun, letting it slip from her tongue if she ever needed me or had to reach me.

"Hun" Sam repeated, looking like was in thought. She collapsed into my back again, her head leaning on my shoulder. "Oh god, we sound like a married couple already!" she moaned, giggling on my shoulder.

I just sat there laughing with her, my arms around her waist and in front of her stomach. It was so comfortable on the ice, just sitting there and laughing away. That comment she said made me stop for a second. We really did, with how much we hugged and embraced each other. I would stop sometimes and think about what it would be like to be married to Sam. And it was really wonderful. I loved her so much, and just knowing that she could officially be mine for the rest of my life made me happy.

We ended our time on the ice shortly after, groaning while we were trying to stand up. Then we headed back out through the park, walking with each other as we stared at the snow. Surprisingly enough, there was some small snow left over where we lived, making it perfect romantic weather. The time was about 4 o'clock, and we decided to cook dinner earlier so we could have more cuddle time.

The night was going great. We made marinated chicken and roasted potatoes. I was just happy my kitchen didn't burst into flames and burn down! Sam was a great cook, cooking the chicken perfectly and the making the potatoes just crunchy enough. We were going to make brownies next, but that didn't really work out. I kinda "accidentally" flung the batter at her face, it splashing across her nose and upper face. Then she got pissed and told me not to do that again. But, being the teasing boyfriend I was, I took the rubber scraper and smooshed the batter all over her face, rubbing it into her cheeks and down her neck. Sam got wicked angry then, and decided that she wanted revenge. So she took the whole damn bowl with the batter and dumped it over my head, it dripping down into my hair and onto the floor. She wrung her hands out by shaking them, the brownie mix flying on my cabinets and floor.

Pretty soon it turned into a brownie war, rolling around on the messy floor and trying to rub more brownie mix on our bodies. The mix was flying everywhere, getting into our hair, clothes, and any other spot besides out mouth. I stopped wrestling Sam and looked down at her shining face, laughing and smiling right back at me. Then I leaned down and kissed her lightly, my lips brushing up against hers for a second. That's all it took for Sam to pull me right back on her and kiss me deeper, lifting up after and licking her lips.

"You know, I might switch to chocolate lip-gloss now that I think about it" she noted, getting the rest of the chocolate off her lips.

I grinned and sat up off of her. "Yes please. I would love to taste that. Not that I don't like strawberry either…" I stopped and stared at her for a minute, looking at all the chocolate over her body and clothes. That looked really good. And sexy. Well, it was Valentine's Day. Maybe I could help her clean up by- No, that was a dirty thought. Sam saw my face and chuckled, standing up off her floor.

"I know that look, Maslow!" she pointed out, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, it is Valentine's Day..." She pondered on that thought for a moment before looking down at her wrecked soft pink tank-top. "Ugh, I should wash this before it stains…" Her hands went down to her tank-top, pulling it right off to reveal her silky white bra. I froze for a second, the same urge coming back from earlier in the month. I really wanted her right now. The fact that it was Valentine's Day made it even more special, but I just wanted to show my girl how much I loved her. Her face looked at me and questioned me, her eyes squinting. "James?" she asked, breaking me from my thought. "What's up?"

I shook my head and brought my hand to my forehead, rubbing it with two fingers. "I was just admiring your body…" I admitted, sighing into my arm and trying to laugh. I had to tell her truth. But she was my girlfriend, so I loved every part of her. And that included her smoking body.

Sam just giggled and threw her tank-top near the couch with her coat and purse. "It's ok" she laughed, walking up to me and leaning against the kitchen counter. She was still only in her bra and jeans, making me go wild. "I'm your girlfriend. You can 'admire' me…" She did little air quotes on admire and deepened her voice to emphasize it.

I moved over in front of her, pressing the front of my body into hers as my hands stabled myself on the counter. "I love admiring the fact that you are mine and this is all for me" I cooed against her ear, my lips kissing from under her ear to down her neck. "I love you so much baby."

Sam's hands went back into my hair and started to stroke it. "I love you too, hun" she replied back, her hands cupping around my ears. "I didn't even know the true meaning of love until I met you."

I started kissing her neck and looked at her, her left hand softly caressing my cheek. "Neither did I" I confessed, staring right into her eyes. These were the moments I loved, where we talked about feelings and showed our love. Usually looking right into someone's eyes was awkward or uncomfortable, but Sam and I did it to show our love and be honest. "I am so happy I met someone like you who showed me what love really was. And I'm just so thankful you're finally here, right in my arms, like I always wanted." I slid my hands down to her waist to hold her, pulling her a little closer to me as I stared at her.

I watched at Sam blinked her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "You know…" she began, darting her eyes down and swallowing like she had something nerve-wracking to say. "I loved you before I met Drew" she spoke, her eyes connecting right back with mine. "I just went to him in the first place as an outlet since my feelings for you were growing stronger. I never loved Drew. I just made myself believe I did since I thought I wouldn't have a chance with you."

My lips parted slightly like I was about to speak. But I didn't. I was speechless. Sam was telling me flat out that she never loved the guy she dated for two years. She only did because she thought we would never be together. I really should have told her from the beginning my feelings for her. I gulped and licked my lips to speak, moving my hands up and down Sam's sides in comfort. The feeling of her soft skin under my hands drove me crazy, but this was a deep moment. "I loved you from the first day I met you" I told her, Sam's eyes widening slightly at my confession. "I felt this feeling inside of me when I saw you and talked to you, and now I just realized that those feelings were love. Pure love for the girl right in front of me right now. I didn't think I had a chance with you either, mostly because of Drew though. Are you saying you really didn't have feelings for Drew that whole time?" I had to clarify that point, to make sure I wasn't interpreting anything differently.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes, letting the water building up in the corner of her eyes seep out a little. She breathed in and played with her bottom lip. "Well, I grew to develop feelings for him. But nothing compared to the feelings I had for you. Since I thought I couldn't love you, Drew filled that hole in my heart for love. So eventually it turned into some feelings…"

I brought my hand up to Sam's arm, rubbing up and down slowly. My right hand rested over her hand on my face. "Well you don't have to worry about him. I'm here and will stay here forever with you. That can count on that."

A quick breath came from Sam's mouth, her eyes filling with water. "Good" she whispered, her hand playing with the hair right near my ear. "I need to know I can count on you. I need to know that we'll never lose the love between us. Because I don't want to regret this…"

That last sentence almost stopped me. What would she regret about this? I was about to ask her that when she spoke up for me. "I don't mean that I think I will, I just want to make sure. Because I was in this position before and it failed. I just need to know that you'll go easy on me since I've never been in love before really. Besides just you. This is all new to me, but I love the feelings I get. I just don't want to lose any of it and never get it back, that's all." A single tear slid down her cheek, causing for my thumb to brush over the tear-stained cheek and wipe away the sorrow.

I brought her hand down from my face and held it between mine. Both of her hands were together underneath mine, my hands holding onto them tenderly. "You can count on me, I promise" I promised to her, my eyes going down to her hands so my fingers could wrap around hers. "I will do anything for you, you know that. Love is new to me to, but I'm glad that I'm in love with you. You're making it seem all so right. You won't ever lose me. I'm here to stay, forever. I will go as easy and as slow as you want, anything to make you happy. Because I love you."

Sam let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my back. "I love you too" she choked out, her head digging into my shoulder. We just stood there in my kitchen, my arms now around her waist and swaying slightly. It was so peaceful, knowing that only the two of us were here to love each other.

I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter, my hands falling to her lower back. "Happy Valentine's Day" I whispered in her ear, rocking our bodies in my kitchen. This Valentine's Day was perfect. I knew I was never going to leave my girl, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I did. But I wasn't going to think about that. The only thing I was going to do was stand here and embrace the love of my life in my arms, thanking God for bringing this woman into my life and making her mine. Sam was all mine, and I wasn't planning on giving her up any time soon. Or ever, actually. I realized right then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter what.

* * *

**WOW LONG CHAPTER! But did you like the romance here? Something a little softer for that day. I think after I started writing about the almost incident at Sam's house, I wanted to continue and show how much they really want each other. It's just hard because they have morals and promises to wait. But anyway, you don't know how long I have wanted to write twinkle toes in a story! This was back all the way to the seventh chapter that I wanted to. Just a little bit of the teasing Sam and James do, which I love! And yeah idk why, but I love James calling her babe. So sorry if you get sick of seeing it :/ I think it sounds hot coming from his mouth. ;)**

**Ok, quick question. Now I have all ideas typed out for the upcoming chapters until the last one, but actually each of the chapters is making me change my mind. Do you want drama with Drew, within Sam & James' relationship, or both? It would be greatly appreciated since next chapter is reflecting one of these, and I need to know where I should alter it and such for my readers. Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AGH I AM **_**SO**_** SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! I WAS OUT FOR OVER 6 HOURS WITH MY FRIENDS AND ALL AND DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL 5 MINUTES AGO AT 10:25. SO I'LL TYPE REALLY HARD TONIGHT AND UPDATE TOMORROW'S CHAPTER EARLY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**

**Thanks for the reviews again! Ok, I am going to try and update in the morning from now on before I go to school. It seems less stressful and easier, so I have to type them up that night and all for the morning. But I'll get used to it! Oh yeah, Sunday's update might be later because I'm going to the movies with friends :D Oh, and I dropped my iPhone 4 in my kitchen sink and now it's screwed up… The music wouldn't play from the speakers (NO BTR :O), but it is now and I'm back to my BTR shuffle. The home button wouldn't work either, but that fixed up over night. MY screen is just whacked up with the water now, so but whatever. I'm just so glad I don't need a new phone! *fingers crossed***

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****: Thank you :D I like writing cute chapters, hehe. And phew, because that might be the way it's heading… *not hint cough cough* and yeah I mean the drama was just starting, but you need some breaks now and then. Updates will hopefully be sooner!**

**Dreamer1992****- Ikr? I really enjoyed writing it, that's why it's so long! And yeah I'm only a sophomore, so it's a pain in the ass to rely on everyone. I will try my very best to update earlier for you, though! It makes me feel accomplished too :) And yeah it does. And yes, actually. Well possibly. I mean I could leave him single to complain about everyone or give him someone so he realizes what they feel. So you can give me a suggestion! And aw, you're welcome! Wow people actually like my writing!**

**Ilovebigtimerush22****- Thanks :D And sure, just give me a name and short description and I'll include you! Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you have been enjoying the chapter titles, too. I know they are loosely interpreted, but hopefully they make you wonder and come into play later! This is a shorter blurb, I think, but here's chapter 16? OHMAHGAUWD. 16, geez! I think I'm becoming obsessed with my own story… Ok here.**

***OOH WAIT IM NOT DONE. THANKS FOR OVER 192 VIEWS YESTERDAY ON MY STORY! IDK IF THAT'S A LOT BUT OH WELL. THANK YOU! I KEEP DELAYING CHAPTER 16 BUT IDK IF YOU EVEN READ THESE SO HERE'S YOU CHAPTER!***

* * *

**Chapter 16: Love Me Love Me**

SAM'S POV:

Valentine's Day was amazing for James and me. Ice skating was a new adventure for me and watching James fall right on his ass made my whole day! But then he was a big jerk and pulled me down with him. I was so proud that I didn't fall, but I guess I jinxed the whole thing. And then there was the short walk back through the park, which was comforting and cuddly. After that came dinner, which I ended up cooking mostly. But I was fine with that, though. James didn't want to burn down his kitchen, so I did it for him. Oh god, and then the brownies… That was so much fun! And messy… My tank-top got ruined. But James didn't seem to mind, especially when I took the dirty thing off. Typical boyfriend.

The best part of that day was the talk afterward. Even though I seemed sad, I knew I had to tell him the truth. Valentine's Day was the day to admit your deepest feelings to the one you loved, and I did that exact thing. I still wasn't able to tell him about the Drew situation, but I was warming up to it. It was a lot to take in, but I'm just glad my special day with James wasn't interrupted. I told James the deepest secret I had, and he said he would stay with me forever. He was James, my best friend and boyfriend, so I knew I could trust him. He said he would go easy on me and do anything, which made me enjoy every minute I had with him. Who cared if I was only in my bra and jeans, the true thoughts and meanings were there.

I stayed that night at James' place, mostly because I had to help him clean up. The brownie mix got **everywhere**, so we spent hours cleaning it yup. But the time we were done, it was almost 10:00 PM. James told me it was dangerous to drive late and wanted me to stay with him since it was Valentine's Day. I gladly accepted, curious as to what would happen. He offered me pajamas, but I didn't want them. He changed into his boxers, while I took of my jeans to sleep in my bra and panties. I could tell you one thing, James was a little surprised by my action. He wouldn't stop staring at me, but I didn't mind. That night, we slept in each others' arms, James wrapped around me from behind and squeezing me close to his chest. It was so peaceful. That entire night, I dreamt nothing but happy thoughts. No bad nightmares about Drew, not a single memory of him in the past. My dreams were flooded with all the love my boyfriend gave me, and that was perfectly comfortable.

That morning, I woke up before James. He was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, his mouth wide open but not a single snore coming out. The covers were half draped across his body, his chest mostly exposed. My boyfriend looked amazing, making me remember the whole night with him. Just the fact that I was with him while we slept made our connection stronger. That was the first time we did that, and sex wasn't even in the picture. I knew then I could trust James about waiting just as much as me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to rush. If just a simple action like that stopped my racing thoughts, then I didn't need anything else.

Deciding that I should make James breakfast, I snuck out of the grip of right arm and got up. Searching through his draws, I found one of his t-shirts and threw it on. Then I went into the kitchen and began to prepare eggs and toast. He always enjoyed the meal, and I could make something for myself along the way.

At about 8 AM, I heard James shuffle out into the kitchen. I turned around to see him rubbing his eyes, still only in his boxers. His hair was messed up by tossing and turning in his bed, and a small amount of stubble was growing on his chin. He looked so freaking sexy. "Good morning babe" James said groggily, walking over to me to grab around my waist. I guess he noticed my outfit because he bent down to my ear and whispered "You look so good in my shirt. You know that, right?"

I put down the spatula and faced him. "I thought you'd like" I purred at him, my hands sliding down his chest. "How does eggs and toast sound for breakfast?"

He titled his head to look at the cooking meal and then looked right back at me. "Pretty good" he replied, nodding his head. "But I think you would be much better…" James pushed my hair to the side and began nibbling on my neck.

I started giggling, twitching underneath the touch of James' lips. "Not now, Maslow!" I squealed as he kissed right in the curve of my neck, the one special sensitive spot I had. My hands went to push his chest back as I sarcastically asked "Do you **want** me to burn your breakfast?"

James continued to kiss my neck, making his way to my shoulders. "As long as you don't burn down the house" his lips mumbled against my shoulder. He was pushing closer to me, my back leaning against the stove-top.

"If you keep pressing me into the stove, I'll burn myself!" I expressed, my hands going behind me to grasp the counter to make sure I wasn't going to touch the pan.

He immediately stopped kissing me and backed up, pulling my waist with him away from the stove. "Sorry babe" he apologized, bringing his hand up to my face to brush a single strand away. "But you wearing my shirt is driving me nuts!"

I laughed and turned around to handle the eggs, thankful that they didn't burn. "It's ok" I said, flipping the eggs. "The eggs are saved!" I giggled out. After inspecting the eggs, I decided that they were done. So I turned off the stove and put them on the plate. The toast just popped up to, revealing two perfectly brown pieces of bread. "Lucky for you, everything is ready in time" I teased, bringing the plate to the table. "Now you can eat your meal instead of biting me!"

James sat down at the table as I put down his glass of orange juice. "But I enjoyed being a vampire!" he pouted, pushing his chair in more. I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter, watching my guy eat the meal I prepared for him. James was about to take a bite when he put the fork down and looked at me. "Are you going to eat, Sam? I can't eat this if you're not having anything!"

"Yeah, I already ate" I answered, walking up James who was gesturing for me. I was about to take the seat next him when he patted his lap. So I sat on his lap as he wrapped his left arm around my waist. "How are you going to eat now?" I chuckled, realizing I was blocking the plate.

"I'll find a way." James leaned slightly to the right and brought the fork to his mouth, chewing a bite of my food and swallowing. "See? I can eat with you in my lap. I just want you with me." He took another bite and squeezed me tighter, his hand rubbing my left leg slightly. Then he wiped his mouth and kissed the corner of my neck again, making me jolt in pleasure.

I brought my hands up to my neck and tried to playfully bat him away from my neck, giggling and smirking in his lap. "If you keep doing that, I'll have hickeys everywhere!" I pointed out, moaning slightly when he hit my sensitive spot.

"Then everyone would know you're mine!" James insisted, continuing to nip at my neck playfully.

"But I don't want them to know you're mine" I snickered back, a small grin coming onto my face. "I don't want your mark left on me…" Finally I could tease him again.

James' lips went from my neck to my shoulder again, kissing down to the curve on my arm. "Come on, I know you love me" he murmured on my shoulder. "Say that you love me. Tell me you love me!" He poked my stomach, trying to get me to give up to him. I was very ticklish there, so I started squirming on his lap.

"Don't do it!" I shrieked, my voice on the verge of laughter. James just shook his head no and continued to kiss and tickle me. After a few minutes of me begging him to stop, I finally caved in. "Alright alright! I love you! Now STOP TICKLING ME!"

The feeling of his lips was removed from my shoulder, only be replaced by the feeling now on my lips. He tenderly kissed me, the taste of the orange juice I gave him traveling onto my lips. "Thank you, thank you!" he bragged, laughing at my pouting face. "Aw, I love you too" he told me, embracing me in a deep hug. I spun around on his lap and straddled him to give him a deep hug. His face looked surprised, but then he relaxed in my arms. That was another one of our picture perfect moments.

The next two weeks were coming and going. Not too fast, but not too slow. I was finally catching up to the paperwork in my office, sorting each of the accounts and distributing the money between each. James and I were going great, him telling me that these were the best two months of his life so far. I loved these past two months too, with James. But the whole Drew thing made things difficult. So these past months were great relationship wise, but not with Drew. At least the studio recording was dying down a little, allowing me to be by James more and feel protected.

The last Saturday in February, I was coming back from spending time with James at his house. It was about 11:30 PM. He told me he didn't want me driving out this late because something bad could happen, but I had persuaded him enough to let me be. I told him I would call him as soon as I got home.

After pulling into my drive way, I walked up to my front door and dug out the keys. Sliding the key into the lock, I was about to turn the doorknob when the door pushed open. I didn't even need to turn the key, making me think if I ever locked or shut my door. I remembered doing it, texting James right after saying that I locked up and was on my way. But maybe I didn't close it all the way, so the lock didn't line up.

I stepped into my house, a tense and eerie feeling taking over my body. I felt out of place, like something bad was going to happen. Stepping inside, I shut the door and went over to my coat rack. After taking off my coat, I reached over to it up. But then I paused, hearing the creak of a floorboard. Were my ears playing me? No one but me was in this house. I didn't even own any pets. Maybe it was my heater? I wanted to believe myself, but deep down I knew something was wrong.

Once my coat was on the hanger, I turned around to come face to face with Drew inside my own house. His piercing blue eyes were standing out from the pitch black surroundings. I could his white face right in front of mine, a sneaky crooked smile forming over his mouth. Just as I was about to scream, his hand came up to my mouth, spinning me around and grabbing me from behind. "Sh, no need to scream. Nice to see you, Samantha" he spoke in that icy cold tone as he stroked my face with his open hand.

A single tear slid down my face, absolutely terrified about him being in my house. How did he get in? He was a locksmith, so he probably picked my own lock. That asshole was so desperate for me that he actually broke into my house. Drew left that tear on my face alone and dragged me to the middle of my living room, where I couldn't see anything. "Don't be scared, my sweet sweet Samantha" he coaxed me, adjusting his grip on me so my arms were locked in between his. "All you have to do is say that you love me, and then I'll let you go. You know you do, so just tell it to me."

My eyes shut, praying to God that he wouldn't do anything to me. I tried kicking my legs, but he clasped them around his own and wouldn't let me move. I began to mumble, trying to beg him to let me go and leave me alone. But all he kept responding with was "Three words, Samantha. I love you. That's all you need to say for me to let you go." Never had been so scared in my life. The way he spoke my name just sent chills down my spine. It was like I was the best piece of meat, and he was smooth talking his meal before eating it.

After a few minutes of struggling and trying to escape Drew's grip, I realized something. The top of Drew's hand was covering my mouth, his fingers just touching my lips. That gave me enough room to poke my teeth out if I stretched my jaw. So I decided to act on that. Opening my mouth, I bit hard on Drew's hand, causing him to swear and let go of me in pain. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt so weak from kicking and flailing all over the place. Using my hands and knees, I tried to feel my way around and crawl away, since I dropped my phone in the middle of my fight. But then I felt on hand on my leg, dragging me back to the area Drew was standing. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, yanking me up off the ground and holding me by the front of my shirt. "How dare you bite the one you love? You'll regret that!"

"I regret ever meeting you in the first place" I spat back at him, earning me a slap right across my face that made me fall to the floor.

I felt Drew kick me in the stomach, pushing my legs off of his feet. "Don't you **EVER** say that to me again!" he yelled, stepping right over me and smashing my phone on the side. "You will regret biting me. I will come after you, your little boyfriend, and everyone else important in your life. You better watch you back, Samantha. Because the next time I see, I **WILL** make you mine. Even if I have to kill along the way, you will be in my arms again." He grabbed his jacket from who knows where and laughed evilly, bending down right next my ear to whisper to me. "And if you ever call the cops, you'll be the first to go. And then your loving boyfriend too." I heard him walk away, open my door, and pause a second to say "Sweet dreams, Samantha." And with that, he was gone.

My heart was pumping so loud and fast, horrified by what Drew said. He actually threatened my life and everyone elses, making this a serious issue. I was torn. I loved James, but I felt forced to love Drew to save everyone. I knew I had to make a decision and a fast one too. Because I had to save everyone I loved. Even if that meant getting back with my ex.

* * *

**Sorry if this seem rushed. And if there are a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. I didn't know I would be out that long, so this wasn't updated until now! But I hope you all understand how the title connected to this. James wanted to hear "I love you" from Sam, and Drew wants Sam to love him. Well, I gotta go type chapter 17 for you, but review and all! Love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the early Sunday update to apologize for my late update yesterday! Things are getting heated again! Wow, these are getting shorter. I'm running out of things to say besides thank you, but maybe that's a good thing? More room for the story? Oh well, here's the usual stuff I say…**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Yeah, I think he bothers all of us. He can't understand that Sam is happy and doesn't love him because he's a douche bag. And yeah, I'm surprised him and Sam lasted that long. I guess you really do discover how a person really is until after… He's the one who cheated! And thank you :P Nice and early update!**

**Dreamer1992****- Yeah, things aren't going too well for that. And ok, I'll probably try to incorporate the girlfriend next chapter or two. Thanks for the information! And thanks, I kind of had writer's block on this one but hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Know You Know**

JAMES' POV:

I kept looking at the clock, wondering when Sam was going to call me. It was 11:58 PM, and her house was only 5 minutes away from mine since she lived so close. She left at 11:30, so the latest she could have been home was about 11:40. Why didn't she call? I decided to get my cell phone out and call her cell phone, but there was no connection. It wouldn't connect me through. The phone was saying it was unavailable. Unavailable? Something was up, and I needed to find out.

The next thing I tried was Sam's house phone, but that just kept ringing and went to her answering machine. This wasn't good. Sam usually always answered her home phone too. Thinking that something could be wrong, I ran to my car and drove to Sam's house. I reached the front door, which was unlocked. I was about to put the key in when I turned the handle and it swung open. This was another suspicious thing. She never left the front door unlocked, so I knew something was definitely happening.

Walking into the house, I flipped on the switch to notice Sam's broken iPhone in the middle of the living room. The screen was shattered, leaving the smashed phone in pieces on the floor. Every other room was dark, so I went into each room shouting "Sam! Sam?" to see if my girlfriend was home. But I found nothing. I then remembered seeing her car missing from the driveway. Maybe she went out for something? Her coat was gone too, along with her purse and keys she always she with it. I needed to know where my girlfriend went. Did she forget anything at my place? Maybe she went back there. It was worth a shot to find out.

It took me another 5 minutes to get back to my place, revealing an empty driveway in front of me. If Sam didn't go to my house, where did she go? Now was the time to start calling people. The first person I called was Krista. When she answered, I immediately cut to the chase. "Have you seen Sam?" I asked, sounding extremely worried. "I mean is she with you?"

Krista paused on the phone for a second, a soft rustling coming from the phone. "No, she's not with me. Why? What's up James? Is everything ok?" She sounded just as worried as me.

At this point I was freaking out a little. Where did my girlfriend go? Before answering Krista, I took a deep breath and swallowed. My voice was shaky as I replied "She left my house at 11:30, and I told her to call me when she got home. But then I didn't hear from her, so I went over her house to find it unlocked and her phone smashed. I don't know where she went, Krista. I don't know, and I'm worried for her. If you hear from her or anything, please let me know. I love her too much to not know."

"Oh my god" Krista breathed into the phone. "If I do, I'll call you. Please do the same for me. Good luck." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Thanks Krista." I hung up the phone and proceeded to call all of my other friends, asking if they knew where she was .Each one of them had no clue, making me start to have a panic attack. Where was my girlfriend?

After getting in touch with everyone, I thought about the possibility of Sam going to her work place. Even though she was supposed to call me, maybe she had some last minute work? As ridiculous that sounded, I needed a good enough excuse to keep me from losing it. At about 12:30, I drove by her workplace to see if Sam's car was there. It wasn't. The building was dark and locked up. At this point, my heart was r acing a million beats a minute. Please don't tell me something bad happened to Sam. She was my everything; I needed to know she was safe. Where was she? There was only one other place I could check, and I hoped to god she wasn't there.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I couldn't put up with it anymore. I just couldn't. I couldn't put up with living my life in fear and secrecy. I couldn't put up with Drew and his threats. I couldn't put up with hiding everything from my boyfriend. All the problems of my life and the world were making me crack.

After Drew slapped me and left my house, I had to get out of that place. I didn't even car that I didn't call James. It didn't matter anymore since my cell phone was broken. I needed to go to one place where my problems would go away. At that was at the local reservoir. My problems could disappear right there, everything Drew said would just get lost in the water. But then I would lose the one man I loved: James. James was the reason why I was still alive, but how many times could I be saved? Kicking off my flats, I took a step closer to the edge, looking down at the pounding water falling over. Was I really going to do this? I shifted my feet slightly, watching a pebble fall straight into the water and get swallowed within. Was this whole Drew situation worth ending my life? I was going to leave behind a wonderful man who made every day easier and count, compared to the miserable days of Drew. But I knew deep down that this was the only way to keep everyone safe. If I wasn't here anymore, then Drew couldn't fight for my love and kill anyone. I had to do it. I had to jump.

The rushing of the water filled my ears, luring me into the deathtrap. Just as I was about to take my first step, I stopped. What the hell was I doing? I was seriously going to kill myself? Over Drew? That's what he wanted; he wanted to know the satisfaction of him getting to me. I couldn't let him win. So I slowly backed up and sat down on the grass, just watching and listening to the water clear away my thoughts.

A handful of minutes had gone by before I heard a car door close. "SAM!" James screamed, his voice stinging me from how much pain was in there. "Please get away from there! Why are you here?" He asked, his voice sounding in tears. He stepped an inch closer with every word he said. Pretty soon, he was close enough to snatch me away from edge, but he didn't. I turned around and saw him walking cautiously towards me, with open arms to help me up.

Instead of embracing his arms, I got angry. Angry at the fact that my problems were about to be solved. And James decided to make this conflict ten times worse. Instead of being left in peace to think about all of this, he had to come for me. Yeah he was my boyfriend and cared, but I needed alone time. In my rage, I stood up and held out my arms in defense. The whole time I was staring at him, breathing heavily and observing him. He was a wreck, watching me with teary eyes as I rebelled against his help. James' face was completely shocked, worrisome why I would do something like this. I completely snapped to that. "WHY?" I yelled, my hands going up in the air. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HALF OF THE PROBLEMS I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" My voice was shaky from the angry pulsing through my veins. But I felt on the verge of crying too, the emotional toll of everything weighing down on me.

James moved closer to me and held out his arms again. "Sam, I'm your boyfriend! I need to know what's going on! I'm SUPPOSED to help you through your problems! I know something's wrong! Just tell me!" The amount of worry in his voice was making me disgusted. If he knew what my problem was, he probably wouldn't even want to talk to me.

I puffed out and crossed my arms. "I know you know!" I bellowed back, my hands slapping my thighs. "Obviously, or else why would you be here? James, just go! I really don't want you hear right now. I can't make my decision now…" Tears were building up in my eyes, flowing down at an extremely slow pace down my cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you!" he firmly told me, crossing his own arms. "I'm not leaving here until I find out what's up! What decision do you have to make?"

The amount of nosiness was making me furious. This was my problem and my problem only. He was only making this whole choice more difficult. I cared for his safety, but I hated what he was doing right now. "You wouldn't understand!" I spat at him, moving closer to him. "And if you're not leaving me, I'll leave you!" And with that, I pushed him away from me with my hands, running to my car and starting it up. James was yelling behind me, going to his own car to follow me. I didn't care if he followed me. I was going to the one place to end all of this. End all of the problems and decisions I didn't want to make. Drew's place.

* * *

JAMES' POV:

Sam was scaring me right now. What was she talking about? What decision? How could I not understand what she was going through? I was her god damn boyfriend! Shouldn't I know this? Did all of this have to do with her actions lately? After Sam screamed at me and got into her car, I decided to follow her.

She went down many roads, twisting and turning with her head down. Her speed was pretty fast, making me worried that she would crash. We ended up in the northern end of the town, which looked oddly familiar to me. I used to come up here when Sam needed to be picked up from… Drew's place. Drew's? Drew? Was she going to see Drew? What was this? Did she have to make a decision between me and him? Was everything she said before fake, her acting skills coming into play to trick me? She genuinely seemed like she loved me, but then again, everyone has a secret.

I watched as Sam pulled into his driveway and got out of her car, slamming the car in anger and muttering. I drove by slowly, staring at she walked right up to the door and knocked on it. Drew opened it immediately, a sneaky smile growing on his face. What I saw next was something that gave a pain in my heart. Right there, in Drew's doorway, Drew and Sam embraced each other in a kiss. Drew's arms were wrapped around her body, while Sam's hands were on Drew's shoulders. That sight was too much to bear. We loved each other. She said he was a memory! Why would she do that to me? Not wanting to see any more, I sped up and drove away. I didn't care where I was going to, but I knew I just had to get away from them…

* * *

SAM'S POV:

Don't fucking tell me he did this again. He was kissing me at his house, probably thinking I came to take him back. I could hear a car in the background, speeding away right after Drew grabbed me for a kiss. Who was watching? At this point I didn't care. All I wanted was for his lips to be off mine so I could scrub them clean.

Drew pulled away slowly, that crooked smile crawling back on his face. "Nice to know you chose me" he laughed, pulling my arm closer to him. "You made the right decision to come back to me."

My anger reached its boiling point, causing me to push Drew to the ground and slap him again. The sound of my hand hitting his face was the only thing flying through my ears. "I came here to tell you I'm not scared" I snipped at him, my heel digging right into the middle of his chest on the ground.

The only response Drew had to this was another smirk and a chuckle. "Do you know this is so fucking sexy?" he growled at me, the attraction he had to me evident. "You actually think you're not scared of me. I know that you know we belong together. You doing this shows it. You want me. You want me bad…" His eyebrows raised as his eyes scanned over my leg on his chest.

"The only thing I know is that I'm not attracted to you. Or am I interested in dating you again" I replied, my heel deepening in his flesh slightly. "I don't want you or ever will. The only person I want is James. If you ever come after me again, I will kill **you**. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I made my decision the minute after you broke up with me. No one is better than James. He is my one and only. So accept the fucking truth and leave me alone." I kicked him in his stomach and removed my heel.

Drew snickered and leaned up on his elbows. "Say whatever you want. I know it's not true" he sneered, biting his lip at me. "Right now, I just want to get into those damn panties of yours. James never got in there, and I want to leave my mark. **DEEP**." He grinned at me and started to sit up.

My reaction to this was giving him a kick right in the balls. My heel went right into the middle of his crotch, pressing and digging in to give him terrible pain. He grunted out in pain, rolling over and clutching to the middle of his pants. "Go fuck yourself" I muttered before walking away. It felt good to do that. Hopefully he would leave me and my life alone for a while. Because I was not afraid to do damage to him, either.

Once I was back in my car, I drove all the way back to my house and walked inside. My phone was still on the ground, the screen smashing and cracked. After closer inspection, I realized that the black surrounding it was the case. My phone itself wasn't ruined besides the screen. I picked it up and clicked the home button, seeing 6 missed calls from James and multiple texts from people. I ignored most of it, not wanting to talk to them. The most recent text I got in was from Krista. This was our conversation:

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_Sam! Where the fuck are you!? We r all worried! Especially James! Where did you go?_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_Sorry, I had to deal with some business and end it. No need to be worried. I'm home now._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_Woah, what business? What are you talking about? And good! James was worried sick! You need to call him!_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Drew. For almost two months now, he was trying to get back together with me and telling me we would be together. And I'll tell James later. I kinda snapped at him at the reservoir. I didn't mean to, but Drew was getting to me._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ OMG no! Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you! Do you know what kind of danger you could have been in? And don't let Drew get to you! You have a worried boyfriend out there that searched for you. He was scared, Sam! Don't you think he deserved to know about this?_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Don't start with me, Krista. I didn't tell any of you because Drew threatened to kill all of you. I didn't want to put all of you in danger! I was in enough danger as it was! I didn't need for any of you to be dragged into this, especially James. I love him so much, and his safety was most important. So I risked my own life to keep his safe. If he found out, Drew would have gone after him and killed him. Do you seriously think I would let Drew do that?! No! So I didn't say anything to protect him. I need him in my life. James is my other half. I didn't mean to worry him! That's a whole other story…_

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Wow. I am so sorry Sam. I wish I knew, but I understand why you didn't. Is Drew that nuts? WTF report him! And wow, you must really love James. Maybe you should tell him this… and what story?_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Yes, thank you. But yeah, he broke into my house tonight and tried to get me to tell him I loved him. But I bit his hand and then he threatened all of our lives. Krista, he came to my work place before Valentine's day to win me over, and he showed up at my house before that to kiss me! He's a fucking psycho, but I'm glad he's out of the picture right now. I drove to his house tonight and told him I wasn't scared. That disgusting bastard kissed me again, so I slapped him and kicked him in the balls. Hopefully that will make him stay away for some time. And I promise I'll tell James this. You don't know how much I love him, so telling him all of this will be hard. But I want him to know that everything is ok now and I love him with all my heart. Drew couldn't take me away from him, and nothing else will. So I'll explain everything to him and apologize. Wow, this is a long text. Sorry girl!_

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Ok, that guy is absolutely nuts. I am so glad you caught him cheating and ended it. James is so much than him, and you two are so happy and madly in love. And ugh you better have used mouthwash after that! And you go girl! Teach that son of a bitch not to mess with you! I think it will. And good, he called me all frantic and everything. Sam, listen to me when I say this. He's a keeper. And the fact that you said all that proves how much you love him in return. It's good to know that this problem will go away. And haha don't worry! There is so much to explain. We should have called each other…_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Ikr! Us breaking up made me realize my love for James. So if we didn't break up, I wouldn't be where I am right now. With James and happy. Well, for the most part. Besides this little problem… I'm actually thankful I caught him. Because now I have James 3 And oh girl, trust me, I did. They might be broken, but like he uses it anyway… And aw, now I feel bad. I know he's a keeper. I want to be with him forever. And I really do, Krista. You don't even know how much I do. The amount doesn't even exist. And yeah if Drew comes again, I'll take care of him. :D_

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Aw, someone's love crazy! Haha, well good. And nope, I don't think anyone wants to go near that… ick. :/ and don't feel bad! Just call James or whatever and explain to him it all. I know he'll forgive you. I mean you two had so many deep discussions and thoughts that he would be a moron not to forgive or believe you. And awww! You're so in love. And yeah!_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Haha, yeah I am. I love James Maslow so freaking much! And yeah let's not talk about that… he said he wanted to get deep into my panties since James has never been in there. Sick bastard, as I said. And I will, so I gtg. I'm going to call right now and tell him. I've waited too long. He was so sweet to care so much, so he deserves my apology and explanation. And yeah, I know he will. He just loves me that much too ;) and yes, I am so deep in love but I LOVE IT! Haha bye girl :P_

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Aww! Omg I keep saying that lmao. But it's true! And kk np. And WTF NO! You told me you wanted to with James when you got married or engaged. So he's worth the wait. You just love him that much. And ok, let me know how it goes! Yes, he will! Good luck! And lol just keep swimming in that love. Bye chica :)_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Lol but I like you saying that! Everyone thinks we are :P and IK! Ugh, but yes I want to lose mine with James. He's that special to wait for. Maybe even earlier since I trust him so much. And alright. Thanks! And oh yeah, I will! Bye!_

After my conversation with Krista, I realized I needed to call James. I needed to tell him everything. There was no point in keeping it secret anyway. I loved him, and I knew he was going to forgive me. Because that's what lovers do. James knew how crazy Drew could be. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend. And I wanted to thank him. For everything. Since I loved him so much.

* * *

**How did you all like the drama? PLENTY more to come, maybe not around Drew so much… *not hint* But sorry if this updated a little later. I'm cleaning my room and my dad didn't want me to be on my laptop. Meh. But whatever! Keep reviewing and such!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so now I'm trying to get used to updating in the morning. Hope you like it better!**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Great! Updates are earlier! Hope you like the drama in the story!**

**ArianamaslowBTR25****- Thank you :D and yup, updates coming sooner! More problems coming! Yikes!**

**Dreamer1992****- I know! Even just writing his words and actions give me the creeps myself. And well, read on to find out! And Sarah's in this chapter! Her hair sounds like Sam's too haha. Gotta love blonde highlights! I have some, but it's not like Sam is modeled after me *hehe um…***

**Oh yeah, just letting you that the drama/problems are getting deeper. I'm sorry if you don't like the way this story is heading, but it comes into play later on and such. Since it's a story, each chapter is different and progresses along with life. So enjoy my chapter 18! Wow, story is half-way there. HAHA Big Time Rush reference ;) hehe I do that a lot and slip lyrics with the title. But here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Falling Apart**

KRISTA'S POV:

Jesus Christ. I didn't know Sam was having issues with Drew. If I did, I would have helped her through it in any way I could. But Sam kept it to herself to protect us because she loved us all. Even though she **loved** James, she loved everyone else like a brother or sister. I was blessed to have such a close friend like her, but I still wanted her to be safe.

Since James called everyone out of the bunch, we were all worried about her and such. But after I texted Sam, I knew I needed to talk to everyone. James was the first person I had to call to let him know. I dialed up his number to hear him answer with a snappy "Hello!"

"James?" I asked him, curious at his tone of voice. "It's Krista. I talked to Sam and she said-"

All of a sudden, James interrupted me and laughed out cockily. "Of course you talked to her. She probably told you about me trying to stop her at the reservoir. I love how she doesn't try to call me and talk to me."

I was completely surprised by this James on the phone. "Woah!" I emphasized into the phone, shocked by his tone of voice. "Sam said she was going to call you! I **just** stopped texting her! Give her some time! She went through a lot of problems and-"

"Oh yeah, I know she's been having a problem all right" he snickered into the phone. "I can't believe it. Why would she do this?" James sounded angry and pushy, something I have never heard from him before.

"She was just trying to protect us, especially you!" I replied back into the phone, raising my voice. "She didn't know this was going to happen! If she did, do you think she would have acted this way?" Why was James all snippy and angry? What did he think we were talking about? "James, why the fuck do you sound so angry? You should be thankful it's all done and ended!"

James sighed out in frustration and paused for second. "I think she knew very well this was going to happen! She probably planned the whole fucking thing! And well that's not the only thing that may end. I have to talk to her. Bye." Before I could get another word in, he already hung up the phone. Asshole! What was he talking about? What did he interpret my words as?

Thinking this was turning into a deep problem, I sent out a mass text to everyone else telling them to come over to talk about this. For some reason, it always felt like we had to discuss Sam and James when those two weren't involved, but oh well.

**To: Riley, Carlos, Baby ;), Logan  
From: Krista  
**_I heard from Sam. Come over a.s.a.p. to find out details. Need ALL of you. NOW. James can't know about this._

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ Ut-oh. This can't be good. KK. I'm with Carlos, so we're coming now._

**To: Krista  
From: Baby ;)**_  
__ I thought we got away from all the drama! At least you heard from her. But I'm coming babe. Love you. XOXO_

**To: Krista  
From: Logan  
**_Aksnbgf seriously? Thank god you heard from her, but right now? I'm actually with this great girl named Sarah! But I'll still come if it's so important._

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
**_ Yeah… explain in detail when u get here. And OMG ;) hmm. See you here._

**To: Baby ;)  
From: Krista  
**_ No, it's only just begun… And yes. Good :D Love you too xoxo._

**To: Logan  
From: Krista  
**_Logan, we need you here too! Bring the girl with you, geez! This is really important! Quit your girlish whining!_

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ K cause I'm curious! And NO SHUT UP. Haha no! Almost there btw_

**To: Krista  
From: Logan  
**_ Ok then. Hopefully you all like her! DON'T MAKE HER FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! And FYI: I DO NOT WHINE! But I'm leaving right now._

Less than 10 minutes later, everyone was at my house, looking extremely tired but worried. Riley and Carlos were sitting on the carpet in my living room, Carlos' arms wrapped around Riley as she sat in front of him. Logan was sitting on the couch next to his date, who I actually knew! Sara Carter was one of my friends from my workplace at the department store. Whenever I needed to talk to her, she would always be there to talk to me. She was a little shy at first, but we came to be good friends. Riley met her once when she came in to grab me for lunch about a week ago. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights blended in. Her light baby blue eyes were always her best feature, always smiling and inviting people in. I could see why Logan liked her. Maybe she could join our clan too! She already knew enough about everything going on anyway…

Deciding that I needed to begin, I walked over to my fiancé and placed my hand onto his arm. "Ok, let's start with Sam's short disappearance" I said as I clapped my hands together. Riley and Carlos stopped smiling at each other and looked at me, while Logan leaned his arm on the upper part of the couch around Sara. "So, starting from the beginning, Sam came home tonight to find Drew in her house. He broke in since he's a locksmith and told her to say she loved him. She bit him, and he threatened to kill her and all of us for revenge. Plus Sam's phone got smashed so-"

"WOAH!" Logan gasped, his hand leaning on the couch flying in the air. Everyone was quiet and listening to what we had to say. "He threatened to kill us? Wacko… But um should we explain to Sara who Sam is and all?"

Sara laughed quietly and looked at Logan. "No no, I already know who Sam is and the whole Drew situation" she admitted, crossing her legs on my couch. "I pretty much know everything that happened, including Sam's break-up, the James issue, and everything after."

Kendall sighed and looked at me, raising his left eyebrow. "Krista, really?" he questioned me, shaking his head.

"What?" I whined, crossing my arms. "It gets slow around lunch time, so Sara and I talk. She knows everything but I trust her!" Kendall just wrapped his arm around me and nodded, chuckling at how much of a loud mouth I could be. Riley and Carlos were just looking confused, so I decided to continue the story. "Anyway… Sam left her house after he left to go to the reservoir. James found her, but Sam stormed off to Drew's place to tell him off. Drew kissed her, but my girl told him she wasn't scared and kicked him in the balls. So hopefully Drew will leave her alone for now."

"Yeah Sam!" Riley squealed, her fist going into the air. Everyone just stared at her, making her feel slightly embarrassed and sink her hand down. Carlos just laughed and pulled her hand down, holding it in his own.

Meanwhile, Kendall rocked me in my arms, opening his own mouth to speak. "Wait, so Drew really wanted to get back with her? For how long?"

I shrugged my shoulders and squeezed his arms. "Sam said for almost two months now that kept saying he wanted to get back together with her. He showed up at her house at the end of January and kissed her, and before Valentine's Day he showed up where she worked! I'm guessing that's why she was acting scared and all when we all hung out. Drew's words were just affecting her."

Carlos leaned his chin on Riley's right shoulder and crunched his eyebrows. "Wait, does James know what happened?" he asked, confused to why I know all of this all of a sudden.

"No, not yet" I replied, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "Sam was going to call him to let him know. She didn't tell him because she wanted to protect him since she loves him so much. But I told her how worried he was, so she said she would apologize to him and all."

Logan adjusted his seating on the couch and rubbed his head with his right hand. "Wow" he breathed out, his eyes widening slightly. "So they are going to talk at-" he looked at his watch for a second, "1:24 in the morning? Where even is James?"

I shook my head and looked down. "I don't even know" I admitted, my face curling into a sad frown. "Here's the weird thing though. I called him right after I stopped texting Sam to let him know I got in contact with her. And he sounded **angry**. When I mean angry, I really mean it. He kept snapping at me, saying he couldn't believe she did this and how she knew this would happen. He even said that she probably planned it! What the fuck do you think he was thinking?"

Sara cleared her throat and tilted her head up like she wanted to speak. "Did James miss-read anything that happened?" she asked, trying not to intervene too much. But she knew so much about everyone anyway, so it didn't matter.

Logan nodded his head and rubbed her left shoulder. "Yeah, did he talk to Drew or know anything related to Drew?"

"Again, I don't know…" I sighed, my head falling down. Kendall just continued to rock me and rub my back, making everything feel easier.

"We should try to talk to Sam more after the two of them talk" Riley suggested, glancing around at everyone to see if they agreed. Everyone just kept nodding their head in agreement, thinking that it might help.

Carlos grinned at Riley and kissed her head. "Yeah, and we could also talk to James again" he spoke out, his hand going up in gesture. "He's never been mad or ticked off before, so we at least deserve to know why."

Kendall stopped rubbing my back and let go of me, moving to the side so everyone could see him. "We can't keep meddling in Sam and James' lives" he pointed out, his hands going in his pockets. "Yeah we are their friends, but Sam has to tell him herself. You all remember what almost happened **last time**…" He scanned around my living room, stopping at me briefly before continuing. "We'll ask to make sure they are ok, but they will tell us everything when they are ready. Sam didn't even tell us this stuff. Krista did, who only heard it from Sam. So we have to approach this cautiously…"

I nodded my head and bit my lip. "Yeah, I for sure don't want a repeat of what almost happened last time…" I agreed, licking my lips from all the talking I was doing. "We'll wait for them, and we will support everything no matter what. Let's hope this doesn't affect their relationship…"

* * *

JAMES' POV:

I was pissed, and confused, and angry. But mostly pissed. Why did Sam just walk up to Drew and kiss him? Was that her decision? Did she really have to choose between me and him? Her ex that cheated on her and said he was glad he never would have to spend the rest of life with her? The ex she said she never loved and only dated because she couldn't have me? Was this seriously happening? I didn't even know whether or not Sam actually loved me or if that was an act too.

Just as I was thinking about her, my phone started going off. I pulled over on the side of the road and answered it. "Hello?" I answered the phone, the anger expressed in my voice.

"James?" a recognizable voice asked. It was Sam, the person I didn't really want to talk to now. "Can you come over so I can talk to you about everything?" She sounded guilty and slightly scared by the snappiness in my tone.

"Yeah whatever" I replied, my eyes darting around my car. I had no time for this, but I guess I could go over to tell her how I felt and approach her on the situation. "I'm coming now" I said into the phone before hanging up and leaving the line blank. Turning around in the middle of the road, I headed the way towards Sam's house, nervous at how this was all going to go down.

Once I finally arrived at her, I hopped quickly out of my truck and slammed the door. I was only in a short sleeve T-shirt and jeans, but I wasn't cold. The anger was pulsing in my body, making me hot-tempered and extremely warm. I knocked on the door and stood there impatiently, waiting until Sam opened the door was a small fake grin on her face. I could tell she felt bad, making me believe there was something going on. She opened the door and stepped aside, allowing me into the living room.

Right when I stepped in the living room., I spun around to face Sam. "What's going on? Between you two?" I demanded, my voice traveling through the empty room.

Sam jumped back in surprise, her face scrunching up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked me, her tone sounding shaky at the volume of my voice. I was standing in the living room, my breaths deep and heavy from the anger inside of me. "Me and who? I told you to come here so I could talk to you about earlier…"

I puffed out sarcastically, crossing my arms and leaning back. "Don't act like you don't know" I snapped at her, causing Sam to step back in fear and take in a quick breath. "I saw you go over Drew's! Is there something going on between you two?"

"No!" Sam screamed back, blinking her eyes to keep the tears from spilling out. They were building up in the corner of her eyes, lingering there until it was time to release. "**Nothing** is happening between Drew and me! Why would you think that? I went over there to confront him! That's what I need to talk to you about!" Sam looked confused and hurt, probably because of what I was saying. But she should know what I was mentioning. She did do it!

I chuckled at her response, surprised at how stupid she was playing. I thought she loved me! Wouldn't she know what happened? "I know what I saw, and it didn't look like **nothing**!" I spat back at her, my grip tightening on my crossed arms. "You two kissed! How do you explain that? I can't believe you!" To be honest, I was more hurt than anything. Sam kept saying she loved me. Everything was fine for the two months we were almost dating, until this whole issue happened. The whole issue that made me question EVERYTHING. I didn't even know whether I could trust her or not.

"I can't believe you don't believe me!" Sam yelled at me, her hands flying up in the air. Her voice was on the edge of tears, shocked by what I was saying. "You're walking in here and accusing me of something I never did! You didn't even hear my side of the story! What the fuck, James?"

She was really playing this game, wasn't she? She was going to play the _act stupid like she didn't do anything_ game! I wasn't up for that, and I wanted the truth. "Well, I **KNOW** what I saw!" I hollered, my hands slapping against my legs. "And it sure looked like you two were locking lips tonight at his house! Are you really seeing him again? Why would you do that to me?"

There were tears sliding down Sam's cheeks, staining them with tear marks. She was now over five feet away from me, scared by my outburst. "You **seriously** don't trust me after everything that happened?" she asked me, her voice shaking from the tears building up inside. "You think I would **lie** to you? Who do you think I am? After every single confession I've ever said to you, you're doubting me?" She said the last question in disbelief, her voice getting higher like she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Well you've lied to me before…" I coldly replied back, thinking about the time she told me she lied twice. My brain wasn't really thinking right now, my anger and rage doing the thinking for me.

Sam's mouth dropped in awe, completely taken back by my comment. "That is not a reason, James!" she screamed right at me, her hands going on her hips. "Don't you fucking dare bring that up! The only reason I did was because I thought you didn't love me back! Do not hang that after my head! I'm not lying to you!"

I snickered slightly and put my hand in my pockets. Taking a step closer to Sam, I sneered "Actions speak louder than words."

After the words escaped my mouth, I saw Sam's face completely change. She looked so shocked… and hurt. It was written all over her face. With the coldest tone I had ever heard Sam use, she snapped back "Watch this action!" And with that, she stepped right in front of me and slapped me hard across the face, turning my whole head to the left. I reached up and grabbed my now red cheek, stretching my jaw from the pain. I looked right back at her, her eyes screaming with anger and hurt. The tears she was trying to hold back were flowing freely down her whole face, Sam not even making an attempt to wipe them away. She walked right over to the front door, opening it up and gesturing her hand out. "Get out" she gritted through her teeth, the tears now covering the every part of her cheeks. She brought her thumbs up and wiped from under her eyes, sniffling and standing up straight as I walked out the door.

The minute I was on Sam's front steps, the door slammed right after me. I could feel the cold air hit me in the face again, numbing the pain Sam left with her hand. What was going on? Everything just seemed to be going downhill. I didn't know what to believe anymore, but I knew I had to get to the bottom of it. And fast. Because if I wanted to save anything in my life, I needed to know the truth.

**I told you the drama is getting bigger! Drew is affecting everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Keep reviewing and all! Thanks :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**OOH YAY 50 REVEIWS! Thank you so much for them all! You inspire me to keep writing and do daily updates since you enjoy it. What would you do if I didn't do daily ones anymore? :3 Of course I'll keep doing them, but just a question. Ponder on that… Just kidding. It would only make the drama stretch out. Onto my usuals…**

**I'm trying to get used to this morning update! But eh it doesn't take long to post from the doc manager. But anyway, I hope you all like the early updates!**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Haha kinda. But the drama needs to be good! And yeah, thanks :D And yeah, but unfortunately drama affects everything. For good or bad. Well sorry in advance for the way this story is heading! I hate the fact how everyone is on edge and such, but that's what happens :/ And here is the update! Hope you people don't hate or kill me for this… But I have a plan, before you all freak!**

**Dreamer1992****- Haha, yeah it has! I don't think anyone wants to be on it. And well, you'll see :D Thanks!**

**So, I'm proud that these blurbs are getting shorter :P But here is chapter 19! Damn the drama is heating up… I think. Agh I'm rambling. Here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Intermission**

SAM'S POV:

What. Just. Happened… Did I just slap James? And then slam the door on him? What the hell was happening! My whole life was changing and completely ruining everything I ever established. This was when I truly wished Drew was dead. I never did that to people, but he messed up everything. He was screwing up my relationship with James, making him believe that I had something going on with Drew. After everything I expressed to him about my love for him, he had to question it all. He wouldn't even listen to me! This was a new and angry James, and for now, I didn't want to see more of it.

When I closed the door on James, the tears were pouring from my eyes. He looked like he didn't even care about how I felt or was reacting. He was just angry. And hurt. Extremely hurt. I had no clue that his truck was the noise I heard when I went to Drew's house. I didn't even know he followed me. But that was because he cared and was worried for me. What happened to that James? Oh yeah, he saw my ex and I kissing at his house. He thought I was just dating him to cover up my Drew affair. At first I could understand, but then I got mad myself. I remember telling James I was never in love with Drew and wanted to be with him. He even said he would go easy on me, but this was anything but easy. How could I tell him what really happened if he wouldn't hear me out?

That night, I sat with my back against my front door and cried. Sobs escaping my mouth. What did James mean by "Actions speak louder than words?" Did he not believe me? This was all too much to take in and think about. Curling myself into a ball again, I laid down on my doormat in front of the front door and rubbed my legs. I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing, allowing the emptiness to engulf my head. There was so much stress happening in my life, and I just needed some quiet time to get away from it all. Letting the darkness seep over my eyes, I faded out into my getaway, sleep becoming the only thing now…

When I woke up , I was still lying on the doormat. My body had goose bumps all over it, and my back killed from the uncomfortable position. Standing up, I stretched and walked into my living room. Instantly, the memories of the fight James and I had took over. His face staring at me, the tone of his voice, his comment at the end, the feeling of my hand hitting his face. It was too much to take. My legs caved in from under me, my knees buckling in as I collapsed on my rug. That was the first fight James and I ever had. And it ended terribly. How was I supposed to recover after that? Grabbing my phone off of the couch, I quickly dialed James' number. The time was 8:34 AM. My fingers were shaking uncontrollably as I held the phone to my ear, praying that he would answer so this could be settled. But after waiting the four rings, I was sent to voicemail. _Hey, this is James. Sorry, but right now I'm not available. If you could just leave a message for me, I'll call you back. Thanks!_

Just hearing his voice over the phone made me heart ache and burn. I really needed to straighten this out. After his voicemail was over, the animated voice came on, reminding me about pressing buttons to repeat what she was saying and other useless shit. The small buzz went off to let me know I could talk, but I didn't. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I froze on the phone, my emotions taking over me. For a few seconds, I just sat on the rug and breathed into the phone. Why couldn't I tell him to talk to me? Oh yeah, because it would probably result in a repeat of before.

Hanging up, I threw my phone on the rug, hearing the small thud as it hit the floor. This was pointless. James wasn't going to talk to me. Who knew if we were even dating anymore? Of course I still loved him, but I couldn't have his actions affecting everything. Neither of us said it was over, so we were just going through some troubles. And I wanted to fix them.

I sat there and contemplated what to do. Then I realized I needed someone to be with me, by my side to help me when I need it. James usually would be this one, but right now he was too busy ignoring me. So I picked up my phone and texted Krista, hoping she could help me.

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Hey. Have you talked to James by any chance? We got into a fight and he's not responding to my calls._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Oh no. Sorry hun, but I haven't heard from him after I finished texting you earlier. He sounded pissed. What happened?_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Oh kk. And well he accused me of seeing Drew on the side and started yelling at me about how I lied to him. I tried to explain what happened, but all he kept doing was bring up the kiss that he saw at Drew's house. He seriously thought I lied to him about loving him and such. I don't know what to do…_

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ OMG! No! James did that? What has gotten into him? We all know you would never do that! Do you want us to talk to him?_

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Yeah he did, and I have no clue. Maybe it's the shock from everything that happened? Krista, I'm worried. That was our first fight, and a bad one. I ended up slapping him and telling him to get out of my house, slamming the door behind him. And I know, I love James. I would never do such a thing to hurt him. I just can't believe he thinks I would be with Drew after it all. Not to mention I never got to say about the threats and all… It hurts me more to know that he doesn't trust me. And no, don't. This is my battle, and I need to fight it alone._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Idk, might be. And woah, what? You slapped him? What he did say? I know that too, so I'm not getting why he's being a dick about it. And you didn't? Try to tell him and get in contact with him. Just, please make sure you don't fall back to your ways like after the break-up with Drew. None of us can go through that again, especially you. And kk, I'm still here if you need to talk though._

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Yeah, he said that actions speak louder than words. He was referring to my kiss and me saying that I would never do that. So I told him to watch this action and slapped him. In my anger, I kicked him out and left him outside. You don't know how bad my heart killed to do that. Watching the person I love walk away in anger after a fight. What he said made me almost break down. I would absolutely never do that, so it shocked me to know he thought that. And I'm going to try again later. I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything. James is the one I truly and deeply love. He told me he would go easy on our love and stay with me no matter what, but I'm not seeing it. What happened to my boyfriend? And thanks girl. Ily._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ Geez, he's being a total ass. And this is the same James that went after you when he didn't hear from you for 10 minutes? What the fuck happened to him… And aw Sam, it was just a fight. Kendall and I had one, and later on we were engaged. Hopefully you two can work it out. Good, let me know if you get in touch with him. And Sam, please please don't hurt yourself. I know you're going through a hard time, but never go back to that. NEVER. Your boyfriend will come back. And love you too. _

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ I guess, and I'd rather not think of that either. I screamed at him there too, which was a wrong thing. And that's different. You didn't have an ex who was desperate to be with you again while you were dating a person you loved for over two years. I hope so too. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. And kk. Krista, I'm just being open with you. I will try my best not to, for everyone. Ok? And I really hope he does. I need him._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_K, I understand. Sorry about that. I'm just trying to help. And I know how much you need him. You two are perfect. Ok, as long as you promise. _

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ No, it's ok. I know you are, and I'm thankful for that. And yes, he's my other half. Fine, I promise for all of you. But I gtg, I'm going to try and reach James again. Thank you._

**To: Sam  
From: Krista  
**_ I will be there for everything, I'm your best friend for gods sake! And we all see that. You complete each other. And thank you. And kk, good luck. You're welcome baby girl. Bye._

**To: Krista  
From: Sam  
**_ Thank you so much. You're my best friend, alright :) and exactly. Bye_

After I stopped texting Krista, I sat with my knees folded up to my chest, just breathing and preparing myself for calling James. Just as I picked up my phone again to dial him, my phone went off. I looked at the screen, noticing it was James. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, quiet and anxious for his response.

"We need to talk" was all James had to say to me, in a deep and serious tone. He still sounded angry, but he was willing to talk.

I swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in my throat and held my phone tighter. "Yes we do" I agreed, my tone being scared and weak. "There's a lot to talk about, starting off with you not trusting me…" I whispered the last sentence out, hurt by how much he seemed like he didn't.

"What am I supposed to think?" he snapped, his voice rising in anger over the phone. I pulled my cell away from my ear for a second, flinching at the noise. "I SAW what happened!"

There he went again, telling me about he saw what happened. The only thing he saw was the kiss, nothing else after. And that was the important stuff. The rage and hurt building up in my own body, I took a quick breath in and leaned against the couch. "Why do you keep saying that?" I yelled into the phone, the shakiness in my voice from my hurt growing by the second. The shaking was now all the way to my arm, traveling its way down my body slowly. "You saw what Drew did to me before! Especially after the break up!"

"Yeah, why go back then?" he snickered, the same cockiness from our fight today coming back. I was so tempted to punch the god damn phone because of his tone. How dare to believe everything he knew was right! He thought he knew every fucking thing.

I gripped the phone around my ear and pulled the mouthpiece closer, cupping my hand around it so the words would be louder. "I **DIDN'T **go back!" I screamed into the phone, feeling more tears building up. I never knew I had so many tears to shed. "James, listen to me! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I emphasized every word in the phone, my voice cracking at the end from the strain. I was on the verge of breaking out and crying, but I had to hold on a little longer to talk to James.

"Sam, I saw the kiss" James bluntly stated in response. "I thought you loved me and didn't want a relapse involving Drew, but I guess I was wrong…" He paused for a second, taking in a breath as he waited for my reply.

Hearing him say that he believe my love wasn't true made something inside of me sting with pain. It was like my heart ruptured from the stabbing words he said. James actually thought I didn't love him. This was too much for me. I just could not be with someone who thought that, after every single thing I told him throughout our relationship. Blinking my eyes to keep the tears from flowing, I licking my lips and closed my eyes. "You told me you would never hurt me, but those words killed so bad. I'm hurt…" I choked out into the phone, my voice only a faint whisper. "I can't do this…"

"**YOU'RE **hurt?" James yelled into the phone, his voice sounding in complete anger. That was the loudest I had ever heard him talk to someone, let alone me. "**I'M **hurt! To watch the one person you love in someone else's arms? I can't keep doing this, not this way. I can't be there for you."

This was now or never. James was really going to go all the way and say that I didn't love him. He was going to stop everything because of our fight. A fight where he didn't know half the story. This made me realize that he broke something he said he never would. "James…" I addressed him, soaking up each breath I took to let out my next words. "Your promise is broken. You said you would always be by my side no matter what, be there for anything we deal with and never leave me. But now you you're saying you can't be there for me. I'm no longer doing this with you. We're through. Trust is the biggest issue, **clearly**. And you're too fucking stubborn to listen to the woman who has loved you for over two fucking years. Fine, be that way. But I will not be with you when you can't trust me." Once all those words left my mouth, I bit hard on my bottom lip and used everything I had in me to keep from bursting out crying over the phone. I just, myself, told James that we were through. I couldn't believe I had enough in me to do that.

James didn't talk for a few seconds, a small swallow coming from his throat before he spoke up. "It's just to be there for someone when the other person is-"

"JAMES!" I interrupted on the phone, my devastating emotions taking over. "You don't know anything that's going on. Just accept the consequences of you breaking your promise to me. You and I are done. Our relationship is **over.** Goodbye." Right after, I hung up the phone, I screamed out in agony. I broke up with my lover for over two years. Even though we dated for two months, I loved him for so long before. And everything was just gone because of one fight. I could not be with someone who didn't trust me. Someone who made promises to my face and told me personal things, only to break everything and act like he never said that. There was an excruciating pain coming from the middle of my chest, letting me know that my heart was broken. This was worse than the break-up after Drew. So many times worse. The pathetic break up tears were rushing down my face, falling and smearing over my phone in my hands. I quickly unlocked the screen and typed a quick text to Krista to let her know.

**To: Krista  
From: Sam**_  
James and I broke-up._

After I saw the message sent, I hurled my phone at the wall with as much force there was in my arm. It cracked hard against the wall, sliding down and leaving a dent in my wall. But I didn't care. I was dying in my house again. The one person that gave me my life was no longer in the picture. We ended the deep connection between us. Well, I ended it. I ended it because we weren't mutual on the one thing that kept a relationship strong and burning with love: trust. The one most important thing, and the one thing our relationship lacked. And on this day, March 1st 2013, I realized that our relationship couldn't continue. I still loved him with every bit of my heart, but I could just no longer deal with it all. I was back to the lonely single life, staying locked up at my house with nothing but a soup spoon and ice cream. But that was what had to be done. And now, both of us were going to suffer from it…

* * *

**Ohmygod yeah please don't kill me. Sam and James did break up, but no need to freak and such. This is the drama! I hope you all aren't pissed haha. Well anyway, I still have big plans for this! And I cut down the chapters to 30 in total. A perfect number! There will be a sequel, as I said. But not right away… Keep reviewing!**

**Oh, if I created another fan fiction, would you all be interested? I had an idea for another James one. It would involve a girl who moved to L.A. for some time to pursue acting and got stuck with living with James by some mix-up. It would be called "Day by Day" since they would go by a daily basis adjusting to each other. It would be rated M *hehe ;P*, and the main girl would either be Sam (again ik, but I love her! Haha not because it's my name hehe sh), Sabrina, Vanessa, or Aliza Davis. I just thought of this while feeding my cats. I know, weird? But if you could please let me know if you would be interested, I would type up an introduction chapter and post it. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if some of you didn't see yours. I checked the "moderate review" thing until yesterday afternoon. But thank you so much! And I'm over 2,000 views now :D yeah! Anywho, onto my usal typed stuff (yes I did say anywho)**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Yeah, it was pretty intense to write too. I didn't want to, but it had to be done! And yeah, he needs to fix the problem **_**he**_**created! And aw thanks, keep reading to find out! And yeah, I think we all know that haha. She's pissed at him. But maybe a kick would help James…**

**Guest****- Haha, sorry I didn't see this until later. But hope you like all this drama!**

**Arianamaslowbtr2****- *From Chapter 18* Haha, I understand ya. It's a pain sometimes… And good! Yeah, he was pretty angry because of that night. I think he let that take over him, making him think that Sam would do that thing. And ah, I'm trying to approach my story from a different angle :P I'm a rebel! And yeah, I was going to start writing down ideas and such but not start that story until after this one's over. And omg that's a lot! So I think I will wait, so I don't delay time and get overwhelmed.  
*Chapter 19 review* I getcha lol. And hm, it might come into play here *hint, maybe* Depends how hard you want her to hit him lmao. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Taylor Shine****- Awh don't bite your nails! Haha, and I kinda get it. I actually didn't think I could write good drama, but maybe I'm wrong? And yeah, no I expect that. It is complicated, but at least it's sparking your attention! And hey, I want my readers to think and be on the edge of their seats :D And me too! I hear you! Even though I would cry if I messed up that face, he really is. Haha, be my guest. A lot of slaps coming up! :P *hint maybe?* And you'll have to see. Would you like to push Drew off yourself? Or have someone else? Maybe James? I'll try to see what I can do… And wow! I love it, though! I get to respond! And more details will come at the bottom of this story about that. And good! I'm excited to start that and I haven't even finished the first part! Ah! And no no it's fine. :)**

**Guest****- Will do :P I love that name too. I want to name one of my kids that, actually! And aw, thanks! I try my best to convey every feeling the person has. Thanks! **

**Ilovebigtimerush22****- kk I'll see what I can do. :P**

**Awh, thanks for 6 reviews! Haha, this whole blurb is almost an entire page long. Oh well, I love replying to you all! I get too excited over my own story. You should hear me with my friends. "I have to finish this so I can get back to typing my fan fiction for my reviewers!" I cherish you all! My friends all groan when I bring up my fan fiction, but they are all oddly interested too. I can't believe that there is so much to explain about this story! My friend was getting completely lost, so I told her just to read it soon! Don't get me started on their comments to me and James. Ugh, I can think James is hot! And sexy! And perfect! They don't need to call it a stupid boy band on Nick. Makes me pissed. I love their songs, and I bet if they weren't on Nick people would have a different view on them! But I'm not going to say anything else about that cause this is WAY too freaking long! I could go on a rant forever about that, but I think you people are getting too tired of my typing up here anyway. I'm just trying to start the chapter title on a new page! But ok, so this story will be thirty one chapters. I deleted two because they were filling time gaps. I decided I would just tell you how much time passed. I'll keep updating for all of you! Please enjoy chapter 20! I can't put a bottom blurb cause I'm running late, sorry about that. But enjoy your chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Stuck**

KRISTA'S POV:

Kendall and I were sitting on the couch later on that morning, both cuddling and talking to each other about our wedding plans. We picked the date to be December 21st, 2013, and we both knew what location we wanted it at. The next thing we were discussing was our living arrangements. We wanted to move it together but couldn't decide between before or after the wedding.

Our discussion was a nice way to clear our heads. Everyone was affected by the fighting between Sam and James. Even though it was only one day, it was serious. And we all cared for them so much that seeing them like this was hard on all of us. We just wanted their problems to be solved.

My fiancé and I were laughing over the color of our bridesmaids' dresses when my phone vibrated on the cushion. I was texting Sam earlier, her tell me that James wouldn't answer her calls. It was a deep conversation, and I showed Kendall all of it so he could help too. Glancing down, I noticed the message that popped up on my lock screen.

**Sam**  
_ James and I broke-up._

__"WHAT!?" I screamed at my phone, jumping off the couch with my phone in my hand. They DID NOT break up! They couldn't have! Did I really just read that?

Kendall jolted on the couch and pulled me by my arm back onto the couch. "Baby, what?" he asked me, extremely confused and shocked at my scream.

I clicked my home button and handed the phone to Kendall to look at. I watched him read the message, his eyes widening in pure shock. "My fucking god…" he swore, slamming his clenched fist into the arm rest of the couch. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" I replied back, grabbing my hair and running my hand through it. "I just got that text! But I swear to god, I'm going to kill James if I found out he broke her heart. As much as a friend he is to me, NO ONE hurts my best friend and gets away with it!"

Kendall just squeezed me into a hug and rubbed my back, sliding his hand up and down smoothly. "No need to kill him" he said, kissing my forehead. "Even though he's being a complete dickhead, murder won't look good on your record. But I'll talk to him and get to the bottom of this. Ok?"

I pulled away from Kendall's hug and looked at him lovingly. "Fine…" I groaned, disappointed I couldn't shove my heel up James' ass so high that he would have to get it surgically removed. "But he hurt my best friend! Sam said she couldn't make any promises about not hurting herself. She said she would try, but that means it might be a repeat of last time! And since she actually loves James, this might be the end of her!" My voice rose at the end, showing my growing anger towards James. If my best friend was harmed in any way in response to the break-up, James was going to get it. "Fucking James…" I mumbled.

Kendall sighed and closed his eyes slightly. "I pray to God Sam doesn't go through that again. But we need to find out why they broke-up. Usually I'm not one to do this, but we have to talk to James…" He took out his phone and typed a quick text to James.

I glared at his phone, knowing that message was going to the one guy I didn't want to see now. While Kendall began texting him, I decided to text Riley.

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
**_ Sam and James broke up. So fucking pissed…_

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ WHAT? What happened?_

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
** _IKR! My reaction exactly! Idk, I need to find out from Sam. Or him, who Kendall is texting now_

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ Ugh, I swear to god. Next time I see him, I'm punching him right in the face. I don't care. Sam is like my sister. NO ONE does that to her. And do you know anything that happened before?_

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
**_ Can I help you with that? Yeah James is my friend, but Sam is my sister. He's being a complete asshole! And yeah, there's a lot. Can I just forward you the texts? Better yet, get over here._

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ Any day girl. And true true. Can't believe we r saying that. If Carlos knew, I would never hear the end of it. And on my way girl!_

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
**_ Me either, but I am so angry at James. What about everything he told her? Ugh. And eh, Kendall knows. He said for me not to murder James… and good. See you soon._

**To: Krista  
From: Riley  
**_ Ok, as much as I want to continue this, I'm about to drive and don't want to crash. But that was one of my questions too! And well he said YOU. Not me… But igtg byee_

**To: Riley  
From: Krista  
**_ kk be safe girl! And lmao loophole! :D alrighty bye_

Riley was on my doorstep in a matter of minutes. When I opened the door, I watched her storm in and throw her bag on my carpet. "Tell me what happened" she demanded, her hands going on her hips as I stared at her. Kendall just looked up and typed on his phone, raising his eyebrow at everything.

"I've talked enough, just read the texts…" I told Riley, handing over my phone and tilting my head. Riley snatched the phone away, taking the other empty spot on the couch as I curled up next to my fiancé. He was texting up a storm, making me wonder how much him and James had to say. "Is that James?" I questioned, trying to look at the screen.

"Nope" Kendall answered, sending off a new message. "Logan. He's going on about how much he likes Sara…"

I squealed in delight. "Yay, at least there will be one happy relationship there!" Kendall just chuckled and rubbed my arm, texting on his right hand while I just leaned into him. Riley was reading gas fast as she could, making gasps and grunts in response to it all. After it was done, she threw my phone on the pillow and squinted her eyes. "What do you think?" I asked her, studying her facial reaction.

"James David Maslow is going to be a dead man" she gritted through her teeth. I just retracted away from the raging Riley, looking up at my wide eyed fiancé.

He swallowed slightly and put down his phone. "Um… James is on his way over" he uttered, his eyes darting around the room. Riley just crossed her arms and smiled a sneaky grin, formulating a plan in her head. I was proud and scared at the same time. I guess my sneakiness rubbed off on her, but that look was frightening.

We all sat there in silence until there was a knock on my door. I was about to get up when Riley stood up and held out her arm. "No no, let **me** get it" she said in a sly tone, casually walking over to the door. Kendall and I had a clear view from the living room, being able to see in the coat room and the doorway.

We watched as Riley moved up the door and opened it up, revealing a cold and blank James. There was no face. He looked so emotionless. Just as he stepped into the coat room and closed the door, Riley raised her right arm and socked him right in his arm. This caused him to lean back against the door and grab the bottom of his chin, staring as Riley came closer to him again. She began to pound on his arms and chest, mumbling "Asshole!" and "How dare you!" with each punch.

I watched in horror as James tried to defend himself from the hits. Riley was an athletic girl, so those hurts probably hurt. He couldn't hit back, so all he could do was take it or try and pull away. Kendall leaped off the couch and ran over to Riley, picking her up from around the waist as she kicked her legs at James. "Let me get him!" she hollered, spitting through her teeth at James. His face was full of shock, surprised at the outburst by Riley.

Once Kendall got her away from him, he dragged Riley back to the living room and kept him arms firmly wrapped around her arms. He was holding onto her from behind, making sure she wouldn't attack James anymore. James took off his coat quickly and threw it at the rack. "What the fuck was that for?" he snapped, brushing his arms off and rubbing his red jaw.

"Don't act like you don't know you unworthy bastard!" Riley hissed back, spitting over in James' direction. He dodged to the side and slowly walked into the living room, looking at Kendall clutching Riley. I just sat on the couch, watching Riley with daggers in her eyes. She saw Sam as a sister just as much as I did, so hearing about how James hurt her was too much.

Kendall placed Riley in his seat on the couch and stood right next to her, watching her from the corner of his eye to make sure she didn't do anything. Once he crossed his arms, Kendall breathed out and spoke to James. "James, I know I'm your best bud, but don't act dumb" he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "As much as I don't like to interfere in peoples' lives, you know exactly why Riley did that to you…"

James puffed out in anger and pointed his finger at us while tensing up. "You have no right to get involved in my problems! And no fucking right to hit me either!" He looked over at Riley and stared her down. Then he sighed and looked down, his eyes starting to gloss over. "I know I screwed up, alright?" he addressed, not looking at any of us. "I just thought Drew and Sam were doing something because of what I saw…"

Riley sneered out and crossed her leg. "No shit, Sherlock" she remarked, rolling her eyes. "Drew put her through **so** much shit, so why go back?"

Kendall nodded his head in agreement, looking at the sad James who was peeking his eyes up. "Yeah" he agreed, leaning his hand against the armrest. "Sam never loved him, so why start all of a sudden?"

I tapped my fingers against my phone and sighed. "Riley and Kendall are right" I pointed out, looking dead on at James. "After all of us, wouldn't you be able to add it up and see that it wouldn't be reasonable to go back? Sam would never do that! She loves **you**! And only you, James! She's just upset that you can't trust her after everything you two have been through…"

James blinked his eyes and sniffled, sitting on the extra chair and collapsing into it. "I know" he started to choke out, rubbing the top of his forehead and closing his eyes. "I screwed up. **Bad**. Just everything from today hit me. I didn't get why Sam was acting so different, and tonight was the night where everything came out. Who knew that in one day, I would search all night for the one I love so much only to get in a fight with her and break-up! She was the one who called it off, not me! But I can see why, since I was a total ass to her…" James covered his entire face with his hands leaned forward between his knees.

Riley _hmmed_ and adjusted in her seat. "You didn't screw up, James. You **fucked up**" Riley corrected him, emphasizing on the last two words. "Sam had a lot going on, and didn't take one minute out of your fucking rage to listen to her! That's where the trust is! You couldn't stop for a minute and hear what she had to say because you're too damn **stubborn**! Everyone else is too soft on you. You need to hear the truth. You messed up **everything** in your life now. Your girl is **gone**, probably sitting at home crying her eyes out and about to kill herself. Would you be able to live with yourself if you knew you were the one who caused her death? Would you? No! You would fall down yourself! You two are two parts that need each other to survive, and you **know** that! You love Sam, and it's killing you inside knowing that you might never be with her again. Well take your god damn punishment or do something about it! You were the one who made this happen, the one who attacked Sam with your words about something you knew nothing of. You're the one who caused your relationship to fail. Now suck it up and take it like a man or do something about it. Cause I'm not going to listen to your fucking pity party since I have no sympathy for you. You had this coming, with everything you did. Now either shut up and wallow in your own misery, or use every ounce of energy left in your body to get Sam back. Because you know you can't live without her, and she can't leave without you…"

The whole house was silent. I, myself, was speechless at Riley told him flat out about his life. Kendall was just surprised at how angry Riley could get. But James, James was sitting in the chair and listening to every word Riley said. He tolerated each stinging word that was brutally true. The look of guilt was smeared over every inch. He looked like he really regretted everything. "I know that's true" he said, the sadness clearly shown. "And I completely regret doing that to Sam. Just my anger took over after that all because I thought Drew would succeed. Sam is a stunning and beautiful woman, so she can have any guy she wants. I thought she found someone better or something since I didn't give enough. I really fucked up…"

I sighed on the couch and played with my phone in my hands. "Good, you should regret that…" I snickered at James, only because he was realizing this now. "Don't you see? Sam **could** have anyone out there, but she wants **you**. That's because she sees that you're the guy she wants! **You're** that better guy! You fucked up so bad that you should crawl back to her house and beg for forgiveness! Apologize on your knees for what you did!"

James nodded his head slowly and leaned his arms between his legs "I do, so so much. And now I see that. I can't believe I doubted her. I was fucking stupid not to see that she was telling the truth. I love her too much to let her go. You're right. I have to beg for her to take me back. I need Sam!" James stood up out of the seat and ran to get his coat. Slipping it on, he yelled out "I have to get Sam back!" before running out the door to his car.

We all glared from the living room, shaking our head that he realized what he did was wrong. Hopefully Sam would take him back. Because if not, what was there left to do?


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews again! Ugh, updating in the morning is so hard lol. I rush to post it as my mom's yelling for me to leave and get in the car. Haha, so I love you all! I'll keep doing what I'm doing! Here is more blurbs…**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Thanks :) I kinda rushed the end in the morning, but glad you liked it! And Yeah, I pretty much wanted to as well and yell "THANK YOU!" to the computer screen. Got some sense into James… Yeah, well I have the ideas typed out, so you'll see as they get posted! :P And awh, thank you :D I really do try my best on these, so I'm glad you all enjoy it**

**Dreamer1992****- Yeah, James needs it! And ikr, props to her! Telling him what he had to hear. And read on to see if Sam does ;) He was an idiot, a HUGE one! And ah u have me all excited now too so I can see your reviews! Lets me know you enjoy it :D **

**Is it terrible to go back and read your own story over and over lmao? I read the whole thing, from first to most recent chapter, and I was so jumpy for the next thing to happen! Agh, I don't know if that means I'm doing a good job or I take too much credit for my work. But eh, it doesn't matter. Here is chapter 21 for all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Show Me**

JAMES' POV:

I practically dug my own grave today, standing in it and waiting for the dirt to cover over. Everything was fucked up, from my relationship to my life in general. There was no more Sam, the one thing that I needed cut out. And hell did it sting with pain. Every bit of pain in my body was because of the terrible thing I did to Sam. Every meaningful word I told her was playing in my head, reminding me of how much of an idiot I was for not believing her. I promise not to do that. I promised to stay with her no matter what. And now, it wouldn't just get out of my head. All those words I said to her…

**The night Sam called me after her break-up: **

_But if you need me for any reason, I mean ANY, call me. Please. Even if you just need to talk. I'm here for you Sam. I always will be._

_I'll always be your friend by your side. No matter what. I promise on my heart… and my hair._

**The promise I made to her at her house the next day: **

_I, James Maslow, promise on my heart and soul that I will never leave you, Samantha, and this perfect friendship that we have established for two-in-a half years. No matter what happens between the two of us, what we both deal with in our friendship, and anything that we face in the future, I will remain by your side through every bit of it. And if I do break this commitment, only by some supernatural force that pries me away from my forever promise, I will take complete and utter consequences for all my actions. But I know that will never happen, because I will __**never**__ hurt my one best friend on the planet. My girl, Miss Samantha Anne Joneston…_

**My deep talk with her on Krista's front steps on New Year's Eve:**

_I didn't say that just to make you feel better… I didn't say it just because you wanted me to. I said it because I meant it. I meant every single word that I said to you, and I still do. I said those words because I wanted to. And they are 100 percent true. You know I would never lie to you…_

_You don't have to apologize for anything… I understand everything you said. I'm still here. I never left you, Sam. Especially after that night you called me and cried. You don't how hard my heart broke, hearing you so upset and hurt. This locket, right here… this locket was to show you how I'm never going to leave you. No matter what, like I said before…_

_I love you Samantha… I always have, since the day our friendship was born. I didn't say anything, though, because I thought you didn't feel the same. But hearing you say those words inside made me realize that we both did. Our friendship wasn't based off of support. It was based off of love. The love we had for each other. This whole Drew incident made me see that I don't want to lose you. Not to any other guy or anything else. I want you to be mine and only mine. I need you in my life. Don't ever leave me._

**And our moment in my kitchen on Valentine's Day:**

_I am so happy I met someone like you who showed me what love really was. And I'm just so thankful you're finally here, right in my arms, like I always wanted._

_Well you don't have to worry about him. I'm here and will stay here forever with you. That can count on that._

_You can count on me, I promise… I will do anything for you, you know that. Love is new to me to, but I'm glad that I'm in love with you. You're making it seem all so right. You won't ever lose me. I'm here to stay, forever. I will go as easy and as slow as you want, anything to make you happy. Because I love you._

I swear to god, my own words and promises were mocking me. They were making me feel like complete **shit**. I broke the very promises I swore never to break, and I lost the best relationship I ever had in the process. I promised I would never hurt her, and now Sam was hurt more than ever. I promised I would be there to stay, forever, but our break-up proved otherwise. I promised I would be there for me through anything that happened in our friendship, but I let her down. And the consequence was not having her. Even though I didn't want to break another promise, I had to. Because I couldn't accept that my punishment was not having Sam. As my lover, my girlfriend, and my friend. I needed her. She needed me more than ever. And I needed to tell her this and apologize from the bottom of my heart how much of an ass I was. Hopefully she would take me back…

I rushed out of Krista's house after the talk the four of us all hard together. I could tell you I was **not** expecting for Riley but punch me, but I was somewhat glad she did. She knocked the reality back into me, making me realize that I had to everything in my body to get Sam back into my arms. So, I hopped into my truck and raced over to Sam's. I kept calling and calling her phone, but there was no connection. Again. This time I knew that she was purposely avoiding me. Dialing up her home phone, I waited the four long rings before hearing Sam's voice come on the line. "Hey…"

"Sam I'm-" Just as I was about to continue, the voice kept speaking.

"…I'm not home at the moment. But if you just leave me your name, number, a brief message, I'll get back to you soon. Thanks!" The cheerfulness in her voice stung my body. That Sam on the message nowhere near close to the Sam right now. I could just feel it. Sam was happy before with me, and now she was so hurt and lost. And alone.

After the beeping, I clutched the phone to my mouth and swallowed. "Sam… It's James" I started, fighting back to urge to plead on the phone. "I am so sorry for everything I did. Please, just pick up the phone and talk to me. I'll listen to you, I promise. I never meant to hurt you, and I wanted to hear everything you have to say. I love you…"

Once waiting for a few seconds, I heard the rustling of static at the other end and a button. My heart skipped a beat when Sam's voice cam on the other end. "Sorry doesn't cut it" she spat at me, her voice sounding cold and extremely hurt. I retracted back slightly from her tone, mentally kicking myself for waiting too long. "You don't know how much that hurt, James! You not trusting me after everything we have been through and said to each other. You have some nerve calling me up and thinking that I'll take you back with just a sorry…" Sam sounded on the verge of tears, making my own eyes fill up.

"I know" I replied, the guilt and sadness pouring out my mouth. "I shouldn't have assumed, and I was wrong. I just over thought the history you two had and make an assumption."

"James!" she yelled, annoyed at what I said before. "That was **HISTORY**, meaning in the past. This is the **present**, where each day is lived like you don't know what's happening next. But I do know none of it includes Drew… Why would I go back to that terrible time?"

I shook my head and slapped my forehead. Of course I chose to word it that way. "No no!" I defended into the phone, trying to tell her that was wrong thinking. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way! I just wanted to tell you that I am extremely sorry and guilty for everything I did. I didn't mean to not trust you. Just please take me back, Sam. I love too much not to have you! I need you back!"

Sam gasped into the phone and sniffled, adjusting the phone against her ear. "If you really love me and want me back, **show me**." After that, I heard a button and the long beep on the other line. She hung up on me. I deserved that. How stupid was I? Just calling her up and asking for her to forgive me. Sam wasn't one of those people who gave in. She couldn't forgive fast, so I had to find a way to get her back.

I stopped driving and turned around, going back to my house. If I was going to get Sam back, I had to do it right. I had to create the perfect words and actions in order to make sure Sam was going to be mine again. I could not screw this up, because if I did, I could lose her forever. And I was on that track right now…

* * *

**Sorry about the short length. This chapter was focusing on Sam and James. I hope you all don't kill me for the cliffhanger… Sam's not taking him back that easy, no matter how much she loves him. He needs to prove to her he still cares! DRAMA! Well anyway, thanks for all the views and reviews and such! And that "Day by Day" story idea I had will not happen until after this is completed. I might take a break from Sam and James to focus on that story, and then the sequel for these two lovebirds will happen after that. AGH, so many ideas! I need to stop before I burst from all the BTR. But I love it! AH CONLFICT! Oh, I'm getting off topic again. Nevermind. Well, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lol it's crazy in the morning! I'm finishing every chapter in the morning now cause I'm so tired at night! But oh well, you all like the early updates. But on with my usual stuff again…**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Wow! Ah, I don't mean to make each chapter to intense! But I completely delay homework to type this and read others, so I get what you're saying. And ah, thank you for sparring my life! And thank you, my coolness saved me haha. I'm not cool by any means, but I'll still post! Hopefully you will like this chapter :D And yeah, he needs to work really hard to get her back! And how about all three of them do something? :D Depends if you really want Drew pushed off of hurt or really killed. But that adds A TON of drama! And I apologize for the cliffhanger, but now I get to pick up now! Hope you like what happens this chapter! And it's fine! I'm glad you're interested in this story!**

**Dreamer1992****- Haha, after this chapter, read the bottom piece for you. But maybe, we'll see :P Singing is always sweet! And hope you like his plan!**

**Wow, already chapter 22! Geez, and it's February 1****st****! HAPPY FEBRUARY! Here's to kicking off this month with a post! Chapter 22 to all!**

**Chapter 22: Shot in the Dark**

SAM'S POV:

This was extremely hard for me. James realized his mistake and asked for me to take him back, but I didn't. I knew that he could do better than that. Not to sound like I wanted something big, but he had to prove to me how much he really did love me. A phone call just wasn't enough. I needed to know that he understood how much he hurt me. And that he was going to do everything he could to care for me again and everything.

I still couldn't believe that I hung up on James. Why did I even answer in the first place if I was going to be the one to end it? I wanted to hear his voice, that's why. I wanted to be able and close my eyes so I could picture him right next to me. Forget all about everything bad that happened and just be with the one I loved. I still loved James; there was no doubt about it. But I just didn't want him until he truly showed how much he wanted me. I had to know that he missed me as much as I missed him.

Was breaking up with him the wrong thing? Should I have just waited until I could talk to him so everything could be prevented? As much as I tried to convince myself that it was wrong, I couldn't. I knew that it was the right thing. I had to do it since James didn't trust me. Me breaking it off with him made him realize how much of an ass he was being. No one could understand how much that hurt, though. I actually said those words. I told him it was over, not him telling me. I know people say that promises are over rated and such, I take everyone seriously. I don't make many of them, so when I do, it's important. And it is extremely important if I tell someone else to. I put all my trust into James, only to have it crushed by our fight. That promise was broken, and I didn't know if it could be fixed. Him trying to get me back was the only way to prove to me that he understood the meaning of the promise.

My mood was completely neutral for the rest of the afternoon. I couldn't feel anything. Inside, my body was grieving since I didn't have James with me. But on the outside, I was unreadable. The only thing I could do was put my home phone back and sit down on the couch. Pulling a blanket over my legs, I stared at the dent on my wall where I threw my phone. I didn't want to check my phone, almost sure it was completely cracked. So, I just curled up on my couch again and took a nap, taking advantage of the little time I had with no worries. Just perfect darkness to make me forget it all.

JAMES' POV:

Boy was I stupid. Obviously Sam wasn't going to take me back after my stupid stunt I pulled. In order to pull this thing off, I had to make it big. I decided to head back to my house to sit down and think about the most perfect way to get back the one girl I loved. Calling Krista on speakerphone, I tapped my steering wheel and gained my composure. Krista answered almost immediately. "How did it go?" she asked, her tone somewhat hopeful.

"Not to well…" I sighed, gripping the wheel on the sides. "She told me if I really love her and want her back, show her. So I'm trying to think of the best way I can…"

"Maslow, you're the king of romance!" Krista pointed out, stating it obviously. "I **know** there's something you can think of to show Sam how much you love her! Come on! You said you want her back and screwed up so much, so prove it! How can you prove it?"

I bit my bottom lip, gasping slightly as I thought of an idea. "I am an expert in the romance department!" I agreed, not trying to sound like I was bragging or anything. I really wasn't; Just saying that was helping with my formulating plan. "I can prove it in the one way I excel at. Sam loves Hunter Hayes, right?" I asked Krista, smirking at what I was thinking.

"Yeah…" she answered, sounding confused. "Why? What do you have up your sleeve?"

Instead of answering her question, I continued to ask more. "And her birth flower is the rose, right?" To be honest, I knew the answer to these questions already, but just saying it out loud was making everything come together.

Krista breathed in through the phone and mumbled. "James, are you dumb?" she snickered at me, wondering why I was asking questions I knew the answer to. "She loves Hunter Hayes, duh! Well, his music if you want to be specific. And yeah, June is the rose! What's going on?"

I chuckled a little at the nosiness of Krista. No one could know my plan but me. I wanted everyone to be surprised, Sam the most. If Sam heard any of the plan, everything would be ruined. "Sam's bedroom window is on the side of her house, right?" Again another unneeded question. The confirmation just helped me.

"Jesus Christ, James! YES! It's on left!" Krista responded, her annoyance coming out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING? You better be trying to get Sam back and not doing any funny business!"

"You'll find out…" I spoke into the phone, teasing her with my tone. I could hear the rustling of the phone, letting me know she was now probably angry. "I'm taking a shot in the dark, but I'm praying it will work. I just need to do something now. I gotta go."

"James! Don't you fucking dare hang up on me! Just TELL ME! This isn't nice!" Krista kept screaming in the phone, her voice begging for me to tell her my sneaky plan. "If you hang up, I won't be a happy-"

"Bye Krista!" I smiled into the phone, interrupting her. After saying bye, I hung up on her, dialing my old friend Jared up from the convenience store. He no longer worked there, but he had his own moving company now. A few rings passed by before he answered.

"Hey James!" Jared greeted into the phone, happy that he were talking. "Long time no talk, huh? It's been two weeks now or so, right? How's it going?"

I breathed out into the phone, a small smile appearing on my face. It was just because my friend could really help me right now, and I hadn't talked to him in a while. "I screwed up, man" I confessed in to the phone, dropping my head a little. "Long story, but Sam and I broke up. I broke a promise and doubted her, so now I paid the price. But I'm trying to get her back. Does your moving company move grand pianos?"

Jared didn't speak into the phone, probably shocked by our break-up. I always kept him up to date on the relationship between Sam and I, and we seemed to be going strong. But after the Drew thing, everything went downhill. "I'm so sorry" he said into the phone, him surprised that it was true. "It's good you're going after her, though. You're crazy about her! And yeah, why?"

I took a deep breath, crossing my fingers that he would be able to do my favor. "I hate to throw this last minute on you, but would be able to move my piano into Sam's backyard tonight? This is part of me trying to get back Sam. I'll pay you and everything… But I understand if you can't…"

"No no dude! No problem! Anything for you to get your girl back!" Jared replied instantly. I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed a little. "It will be on the house too! You're my best guy friend! Just let me get my guys together, and we'll come over at 7."

"Thank you some much." I breathed out into the phone, thankful that part of my plan was working. "7 is perfect. I want to do this at night. It makes it more romantic. I have to go research some Hunter Hayes, but I'll call you when I'm ready. Ok?"

Jared cleared his throat and fixed the phone. "Again, my pleasure. Good luck budyy!"

"Thanks! Bye!" I hung up with Jared just as I pulled into my driveway. I was shaking, literally. I never did something like this. Unlocking my front door, I raced to my computer to look up Hunter Hayes and find music sheets. I had to study this for hours, memorizing and repeating everything to make sure it was perfect.

I needed a suit to. A fancy tux or button up to look nice for Sam. Deciding on a white button up and suit jacket, I took out my black pants and dress shoes. Next came the tie, which was a special design that draped over the shoulder. What about my hair? I was stressing over everything, trying to make sure it was perfect. Oh god, nothing was going to be perfect without the roses! Placing an order with a home flower delivery service, I rushed around to get everything in order.

The hours flew by, it almost being 6:30 when I finally finished. I looked in the mirror, smiling at myself for my appearance. Every little button and fold right in the right place, making me look sharp. My hair was styled the way Sam loved it, somewhat flat but still spiky in the front. I had the dozen roses I ordered right on my piano, which was rolled over in front of my door. The watch Sam gave for me was around my wrist, reminding me of the good times we had. Hopefully these actions tonight would show her how much I cared.

As soon as I fixed a piece of hair on my head, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Jared, the moving truck probably sitting in front of my house waiting. This was now or never, the time that would decide if I was going to end up with Sam again. I was nervous, but I hoped that it was good enough. Because if not, I had nothing else to do…

SAM'S POV:

I woke up later on that night, looking at the clock in my living room to see that it was 7:18 PM. I could hear the sound of a car driving on my street, coming closer until the engine was purring outside my house. Standing up, blinked my eyes a few times and went to my front door. Peeking through the little window, I could see a moving truck right in front of my house. A guy climbed out of the driver's s and walked to the back, lifting up the door to the end of the truck. What the hell? Why was this guy in front of my house? I watched as another guy joined him, bending down slightly to carry something out. This was enough for me, causing me to head up my steps and into my room. Who knew what they wre up to, but I needed my peace.

Arriving in my room, I sat down on my bed and rubbed my neck. My hands slid down my face to the bottom of my neck, my fingers brushing around something. I looked down, noticing I still had James' locket. With everything we went through, I still didn't take it off. Placing my left fingers softly over the heart, I closed my eyes and stopped myself from crying a tear. Once calming myself, I stood up and walked over to the desk I kept the key on. Moving back over to my bed, I cautiously unlocked the locket to read the same words in there. _You're never alone_. That wasn't true. I was more alone than ever right now. James was my rock, the one person I could lean on for help. But he wasn't here. I was alone, left by myself to face these feelings of hurt. This locket couldn't stay on me if it was only going to mock me for no longer being with James. I needed it off.

Just as I moved my hands to the back of my neck to unclasp the locket, I heard rustling outside my bedroom window. At first I thought it was just the wind, but I could pick up the sound of muffled voices. There were a few grunts, some words exchanged, and silence .This had to confused. Who would be talking right now? Maybe my neighbors were having a party, but I didn't see any cars at their house. Then again, I didn't really go out all day. I stayed inside and moped around about my break-up. But that's what I had to do.

Deciding that I was being affected by everything, I closed my eyes and laid back down on my bed. My breathing slowed, trying to help me fall back into sleep. But for some reason, I heard music. And it wasn't coming from my mind. At least it didn't seem like it. If I leaned in closer, I could hear the soft notes of a… piano? What? Where was a piano? I for sure did not have any music on! Was it the neighbors? But why would they play a piano? I was getting really confused and curious.

I grabbed a pillow off the other side of the bed and leaned my chin into it. I was trying to convince myself that my head was playing tricks on me when I heard words fill my ears. Well, more like lyrics…

_You give me chances and I let you down  
You waited for words that I couldn't get out_

I knew that song. I loved that song. Just hearing the first two lyrics made it click in my head. It was "All You Ever" by Hunter Hayes. That song always got me, the emotions pouring out of my mouth every time I sung it. I didn't even know why I connected with it so much, but I just did.

Sitting up from my bed, I listened closer as the song continued from outside of my window.

_I have no excuses for the way that I am  
I was clueless then, I couldn't understand_

Why was this song playing? It might have been a coincidence, but my instinct told me otherwise. I completely sat up in my bed, pushing my legs to hang over the edges. I was in a pair of pink booty shorts and a black tank, my usual sleep wear. My mood fell more serious when I listened to the chorus now playing.

_That all that you wanted  
And all that you needed  
Was a side of me I never let you see  
And I wish I could love you  
And make you believe it  
Because that all you ever wanted  
It's all you ever wanted,  
From me, from me_

Once hearing the chorus, I realized that it was **not** Hunter Hayes. It was someone else. I just couldn't recognize the voice since I was still only on my bed. Plus all the music wasn't there. It only sounded like the piano section. AS I pondered about what was going on, the song continued.

_Could I be selfish, or Lost in my pride  
Afraid to be forward or just too scared to try  
And now I'm without you, And it took distance to see  
That losing you, means losing everything_

Like a train hit me, a realization came to my head. That last lyric I just heard connected deep within me, allowing me to hear the tone the singer used. It sounds guilty, sad, hurt, and on the verge of tears. Who would sing a song like that?

_When all that you wanted  
And all that you needed  
Was a side of me I never let you see  
And I wish I could love you  
And make you believe it  
Because that all you ever wanted  
It's all you ever wanted from me_

This was getting to be too much. I could not understand what the hell was happening. Deciding to stand up, I pushed aside my curtains and looked out my closed window. What I saw there made me gasp and almost fall back in shock. Right there, in my backyard under my window, was James playing his black grand piano. The piano was perfectly turned towards my window, James' seat directly in front of me. He was staring right at my window, wearing a fancy button up and suit jacket while a bouquet of roses was on the top of the piano. His eyes never left my window as he continued to sing the song.

This couldn't be true. Was it a dream? Was James really doing this for me? I was shocked, stunned by his actions. That was the sweetest thing, and it wasn't even done yet. Deciding that I needed to hear more, I unlocked my window and lifted it up, leaning on the window sill and staring down at James singing.

_And is it too late and are you too far  
To turn around and let me be... let me be_

I bit my lip to keep myself away from the berge of crying. I guess James noticed I opened the window, since his voice got louder and mouth smiled up slightly seeing me. When James reached the chorus for the last time, I couldn't take my emotions anymore. His voice was the loudest thing, emphasizing every word he truly meant in the song. He picked the song for a reason, to show that he was wrong. And for that, I had to thank him.

_All that you wanted  
And all that you needed  
I'll show the side of me I never let you see  
I wish I could love you  
And make you believe it  
Because that's all you ever wanted  
That's all you ever wanted  
And that's all you ever wanted  
It's all you ever wanted  
From me  
Oh, from me_

Pulling away from the window, I grabbed my black silk robe and slid on my white slippers. As each word built up and got louder in the song, so did my emotions. Before I knew it, I was flying down the steps, almost tripping over my own feet. I was running so fast that I almost slammed into the front door, but my hand was out to stop me. I tugged on the doorknob and moved onto my front steps, looking around to notice the moving truck was gone. That's why they were there…

Turning my head to look to the side for a second, I pulled my robe over the sides of my body and jumped down the steps. The music was a lot louder outside, allowing me to find the spot in no time. I couldn't even begin to say what I was thinking about, since I had no clue. The only thing on my mind was James.

Moving to the side of my house, I stopped short when I spotted James still playing. I guess I made some rustling noise, since his head snapped right to me as he sang the last part of the song. I could tell that his breathing got quicker, watching the way his chest heaved while playing. My feet had a mind of its own, inching closer to James and the piano as he just stared. The lyrics were over, but he kept playing. The music switched to a different tune, something I instantly knew. Another song I loved, and I song James knew extremely well.

_Yeah yeah, oh yeah_

This song always got me. "All Over Again" was one of my favorites on their second album. James knew just where to hit my soft spots. I kept crawling closer as James began to sing, his eyes never once leaving me.

_Still got that same look that sets me off.  
Guess there's just something about you.  
I got these feelings can't let 'em show  
'Cause I wouldn't let you go.  
I shouldn't have let you go._

My heart ached with need. He was expressing his emotions the best possible way he could, which was through music. And I loved that. Music was something I could always connect to, having James sing it to me made me feel special. Made me feel like I was his. Only his. Always his.

_You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again._

On that agai, James leaned back in his piano seat and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears building up in his tears from coming out. His voice was becoming shaker, but he still kept singing. And I still kept watching him. By this time, I was already half way down the side of my lawn, James still playing and breathing quicker as he approached the chorus.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side._

By this point, I reached the front of the piano. I slowly walked up the other end, resting my hands on the piano top and a stood directly across from James. He swallowed quickly, getting ready for the next part.

_I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do._

** No one can love me like you do**. James was about to break down when he sang that line to me. He directly shook his head at me, leaning his body closer as his eyes connected with mine again. We were locked on each other. All his emotions flowed through me, making me realize the James truly did know what he did. He was doing everything he could to get me back. EVERYTHING.

Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,  
I just don't wanna let you end, No  
You just take me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, told ya,  
I'm ready to go again, Yeah  
It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
Tonight.

I couldn't stay behind the piano anymore. I had to be closer. Stepping away from the piano, I began to move my way closer to James, going to the side so I could lean against the piano with my back and listen. I was only three feet away from James now, but my body was begging for me to be closer.

_Baby there's something that you did that holds me on.  
Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.  
The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,  
I got this figured out.  
Ooh_

No matter how much James was trying not to collapse in front of me, he kept playing. His eyes were glistening over from all the tears building up, but I knew he wanted to make it to the end of the song for me. Out of impulse, I put my hand on the back of the piano and hopped on, crossing my legs as I leaned back on my hands and watched James. Yes, I was cold, with my robe was blowing in the breeze at night. My choice of clothing wasn't helping, but I couldn't feel it. All my attention was on my James singing to me. The tears were building in my eyes as well.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
Tonight…  
All over again…_

By the time James finished, I had a single tear rolling down my cheek. I could feel a small soft smile forming on my face, touched by the gesture James did. James himself had his head down, wiping his face and under his eyes to get rid of any water. He stood up slowly and fixed his suit jacket, licking his lips since he was so nervous. I slid down the piano and stood facing him, wrapping the robe around my body again.

James grabbed the bouquet of roses and handed them out to me. I accepted him into my open arms, sniffing them and laying them across my arm as James swallowed and began to speak. "Sam.. he began, the tears filling his eyes. "I keep falling in love with you more **everyday. **I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just didn't want to lose you, especially to him…" He clasped his hands together and rubbed them, shaking his head as he spoke the last words. James tilted his head up to stop a tear from sliding down his own check, his thumb wiping it away before it could leave a stain.

I stared at James right in front of me, breathing in everything all around me. The roses, the outdoors, the breeze, and something else. That smell of cologne, aftershave, and hair-care products. The smell of **James**. The smell I just loved so much, making me relax slightly. I blinked my eyes and slowly looked up at James, seeing how desperate he was to have me back. His eyes were pleading for a response for me. Adjusting my grip on the flowers, I spoke back to James in a small voice. "I tried telling you but wouldn't listen…" I began to say, choking up on my words as I shook my head at the ground. Looking up at him one more time, I locked my eyes with him to whisper out "I thought you really meant that promise to stay by my side…"

James' breathing kept getting quicker, his eyes squinting in pain from my words. I didn't mean to bring it up again, but I had to tell him how I felt. "I meant it and still do…" he replied, leaning closer into me until we were only a foot apart. "I took the consequence of losing you, but I can't have that. Because I said I'd **never** leave you, and I meant it. So I'm here now to prove to you that I'm here through anything."

"Anything?" I tried stopping myself from repeating that, but I couldn't. My mouth was just realeasing its first response, which was what I was feeling and thinking. ? Because that was anything, and I surely didn't expect for that to happen…"

**"Anything**." James confidently repeated, moving one more inch closer to me. Those tears seemed like they really wanted to fall, but James just held them back to express his every word. "I love you so much and can't lose what we had. Because if I completely lose you, I lose the beautiful friendship we built too. And I told you I would never break up our friendship no matter what. And our friendship is based off of love. I want to face the future with you by my side." He reached his right hand out and rested it on my right hand, which was holding onto the flowers still.

My voice was now becoming uneasy, the tears filling me up and making me stutter when I opened my mouth. Looking James dead in the eye, I bit my bottom lip and spoke. "I always want to be by your side. You don't know how much it hurt me to hear you say that. I love you and what we have, and want to keep it that way forever…"

James slid his right hand under my own hand, taking it in his own and squeezing it. Our distance was now only a few inches away from each other. "I promise I will. This time I mean it…" he whispered out, pausing slightly after. He took the roses out of my arms and dug in his pocket, taking out his phone. Then he opened an app and hit a button, turning back to me as he held tightly onto both of my hands. James looked right at me, those hazel eyes were staring right into me. "Look" he said, his head tilting to the phone on the piano. I could see the voice memo app open. "I'm recording myself. If ever my break promise of keeping what we have, I will have someone shoot me right through the heart, or chop off my head, or anything! Any way someone could possibly kill someone they could try on me. But I know the pain I'd take for that would be nothing compared to the pain you would feel in your heart. So, you could personal kill me for what I've done. I just want to show you how much I truly love you." He shook my hands as he spoke the deep words, his eyes opening and closing with each different emotion. I never saw so much in James. Every emotion was expressed in his eyes. I could see he truly meant all the words he said. And that was enough for me.

"James, I love you too" I told him, my left hand going up to his right cheek and rubbing with my thumb. "And you know I'd never do that. I was just extremely hurt you couldn't trust me. But I think you've proved enough saying you would die for me." I stepped forward and gave him an embracing hug, looking at the piano and roses in the back. "Thank you for all of this. No one's ever done this for me. Thank you for everything…" I was about to cry, the joy coming back. This was such a romantic gesture, but something I would not expect from James. But I was thankful that he did that. This made me see how much I missed him and loved him. And how much I needed him with me.

I felt James' rub my back as we held out hug. He squeezed like there was no tomorrow. Like he didn't want to let me to. I tried to pull away, but James brought me right back in. He brought his hand down to lift up my chin to look at him. I saw that love and passion in his eyes, something I really did miss seeing. "Will be please be mine?" James asked me, grabbing the bouquet of flowers with his right hand and holding it out to me again. "Again?"

Blinking my eyes slowly, I smiled at James and took the flowers again. "Yes" I answered, my eyes shining bright at my lover. James smiled his perfect teeth and breathed out in happily. Picking me up off the ground by his arms, he leaned back and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Just by luck, I was wearing my strawberry lip-gloss. I never knew how much I missed James until he kissed me. That feeling of his lips on mine felt like it belonged there. The craving my body had demised, replaced by the love of us being a couple again. James was pressing his lips into mine, showing me how much he didn't want to let me go. He loved me. He needed him. He was never going to let me go again. And I loved that.

Once we finally finished kissing, he pulled away and looked at me. Another perfect smile escaped his face, making up for the drying tears in his eyes. I smiled right back, biting my bottom lip and admiring the guy in front of me. I finally had my James back. We could now face the Drew issue **together**. Who knew that one day would change my life? One day that could break off the most meaningful relationship and bring it back together again? I guess life worked that way. But I wasn't complaining. Not now, anyway. All this drama made James and I both realize how much we needed each other. Hopefully Drew wouldn't be showing up to ruin that again. I still had to tell James about the whole Drew thing, but now wasn't the time. I was just going to enjoy having my loving boyfriend back. I just prayed Drew wouldn't be coming back anytime soon…

**Yeah, long chapter! But I hope you all are happy and have decided not to kill me because everything is happy again! :D For the most part… Ok, the first song James sang was "All You Ever" by Hunter Hayes. I STRONGLY recommend you listen to it and look it up. I love that song SO much! Plus the lyrics described the Sam/James problem. Here's a youtube link: watch?v=lurPBt1xmcM**

**To ****Dreamer1992****- When I read your review, I was like "Oh no she knows!" Haha, well your assumption/guess/idea was right! I had that idea typed out for over a week now, but I just added the Hunter Hayes song yesterday since I couldn't stop belting it at the top of my lungs. Plus I thought it fit. Sorry if y'all don't like country, but Hunter's hot ;) And then I had to do a BTR song, and I thought "All Over Again" would show how James keeps falling in love with her. But hope you liked this :D **

**So, I hope that all of your anticipation has died down a little since Sam and James DID get back together! Wow, the past 5 chapters I think were all in one day… Well from Saturday to Sunday (in the story, only one day passed!) The next chapter, some time will pass. But drama will still come! Keep reviewing! And not to sound like a murderer, but do you all really want Drew to die or get injured in this story? I can do either, but I wanted to make sure you wanted this. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the later update. This is only the beginning of a CRAZY booked up weekend for me! My school's winter ball is tonight, so I can't do anything from probably 4:30 PM to like 11 AM on Sunday. And then my mom's surprise party is at 1:00 PM, with everyone showing up at 12:30. So yeah, these next two or three chapters might be later. I am sorry about that, but sometimes life gets complicated. Plus I got writer's block for a few hours on this since so much is in my head! I just sat again staring at the JAMES' POV title with nothing under it. Meh. But by Tuesday, I hope to be publishing in the morning again. So bear with me!**

**ACK you people know you make me happy, right? Your reviews are the best! I laugh and smile at my phone when I read the e-mail notification! You are the ones that keep this story going! You give me motivation to continue! Just wanted to let you know and say THANK YOU! Aw, "Worldwide" is playing right now… I'm about to cry, from everything! Plus I'm making name cards for my mom's surprise birthday party this Sunday… Agh ok so I have so much stuff going on this weekend, but I'll get to the shout-outs first…**

**Shout-outs: ****Dreamer1992****- Good, I was happy too! I'm a person who loves to write the romantic sappy stuff. Again not just because my name is Sam… la di da da hehe ;) and phew lol. I realized that you wouldn't have been able to figure out before, but I was amazing at how you guessed right! And yes, James is very romantic. His voice is perfection too! And hope you like this chapter!**

**Taylor Shine****- Aw, thank you! This chapter came to be over 12 pages in Microsoft Word! I stayed up past midnight finishing this thing, and woke up at 6:15 AM to type the ending words of Sam and James. I'm so glad you loved it! I do have to say this was my favorite, second to "Count on You" :D I wanted to seem exactly that way! Agh sorry, I'll listening to "Time of Our Life" now… oh wait "Boyfriend" it switched and my phone is against my laptop as I type. And well, I hope you like what happened here! For the most part… And yes, I understand that. I would try to do that too. Psh, you don't sound crazy! And thanks! I have been obsessed to those songs so I wanted to add them. OMG I have to stop typing. I'm about to cry cause James is singing his part in "Boyfriend". LET ME BE YOURS JAMES! Hope you don't mind my added things in here haha.**

**love it****- Thank you :) And glad you looked it up! I know, I feel like crying too listening to that. The emotion and meaning in there just gets me. That's why I burst out singing the chorus with all my heart when it comes on. I thought those songs would pick, so thank goodness you all agreed! Ah "You're Not Alone" came on. But I put that as the chapter 1 title. But thank you, I will! Hope you like this chapter! This was kinda fun to write… hehe**

**NikkiilovesJessee****- Aw thank you! Don't cry! And well hopefully you read chapter 22 and found out how he got her back ;) Enjoy this chapter! And well I hope you are somewhat satisfied with this chapter :D Thanks, and sorry for the late update :/**

**OMG I lied when I said those things were getting shorter. No wonder why the number of words is increasing… But nevermind. Also, quick note. Since my winterball is tonight, Sunday's chapter may not be updated until the night. This is one of those times where I had to make that happen, since I am so busy this weekend. But I will try to have Monday's update for that morning. Yeah, so that's that. But here is chapter 23! Don't let the title scare you too much!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Help**

JAMES' POV:

I couldn't believe it. It worked. It actually worked. IT REALLY DID WORK! I had Sam right back in my arms again as my girlfriend. It took some planning and hard work, but I had her back. And boy did I love every minute of it. That one day break-up terrified me, making me see how much I truly needed her in my life. I would take a bullet or any punishment to keep her safe, basically anything to ensure she will always be mine forever. I'd never let her go again.

And here we were, standing outside of her house underneath her bedroom window in a tight embrace. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at her and smiling. Every time I tried to bring my face back to normal, the smile would creep right up again. But I loved it. I was truly so happy and fortunate that my girl was back. Sam just kept staring right back at me, her teeth on her bottom lip. It was such a cute face, a face that I loved. Her brown eyes were a light golden color, shining right at me. That's when I knew she was just as happy as me.

My trance was broken when I saw Sam shiver. She twitched slightly and wrapped her black silk robe over her body, the cold air getting to her. She continued smiling, but the breeze kept hitting her body. My face fell slightly to see her freezing. "Are you cold, babe?" I asked her, my hands rubbing up and down her arms.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and half smirked. "Yeah, a little" she chuckled out, tilting her head to the side. "I mean I rushed out here, so I was warm then. But now I am freezing." Sam looked down at her choice of clothes and sighed. "Not the best choice of clothes either…" She chuckled again and looked back at me.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned at her. "Well let me take of that, my lady" I properly said to her in a British accent while bowing. She crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. Before she could open her mouth to ask what's up, I swooped my arms under her and lifted her body up against my chest bridal-style. Her exposed legs were hanging over my left arm while her back was cradled in my arms.

Sam squealed and jumped slightly, laughing at my action. "What are you doing, Maslow?" she laughed out, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Taking care of my lady" I replied back, looking at Sam and smiling. She just shook her head and tilted it back as I began to run from the side of her yawn to her front lawn. I raced down the lawn, never letting go of Sam once. My grip tightened around her body, only to loosen when I had to open the door. Leaning my back against her front door, I used my hand to gently turn the knob and push it open, kicking it shut with my foot as I stepped inside. Making my way to the couch, I sat down with Sam still on top of me. Her back was against the pillows while her body was draped over my lap.

She gave me an open smile and took a minute to catch her breath. I could feel her chest rising and falling against my chest, making me take in the sweet smell of her. I never told her before, but I absolutely loved her smell. Her smell consisted of her shower fresh breeze deodorant (I know, but I loved that sweet smell), her coconut shampoo and conditioner, her lavender fabric softener, and a hint of her strawberry lip-gloss. That was most prominent whenever she breathed on me or kissed me. It was a pleasing smell, something I loved waking up to that morning after Valentine's Day. I closed my eyes and breathed in the comfort of my girl being in my arms.

Once we had our breaths back, Sam nuzzled her head into my warm chest and looked up at me. "Wow, was that a rush!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening from my action. "What about the piano out there?"

I puffed out a laugh and rubbed Sam's back caressingly. "Who cares! I've got all I need here." I smiled at Sam and began to rub her thighs softly, trying to warm her up. She just sighed in delight and scooted even closer to my chest until ours were pressed against each other. Her robe was hanging off her couch, half around her shoulders and half bunched up over the couch.

"And this is why I love you" she expressed, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. I just took the kiss in and let the cool, wet feeling of her lip gloss remain on my cheek. After a few seconds, Sam took in a deep breath and licked her lips. "I… I want to tell you the Drew situation" she said aloud, causing me to be slightly taken back by her surprise comment. "I know that we just got back together, but now I want to tell you so you know everything. I trust you and want you to know."

Taking a deep breath myself, I nodded my head and slid my hand down Sam's thigh. "Ok" I agreed, the nervousness shown in my voice slightly. "I will completely listen and believe everything you say. Because I love you and trust you to." I patted her leg and looked right up at Sam, who swallowed slightly and closed her eyes. I could tell she was shaking, making me only squeeze her tighter and rub her hair. "Go ahead, I will listen to it all" I softly said, smiling at her for encouragement.

Sam breathed out a long breath and pressed her tongue against her teeth. "Well, towards the end of January, I was at my house just relaxing on the couch. It was a Saturday, and someone knocked on my door. So I got up to answer it, and it was Drew…" Hearing that name made me cringe. Why the hell would he be showing up at Sam's door? Was that the car I saw that Saturday when I drove by her house? Something was telling me it was, since I just recognize the car. Sam felt me tense up and hesitated before continuing. "When I opened the door, he kissed me" she continued, causing me to hiss. "I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. So I slapped him. He said he wanted me back, but I told him how I felt and how I never even loved him. I was never going to take him back. But he kept saying he loved me and such, so I told him he didn't understand love and how I found someone I loved so made me happy. And he said you weren't anything but a pretty boy. He said he would do **anything** to get me back. And how he will…" Once Sam finished, her voice was shakier as she tried to hold back the tears. I slid my fingertips across her leg, digging my nails slightly. I wasn't hurting her at all, just showcasing my anger towards Drew.

"That guy has some fucking nerve" I spat out, clenching my fists slightly. "Is there any more?" I asked Sam, looking at her.

She rubbed her lips and looked down, a tear starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah…" she uttered out, her voice becoming really shaky. "In the beginning of February, Drew showed up at my work place…" I grunted out in rage and pressed my back into the couch, still rubbing Sam's leg to help her. "I didn't expect him to be there…" she spoke, shaking her head. I could tell this was difficult for her to do. "He kept asking me why I chose you. He said I could have anyone guy, including him. I kept saying I didn't want him and only wanted you, but he said he knew that I wanted him. I told him you had everything I wanted, but he wouldn't believe me. And then he told me, before walking off, that he would be that guy. Just wait and see…"

My anger was bubbling up inside of him. How fucking dare this guy do that to Sam? Sam told him she didn't want him, but he wouldn't listen. A pain of guilt swept over me, realizing that this problem was big and I doubted her. My arms went around her chest and back as I squeezed her, sniffling myself from how hard this was. "I am so sorry I wasn't there baby" I apologized, my hands sliding down her back. "You should have told me. I would have taken care of him."

"I couldn't!" Sam whimpered out into my chest. There were small stains on my button up from her tears. Looking up with her watery eyes, she trembled to speak out. Coming out in stutters, she said "He-he said if I called the cops or-or told anything, I would be the first one to go… and then you." When this came out of Sam's mouth, I froze. He threatened to kill us? Just as I was going to speak up, Sam sobbed a little and took a short breath in. "This Saturday I left your house, I found my front door to be unlocked. When I got inside, Drew grabbed me and tried to force me to say that I loved him. But I wouldn't, so I bit him instead. He dragged me off the floor and kicked me. He said he would come after everyone important in my life. I'd be in his arms, even if he had to kill. Then after he left, I went to the reservoir where you found me. I realized I had to make everything straight, so I went over to his hosue to tell him off. That's when he kissed me and you saw. I slapped him after that and kicked him, but he still wouldn't give up. I'm so sorry James for not telling you. I really am. I just didn't want you to be in danger…" Sam brought her hands up to her face flat out cried. Sobbed, wailed, and everything else that involved tears. She was breaking down in fear. My heart killed, wincing in pain from me not being there to protect there. But my body was fueling with rage.

Drew threatened to kill us. Our friends, me, and even my girl. Sam. Words could not describe how pissed I was. Straightening up on the couch, I clutched onto Sam's legs and growled. "How fucking dare he do that to you! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, taking Sam's legs off of me and standing up to look at her. "How DARE he try to go after my woman and lay a finger on her! What kind of a sick bastard is he? I am going to break him so hard that he'll be begging for me to kill him! I am going to slit that bastard's throat and make him regret doing this to do!" My chest was heaving fast, the rage pulsing through every inch of my body. I was fucking fumigated. Sam was my life, my everything. And Drew tried to ruin it all. He was going to PAY, mostly through his life.

Sam's eyes got hurt staring at me. "James, you can't!" she pleaded, sitting herself up on the couch. "I know it's bad but I don't want to hurt yourself! I don't want anything to happen to you! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN JAMES!" Her voice was slowly fading from how much emotion was coming out.

"Sam, when I told you I'd die for you, I meant it" I told Sam, looking straight into her eyes. "I am here to protect you as your boyfriend. I value you more than my life itself. I will do anything to protect you and keep you safe. So if that means facing your ex, I'll do it. Because I will **always be there for you**." After that, I walked to her front door.

I could hear Sam get off the couch and run after me. "James, wait!" she called after me, causing me to stop and turn around to look at her.

She adjusted her robe and looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. "If you're going, I'm going with you" she firmly stated.

I stared back at her and took a breath in. "Fine, but you are staying in the car out of sight!" I replied, with a serious tone. Sam just nodded and followed me out of her door, locking it before we headed to my truck parked two houses down the street. I parked there so Sam wouldn't suspect anything.

Once we hoped into the truck, I glanced over at Sam. She was slightly shaking, trying to take calm breaths so she could calm herself. Sliding my right hand over the counsel, I grabbed her left hand and gripped it. My thumb gently slid over the top of her hand, causing Sam to soften her expression at me with loving eyes. I pulled out of the driveway and drove straight to Drew's, my heart pounding. I wanted to rip his fucking head off and shit down it, that's how mad I was. Put the fucking head on a stick and parade around town, showing how I beat my girlfriend's ex. I loved Sam so much. She deserved to have me at least help with her problem, since that was my job.

The ride to Drew's came oh too soon. I pulled quickly into the driveway, unbuckling my seatbelt in lightning speed. I swear you could hear the brakes screech. Right before I opened the car door, I looked at Sam and held both of her hands in mine. "I promise I'll be ok" I assured her, seeing how worried she was. "Just stay in the car and wait until I'm done. This is my issue now, ok? I love you."

Sam let a tear slide down her cheek as she let go of my hands and brought them up to my face to rub my cheeks. "**Please** don't hurt yourself" she begged, the desperation of needing me evident in her tone. "I love you too." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. The kiss was like a woman saying goodbye to her husband going off in war, acting like that might be the last time she saw him. This scared me a little. Did Sam think I was going to die or get hurt? I would never do that. I could **never** leave her alone. I promised.

I pulled away from Sam slowly, trying to force a smirk as I opened the car door. Sam grasped the locket around her neck and rubbed it with her thumb, closing her eyes like she was praying. Once I shut the door, I looked at Sam one last time and nodded my head. Then I nodded at her and made my way to the door.

With each step I took, my heart pounding got louder and louder. My blood was racing, my fists clenching and unclenching every second. Stepping up to the door, I was full blown raged. My hand knocked on the door, each knock echoing against the door. After a few seconds, I saw the doorknob move. This was it. I was going to end this right here, right now.

As soon as the door opened enough to reveal Drew's disgusting face, I lifted my clenched fist and swung it towards him. I saw his face change from sneaky to shocked as my right fist connected right on the bottom of his face, knocking his jaw and face to the side as he staggered back.

I watched him fall to the ground, giving me the opportunity to hover over him and start punching everything. Kneeling over him, I began to punch his stomach, face, and any other area of his body my fists could reach. The whole time I was spitting at him, screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" and "TAKE THE FUCKING PAYBACK LIKE A MAN!"

Drew just let me punch him, that creepy grin forming on his face. As I watched it grow, the force of my punches declined to the point where I completely stopped. I got off of Drew and knelt on the floor, staring at his bloody nose and face. He nose was almost completely smashed, blood pouring from the sides. His lips were all red, swollen at the top and bleeding from the cuts. But he still had that same damn grin on his face. "Are you all done, pretty boy?" Drew snickered, his eyes showing that inner evil.

"You sick fucking bastard!" I retorted at him, wiping my hands on my pant legs. I just realized that I was still in my suit, but it didn't matter. "You need to stay the fuck away from Sam! Because I will fucking kill you if you are anywhere near her!"

Drew sneered and evilly chuckled, sitting up on his elbows. "Where is she? In the car?" he asked. His crooked smile smearing over his face. "Tsk tsk James, not a good idea to bring your girlfriend to her ex's house. Can't let anything happen to her…"

That comment made me so ripped. He was mocking me, teasing me like something was going to happen. So I pushed his body back down with my hands and pinned him on the ground. "Don't you fucking berate me" I hissed at him, almost spitting in his face. "I swear to god, I **will** kill you if you do anything to Sam. Find her, talk to her, touch her, look at her, or even be in the area, I will slit your fucking throat so bad you won't be able to scream for help."

"Why don't you just kill me now if you're so mad?" Drew teases, rising his eyebrows like I should do something. After a few seconds of no response from me, he opened his mouth and spoke again. Oh yeah, that's right. If you kill me, Sam will get mad. And that means no sex. Like you get any anyway, though…"

"You shut your fucking mouth" I spat out, my eyes squinting at him with a death glare.

Drew just shook his head and looked so the side. "I bet she's so tight down there" he groaned out, sounding so perverted and turn on. "So fresh, naïve, fragile. So… **easy**."

Boom. I snapped. Attacking Drew's face with my fists again, I kept swearing at him. Pound after pound, I treated Drew's body like a punching bag. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD CUNT SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I AM GOING TO HURT YOUR FUCKING BODY SO BAD THAT YOU-"

"JAMES!" I heard Sam scream from behind me. I stopped punching Drew and turned around, seeing Sam's shocked expression on her face as she stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened looking at me again. I looked down, only to see that my perfect white button up was covered in Drew's blood, darkening and staining my whole outfit. There wasn't a scratch on me, besides the blood from Drew covering my hands and knuckles.

Drew tilted his deformed face to look at Sam in the doorway. "Hello, Samantha" he droned out, sounding pleased that she came. "I see you came back to me."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Drew" Samantha gritted through her teeth, holding back the tears again. She had her hands wrapped around her robe on her body, observing what was in front of her.

"I told you to stay in the car" I sternly spoke to Sam, leaning my head forward as I looked at her.

Sam just sighed out and swallowed, licking her lips before speaking. "I know that" she replied, shaking her head like it was obvious. "But it's kind of hard when you hear swearing and grunts all the way outside…" She paused slightly, letting the cockiness of her tone sit in. "We need to leave, **now**."

Drew puffed out dramatically and sulked into the floor. "Going already?" he asked, his tone exhibiting a fake sadness. "But the fun has only begun!" He made one of those infamous Drew smiles at Sam and raised his eyebrows at her. "May I say, you are looking good…" he purred out from the back of his throat, the look in his eyes resembling a hunter who's staring at his prey.

Sam walked closer to Drew, only to grab onto my arm and pick me up off from the floor. "Let's go" she simply stated, glaring at Drew before pulling me out of the house.

As we walked away, I could hear Drew laughing in his house. It was an evil deep laugh, the one that made we want to go in there and continue my throws. "This hasn't ended!" he yelled out, a chuckle coming in between each word.

Once we got back to my car, I hopped back into my seat and slammed my hands against the steering wheel. Sam got back in herself, folding her roe around her body again and crossing her leg. I didn't want to say anything, but I had to. "You should have let me finish him off" I told her, wishing that I could have killed him there and make that problem go away.

"That would only cause more problems" Sam replied, turning her head to look at me. "You're lucky I let you come over here. I wanted him to get his ass beat, but nothing more. I don't need you in jail!" She rubbed her forehead and leaned against the window. "Let's go home" she sighed.

Deciding that this was not the time to fight with her, I agreed. Firing up the car, I drove all the way back to her house and helped her inside her house. I took off my shirt and stared at my stained pants. Sam saw me looking at it as she picked my shirt off of the couch. "Just take them off" she said, holding out her hands for me. I stared at her for second before finally moving. Slipping my pants off, I handed them to her in a ball. Sam closed her eyes and shook her head, a small smirk on her face. "I hope this suit wasn't rental, or else they would be suspicious why blood is on it" she chuckled out. "Thank goodness you're here so I can wash it." She softly grinned and tucked the clothes under her shirt. I could tell what she was doing. She was trying to lighten the mood to make it easier. Some tension could be released this way. And right now, that seemed like a good idea. So, I went alone with it.

"I think you just wanted me in my boxers" I teased her, using my hands to gesture to the black boxers on my body. "But don't worry, it wasn't a rental. If it was, I'd probably go out and buy another suit to replace it anyway…"

Sam just shook her head and puffed out. "Like you don't like the view right now" she teased back, opening up her robe to reveal her booty shorts and tank. She was right; I loved that view. Taking off her robe, she added it in the pile of dirty laundry and tossed it down the cellar steps. "Can we just go to bed?" she questioned, the tiredness in her voice. "These were a long past two days…"

"Of course baby" I replied, stepping closer so I could grab her around the waist and kiss her forehead. "Where am I sleeping? Couch?"

"No!" Sam giggled out, scrunching her eyebrows. "My bed!" she stated, making that _duh_ face.

I rocked Sam in my arms, leaning my mouth closer to her ear. "Even better" I murmured out, making her smile against my chest. I lifted her up again, tossing her over my shoulder like earlier in December and walking up the steps.

"James!" Sam squealed, laughing over my shoulder. She didn't try fidgeting or anything, which made me smile in return. Now that we were dating, this seemed cuter.

Once I finally made it up the steps, I plopped her on the couch and leaned over her. My arms were on either side of her, holding me up from crushing her body. "We're here" I carried out, my voice rising like I was tempting her.

Sam wiggled from under me and laughed. "No duh!" she exclaimed, pushing her hands against my chest to try to get me to lift up. "James!" she whined, pouting her lip. "I want to go to sleep!"

"So do I" I replied back, leaning in closer. "But I want a kiss first before I do anything…"

Sam smirked and rolled her eyes. Lifting up, she gave me a soft peck on the lips and pulled away, licking her lips. I grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you" I told her, lifting off her bed. But Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, giving me a longer and more passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away. Raising my eyebrow, I titled my head at Sam and opened my mouth to speak. "What was that for?" I curiously asked her.

Sam sighed and looked up into my eyes. "Thank you for everything tonight" she said to me, smiling that gorgeous of hers. "I love you."

"You're welcome" I answered, sliding under the covers with Sam as she got into bed. "I love you too." Once I said that, Sam nuzzled closer to me in her bed and draped her arm over my chest. Placing her chin right on my chest, she closed her eyes and began to fade away into sleep. I closed my eyes myself, pulling Sam a little closer to me. Her body warmth was making me drift off into deep sleep. This night was stressful, even though Sam was mine again. I had to accept her wishes and stop myself from killing Drew, even though my body was edging me on to finish what I started. For the rest of the night, all the problems we had in the past floated away, leaving me in complete peace with my girl. Hopefully it would stay like this for a while.

* * *

**Sorry, Drew's not dead! I know you must all be pissed cause it got so close! But I have ideas of him returning in the sequel, so he can't go just yet. I'm trying not to give away any hints, but just stating it out there :D I hope you liked this chapter, and again I am sorry for the late update. I had to spend the whole morning working on the party, so I couldn't finish typing until later. Sunday's update is the same. But thanks for the added follow and favorite too! Keep reviewing :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry. I got into a huge fight with my parents and they told me I had to shut everything down and go bed before. Sometimes I hate that. But therefore I couldn't work on this chapter until earlier today after school. UGH STRESS. And I had to work on English on my laptop so I had no time to type. Well here's what I had before too:**

**Again, sorry for the late update! I had to finish homework after my mom's surprise party. But good news: she was surprised! Only bad news is that this was posted late. Meh. Sorry again. As I said, I'll try to get back to my normal morning updates by Wednesday! Anywho, onto the usual stuff!**

**Shout-outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Thanks :D And no it doesn't sound bad! Drew deserved to get his ass beat! No problem, anytime ;) And haha, you don't sound crazy! And thanks, I think the tension and anger in the whole story was most evident here! And ah, here's the next chapter! Sorry about the later update, but thanks for understand. Wow, I say thanks a lot! But I mean it! And no problem! You all needed a break from the cliff-hangers!**

**Dreamer1992:**** Yes, Drew is a major jerk! And yeah, now everything is better. LMAO! Yep, Maslow's going to get him! How dare he mess with his girl!**

**Oh yeah, I should tell you here that the story drama will be lightening up. I mean there will be some problems and such, but not as bad. Not to make you anxious for the sequel, but I have a TON of drama and surprises for that! I haven't typed it or anything, but it's all in my head ;) Hint: Drew will be showing up. Another hint: The sequel title will be "What Happens Now?" Final hint: Just think about what else I can include in this story, and put some stuff together. Not going to ruin the sequel though. But here is your chapter 24? AGH CHAPTER 24! Damn, time flies! Well I've annoyed you enough with typing, so here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Nothing Even Matters**

SAM'S POV:

Thank god this day was coming to an end. The stress I dealt with was something I had never dealt with before. I was just extremely thankful that James didn't end up killing Drew in his house. Even though I hated him with every nerve in my body, he couldn't die. Then James would have to go to jail, and I couldn't face not being with him and all the drama with knowing my lover was a killer. Now just was not the time.

After that night, I had to have James sleep with me. Not because I thought Drew would go after him after or anything like that, but because I wanted him. I needed him. His presence on my bed. His arms wrapped around me. His breath on the back of my neck. His warm, gentle touch. Just everything.

That morning when I woke up, James wasn't in the bed. I rolled over only to feel the cold, empty sheets. Suddenly, the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils. He knew my soft spot. I loved those things almost more than him. ALMOST. Not bothering to slip on my robe or slippers, I walked downstairs to see James in the kitchen shirtless. My appetite changed for a second, craving his toned chest and delicious lips instead of the pancakes. But then it was gone as soon as I saw James place a perfectly cooked pancake on a plate near the cook top.

He turned around and faced me, the spatula in his right hand. "Good morning, baby" he greeted with a smile, placing the spatula down and turning off the burner.

I grinned back, sweeping my hair out of my face. "Ah, a cook!" I exclaimed, walking further into the kitchen and leaning against a chair at the table. "Do you clean as well?"

"Depends what you want me to clean" James replied with a wink. He brought the huge plate of pancakes to the table and put them down in the center. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me close and began to nip at my neck. "I'll clean you up any day" he mumbled against the curve of my neck, causing me to giggle.

I twitched slightly at the light feeling of his lips on me. "I don't think the work is allowed to get involved with the client…" I giggled, tilting my head so James could have my whole neck to kiss. He attacked it immediately, sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Like I actually follow the rules" he grunted, yanking me closer to him and running his hands up and down my curves.

I grinned and pushed against James' bare chest, letting my fingertips brush over his abs before letting go. "Why don't you clean up that mess first before anything else" I told him, pointing to the dirty pan and open chocolate chips on the counter.

"Damn" James swore, scrunching his nose before walking over and cleaning up. I sat down at the place set on the table, taking a sip of milk and eating my perfect pancakes. Gobbling them up, I wiped my mouth and licked my lips, standing up and bringing the dish over to James.

"Wow, who knew James Maslow could actually cook pancakes?" I said sarcastically, smirking at James as he rinsed off the now clean plate.

James put the plate in the strainer and pushed me against my counter, gripping my waist and leaning in close to my ear. "Now do I get a reward?" he whispered, blowing softly on my neck to watch my body jolt under his breath.

"Yes" I grinned, leaning my head up to give him a light kiss on the lips. It was a small peck, but just enough where I could taste the chocolate on his lips. "You bastard!" I whined, playfully smacking his arm. "You ate some?"

I could feel James just smile in my neck as he answered with a _mhm_. My hand went up to his hair, twirling each lock between my fingers as he gently kissed my neck. "Not that kind of reward…" he murmured in my neck.

"James…" I replied back, half sounding annoyed and in pleasure. "No, you know what I say about waiting…" _Even though I didn't want to right now_. James knew all my weak spots, spots that made me melt into his arms. The crook of my neck was the one place where my body would just turn into jello. Helpless, and all in James' control.

James pulled away from my neck again and held my face between his open hands. "Sorry baby" he apologized, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "Since everything that happened, I thought you maybe got a little… excited." Saying the last word, his lips moved to form a cute, but sly smile.

"Nope" I stated back, letting my lips pop on the p. Bringing my hand up to his shoulder, I patted it and smirked. "I think you can wait big boy."

"Alright" James sighed, trying to cover up his disappointment. He kissed my forehead and walked away into the living room, giving me a clear of his perfect ass. Um, yeah. What was I thinking? Wait, he was my boyfriend. I could think that! The only thing was, I was kind of debating whether I wanted to wait. Since I loved James so much, then it wouldn't be a problem. But then again, I wanted to keep true to my morals. James was doing great too. I could understand why he wanted to, probably a celebration of us getting back together. But I wanted to wait until I was ready…

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

* June 2nd, 2013. Sam's Birthday*

The past three months were just… perfect, if I had to describe it in one word. There were no Drew problems, so far. At first I was still scared about it, but James said he was going to be by my side no matter what. And he was. He was more protective than ever, always showing everyone wherever we went that I was his and only his. It was extremely sexy of him to do that. Plus I felt so safe. I was lucky to have a boyfriend like James.

Everyone else was ecstatic when they found out James and I got back together. Krista screamed "The king got his queen back!" while Kendall just laughed and clapped for James. Carlos was just grinning from ear to ear, while Riley had her arms crossed with a small smirk on her face. She knew her blow up helped James realize everything. And I loved that she did that too! And Logan, well, I think he was happier that he got a girlfriend himself. He asked out Sara that night after everything that went down, and she gladded accepted. Instantly, she became part of the BTR group, joining the now four girls attached to the guys. Sorry ladies, everyone was taken now. And by the looks of it, no one would be breaking up anytime soon…

But anyway, for my birthday, James arranged for the eight of us to all go out to dinner at Olive Garden. He booked a special room with a small secluded stage and dim lights. Krista wanted me to go to a club since it was my 21st birthday, but I refused to be dragged out to a place I wouldn't have much fun at anyway. It just wasn't me, especially since I was never going to drink anyway. So James decided that a fun, relaxing get-together at the local restaurant would be a great way to spend time with friends. And I agreed.

When we arrived there, everyone stood up and started clapping when I walked through the door. I couldn't tell if it was serious or not, until James walked in after me with all my bags and laughed. "You always have to make an entrance, don't you?" he puffed out, shaking his head and putting my purse at the front seat of the table.

Krista laughed as everyone took their seats again. "That's the way to do it, Sam!" she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Put your man to work!"

I just chuckled back and walked over to James, who helped me take off my coat to reveal my silver cocktail dress. "Thanks hun" I said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips.

James gladly accepted my kiss and smiled. "Anything for the birthday girl" he replied, kissing me again for a little longer on the lips.

Riley breathed out in response to our actions. "Boo, no PDA!" she hollered, throwing a crumpled straw wrapper at our heads. It hit James' forehead and fell to the ground, causing us to pull away.

"Riley!" Carlos laughed, shaking his head at her. "You don't throw a straw wrapper at him!" He sounded like he was scolding her, until a huge grin came on his face. "You throw a napkin!" Taking a napkin off the table, he rolled it into a ball and threw it at us, hitting me right in the ass.

"Ouch!" I whined, a smirk coming to my face. "He hit me in the ass!" My hand rubbed the area quickly in surprise.

James' face went from a smile to a fake frown. "Hey, don't go near that!" he yelled at Carlos, squinting his eyes. "That's mine only!"

I turned around and faced James, raising my eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms. He did not just say my ass was his! I think he knew I was joking, though.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" James defended, lifting his hands up in defense. "You are my girl, so CARLOS shouldn't be hitting you there!" Grabbing the napkin off the floor, James hurled it at Carlos, hitting him right in the nose. Carlos then proceeded to throw more trash at James, who just continued to return them. Everyone else at the table was laughing and joining in. Well, almost.

Getting fed up with the actions, Logan banged his hands on the table and stood up. "Guys!" he called, getting our attention immediately. We all put our ammunition down and looked at him. "Are we five? Seriously? Let's just sit down and celebrate Sam's birthday. She only turns 21 once!"

Kendall wiped his hands over the table and nodded. "Yeah, plus imagine the mess these people have to clean up" he added, looking around to see some trash already on the floor. "Onto Sam's 21st birthday!" he declared, pointing his finger in the air and speaking in a British accent.

I adjusted my ruffled dress and took my seat at the front of the table. Krista, Riley, and Carlos were to my right, while Kendall, Sarah, and Logan were to my left. James happened to take the seat all the way at the other end of the table. But I liked my decorated seat, which was full of white and purple balloons.

As soon as I sat down, Krista held her hands in the air to shut everyone up. When they quieted down, she reached from under the table to grab something. "Since it is Sam's **21****st** birthday…" she began, that sneaky smile creeping on her face. "She gets to be the… BIRTHDAY BITCH!" Pulling her hand out from under the table, she revealed a black and silver crown that had the words "Birthday Bitch" written on it. Krista stood up and put it on my hair, which was curled and swooped back into a loose bun. (Here's the link so you can picture what the crown looked like: . . )

Kendall immediately started laughing, the tears building up in his eyes as he gasped for air. Carlos was chuckling with an open mouth, glancing around at everyone. Riley was clapping her hands and cheering me on, yelling out "You go bitch!" Logan had his hands covering his face with his elbows on the table, while Sara giggled and rubbed his back. She was trying desperately not to laugh so she wouldn't upset Logan.

And James, oh god. He was staring at my crown with wide-eyes, a spark igniting when he looked at me. Rising his eyebrow at me, he looked at my crown and bit his bottom lip. "I like this so far" he grunted out in a deep tone, a little too loud for everyone to hear.

Kendall calmed down his laughing and leaned in his own seat. "Someone's excited" he pointed out, making James just grin in embarrassment and tilt his head.

Krista shifted her eyes and bit her own lip, going into deep thought. "Maybe now's not the time I take out the matching whip I got her…" she murmured, tapping her finger on the table.

My eyes grew huge, my jaw almost dropping to the ground. "KRISTA!" I hollered, my glance shifting from Krista to James. Krista was just laughing and moving her hands around, while James was trying to hide a smile on his face. "Oh you would like that, wouldn't you?" I asked him, getting a shrug of his shoulder and an admitting grin in response.

Logan sighed and shook his head again, looking at Sara with _I'm sorry my friends are immature_ eyes. "I think I've heard too much…" he groaned out, trying to hold back a small smirk on his own face. We all knew the truth, we did amuse Logan. And he enjoyed the laugh.

Sara chuckled and patted his back softly. "This is nothing" she said, rolling her eyes in the process. "You should hear what Krista tells me at work!"

"And what she tells me through text…" Riley added with a short huff. "I swear, I'm traumatized every time I hear someone mention butter cream…" Krista's eyes widened as she crunched up her nose. But instead of saying anything, Krista just gave Riley the middle finger and sat down, pushing her chair back in. Kendall just smirked from across the table, not ashamed of their now known sex life.

James hesitated briefly before putting his hand up to speak. "Is now a bad time to say that the cake has butter cream frosting?" he questioned, looking at Krista with a serious face. I mean this when I say it, everyone at the table went hysterical! Carlos was clutching onto his stomach while Riley covered her ears and shook her head while laughing. Logan was smiling and laughing, not bothering to say anything since we really were having a good time. Sara had her hand over her mouth with her head down, facing into her lap. Kendall opened his mouth to let out a huge laugh, shaking his finger at James. And Krista, she tossed her hands up in defeat and laughed with the rest of us. It was a perfect memory.

Dinner was amazing, the meals coming out quickly as we all sat around and made small talk. Krista had her wedding dress picked out and was trying to tell me what it looked like without Kendall overhearing. But I told her that I would wait until it was time to try it on. Riley and Carlos were happy too, discussing their relationship and progress with Riley's dancing career. She was sighed on permanently with BTR, making all of us happy. Logan and Sara were more talking to each other, whispering and smiling about everything. But it was still cute, and they did talk to us about things too. But my favorite thing was the faces James would give from across the table. Whenever I picked up my drink while listening to someone, I would look over at James and see one of those stupidly cute faces on him. This would make me almost choke on my water and spray it on everyone, making them all confused. Krista was trying to get me to try alcohol since I was legal, but I refused. I would never drink it for the life of me.

When the plates were all cleared up, the dessert cake came out. It was placed right in front of me, the **2** and **1** candles burning brightly. After counting to three, everyone began to sing. I could feel my face turning slightly red, since I wasn't the singing type. When the "Happy Birthday" song ended, Carlos decided that we would hold out the "you" and try it in all pitches. This made everyone laugh, until Riley smacked him in the back of the head and told him to shut it. Then he finally stopped.

When it was my time to blow, I thought about my wish. It was simple but perfect:

_ I wish that all my friends and family would stay safe and that I spend the rest of my life with my love James._

I cut the cake and began to hand it out, sliding into onto the plates for everyone. Just as I was about to hand the piece of cake to Kendall, James stood up and ran over to me. "The birthday girl… well bitch…" he began, looking at my tiara and laughing "-Always gets the first piece of cake!" He grabbed the plate out of Kendall's hand, me watching his face turn from a smile to a frown. "Here is your piece my lady" James said, gesturing the piece to me. I put the plate in front of me and smiled, looking right up at James as he brought a finger of frosting right on my nose.

Everyone laughed as I sighed and wiped the frosting off my nose. Licking my finger clean, I lifted an eyebrow and looking right at Krista. "Yup, it's butter cream" I confirmed, watching as Krista mocked my face and tried to slap my arm. I just tossed my head back and continued cutting the cake for the people at the table.

Once the cake was passed out and eaten, I observed James nod to Kendall and stand up from his seat. He brought his glass up and tapped it with his fork covered in frosting. "Ok, I know it's bad timing, but I want to make a toast to the birthday girl and my beautiful girlfriend Sam" James stated, gesturing his hand out to me.

People started grabbing their drinks and standing up too. I heard Krista grab her apple martini and mumble "You mean **bitch**" jokingly. I just shot her a look and smiled.

James cleared his throat and smiled, looking at me still sitting in my head seat. "I just want to say that I love this girl so much" he started out, his eyes softening as he only looked at me with a smile. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Yes, we had our ups and downs, but I'd take a bullet for this girl. I love her with my whole heart, and you don't know how proud I am to say that she's mine. ONLY MINE. I love you baby." James blew me a kiss and winked, causing everyone to aw and clap at his statement.

As Riley finished pulling into her seat, James nodded once again to Kendall, who stood up and walked over to the guitar on the empty stage in the room. James also stood up and grabbed the other stool on the stage, pulling the microphone stand down closer to his face. "I would like to sing a song to my girlfriend, a song that I feel describes how much I'm here for you." He shifted in the stool and pointed his thumb towards Kendall. "Since I can't play a guitar for shit, Kendall had agreed to help me out with this. So 1, 2, 3, 4..."

Kendall began to strum the beginning of a song that I knew. Another Hunter Hayes song. This time it was "Cry With You", a song that I loved a lot lately. I stared at a smiling James as he began to sing the song.

_When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly its got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you

I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you

You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You're not alone, oh no, baby

By the time James finished the song, I was in tears. Happy tears. It was so sweet. Once again, he chose the perfect Hunter Hayes song. These lyrics were describing pretty much our whole friendship, especially after the day Drew and I broke up. And the love he had for me. James could always tell when I was lying, and he told me that he would keep his promises. And so far, he had. He was always there for me when I needed him. And that was perfect to know.

James looked over at me, seeing me wipe from under my eyes and fan my face. Just I was about to stand up and hug him, he signaled for me to stay and took the microphone out of the stand. "Now I have another surprise for all of you" James said, making me sniffle and look at him curiously. "Especially for the birthday girl, but for all the girls. Guys, can you come up here?" James walked to the back area of the stage and picked up three other microphones. Logan and Carlos came onto the stage while Kendall put the guitar on the stand. James grabbed a boom-box and placed it on the empty stool next to the guitar. "The four of us want to sing a song dedicated to all of you. Sorry about the boom-box. We kinda ran out of people to play instruments…" The girls chuckled at the comment as James took his spot on the stage. "Here's to you" he dedicated with a wink. Kendall reached over and hit the play button on the boom-box. The music of "Nothing Even Matters" filled the room, causing for the three girls to squeal. I stood up and joined them, listening to the music before the four guys turned around.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

The four of them were performing their old moves on stage, making us grin and clap. Sara stared at Logan as he began his part.

_It's like one for the haters,  
Two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

Kendall shifted in front of Logan, moving over in Krista and smiling at her as he sang.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

I think we were acting like love-crazed teenagers right now, watching our boyfriends perform this old song that all of us loved. The guys formed a straight line and began their routine. Carlos winked at Riley and he danced, and James just keep staring at me with that same smile.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

Logan moved from the left of the stage to the right, reaching his hand out to touch Sara's as he sang the next part of the song.

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me.  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._

When Logan sang that lyric, James looked right at me and nodded, still singing and giving me a small smile.

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

My favorite part of the song was on, the part where Kendall and James sing. Kendall stepped forward and sat on the edge of the stage, taking Krista's hand and rubbing it while singing.

_Nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)_

Next came James' part. The three other guys stepped to the side as James walked straight up the stage towards me, holding his hand out as he slid off the stage and held me in a tight hug. Carlos was singing in the background, grinning at Riley and making a heart shape with his hand.

_We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
Nothing even matters, but you and I._

James kissed the top of my head and mouthed "Happy Birthday" after he held the last note with Kendall. After, he ran up the stage to join the four guys in arm and sing to us.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters._

(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters

The minute the song ended, all four of us ran up the stage to tackle our boyfriends to the ground. Sara wrapped Logan in a tight hug and kissed his cheek while sitting in his lap. Riley had Carlos lying on the ground as she sat between his legs, adjusting his arms around her waist as she giggled at him. Krista was straddling Kendall on the stage, cupping his face and giving him light kisses on the lips.

And me, well I really tackled James. I jumped on him, sending his back into the floor as I laid on top of him. My arms were on each side of his shoulders, my face inches away from his. "Thank you for the songs" I whispered at him, smiling while I stared into those gorgeous eyes.

James rubbed my back and pulled me on top of him by my waist. "Like I said, **anything** for the birthday girl" he replied, leaning in and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I enjoyed this, pushing more into his kiss as my hands rubbed his arm muscles. We pulled away shortly after, me just turning my head and resting my chin on his chest as I bit my lip and giggled. James crossed his arms behind his head and sighed, looking at me as we got lost in the moment.

The rest of the night was great for everyone. I received presents from my friends, thanking them all for their thoughtful gifts. After we all left the restaurant, James drove me to my house. We sat in my living room and watched _Warm Bodies_, a movie I loved when it came out in theaters in February.

We were on my couch, James holding around my waist as I sat in his lap. My hands were over his, rubbing the tips with my thumb as I leaned my back into his chest. Once the movie finished, I moved my head up to stare at James. "You sang Hunter Hayes and BTR **again?**" I jokingly asked, referring to that night in March when he sang two songs to me.

James shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Hey, you love both!" he spoke out, his hands stroking my legs. I had changed back into my comfy clothes, which was gray booty shorts and a white tank-top. James himself was in a long pair of sweatpants with no shirt on. I was getting real comfortable with this, loving the warmth I would feel on my back from his body heat. Not to mention the solid muscle he had for abs. "But I know BTR has a soft spot in your heart." James kissed my forehead and looked at me. "At least you enjoyed it."

"Yes, I did. **Very much**" I replied, giving him a peck on the lips and nuzzling into his body. This made me stop for a second. I could have this every day. James sleeping with me, cuddling with me, being here every second I was **together**. James told me earlier that I could have anything I wanted for my 21st birthday, and I was about to test that now. Tilting my head and biting my lip, I stared at James and asked "Will you move in with me?"

I saw his face fall into a face of confusion and surprise. "What?" he asked, clearly surprised by my comment. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head, causing James to lick his lips because of nerves. "Are you sure? You don't think we are moving too fast with this?"

"No" I disagreed, rubbing my lips together. "I **want** you to move in with me. Plus I'm the birthday bitch! So you have to do what I say!"

James laughed and squeezed me tighter, resting his head on my shoulder. "Then yes, I will move in with you" he answered, smiling and kissing my shoulder once. "Anything else my lady?"

I stopped and thought for a second, smirking and facing James. "A kiss?" I suggested, biting the left part of my lip and grinning.

"I'll do that even if it's not your birthday!" James exclaimed, pulling me close and giving me a deep kiss on the couch. I could still taste the frosting of the cake on his lips, but it was delicious. Pulling away, I curled back into James' chest and sat there in his arms. This was great. James was going to move in, and we were going to take our relationship one step further. I couldn't wait for what was to come next.

* * *

**I know, I know. Hunter Hayes again. I AM SORRY I CAN NOT CONTROL MY URGES TO PUT HIM IN HERE! I swear, I listened to "Cry With You" for three days and thought "OMFG this SO describes James' thoughts for Sam!" So thank you Hunter Hayes for writing songs for my story haha. Link in case you want to hear the song: watch?v=VdirtOz8nXA**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this lighter chapter. Sometimes you something to lighten the mood, but I did touch upon a slight conflict that could come up in the future *hint but not hint since it is obvious* Thanks for more favorites and follows! Love you! Keep reviewing :) I love your comments!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, I went back and read some of my chapters again. Lol I'm so stupid cause I get into them and re-read them in my chemistry class off my phone. Then I get mad cause I see mistakes… But yeah. Thanks for the reviews! Here's my blurbs**

**Shout-outs: Dreamer1992- Thank you! Hope you like this one!**

**Elevating4BTR- Thanks for understanding :) It gets annoying when I can't work because of them :/ and ME TOO! *not fan-girling…* And wow yay! That's good! Maybe I should have James sing all the songs by Hunter Hayes, or give a list of all his songs haha. Let me know!**

**Taylor Shine: Thanks! And yeah, I wanted to mix it up a little and give a break from all that. I kinda overloaded that drama, so I'm easing away. But you are being forewarned, I'm planning MORE drama for the sequel! And aw that's great! Well actually, I was just going to ask all of my reviewers if they wanted me to pick up right after this ended with the sequel, or let you wait a little in anticipation. But I'll address that on the bottom. I don't want to say goodbye to these two! And wow, thank you! I actually saw this on other stories, but they were short. I feel stupid for making these long, but I want to personalize them and let each reviewer know I take their comments and such in. Right now, I'm sitting with my phone opened up to the e-mail of your review, going line by line :P And ooh, I've been reading a story of yours that I think you stopped, but it was really good! I'm interested :D And again (even though I said this too much), THANK YOU :)**

**Yeah, um I kinda forgot what I was going to write here. Not about the 30 chapters or the sequel or anything. Ugh my teenage brain is failing me! All this homework, I'm telling you. But enjoy this chapter! Sorry about skipping time, I'm running out of ideas in between besides what I have already jotted down. OOH, this isn't what I remembered but… OH SHIT I FORGOT! AGH I am so serious right now, it just left my head. DAMNIT! I'm going to sit at this screen now with my hands over my face trying to remember… YAY I REMEMBER! So in this story, if you're questioning about the guys and no tour, I have no answer to this besides that they got the summer off to plan Kendall's wedding and continue on new music. It sucks, but if any of you were confused. Or if you didn't notice at all, nevermind… Yeah about my little blurb earlier in this paragraph, I don't feel like deleting it. I hope you can find humor in my stupid ways. I've carried this on too long and lost you. Do you even read these? I'll sneak a question in here to see if you do next time haha. But um here's chapter 25. CHAPTER 25! NO FIVE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE END! Not to disappoint you. I have so many thoughts right now in my head, which will be at the bottom of the paper. But this is enough typing for author's note. Take the chapter! **

**Chapter 25: Big Night**

* * *

JAMES' POV:

I was excited to be moving into Sam's house. At first when she asked me, I was shocked and confused. Was she really seriously? But then after her telling me that she wanted me to and how she was the "birthday bitch", I had to agree. Of course we were the ones to do things backwards, the girlfriend asking the boyfriend to move in instead the other way around. But I didn't care. It actually seemed more reasonable if you think about it. I was renting an apartment-like house myself that was near the studio for recording anyway, so moving into a house was easier. Not to mention that I was with my girl more than ever. I got to wake up to her face in the morning and fall asleep to it at night. I was the one who could always be there and greet her after a long day of work with a home-made meal. I wouldn't be able to guarantee that it would be perfectly cooked, but the thought was still there. I could be the able always around her, protecting her and staying by her side whenever she needed me. We would basically be like a married couple, besides the ring of course. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to think about marriage and our future…

After Sam's birthday, I began to move my stuff in little by little. Starting with my hair-care products and some clothes, I started to make myself comfortable in **our** house. One day during the middle of June, I came over to Sam's house with a box of coats, sweatshirts, and other clothing. I opened the door and heard Sam run down the steps, yelling out "James!" before squeezing me with a hug from behind.

"Woah baby!" I said in surprise, setting the box down so I didn't drop it. "Why are you so perky today?" I asked, rising my right eyebrow.

Sam bit her bottom lip and gave me a small smile. "I made room for you" she announced, the smile growing bigger on her face. "I actually cleared a whole dresser for you and half of my closet!"

I laughed at the tone of her voice. Sam sounded like she was surprised with herself. "Wow, babe!" I exclaimed, nodding my head like I was impressed. "Oh I gotta see this!" I walked past her and started heading up the steps, Sam following close behind me.

Once I got into her room, I noticed that a whole five drawer dresser was emptied and open for me, showcasing the emptiness inside to prove Sam's point. "Very nice" I commented, turning around and grinning at Sam. She just shrugged her shoulder and smirked back, happy at her own job. I looked around the room and noticed the closet half empty too. But then I saw another small door where Sam held all her coats and jackets. "Is this cleared out too?" I questioned, moving towards it.

"No no! You don't need to open that!" Sam quickly started to rush out, shuffling her feet closer to me and the small closet. She was trying to reach it before I did, but it was too late. Turning the door knob, an avalanche of women's clothing and undergarments came crashing down around my feet. I just starred at it all falling down, tilting my head at Sam as she bit her finger and gave me a guilty smile.

"Yeah, you cleared all right" I joked, bending down to pick up a skimpy red thong with kisses all over it. "Never seen this on you before" I smiled, dangling the panties between my fingers.

Sam snatched it out of my hands and crumpled it into a ball. "I only wear them with skirts, leggings, or dresses!" Sam stated, shaking her head at me and gesturing to the rolled underwear in her hand.

"Oh ok" I replied back, pushing the clothes back in the closet and shutting the door. "So, when's the next time you're going to wear any of those?" I slyly asked, giving Sam a seductive smile as my eyes roamed her body.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see" Sam replied back instantly, winking and turning around to walk away. Her black sweat-pants were drooping a little, revealing a black thong she had underneath. Wow, that didn't take long. Quietly following her down the steps, she reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as Sam bent over to look through a box. This gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak over and snap back her thong, causing Sam to arch her back and jump forward. "Ah!" Sam squealed, her hand going to the spot where the underwear hit. She faced me and raised her own eyebrow. "Very funny asshole" she spat out, squinting her eyes at me.

I lifted my hands up in defense and let out a chuckle. "Hey, I found out though!" I defended, pointing to her peeking panties and grinning.

Sam looked down at the waistband of her sweatpants and groaned. "Guess I have to make sure this is covered then" she noted, pulling up her sweatpants and rubbed over her backside to make sure it was concealed. I just continued to stare at her perfect ass, taking in the nice view I had with it slightly up in the air. Sam glanced up at me and saw my eyes locked on her butt. "Hey Maslow, stop staring at my ass!" she told me, her tone sounding a little annoyed.

"Can't help that I'm admiring one of my girlfriend's best features" I returned, winking at Sam as she turned around to kneel on her knees at me.

Standing up, Sam brushed off her knees and pulled up her navy blue tank-top. "Can you admire it at another time?" she asked, sounding amused at my honesty. "We have **your** boxes to unpack, which I'm practically breaking my back for to help you."

"Fine" I sighed, watching Sam walk over to another box labeled "Shoes" and open it. She bent over again to dig through the box. I half-smirked, realizing that I still could stare at her. "Thank you for helping me, babe" I thanked her from across the room, causing her to turn her head at me while still bending over.

"Maslow!" she called out, noticing where my eyes were directed. "Keep your eyes on the **boxes**, not me!" She puffed out and started to unpack the box.

I brushed my hands off and pouted, opening the lid to my box of clothes. This was going to be the beginning of a great step in our relationship. However, my feelings were starting to get the better of me. Moving in with Sam meant sleeping in the same room which meant sleeping in the same bad and that could possibly lead to sex. I know I said that I would wait, but after everything that happened, I kind of did want it. Not that I was going to pressure Sam by any means, but the urge was stronger. I had to make sure that I didn't do anything or make a move too fast.

The rest of June flew by, Sam and I finally settling into her house. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that I was with my girl. We weren't hearing anything about or from Drew, which made life a lot easier. Right now, we were on top of the world. There were no worries or problems, just Sam and I loving each other in a perfect relationship.

Big Time Rush actually had the whole summer off because of all the relationships and the wedding coming up. Also, we were constantly recording new music and shooting episodes, which took off time from a summer tour. But I didn't mind. That meant that I could actually spend my birthday with everyone!

Sam agreed with the whole gang heading to a dance club to celebrate my 23rd birthday. Did I ever mention that Sam and I were basically two years apart? I must say that she was very mature for her age, except for our immature little jokes now and then. When I first met her, I thought she was my age! But anyway, we all thought that a fun night out dancing and drinking would be great.

That night, I made sure I looked my best. I slicked back my hair and put on a black v-neck with a black leather jacket. A pair of dark jeans and white sneakers finished off the look. Sam's watch was on my left wrist, while a pair of black sunglasses was on top of my head. I was fixing my collar of my jacket in the hallway mirror upstairs when Sam walked out of the bedroom.

I turned around to see my very sexy girlfriend in a tight form-fitting strapless black dress with a pair of high black stilettos. Her highlighted hair was curled and put into a side ponytail, her rich brown eyes popping out with the coat of mascara over her lashes. She looked so gorgeous with her glowing tan skin against the dark material. I stopped and gasped, taking in the view as she spun around and smiled at me. "My my, don't you look ravishing?" I complimented, holding her hand in the air as she finished her spin.

Sam tucked a loose piece of curled hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Why thank you" she answered, pretending to curtsy. "You ready for a big night, big boy?" Sam teased, lifting her eyebrow and wiggling her body.

"With you in that dress I am" I mumbled seductively, my eyes casting over each hugged curve on her body. Sam just sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and laughing. "Ok ok, I'm ready to go" I chuckled, seeing her reaction.

"Good" she replied, reaching for her short black shawl hanging over the chair. "Cause I'm ready to par-tay!" Sam put her hands over her head and did a _woop woop_. I shook my head and laughed to myself, fixing any last minute touches on my hair before walking downstairs. Sam was close behind, grabbing her silver clutch that held her house keys, money, make-up, and car keys. Since I did drink and tonight was my birthday, Sam agreed to be designated driver. Plus she never drank anyway. She snatched her purse and locked the door as she left the door, hitting the unlock button on her Pathfinder as we both got in. I couldn't lie; I was pretty excited. I was going to spend the night at a fun dancing club with all my closest friends and my girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. This was the first birthday that I actually had Sam. She was my birthday wish all along, and I was happy that it finally came true. I just had to make sure it didn't backfire.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

The car ride to Club 99 was a short one, James and I laughing at old birthday party memories from his younger years. I could remember the party he had the first year I moved to the state, where he just turned old enough to drink. He didn't get "drunk" exactly, but it was a fun night.

When we walked through the club doors, I spotted Krista, Riley, and Sara almost immediately near the bar stools. Krista had on a purple short skirt with a silver tank top over, her wavy brown hair in a loose bun as she swung her purple flats on the seat. Riley had black skinny jeans on with a turquoise tank top that matched her Converse. Her own hair was straightened and in a high ponytail, showcasing the color underneath. Sara had red shorts on with a white lace top, pairing perfectly with her white and red flats. Her hair was straightened to her shoulders, each blonde highlight shimmering against the light.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were standing on the dance floor in a circle talking to each other. Kendall had jeans on with a white shirt and gray beanie. Carlos was wearing a dark red tank top with some dark jeans while Logan had on skinny jeans with a navy blue T-shirt and shades over.

My arm was interlocked with James, letting go only when I heard "SAM! Get your ass over here!" from Krista.

I sighed and looked at James, who was laughing and looking at Krista. "Don't worry babe" he assured, holding my upper arms and rubbing them. "Go see the girls. I'll go talk to the guys. We can all meet up later." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips before letting me walk ahead of him. T turned around to see a small smirk appear on his face watching me walk away. Of course he was staring.

Making my way over to the bar stools, I waved at the girls who were sipping their fancy drinks. "Aren't you looking sexy?" Krista pointed out, looking over my outfit choice and taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, I try" I joked, slapping my hands on my legs. Looking over at the guys all on the dance floor talking away, I turned to the girls and asked "Why aren't you with the guys?"

Sarah puffed out and swatted her hand towards them. "You know guy talk" she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Plus they wanted to start drinking when James arrived in honor of his birthday."

My mouth made an _oh_ face as I nodded my head. Riley put down the drink she was sipping and rubbed her hands together. "Well now that everyone is here, I need to ask you all something" she said in a cautious tone.

Krista stopped playing with the rim of her drink and spun to face Riley. "Spill it" she said in a serious snap.

Riley breathed out and looked at the floor, playing with her thumbs. "Carlos suggested we… uh… get eloped…" she admitted, her eyes darting all around.

Sara gasped as I reached out for the stool to stable myself from the surprising statement. Krista's mouth dropped as she shrieked "WHAT?"

"Yeah…" Riley mumbled, licking her lips. "The other day we were eating lunch at my place and he randomly mentioned it in the middle of a commercial."

"Were you surprised?" I questioned, tilting my head. "I mean, have you ever thought about marrying him?"

Bringing her hands to her face, Riley slid her hands down her face and groaned. "Ugh yes I have. But did it have to come up now?" She made her hand into a fist and slammed it on her thigh. "It just popped up in conversation at the weirdest time!"

"Well… maybe he's been thinking about it?" Sara brought up, trying to help. "He really likes you, even loves you possibly. Maybe that's why?"

Riley nodded her head and took another drink of her margarita. "Well we do love each other" she agreed, wrapping her fingers around the bottom of her glass. "We told each other that on our 6 month anniversary. But I don't get why he wants to get eloped!"

Krista grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Hello! It's because he **does** love you!" Krista yelled with an annoyed tone. "Kendall and I are engaged and planning our wedding because we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Carlos thinks the same with you!"

"Why now though?" Riley asked, holding her hands out. She grunted and threw her head back.

I looked at Riley and shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes you never know with guys…" I said, glancing my way to the guys on the dance floor. They were drinking and laughing, having a good time. We all seemed ok for now.

The girls and I spent a good length of time talking about the Carlos issue and Krista's nerves before the wedding. It was only about 5 months until their wedding, and Krista was slowly starting to freak out. She was nervous about the dress, the location, and everything else, but we were able to help calm her nerves down. Sara talked to us about Logan and how much she enjoyed the relationship, which made us all happy. Maybe she and Logan would last forever! And of course they had to ask about James and how we doing living with each other. But I didn't mind; it was his birthday anyway.

An hour and a half passed by with us all talking and drinking. Well, I only had water of course. Krista tried to get me to try some alcohol again, but I told her I never would and how I was driving anyway. None of us were big on dancing, especially since the guys were all still together. They were already drinking and wobbling, not a good sign. I could see James holding onto Carlos' shoulder as he tried to stand up. "Excuse me girls, I have to go check on the birthday boy" I told them all, pushing my way past the dancers to find James.

When I arrived, I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. James spun around and gave me a cute, but obviously drunk, smile. "Hey baby. How you doing?" he asked me with a slight slur.

"Fine" I responded, looking at his glossy dazed eyes. Yup, he had a little too much to drink. It was his birthday, but I should have watched him better. "And how about you birthday boy?" I held his arm and looked on him.

James' eyes wandered over my body, turning a darker hazel color as they widened. "Good. **Real good** now that you're here" he grinned, biting his lip and eyeing my body again as that sly smile creeping on his face.

"James, I think it's time we leave" I urged him, grabbing his arm with me. "You've had a lot to drink."

"But I don't want to leave!" James' whined with a pout. "Not until I dance with your sexy ass." And with that, he spun me around and grabbed the side of my thighs. The beat was fast and sexy, causing him to push his pelvis against my ass and start moving. "This feels so good" he groaned, snaking his hands up my curves to my waist.

My hands went to his legs as I tried to pull away. "James, we **really** need to leave" I scolded, looking up to see him licking his lips with eyes full of lust.

James pushed me closer to his body and continued grinding against me, pushing my hair to the side as he began to nip my neck. I had to suck in a quick breath to keep myself from moaning. It did feel good, but this was drunk James. "Stop" I firmly stated, pulling away and turning to face him again. "You've had enough fun for tonight. Let's go."

"No" he argued, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a half smile. What kind of a drunk was James? "I'm the birthday boy tonight! Why can't I stay and enjoy the night?"

"Because I told you to" I snapped back, clutching my purse and digging for my keys. "We are leaving **now**. I don't care what you say." I yanked on his arm and began to lead him out, only to have his knees start shaking. Sighing in frustration, I quickly waved bye the worried guys and girls and helped James out. Tossing his right arm over my shoulder, I grabbed around his waist and helped lead him to my car.

James was just grinning and laughing, tossing his head to stare behind us. "You're so sexy when you're angry" he growled, rising his eyebrows as he glanced at my ass. "Plus your ass still shakes" he added in, his eyes lingering down there until we reached the passenger side of the car.

An annoyed grunt came from the back of my throat as I opened the door for him and pushed him in. James was still laughing, only turning to me to stare at my dress that slipped down slightly in the front. I wasn't exposing anything, but there was some cleavage. He bit his lip and leaned forward, only to have me push him back into the seat and buckle him up.

I felt like I was helping a five year old. This was the last time we were going to go to a club for his birthday. I didn't know James could get that drunk. Quickly running over to my side of the car, I hopped in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. Trying to make the ride easier, I turned on the radio to hear "Sexy Can I" come on by Ray J. Of course James had to start screaming "SEXY CAN I! SEXY CAN I!" in the beginning with his fist pumping in the air, making a headache grow for me. For the rest of the ride, James just sang at the top of his lungs and swayed in his seat to the music, looking over at me occasionally to chuckle and stare me down.

By the time we arrived at our house, I had a full-blown headache. My phone kept vibrating in my purse, which was resting right next to my thigh for the whole car ride. Turning the car off, I ran around to James' side and unbuckled him. He instantly tumbled out of the car onto the driveway, causing me to gasp and scream in shock. "James!" I screamed, bending down to help him up by his hands.

He just laughed and hung his head closer to the driveway, leaning up on his hands and shaking his head. He wasn't standing up, so I squatted down in my dress to tug on his arms. It was extremely uncomfortable for me, being in stilettos and short dress that kept riding on my legs when I bent down. James didn't seem to mind, though. He stared at my exposed legs and muttered "Damn" under his breath. I picked him by his arms and leaned the whole right side of his body on me. He was wobbly and tipsy, rocking around in circles as he tried to walk to the door with me. We ended up walking in a zig-zag, my heels almost snapping from under me.

When we got to the door, I opened it quickly with my left hand and kicked the door open. James stepped forward and sighed happily since he was home. I gripped the door around my right shoe and slammed it shut, teetering slightly as James continued to lean on me. I shifted his arm down to around my waist, helping me stable him as he inched across the room. But he decided that it would be better to grip my ass as we finally made it to the couch. At this point I just bit my tongue and shook my head, not saying anything only because he was drunk.

We made it to the steps that lead upstairs, with me trying to guide him up each step. But since his legs looked like they would collapse at any minute, I brought him to the couch instead and peeled him off my body. He fell back onto the couch, draping his arms over the sides as he groaned out and leaned his head back. I brought my hand to my head and rubbed, still groaning at this James.

James looked at me standing before him and purred at me. "Damn baby, you are smoking tonight!" he whistled, licking his lips and reaching his hands out for me. I shook my head and swatted his hand down, making him pout and frown. Deciding that I would help him out, I turned around and walked to the kitchen to get him some water or flat ginger ale. James' eyes burned into my body, me feeling each seductive stare that he had.

I poured him some water in one cup and ginger ale in another, cautiously walking over to a loose James on the couch. He eyes were dark and squinting at me, gracing my body like a piece of meat. He watched my heels clunk against the kitchen tile and step onto the carpet, following from my feet to up my legs. "Your banging legs look great with those sexy heels" he stuttered, smirking again as his hands went to near his pockets. I sighed and tried to smile at James, just trying to help him. As I leaned over to place the cups on the table next to the couch, I felt James smack my ass. Jumping up in shock, I spun around to see his hand retracting. By now, his eyes were almost a brown color, glossy and lost while looking at me.

I closed my eyes for a minute and took in a deep breath, reminding myself that he was drunk. But I didn't like his actions at all. He really wanted to me right now, and I wasn't going to let him. Especially since he was drunk. My eyes went down to his shirt that was almost soaked in sweat. My dress was beginning to feel wet as well, from James leaning on me. I bend forward to James and pointed to his shirt. "Come on, take it off" I told him, my fingers feeling the bottom of my shirt as I lifted it up.

James smiled at me and raised his eyebrows, looking down my dress and his hands lifted up in the air. Of course I had to take it off. I ripped the sweaty shirt off his body, balling it together and tossing it on the side seat. I didn't even take a minute to take in James' chest. I saw it enough now that we lived together. It was glistening with sweat and contracting quickly from his short breaths. Not looking up from my dress, James mumbled "Your turn". I glanced down at James, who seemed like he was undressing my with my eyes.

"No, James" I told him, stepping back to look around for a blanket or something. He was obviously going to sleep on the couch since he couldn't make it up the steps.

"Why!" he whined again, his hands banging against the cushions. "I'm the birthday boy! Come on!" He shifted to the edge of the couch and grasped his hand out like he was trying to pull on my dress.

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned him back in the couch, grabbing the cup of water and handing it to him. He just jerked his head to the side and retracted away from it like it was deadly. I put the cup back and twisted my heel on the carpet, putting my hands on my hips. "James, you're **drunk**" I made clear, emphasizing the drunk part.

"Why would that affect anything?" he contradicted, huffing out and chuckling like I was stupid.

"You're **drunk**. Which means you won't remember anything" I clarified, using my hands to gesture to his actions. "Plus I'm waiting."

James grunted "UGH" and rolled his eyes. "You're waiting, blah blah blah" he mocked me, scrunching his nose in response to my comment. "I've waited long enough! Why can't we just do it?"

"Because James, we **can't**!" I yelled back, my hands flying in the air. "I'm waiting until marriage and such because I believe-" I stopped speaking in the middle of my sentence, realizing that this was stupid. I was going to argue with a drunk who couldn't comprehend what was happening. This was why I didn't want to drink. Taking a deep breath in the calm myself down, I walked over to the blanket on the seat and grabbed it. Unfolding it as James slid down across the couch to get comfortable, I draped it over his body and adjusted it for him. "Just get some sleep and maybe you'll be ok tomorrow" I calmly spoke to James, fixing the last piece of blanket. "Just drink the water and ginger ale and close your eyes."

James mumbled and frowned like a little kid again. This was just ridiculous, but I knew it was only drunk James. Maybe he would be better by morning. He pulled the blanket over his chest as he turned and faced the back of the couch. In a matter of seconds, James was breathing deeply and not shifting on the couch, causing me to let out a relieving breath. Hopefully he would sleep it off until morning, where I would help him with the terrible hangover he would probably have.

I backed up the middle of the living room and just watched James. I could see the blanket rising and falling slightly with each breath he took, his perfectly slicked hair now a jumbled mess from the night out. He looked completely different from earlier, seeming innocent and not involved. But he wasn't. Unfortunately, I didn't watch him close enough to make sure he didn't get drunk. I felt like it was my fault. I knew he was going to drink, but I didn't think he would get drunk. I should have monitored him. Wait, no. It wasn't my fault. James was a grown man. He should have known how much alcohol his body could take, not have me do it for him. He should be glad I was there to take him before he did anything stupid.

But instead he was getting aggravated at me for not sleeping with him. Clearly this issue of me not having sex with him existed before tonight. Drunks usually admitted what was on their mind, and I for sure knew I was on James'. It was like I could still feel his eyes clawing and itching at my body, begging for me to take off everything. But at this point I didn't care. I was too exhausted to think about it too much. Just his words _I've waited long enough_ had my mind in a jumble. For how long was he thinking about it? I could not over analyze, not now. I just needed to sit down and make sure James was ok.

I walked over to the seat facing the couch and slouched back into the back rest, letting my head fall back as my legs stretched. I didn't even bother to take off my heels since I was so tired. I just remained all dressed up in dress and heels, listening to the sound of my phone still buzzing from my purse. To be honest, I was too lazy to answer. I didn't want to talk to them about James being drunk and routy. Instead, I would just sit on this couch and watch him sleep. And that's just what I did.

* * *

**So if you all read up above, I am making this thirty chapters for a few reasons. 1) I like the number since it's even and ends in zero. Seeing an odd number of chapters for a completed story bothers me, besides 5. 2) I had a chapter idea, but felt like I could spend all the time talking about it in one chapter. So, I took it out and made it combine into this one. So the girls talking about Riley's situation and all was supposed to be separate. And finally 3) If I made this more than 30 chapters, I would just ask myself why even have a sequel? After this part of the story is over, I can take what happened and approach that. But I'll explain this more now, down below.**

**Here is the sequel question: Would you prefer for me to continue with Sam and James in the sequel basically right after this story ends, or wait until after I start my "Day by Day" story and complete that? I don't mind beginning right away, but I would have to make note that it would not be daily updates. To be honest, I'm pushing myself for daily updates. I'm surprised my writing is coming out that good. It's a lot, but I do it for you. I would, however, make sure they were updated weekly, maybe even before like three days. I'll see when I get to the sequel.**

**Another sequel question: In the sequel, do you want romance, humor, drama? Or all three? Or some combined? Because I was thinking of rating the sequel M for future chapters, but if you don't want descriptive chapters like that *you know what I mean, even if it's not all the way*, I won't include it. I just don't want to lose followers and such because of the change of writing or rating. I do have to admit, I love writing heated scenes and stupid scenes, but I think you people would stop following me if I did that.**

**I felt like I had one more note or something to include, but eh screw it. Oh wait, that kinda was my note. Haha, do you people get mad when I include swears or adult topics? I'm just checking, cause if you do I can stop or try to work my way around it. Let me know!**

**AH I REMEMBER! Wtf I'm way too all over the place today. Sorry for all of you who read all of these little notes. But I was thinking after the sequel, if you people REALLY love James and Sam, I could continue with one-shots or whatever about their relationship. Or lack of… *plot twist, can't reveal sequel* But that will come in due time! You don't have to answer all these questions, but some feedback is appreciated. My goal in the end is to please you! *oh please don't take that sexually* Hope you liked this chapter and keep on reviewing my loves :P **

***AH on Green Time Rush, James and Carlos hug each other **_**a lot**_**… well in the beginning haha. But me gusta James' shirt. It fits REAL GOOD ;) I keep laughing at this show, which is the whole point right? Ok I look forward to this at 10:30 AM since I HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY! Hahaha! But that means more time to write! Ok enough with my notes, bad Sam. My nick channel is screwy. Of course when James in on. I'm done. And yes James, making cow noises is fun ;)***

**Wow ok another episode Big Time Wedding. That princess is lucky. I bet if that princess was me, James would be down on one knee already. Oh yes king they are referred to as "hot singing boys". No more comments about the episode. I will stop myself from typing more.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Agh I just wanted to tell you all that the blizzard hit my area this weekend. I had school off Friday because of it. So yeah. I lost power Friday night to Saturday night, so I apologize for not updating. But I had to conserve my laptop and phone energy. But it's back! And yesterday was Sunday, but I had to shovel and stuff so I couldn't work on it until like 5:00 PM. But I have no school today as well because kids still don't have power. But maybe there will be closer updates! Here are my long shout-outs and such :D Wow they are long…**

**Shout outs: ****Taylor Shine****- Thanks :D And me too actually. I know I made that scene kind of heavy of whatever, but I think it's funny how he acts like a kid and all. That's James for ya. And no no I understand, since I did ask like four questions anyway too. And ok, I was thinking of doing that anyway. I probably won't be able to say goodbye to the couple! And yeah, I'm trying to include all three in here. The romance is each couple (especially Sam and James), the humor is probably everyone else hanging out (at least I try to make it that way), and the drama mostly is Sam and James but I make it everyone else too. And phew for M! Cause if I'm adding more drama, then I need it to be M. That's good to hear. And yeah me too, I naturally go for the T and M things. No, it fit in pretty well actually. And I will try my best to do that :D I've been trying to for 25 chapters now, so it can't be that bad right? :P Oh, and I'm thinking of titling the sequel "What Happens Now?" but idk if that fits. I mean, I don't know if people will like it. But oh well, I'll mention in the description how it's a sequel. Makes it a lot easier for everyone. And the story I read by you is "Upside Down" actually :) But I want to check out your other actually too and sure, ok! I might have one or two, idk really. Have to re-read the end. And I get writer's block too, which I **_**completely**_** understand. It's hard sometimes when there's so much and all, especially including multiple characters and updating so much. So yes I get where your coming from. And you're welcome! I'll be reviewing on that every chapter you post, unless I get the update at school on my email, read it there, and forget to review when I get home. But wow, see this response is long! Haha I don't mind, since you are a great and helpful reviewer! And can't wait for that new chapter :D**

**Elevating4BTR****: KK well here is a list of all the songs from his album "Hunter Hayes":**

**-Storm Warning  
-Wanted  
-If You Told Me To  
-Love Makes Me  
-Faith To Fall Back On  
-Somebody's Heartbreak  
-Rainy Season *FAVORITE*  
-Cry With You  
-Everybody's Got Somebody But Me *Describes my life haha*  
-What You Gonna Do  
-More Than I Should  
-All You Ever *OTHER FAVORITE***

**NikkiilovesJessee****: Haha wow! That's what happens ;) And oh god, tell me about it! And yeah, James was kind of being mean. Then again, he was drunk. But that's not really a decent excuse. And oh boy, I have stuff planned in the future for Drew! Hehehe, sequel especially. You should kind of be worried (ah not to scare you or give stuff away), but he'll be coming soon. Maybe even this chapter or the end ones… (don't know yet) Damn I should have killed him! Can't go back meh. And this review was fine! Idc how u review haha. And np :P Hope you like this!**

**Well for once I do not have anything else to say. Up here. Right now. For here. But maybe something at the bottom if I remember. But here is chapter 26!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Boyfriend**

JAMES' POV:

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the little white fringe of a blanket tickling my noise. I was on the couch, my body resting sideways against the back cushions. My vision was slightly blurry, and a cold chill washed over me. Why the hell did I feel this way?

Turning my body to the side, I let my feet hang over the edge of the couch as I rubbed my head. Maybe I sat up too fast, because I felt extremely nauseous and tired. Blinking my eyes to adjust, I looked down to notice that I was shirtless and in my dark jeans from last night. My sneakers were all the way to the left of the couch, along with my wallet and phone it seemed. How come I didn't remember taking them off?

Just as I was trying to remember last night, my eyes locked with the glass of water on the coffee table. There was a small pill of what looked like ibuprofen right on the napkin, placed delicately in front so I wouldn't miss it. This was just what I needed. Reaching over to the napkin, I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed a sip of water. A relieving breath came out, my body already feeling better because of the medication. I stood up from the couch and stretched my back, stabling myself from toppling over. My legs felt weak, and that didn't help since I already felt dizzy as well. I gripped the water tighter as a smell drifted over to my nose. It smelled like… like… I just couldn't put my finger on it. But it kind of smelled good, which surprised me since it didn't upset my stomach. I had to check this out.

Moving one foot in front of the other, I forced my body over to the kitchen towards the intriguing smell. It was then I noticed my girlfriend, still dressed in her club clothes, digging in the fridge for something. Why wasn't she changed? Was there something I was missing? I couldn't remember anything besides heading to the club for my birthday. Oh no, don't tell me I got drunk. Damnit! I told myself I wouldn't for Sam's sake, but of course I did.

I guess I muttered too loud because Sam quickly closed the fridge and spun around to face me. Her make-up was still on her face, slightly smeared around her eyes from the dried mascara. Sam looked tired and worried. "Morning" she greeted in a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete shit" I groaned, rubbing my head with my right hand as I put my water down on the table. "What happened?" I asked her, watching her eyes widen and look around while she licked her lips.

"Just sit down first and eat your toast" she ordered, sounding like she was trying to stall. I pulled out the chair and sat down to see two pieces of toast with a whole glass of water in front of me. My eyes darted to Sam, seeming extremely confused. She just gestured to the plate and leaned against the counter. Picking up the toast slowly, I took a small bite before completely gobbling up the whole thing. The water in my glass was draining down, making Sam come over with a pitcher of more. "I heard toast and drinking a lot of water cures a hangover" she told me, still staring at the glass.

I finished chewing my piece of toast and put the rest down. "So I kind of got drunk last night…" I suggested, tracing my finger on the top of the water glass as I turned to look at Sam.

"More than kind of" she muttered out, putting the pitcher back in the fridge and slamming the door. The sound echoed in the kitchen, causing Sam to freeze with her hand on the handle. She slowly turned her body to me, looking like she was hoping I didn't hear that. Her expression softened from annoyed to gentle. "Yeah, at the club" she agreed, chewing her lip.

I knew Sam well enough to know that she wasn't telling me something. "What did I do last night?" I bluntly questioned, seeing Sam's eyes widen again at my remark. My chair was still facing the table, so I turned it so I was directly facing Sam.

"You got drunk" Sam sighed, closing her eyes and licking her lips. She shifted her legs so they were crossing in front of each other, which was hard because she was in a dress. Oh yeah, why was she still in a dress?

"I know that" I retorted, referencing to my head and meal in front of me. "But seriously, tell me what happened. Why are still in your dress?"

Sam put her weight on her left hip as her elbow came down to counter. Leaning on it, she rubbed her face while replying a dragged out "Fine." She stood up straight from the counter and walked over to the chair right across from me, sitting down and crossing her fingers as she began. "We went to the club for your birthday, like **you** wanted. I went over to the girls while you hung out with the guys. I lost track of time talking to them, and pretty soon a good hour and a half passed. Then I realized I should check on you, and it turned out you were drunk…" Her head dropped as she said the last word, her tone sounding slightly disappointed. "I told you that we should leave, since I was driving anyway, but you said you wouldn't until you 'danced with my sexy ass' " She said those words with air quotes, her face seeming not amused.

"Oh god" I gasped, my hands sliding down my face from tiredness and disappointment in myself. "Is that as far as I went?" I asked, hoping that that was the brunt of it.

Sam just shook her head no and licked her lips again. "You turned me around to grind on me, practically biting my neck. I told you we had to leave, but you argued that you were the birthday boy and all. I replied back with one of my snippy _Because I told you to_ comments and yanked you out of there. You really didn't want to leave, which was expected since you were drunk and were with your friends…" The only reaction I had to this was in my face. My eyes were huge, my hands pushing against the table as I leaned against it.

"Sam, I'm so sorry…" I began, only to have Sam shake her head again. "That's not all of it, is it?" I questioned, knowing well that it most likely wasn't.

"Nope" Sam responded, her eyes not leaving mine. "I practically had to drag you out of the club, while you were just laughing and saying how I was _**so **_sexy when I was angry." Sam's hands went in the air as she said the _**so**_, making it seem like it was a big deal. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of me, complimenting on how my ass still shakes when I'm angry. So I just buckled you in the car and drove you home, putting up with your stupid "Sexy Can I" screeching…" Her tone was growing in annoyance, making me feel worse than I already did. I did that? To Sam? What was I thinking? Clearly I wasn't because I couldn't control my emotions or feelings.

I leaned forward on the table and ran my fingers through my hair. "I was screeching?" I repeated, sounding surprised at myself. "I swear, I don't remember any of it. And I didn't mean for do any of that to you. I know I need to control my alcohol better…"

"Oh, we aren't even at the good part" Sam sarcastically laughed, immediately shutting her mouth after speaking. Her eyes were staring at the tablecloth, not looking at me after. If that was only the beginning, then what could possibly be worse than what I already did?

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" I asked Sam, scared at what I did. This was one thing that sucked about drinking too much; you didn't remember anything. And something told me that I should have.

Clearing her throat, Sam swallowed and began to run her fingers on the tablecloth. "We got to the house and you fell out of the passenger seat. I screamed, and you just decided that you were going to stay on the ground and roam my body with your damn eyes." Oh shit, Sam sounded angry. She wasn't even bothering to cover up the anger and annoyance anymore. This wasn't good. Taking a small breath in, Sam continued on with the terrible reencounter of last night. "I helped you in the house and you couldn't keep your hands off of me. Or your eyes for god's sake. You kept on commenting on my legs or how I 'smoking' while I tried to get **your** drunk ass some water. And then you made me take your drool covered shirt off and insisted I took off my clothes. You** had** to argue with me about how I wouldn't sleep with you, not even caring that you were drunk anyway or anything!" Sam's hands slammed on the table, her head tilting to the side and bobbing as she finished her last word. The breaths coming from her chest were fast and heavy, clearly showing that she hated retelling what happened.

I was in a state of shock and major disappointment, mentally smacking myself in the head for doing that. What kind of an animal did I turn into last night? "I-I don't know what to say…" I stuttered, glancing up at Sam's angry squinted eyes. I had never seen her angry before, well this angry. And I had a feeling this wasn't the worst of it. "I had no idea that I would act that way after having a few drinks. I have to cut down on my drinking to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Sam spat back, her eyes squinting at me like I was stupid. "Wow, you're getting over a hangover and can think straight! Good for you!" The sarcasm in her voice hurt, reminding me that I was a total ass, again. "James, you said that you've waited long enough! You asked why we couldn't do it! How long have you been thinking of this topic?"

Taking a long swallow, I retracted back slightly in instinct from Sam's loud voice. "A-a couple of months…" I admitted, not looking up at Sam's eyes. I knew that if I did, the pain would kill me. "Listen, I only did because I love you! Obviously I would think about it because I'm attracted to you!"

"Don't you see?" Sam yelled at me, her hands going up in the air. I could feel her eyes burning into me with rage and anger, terrifying me at this Sam. "You're turning into **Drew!** He couldn't see the big deal in having sex! Bang for an hour maybe and just roll of each other like it was nothing! That's why he cheated! I told you that I was waiting until marriage! I'm just pissed that I had to wait until you were drunk to find this out!"

"I'm sorry, ok!" I shot back, looking right at Sam again. She looked pissed, of course. And hurt. That comment about me turning into Drew made me want to slink away and crawl into a corner. There was no way in **hell** that I would turn into such a monster. "I know that I will **never** allow myself to turn into Drew! I couldn't help that I got drunk and that slipped! How am I supposed to tell you that I was thinking about it?"

"I don't know, maybe just **TELL ME**!" Sam snapped back, her hands gripping onto the edge of the table. "And you know you could have stopped yourself from getting drunk! You're lucky that I was here to take care of **your **drunk ass! **I** was the one who dragged you out of the club, **I **brought you home, and **I** alone took care of you! Where were your friends? Oh yeah, edging you on to drink more! And the thanks I get is you telling me you want sex. Great. It's nice to know that you only view me as a toy you can manipulate and play with…" She crossed her arms and looked down under the table from her seat.

"I don't view you like that by any means!" I defended, looking up at her and reaching my hands across the table to try to hold onto Sam. But she just pulled away with her arms and held them close to her body. "I know I went overboard with the alcohol! It was my birthday! I partied too much! And I am **extremely** thankful I have you in my life. I don't know how I can thank you enough for doing that for me when I was too buzzed to think straight. My friends were drunk too! And the only reason I said that was because I was drunk. As I said, it was my birthday! I was stupid and thought that my present would be that. Which was obviously wrong, now that I'm clear-minded… Mostly…"

Sam puffed out and rolled her eyes. "You men only want one thing!" she huffed, uncrossing her legs. "Teenage boys want it, Drew wanted it, and now you! Well what do you think of this belated birthday present?" And with that, Sam stormed out of the kitchen to grab her purse on the side chair. Only a matter of seconds later, I heard the front door slam and Sam's car pull away quickly.

Once I knew she left, I threw myself back off the chair and forcefully pushed it back into place. We were doing very much for the past couple of months, but of course I had to screw it up by thinking of that. I'm a guy! Obviously I think about it! But I know that I should have approached it in a different way. Just thinking about it all made my headache come on again. I could only imagine how Sam felt last night. She had never seen me drunk, and of course I had to get all fucked up in the head when she and I were finally dating. How could I be so stupid! I could always be perfectly honest with Sam, and she would always listen to me. And I screwed that up because of this. Maybe I should quit alcohol all together. Anything to just have Sam back here again.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

To say it in simplest terms, I was **pissed**. I didn't even know that the whole issue of last night could affect me so much. But it did. Staring right at James at the table and telling him about the night made me realize that there were similarities between him and Drew. Drew said that having sex wasn't a big deal because we loved each other, and James said he thought about because he loved me. Ok, so maybe there really wasn't a similarity besides the fact that they both wanted it. And I was disgusted with that. However, I didn't truly love Drew. And I really do love James. But my morals were my morals. I didn't appreciate that he was still thinking about it all this time. But then again, he did apologize. Right now, I was a messed up jumble. I knew I needed to talk to someone about this. And I wasn't in the mood to hear Krista's nonstop questions. So I drove to the other best place: Riley's.

Driving away, I began to think about things. First off, why did **I** leave? It was my god damn house in the first place! Oh yeah, we moved in together… Second thing, why did I storm out of the house? I guess my anger took control. Plus I wanted a big exit to remind James how he screwed up. Wait, how did he screw up? I was so confused that a brand new headache was forming from all the thinking I did. I needed to talk to Riley to clear my mind up.

Pulling into Riley's apartment complex driveway, I ran up the steps and headed to her door. My feet were killing me, making me realize that I never took off my stilettos from last night. Of course I didn't, since I was too busy taking care of a drunken James. I put him first, like any caring girlfriend would, and the thanks I got was asking for sex. Now I understood why I was mad.

Knocking on Riley's door, I stood in the hallway and fixed my dress. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tired and comfy Riley. "Sam!" she exclaimed in a relieved tone. Her face changed from happy to confused once she looked over my outfit. "Why are you still in your club clothes from last night?"

Riley stepped to the side to let me push through into her apartment. An annoyed grumble came from my mouth in response, causing Riley to shut the door quickly and turn around to lean on it. "What did Maslow do this time?" she bluntly asked, squinting her eyes and crossing her arms.

Tossing my purse on the nearest couch, I walked over to the cushion and sat down to take off my shoes. "Well I had to take care of him last night since he was drunk and didn't have time to change…" I bitterly spat out, placing my left heel on the ground. "And then he decided to try and push me into having sex with him!"

"Sam…" Riley sighed, getting off of the door. "This is James we're talking about. Not saying that he always thinks about it, but he is a **guy**…"

"And you don't think I know that?" I shot back, sitting up straight from bending over. "I'm just pissed that he had to ask when he was drunk! He's turning into Drew if all he does is think about it!" I leaned back on the couch and crossed my legs.

Riley moved over to the other couch and sat down opposite to me. "Listen" she began, folding her hands between her legs. "I don't think you want to hear this but I have to say it. You know deep down that James is nothing like Drew. You're just scared that he will break up with you because you won't have sex with him. Just like what Drew did to you, and you don't want a repeat. I know you know this, but you're just hiding it by that excuse of how you're angry he wants it in the first place."

I opened my mouth to defend myself and argue against her words but shut it instantly after. Riley was right. I was scared. And it wasn't even the fact that I didn't want to. I kind of did. Being in a relationship with James was so different from my own with Drew. And if it was an act of passion, then I didn't mind if we did. But my own nerves were taking over. I never had sex before, and I was petrified of how it was going to be. It shouldn't be over-planned, but it shouldn't be spontaneous. It needed to happen sometime in the middle. Bringing my hands to my face, I rubbed down and closed my eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath. "You're right" I admitted, looking up at Riley again. "It's just so… hard. I love James, and I kind of want to. But I don't know if I'll be good, if I'm going against my morals, or if I'm freaking over nothing…"

Riley nodded in understanding and tucked her legs under her body. "I get what you're saying" she replied, twisting her fingers with each other. "And I think you should tell him what you're thinking. He would obviously understand. And sometimes it's ok to go against what you say if you feel that it's the right decision."

"But he's my **boyfriend**" I contradicted, slapping my face with the sides of my hands and pulling down again. "I always told myself that I would wait until marriage to show someone how much I loved them. But now that I actually truly love someone, it's hard to stick with what I believed. I guess I am just scared of the reaction or outcome. But it will happen when it happens. I'll let it control itself. If we do, we do. It's up to timing now, and that's all."

"Good" Riley agreed, nodding her head in approval. "Everyone has dealt with a problem like this in some shape or form. And I think that things will work out in end. Whether or not **it** happens, I don't know. But when it does, it will be at the right time. And you never know, he might want to do something soon with putting a ring on your finger…"

"Yeah, that's true" I responded, bending down to retrieve my shoes again Slipping the first one on my left foot, I looked up at Riley and smiled. "Thanks for this" I told her, my smiling turning into a thankful grin. "You're a lot nicer than Krista, that's for sure" I chuckled, putting the buckle through the loop.

"Thanks" Riley laughed, sitting up and stretching her back slightly. "And anytime, Sam. You're one of my best girl friends, and I'm always here for you." She put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Plus my life would be boring without you!" she added, throwing her hand back and laughing.

"Very funny" I muttered, smirking at Riley for a second. Once I got my other shoe on, I stood up to adjust my dress and grab my purse. "Well I should go home and try to talk this out with James, I suppose" I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Good idea" Riley said, leading me back to her door. "I'm going to let everyone know you're ok and that James is currently getting over a nasty hangover. I won't mention anything about this or what you told me, though."

Taking out my car keys, I looked at Riley and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care if you tell them. We tell each other everything anyway. And we help through our problems. So go ahead. Doesn't matter to me." I reached for the doorknob and swung it open, glancing at Riley from off my shoulder.

"Ok, will do so" she stated, grabbing the door and holding it open for me to walk out. Just I was going to walk away towards my car, Riley took a breath in and leaned out the doorway. "Good luck" she simply said, putting her lips together and rubbing them.

"Thank you" I replied, waving a quick goodbye before running out to my car. God this was a big understanding. Why the hell did I snap earlier at James? He even apologized and everything. I understand where he was coming from. I had the same strong feelings for him. So I knew how hard it was to break away sometimes. Plus I thought about the sex topic before. So why did I get mad at him if I was doing to same things? I knew it was only because I was annoyed that he was that drunk. Then again, I took care of him because I loved him. This was all confusing. I just had to go to James and figure it all out. Then maybe everything would be good again.

* * *

**So, any of you surprised at the angry snotty Sam? I hope you all don't hate her. Ah, just complicated and all. Well keep reviewing and such! Only 4 more chapters and this part of the story is done! How does that make you feel? I'm kind of sad, but I'm picking right up with the sequel after. The sequel will be called "What Happens Now?" and will be updated probably every three days. So keep an eye out for when that comes out or add me to your favorites! Thanks :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope you all don't hate me cause I haven't updated in days. I'll admit, I had writer's block with this one! But I hope you all like it still. Plus Friday I spent after school with my friends, so I had no time to type. But here. I hope I do not disappoint you.**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT FF: For some reason, got rid of "unknown" under characters! So now I'm a little pissed. But all of you who have stories, change your second "unknown" character to any! Or else you'll have Papi Garcia… Don't even know why they did that but I don't like it. Just thought I'd inform you so you don't get screwed up now***

**I can't stop thinking about this story for like more than an hour because ideas come! And the problem is that they are for the sequel! Dkgnesbg gr. Well before any of you just too curious or anything, Drew WILL be coming back. He's just giving some time for Sam… Or not… Maybe thinking of something… Or not… Or planning something… Or not… Thinking what you may, but don't get too happy or anything. You never know when he'll return! Not to scare you either… **

**Shout-outs: ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- no no it's alright. I understand if you are busy! College seems like it literally controls your life, so I'm kind of scared when I go to it soon. In like two years… Which still seems small… If you think about it. But thanks :P**

**Taylor Shine****- Yeah it was only a matter of time before she got mad. And yeah, it was supposed to seem a little harsh. I think she was still annoyed from the night before so she wasn't thinking. Plus as you found out, she's scared. Therefore, she would hide her emotions through unnecessary anger. And oh tell me about it! I hate homework too! Took two hours to type an English thing, I was so pissed at the amount even though my power was gone! And good, I think there will be a lot more drama in there! At the bottom, I'll type what will be included (like a summary) if you want next chapter**

**NikkiilovesJessee****- hehehe *creepy grin* I love leaving stuff on end. Wait until the end of this part of the story and then you'll see mwahahaha. Woops if I sound creepy there. I'm getting too much into it! And ooh that sounds really good! Would a plain old hammer work? And yeah some did and some didn't. Just last night affected her because she is scared about the future and repeating. And yeah, I felt bad for James because he was truly apologizing! And hm, well I guess you could, but you'll have to fight me-I mean Sam- for him hehe. And aw thank you! No they make sense! I love funny reviews and random reviews since they are more fun to read. And wow aw well I will make sure I have daily updates again!**

**Dreamer1992****- Oh I am doing a sequel :P And hope you like what's to come in the future!**

**With each chapter I'm writing, I'm realizing that chapter 30 is coming sooner. AGH I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE FOLLOW ME! I DON'T WRITE WELL! BARELY THINKING THAT MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS GOOD, AND NOW I'M ON 27! Geez, thank you! Please keep an eye out for the sequel since we are getting so close! This could be finished by next week! Does that scare you? It does for me! Anyway, before I get you all sad, here is chapter 27! Btw: The drama is lightening up for the end of the story. So yeah I addressed the Drew thing earlier too. But he's coming out when the time is right. But back to this chapter! Here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Featuring You**

JAMES' POV:

I was confused, really confused. I got that Sam stormed out of the house, but why? I know we got into a fight, but I did apologize! It was one of those _What more can I do_ moments. Deciding that I really couldn't do much until she got back, I put my dish in the sink and walked over to couch again. My head was still hurting, but it was from all the thinking I was doing. That pill really helped, and I was thankful that Sam took care of me that much. But her words of me turning into Drew were repeating in my head. I was nothing like him! Why did she say that? Did I offend her? What really upset her? I needed to know so I could fix myself.

Just as I was going to sit back on the couch and try to process everything, the front door rattled. I jumped from my spot and froze, staring at the door as it slowly creaked open. A single hand crept around from the other side, holding onto the edge of the door tightly. My breaths quickened, each heartbeat getting faster by the moment. With one more nudging push, the door swung open to reveal a solemn looking Sam. Her eyes were low and staring at the ground, only drifting up to me when she shut the door. I looked straight back at her, seeing right away that she did want to talk this out.

Sam took a step forward, swinging her left hand that held her purse as she licked her lips slowly. She took a deep breath in and moved closer, frowning with sad eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered, throwing her hands to the side and blinking a few times to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry too" I apologized, slapping my hands on my thighs and looking right at Sam.

"No no no" Sam quickly stuttered out, speeding on the living room rug to come face to face with me. "**I'm** sorry for the way I acted. It-it was stupid and dumb and idiotic and unnecessary and **so untrue**. I-I honestly don't know why I said that. Actually, I-I do know why. I guess I just let everything take over and snapped. Which I now see is-is **completely** stupid and utterly ridiculous. I mean I-I never meant to say anything like that and-and I know I never will-"

"SAM!" I interrupted, grabbing her by the arms and making her stare right at me in the eyes. "You're rambling" I chuckled softly, shaking my head and smiling at her.

She just shut her mouth and tucked her lips in. I could see her cheeks turn a light red as she started blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry" she laughed lightly, looking at the floor for a second. "I do that a lot…" Sam looked back up at me and rubbed her left hand on my right arm slowly. "I'm just trying to tell you that I didn't mean earlier. There was a lot on my mind about last night and other things, and I let it affect me. I'll make sure that I don't let it get that far…"

"No I understand" I replied bringing my hand up her arm again in comfort. "I was the jackass in the situation. I got drunk and acted like a total moron. That should not have come out of my mouth, and I fee l terrible that I put you through hell to take care of me. But I'm glad that you were the one who did."

Sam placed her left hand over mine and gently rubbed the top with her thumb. "I love taking care of you, though" she contradicted, surprising me slightly. Why did she seem to upset about it earlier? Before I could open my mouth to ask her, Sam continued to answer my question. "I know I sounded upset before, but I just over-thought everything. You're my boyfriend, and part of my job as your girlfriend is to care for you. And since I love you, I did that. Maybe it wasn't the James I was normally used to, but I still loved him the same. I just wanted you to be safe. Plus I should know everyone slips when they're drunk, so I understand you saying that to me."

"But that doesn't give me the right to still say that" I responded, shaking my head in disagreement. "I took advantage of the fact that it was my birthday and I was drunk, which is wrong. My job as your boyfriend is to protect you and be responsible, and last night I clearly wasn't. I said a stupid thing that I shouldn't have, and I regret it. I shouldn't even be thinking it in the first place because I know your morals and beliefs. It's **my** fault that I did that, and I'll take full blame."

"James, stop saying that!" Sam cried out, closing her eyes for second to keep the tears from seeping out. "It's not your fault! **I've** been thinking about it too!"

"What?" I asked quickly in disbelief. Did Sam really say she was thinking about it too? "You have too?" I stammered out, my eyes widening in surprise.

Sam just sighed and let go of my arm to sit down in the middle of the couch, crossing her arms to rub her upper arm and stare at the rug. "Yes" she admitted, glancing down at the ground for one more second before looking up at me. I watched as her hand gently touched the cushion to her left, indicating I sit next to her. I took a step closer and sat down, letting my crossed hands fall between my legs. Once she could tell that I was seated, Sam looked at me rubbed her lips together again before speaking. "I've been thinking about it for a few months…" She shifted on the couch, clearly uncomfortable. "Basically ever since the end of January... When all the Drew problems started…" The last words were in a meek whisper, Sam's head still hanging down in shame. "I feel so guilty…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed, babe" I assured her, pulling her in with my right arm for a sideways hugs. Her head leaned against my arm, her fingers wrapping around my biceps as she squeezed in comfort. "I have been since around that time too. That day at your house really had me going there. I didn't know if I could stop. If I even **wanted** to. But then I thought about you and decided that we'll wait together, no matter what. It's all up to you." I kissed the top of her forehead and rubbed her back slowly.

"I know that" she mumbled against my arm, lifting her head up only to turn it so she could look up at me. "I feel terrible because I only did that to forget everything. I thought that maybe-" her words were starting to choke up again, the tears building in her eyes. "-maybe I could forget everything that happened with Drew. I was going to use you, and I didn't even care! Something was wrong with me because I was out of it…"

_I was going to use you, and I didn't even care!_ Hearing those words made my ears sting slightly. Now I understood why Sam was acting so differently that night, but it still shocked me. I wasn't going to let it get to me, though, because her situation was pretty bad. I licked my lips slowly and took in her words for one more second before answering. "You had a lot on your mind" I defended, trying to make Sam feel a little better. "You know I'll always here to help you through anything. I could help you forget something without **that**… it doesn't matter to me. I'm always here."

"Thanks" she whispered once again, nuzzling her head into my arm. "I'm glad that we can have an open conversation like this, even if I'm emotional right now." Sam chuckled slightly and ran her fingers down to my hand, intertwining them with hers and shaking them. "I'm going to say this now because I mean it and I'm sticking to it. I don't care how long we wait anymore. I don't care if it's in a week, a month, a year, when we're engaged, or even when we're married. All I know is that I love you and want to be with you as much as I can. Being with you made me change my whole vision. I had a whole plan of how I would meet someone, date for a year, get engaged, marry a year later, wait a few years, and then have kids. But now that I have you in my life, my thoughts are changing. It's a lot harder to fight back feelings you have for someone, and I realized that as soon as I started dating you. I want to, eventually, because I want to show how much I love you. But I'm just nervous because I've never done anything like that before. The one thing I do know is that I can't be scared forever. It will happen someday, and I'm glad it will go to you. All I'm saying now is that it will happen when it happens. Just let it do its thing and everything will fall into place."

Wow. Sam changed. My heart was beating faster with her just saying that thing to me. I felt honored and special to know that she actually saw her future with me and wanted her first time to be with me. Even thought I was her boyfriend, the meaning was so rich and deep. I engulfed Sam in an embracing bear hug and slid my hands up and down her back caressingly. "I heard every word you said" I murmured into the top of her head, kissing her hair and pulling away to look at her. My hands now went up to her face as my thumb grazed her smooth skin. "I understand how you feel. As I said before, it is **your **choice. You know I will follow and support you through anything, even if it does regard our sexual relationship. All that matters to me is that you truly want this to happen because of you, not just to please me. You please me every day with the little things you do, whether it be a loving smile every time you look at me or just waking up to see your beautiful face every morning. I will wait as long as you, because **I love you**. It doesn't matter to me when or even if we do have sex, because I know that I'll still have you in the end no matter what. So if you feel like you want to wait and see when the moment is right, I am perfectly fine by that. Because I'll wait **for you**."

Sam gave me a perfect smile and stared into my eyes, her own shining a golden brown. I honestly loved that about her. Every time she was happy, her eyes would shine bright and powerful. I could look at them forever, my own happiness rising just by looking at her. And right now, my happiness was at a max. I completely forgot about having a hangover from being drunk. Well that was until now. I could feel Sam curl up into my chest and run her hand down my abs. "We'll wait **together**" she told me, looking down to follow her finger sliding across my stomach. "And that's my choice. My choice is to have you and I both want this and both wait until the right time. So, we'll do it together."

"Obviously" I chuckled out, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. "It takes two to tango babe." I raised my eyebrow at her as she tilted her head to me.

"Not funny Maslow!" Sam bickered, slapping me playfully in the chest. "I'm being serious here! This is supposed to be a special moment!" She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh I can make it special…" I teased, brushing my fingers against the top of her shoulder down her arm. Watching Sam was making me laugh and slightly turned on. "Better get out of that dress fast so you can save yourself" I warned her, my gaze turning slightly seductive.

Sam giggled and rolled her eyes, sitting up off the couch and adjusting her riding up dress. "And the talk goes right to your head" she joked, gesturing to my actions.

I put my hands up in defense and leaned forward on the couch. "Hey hey…" I began, shaking my hands at Sam. A sneaky smile grew on my face as I asked "Which head?"

"JAMES!" Sam exclaimed, trying to hold back from laughing. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped quickly, throwing her hands down and shrugging her shoulders. "I knew a joke was coming sooner or later…" she admitted, smirking at me and raising her own eyebrow.

"Gotta love me!" I remarked, opening my hands and grinning at Sam. "Ok but seriously, go get changed. Those heels look like they kill" I added, not joking this time. What could I say? My boyfriend instinct was kicking in.

She scrunched her eyebrows together like she was confused for a second before making an _Oh!_ face. Her leg lifted up so she could glance at the black stilettos and chuckle. "Well I can't feel my feet…" she pointed out with a small tilt of the head. "I think I've been in this long enough. It's done its job…" She ran her hands down the front of her dress to finish smoothing it.

"Oh it's done **more** than its job" I replied back with a half-grin. Sam just puffed out a laugh and grabbed her purse back off the couch. "Joking babe!"

"I know that" she responded turning sideways towards the stairs that led upstairs. "I'm heading up now. I hear a pair of shorts and a tank calling my name." And with that, I watched my girlfriend run up the steps to go change.

I just sat there on the couch not doing anything. It was weird and relieving at the same time. We forgave each other fast, going from an angry fight to a cuddly couple in a matter of minutes. Even when she and I broke up, it was technically for only one day. Was this a good sign or a bad sign? We never had anything last longer than a day. But did that mean that we were bound to have one? I couldn't assume anything because I would freak myself out. So I decided to sit and wait for Sam to come down, which only took a few minutes surprisingly.

The sound of the steps creaking made me turn my head to see my beautiful girlfriend walking down in some black gym shorts and one of my t-shirts. Her mascara was off her face, and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. This was completely different from the night at the club. Just by looking at her, I could see her natural beauty shining through. And that made my love goes nuts. Sam actually embraced herself and her beauty, never applying too much makeup or feeling insecure. She looked beautiful in anything, because I loved her personality and her on the inside the most. And she completely accepted herself, making her the confident and beautiful woman I grew to love.

Realizing that I was just staring at her with a smile on my face, I blinked and came back into reality. Sam tugged her ponytail tighter and threw herself on the couch, her back bouncing off the cushion as she tucked her legs under. "So… much… better…" she groaned, closing her eyes and sinking into the couch. "I am exhausted!"

"I know babe, I know" I replied, resting my hand on her leg. "Why don't you take a nap while I finish cleaning up this mess?"

"No no" Sam protested, shaking her head at me. "I'll do that. You need to finish nipping that hangover in the bud." She poked my chest and pointed her finger at me.

I cracked my fingers and leaned my right elbow on the top of the couch to turn to Sam. "I've done enough of that. Plus I don't feel it anymore anyway" I argued, gesturing with my hands. "Now just lay down upstairs and go to sleep. "

"But why?" Sam whined, grunting and throwing her head back. "Can't I just sit here with you and do nothing?"

"As much as I'd love that, you need the rest" I chuckled, patting her leg again. "You took care of me, now let me take care of you."

"Fine" she muttered, pushing the loose hair out of her face. "But can I lay down here on the couch?

Sighing, I nodded my head and smirked. "Sure, just let me clean up my pile over here" I stated, tilting my head towards the mound of blankets. Just as I turned around to reach for a blanket, I felt hands on my back.

Sam was crawling towards me, pulling at my shoulders to push me back. She snaked around my body and over my lap, pushing me down into the cushion. Once she finally reached the blanket, she sat on top of the mound and smiled. "You don't need to touch this" she giggled, picking up the ends of the blankets around her. "Just let me sleep here with all of these, and I'll be fine."

I cocked my eyebrow at her, laughing at her childish actions. "I would have moved for you!" I chuckled, sighing out in wonder. "Why do you want to sleep with these? It's so hot!"

"I like sleeping with them, that's why" she replied cockily, rolling her head at me. "Plus I like the warmth and the scent. It's you." She gave me an extremely cute smile and brought the blankets back up around her as she bit her lip.

"Damn, you know I can't refuse you with that smile" I responded, smiling back at her. "Plus you're wearing my shirt, so go ahead." I stood up as Sam slid down the couch, curling up with the blankets and turning to face me with a grin. The blankets were pulled up to her eyes, making it seem like she was peeking out. "You look like a little kid" I laughed out, letting my head fall towards the rug as I slipped out a small breath.

Sam crinkled her nose at me and gave a face in response. "Wow thanks" she sarcastically said, pulling the covers over her entire head. "I'm not talking to you!" she yelled from under the blankets.

My laughs were louder and heavier now, almost bursting out at her actions. "Seriously now, are we five?" I asked her in between laughs.

"SIX!" she corrected back in a childish tone, making me laugh harder. "Stop sounding like Logie!"

"Logie?" I repeated, leaning my head closer to Sam. "Oh I'm telling him this, and he's going to kill you!" I emphasized, backing up to see Sam's reaction.

Instantly, the blanket flew down, revealing Sam's shocked face. "You wouldn't" she growled, her eyes squinting at mine.

"Try me" I taunted back, giving a sneaky grin before I turned around to race for the phone. I spotted it on top of my sneakers and went to reach for it.

"James!" Sam exclaimed, jumping off the couch to hop onto my back. I staggered for a few seconds to keep myself from falling down. She was on me in a piggy-back, reaching from over my shoulders for the phone. "You are not telling him that!"

"I think I will!" I quickly shot back, grabbing her legs from around my back and holding onto them. I stepped back and stood up straight again, spinning around a few times while Sam screamed.

"This isn't your phone!" Sam squealed, her hands playfully hitting my bare back. "Put me down Maslow!"

I spun two more times before finally stopping, wobbling to balance my own self. "I'm done with down here" I teased, walking towards the steps as Sam continued to pound on my back.

"No James!" she begged, swatting at my shoulder and hands to let me go. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"I won't, babe! Relax!" I tried to reassure her, gripping her legs tighter around my back. Making sure I didn't drop Sam, I walked up the steps and went down to our bedroom. I turned my body around so the back of my legs were pressed against the bed. Then I dropped Sam's legs off of me, facing her as I watched her body tumble onto the bed.

"What was that for?" she whined, pushing the little wisps of hair out of her face as she sat on the bed.

I gave her a smirk and gestured to the bed. "Here is your bed my lady" I spoke properly, pulling the covers back so she could slip under.

"Why thank you kid sir" she responded, nodding her head and smiling at me. God she was so cute. Sam crawled under the covers and turned to face me. I pulled the thin sheets over her body to the middle of her chest, smoothing out the top.

"Get some rest, baby" I told her, looking her in the eyes. "Take a nap and come down later. I'll take care of everything." Leaning down, I gave Sam a small kiss on the forehead and smiled at her.

"Thanks babe" Sam thanked me, softly smiling at me. "I love you."

"I love you too" I replied, letting my hand linger on her stomach before I slowly pulled away. Sam slowly closed her eyes and deepened her breathing, falling into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. I admired her beautiful face for a few seconds afterward. Her long black eyelashes. Her smooth white skin, glowing in the bright summer skin. Her lips were always plush and pink, soft and delicate to the touch. Her cheeks had a natural light red blush to them, surrounding each apple of her cheek. I loved her pointy chin too, even though she disliked the hardness of it sometimes. Just everything seemed like it was perfectly meant to be there, making her face a beauty within itself. This was amazing; I loved having this every day and knowing it was mine. I loved this. And I knew I wanted it every day in the future too.

The rest of July flew by, the band working on more music and such. We had songs all picked and ready, but we still got the time off. Kendall and Krista were adding details to their wedding, the date coming closer and closer. Riley and Carlos were discussing something about eloping, but that toned down once we got into August. Sara and Logan were a really great couple, their six month anniversary coming soon. And then Sam and I, we were stronger than ever. Every day was great after my birthday, us spending time together and having goofy moments. It was literally perfect.

By the end of September, nothing was going wrong. There was no signs of Drew, which had me extremely relieved. However, it kind of worried me. Who knows if he would come back at the wrong time, making us think everything was fine until problems arose again. But I couldn't worry, not for Sam. I had to just make sure she was always protected and in my sight, which wouldn't be a problem.

I was hanging with the guys the last week of September at Kendall and Krista's place talking about everything and anything. It was the four of us, Krista staying upstairs so we could have are guy time. We were currently discussing Kendall's wedding coming up.

"Wow" he sighed, placing both of his arms on the back of the couch. "I can't believe my wedding's in three months. It's getting so close now."

"Yeah" Logan agreed, shaking his head and crossing his leg over his knee. "This year has been flying by. Sara and I's 6-month was on the 1st, and it's already the 26th!"

Carlos nodded his head and shifted in his seat on the couch. "That's good" he replied to Logan's comment. "Riley and I are doing great too. We're still thinking about getting eloped, but we can't make up our mind."

"Why do you want to get eloped, though?" I asked Carlos, raising my eyebrows. "Why not have a wedding like Kendall and Krista? You can have family, friends, and everyone you love there. Plus you can announce your I do's to everyone, letting everyone know how much you love someone."

"Hm, someone's been thinking about weddings lately" Kendall remarked, looking at Carlos and Logan who were agreeing with him.

"So?" I questioned, shrugging my shoulders on the seat. "I was just explaining to Carlos how great a wedding would be. I think the idea of everyone hearing your personal vows to your future wife is the perfect way…"

Logan puffed out and crossed his arms. "Someone's getting all romantic" he chuckled, doing a half-smirk at me.

Carlos laughed and nodded his head. "I know, right?" he agreed, smiling at Kendall who was rolling his eyes. "He's turning into a woman!"

"No I am not!" I defended, my tone getting sharp. "I've just been thinking about it lately, that's all…"

"Oh…" Kendall emphasized, his hands going up in the air. "The King of Romance was thinking about his Queen… I see." He laughed as well and raised his eyebrow.

"Haha very funny" I snickered, making a face at Kendall. "Weren't we talking about Carlos and Riley?" I added in, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we were…" Carlos responded, taking in what I had to say. "But I think your situation is more important."

"Yes it is" Logan quickly stated, licking his lips and playing with his sneaker. "You've been thinking of this a lot, huh?" he bluntly asked. Of course, Logan getting right down to the stump.

I sighed and closed my eyes, realizing it was no use to argue. "Yeah, almost every day now" I admitted, taking a deep breath out afterward.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kendall asked like I was dumb. "Go for it buddy!"

Logan shook his head in agreement and uncrossed his leg. "Yeah, especially since you've been thinking about it lately…"

"It's more complicated than that, guys!" I huffed, using my hands to emphasize my point. I pointed my hand to Kendall and shook it. "Come on, Kendall! You know this!"

"Don't put this on me!" he noted, leaning forward in his seat. "I was thinking about it, but only for like a week! I proposed to her less than a month later! You've been thinking about this for **months**! Don't use me as an outlet!"

Carlos' head fell as he started laughing. Kendall stopped talking and stared at him weirdly. Logan sighed and rubbed his head, realizing it was hopeless to help him. "You people sound so serious" he laughed out, laughing harder looking at Logan's reaction.

"But this is a serious thing!" Logan contradicted, squinting his eyes on Carlos. "Marriage is an important thing. You know this! You're the one who was discussing getting eloped!"

"Oh I know that" he replied, his tone getting mature. "But I'm just saying that you all make this seem like it's life or death. James loves Sam, and Sam loves James. We all know they are going to get married someday! Come on, guys! Kendall, you even said this the first time we met Sam!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, turning to stare at Kendall. "You said what? What? How did you know? I mean, how could you really see that? Why am I finding about this now?"

"Thanks Carlos" Kendall sarcastically spat at him, watching Carlos sink back into his cushion. He then turned to me and moved his hands down. "As for you, calm down with the damn questions! I told the guys the day you first brought her to the studio to meet all of us. Seriously, it's not a big deal! I could tell by the way you two were acting towards one another. It wasn't **that** hard to see…"

Logan nodded his head and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, that's true" he said, seeming like he was trying to remember that day. "I noticed something there too. But we didn't tell you because you would freak out **like you are now**! Plus you would think about it and act weird. So it's not that bad. Look where you are now!"

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to get into the conversation. "You and Sam are dating and happy! And in love! Why not just ask her now?"

"Well…" I began, thinking of their words. "I mean her and I talked about sex in the future, so we can talk about marriage. I guess I'm just apprehensive of what she'll say." I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

Kendall crinkled his face at me. "Dude, too much info in the beginning. We don't need to know that." He then gave me an _Are you stupid? _look and stared at me. "And are you kidding me? Sam is obviously going to say yes, dummy! Just the only thing to find out is when you will…"

I licked my own lips and nodded in response. "Hey, nothing's happened!" I defended, a smirk coming on my face. "And I will. I should get home and talk to her about it then, I guess." I stood up off of the chair and started walking out of the living room. "Thanks guys."

Logan smiled at me and replied "No problem. Make sure it's casual, though!"

Carlos grinned too and continued Logan's advice. "Yeah, the last thing you need is Sam thinking something's going on!"

"I know, I know" I ended, chuckling at the guys. "I got this! Bye!" After waving bye to the guys, I walked outside and got into my house. I drove to the house and parked my truck, fixing my jacket before I opened the front door. The smell of cookies wafted around me, making me grin huge.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" I called, stepping into the living room to take off my jean jacket.

I heard a soft set of footsteps before Sam appeared in the archway that lead to the kitchen. She was wearing a red apron reading something I couldn't see since her arms were covering. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a white lace t-shirt, her hair in a high ponytail. "Oh hey!" she exclaimed, taking off an oven mitt. "I was just making cookies. How did it go with the guys?"

"Great" I replied, smirking at her. "We talked about casual guy stuff. You know, the usual…" I was trying to make it sound like nothing else happened. She couldn't know we talked about me marrying her.

Sam raised her eyebrow at me and sighed. "Mhm" she murmured, giving me a suspicious stare. "Well I've got the take the cookies of the sheet." She slipped the mitt back on and walked into the kitchen.

I followed after her, the smell of freshly baked cookies getting stronger. Sam was standing in front of the stove, blocking the sheet of cookes. "What kind of cookies did you make?" I curiously asked her, wanting to taste one because they smelled so good.

"Chocolate chip" she answered, turning around and holding one in her hands. There was a huge smile on her face, her eyes gesturing to the cookie. "Don't they look perfect?"

"Definitely" I replied, stepping closer to her to snatch the cookie out of her hand. Her face fell as I took a deep bite, enjoying the warm melting chocolate in my mouth. She just puffed out and smirked at me, glaring at me out of the corner of her eye as she grabbed one herself. Her back was leaning against the counter, while I stood in the middle of the kitchen. We were both quiet, taking in the delicious taste of the cookies. I thought of this as the perfect time to ask her about what the guys and I discussed earlier. "Have you thought about marriage?" I mumbled, polishing off the last of my cookie.

Sam's eyes widened as she swallowed the rest of hers. "Yeah" she answered, holding the h for a second. "I mean I want to get married and have a family with someone I know and love."

I listened to her talk and nodded in response. "Am I marriage material?" I continued, licking the leftover chocolate of my lips.

Sam smiled at me and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Of course babe" she stated, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. Once she pulled away, she went back to her spot on the counter. "Why?"

"Just wondering" I replied, smirking at her. I had to make this sound casual, but I knew she probably thought something was up.

Sam brushed the crumbs of her hands and crossed them across her chest. "Maslow, what's with you?" she questioned, tilting her head to stare at me.

I laughed and unfolded her arms, grabbing her hands playfully to intertwine my fingers with her. Tapping my pointer finger on her left ring finger, I replied "I'm just making sure that when I do put that ring on your finger, you'll like the guy you chose", giving her a smile.

Sam smiled at me again and held onto my hands. "I know I will" she answered, her gaze softening. "I wouldn't want to get married to anyone else."

"Good" I said, smiling back at her. "Because I want you included in my life forever." After saying that, Sam backed off the counter and hugged me, her hands going around the middle of my chest. I placed my hands around her waist, swaying her as we held each other. She turned her head towards me, letting me plant a kiss on her lips again. It was passionate and loving, reminding me of how serious I was of asking her. This could be completely official all the time, Sam becoming my wife for the rest of my life. And I wanted it. Bad. Maybe now was the time to really get this marriage question in action.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know it might be bad or different from other chapters, but I hope it's still good! Leave reviews and such, thanks loves. Oh, and I have the sequel summary typed out. Let me know if you want to read it or wait until the sequel comes out. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey hey hey people. So I have next week off because of February vacation during school (Yes I am in high school. I don't know if I told you this or if I remember telling you. Maybe I should give a short bio of myself if you want. Actually, I don't feel like it right now. I'll just say that I am a sophomore, so I'm 15 years old. Did you know that? FUN FACT!). But yes I have time off. That means more time to write this story! Which means more updates. Which also means that the end is coming soon… 3 chapters left people! Does that make you nervous? It does to me! Ah, I can not dwell on this. Let's get to the happy shout-outs.**

**Shout-outs: Dreamer1992- Haha, aw moment definitely to say that! And hehe, now I have to think of a perfect way to. I have no ideas and it sucks. Well actually, I had one. I'm going with it. I do not care. And yay, thank you! I hope you will like it!**

**NikkiilovesJessee- Wow good! Good timing on my part haha. And ooh, Paris! I've always wanted to go there! And haha, oh it's only the beginning from getting engaged… You'll see in the sequel ;) And aw thank you! I'd be fighting for him too since my name is Sam… :D But I don't want to fight a fellow reviewer either! Boy do we love him mmm. Oops, sounds too awkward there. And that is fine! Hope you have a great week too in Paris! And ha, I cherish wifi so hopefully you'll find some! And I will, this was in one day so hopefully that helps! But you're welcome, and I am glad you liked it :P**

**Taylor Shine- Thank you :) And phew, well I thought I'd say that so people would understand the lack of an update. And yes, that number is dwindling down… I think I will make it good. Leave it with a cliffhanger ending or surprising surprise… If that made any sense… Haha, no I liked it! I've been lectured on using good instead of well, so I pretty much know now. Plus I try to write correctly in my stories because I feel better about it. I've read stories that have no punctuation or are grammatically incorrect, and I have almost twitched at the screen. I read my own stories and find problems after, which makes me mad. But everyone makes mistakes too. And ah, I hope there wasn't too much wrong with mine! I know when you read a story and there is "me" instead of "my" and your eyes lock on it. But yes anyway, here is the update! **

**Ok um awkward question but for the sequel, how detailed do you want me to go with things and themes? Haha um yeah, this is really weird to type. But the sequel will change to M *um you should know why this is here*. I just want to know if you want included details or just mentioned hints at things. It will be hard in my situation to do just hints but I have an idea. Oh god I seriously hope you have understood what I mean because I do not want to make it anymore obvious and type the thing in caps… If you haven't, then I will include it next time. But yeah ha? **

**Oh yes this chapter skips from end of September to the day before the wedding between Krista and Kendall. It's because I don't have much to include there, and I really need to get on with the story. So here's your chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Time of Our Life**

SAM'S POV:

Could my life get any better? James was living with me, we were heading strong, and Drew was out of the picture. Ever since James' little birthday argument, we were so much better. It was amazing knowing the person you loved was always with you, and I for sure enjoyed every minute. James did too, since most of our time consisted of going out or cuddling on the couch. It was just so peaceful.

The only thing was that James started acting a little suspicious towards the end of September. He came home on the 26th after hanging with the guys and seemed to be thinking of something. Then he randomly asked me about marriage and if I saw him as marriage material. That was a weird question, because I obviously saw that and more. It seemed casual, but I was suspicious of everything.

James started acting a little fishy since that day. It wasn't anything to really question, but there were subtle changes. Like the way he stared at me when I wasn't looking directly at him. His eyes seemed like he was thinking, picturing me in some situation. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Also, he hung out with the guys a little more than usual. It was at least once every week now, which never happened because they were so busy before. I didn't know whether to think that this was a good or bad thing. But I trusted James, so I knew nothing bad was going on. The good thing was that it gave me more time to hang with the girls too. I got to see Krista's wedding dress, which was a beautiful white lace mermaid dress with a red sash around the waist. The bridesmaids were all going to wear deep dark red dresses, matching Krista's sash. I had the honor of being maid of honor, and Kendall actually chose James as Best Man. Riley and Sara were the other two bridesmaids, while Carlos and Logan were the two groomsmen.

My work was going well with the company increasing in businesses. There was a rumor going around that they would choose one or two accountants to go to the headquarters for a few weeks or months to discuss revenue and money within the company. Contracts were being negotiated and such as well, so they needed an accountant to confirm. I was only one out of many in the company, but I still wondered if they would choose me. Who would know…

September ended quickly, October and November just flashing before our eyes. The days weren't too long or too short, going by with just the right amount of time for everyone. James was guest staring on some shows and writing music for another album. I myself was still working at the company, being busier than ever. James and I had Thanksgiving together since our parents weren't living in the area. It was wonderful, and thankfully I didn't burn the turkey. I knew James would have if he was in charge. But the meal was perfect, and I was thankful was having James in my life. Besides just having my friends, he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Before we knew it, it was the day before Krista's wedding. Of course she had to throw a bachelorette party, inviting all of us to hang out at the hotel near the venue. Kendall was taking the guys out to a striper joint. How expectable… Then again, I couldn't get too judgmental on that because Riley thought it would be a great idea to get a stripper to come to the hotel room.

It was about 9 at night, and the four girls were all in Krista's suite at the complimentary hotel across from the winter hall. Sara was sitting on the couch wearing white skinny jeans and a black sequin tank-top with some black heels. Her hair was left naturally wavy and hanging to her shoulders. Riley had on dark black jeans with the pink music shirt I got her last Christmas. She had her black Vans on with her hair in a high ponytail. I myself had on a black skirt with a silver striped tank-top. I paired that with a leather black jacket and black stilettos. My own hair was straightened, a hair elastic around my wrist if I needed to put it up. Now onto the bachelorette. Krista had on a navy blue wrap dress that clung onto each curve of her body. She matched that with some navy blue heels and a blue barrette in her hair that was curled. A white sash was around her body that read _Bachelorette_ along with a shiny silver tiara that read the same.

Krista was sitting on the couch laughing with the four of us, holding a glass of red wine in her right hand. Sara was sitting next to her, munching on some pretzels on the side table. Riley was rolling around in her seat from laughter, talking to Krista about funny Kendall moments. I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed, holding my phone and a glass of water. I know, party pooper. But I don't drink. I was texting James, though, telling him about the night and how much fun it was. He told me the guys were getting ready to leave for the club.

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Hey you better be good big boy! If I find out you were shimmying with a striper, I won't be too happy Maslow!_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Geez, babe! Can't even trust your guy? You wouldn't even be worrying about me! It's Carlos that needs to be watched… Have you seen his dance moves?_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Well then watch the Latino! Riley wouldn't be happy about that, especially since she taught him how to dance in the first place! Haha now that I think about it, watch all three guys! _

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_I will keep an eye on the Latino boy and make sure he doesn't cross the border haha. And oh I'll only be watching two ;)_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_MASLOW! And you got mad at me for referring to Logan as Logie? Shame on you lmao! What do you mean by that? It's you, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall right?_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Hey I can still show Logan this text! But you have to admit that was funny ;D And mm not exactly…_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_JAMES NO DON'T! Come on! Don't be a dickhead lol. Actually, you always think with that… What the hell are you trying to say?_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Ouch that hurt :( And you'll see… ;)_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Truth hurts huh? :D Seriously, tell me! _

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Nope, now I'm not telling you. You were mean to me!_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Not funny James! I really want to know. Can you give me a hint?_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Yes, I can give you a hint_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Good give me one!_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Tsk tsk I said I CAN, not I will. You'll just have to see ;) Gtg babe, PARTY TIME!_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_JAMES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Better yet, shave all your hair off… JERK! Bye :(_

I sighed angrily and threw my phone on the side of the couch, sulking into the cushions. Riley stopped rolling around and smirked at me, looking at the resting phone. "Someone looks angry" she remarked, sounding humored.

"James is being an ass and not telling me something!" I replied, frowning and crossing my arms on the couch.

Sara laughed at my actions and turned to Riley, who seemed to be smiling mischievously. "At least she's not on her phone anymore" she chuckled, watching Riley begin to start laughing. She looked at me and laughed harder when she saw my not amused face.

"Girls!" Krista called, tapping her glass with her nails. "I want to get this night started! It's my last night as a single girl! What are we doing? Clubbing? Partying? Doing shots? Strippers?" She smiled on the last word, nodding her head. "My last piece of eyecandy before marriage!"

Riley grinned a sneaky smile and nodded her smile. "Oh I got you covered" she told Krista, her head tilting up when she heard a knock at the hotel door. She wiggled her eyebrows and stood up, walking backwards to the door. "Be back soon ladies!" she called, winking to Krista.

Krista was clapping and squirming in her seat, bouncing up and down. "Yes! Stripper time!" she squealed, picking up her purse to the side of the couch. After digging in it for a little, she pulled out a wad of one dollar bills all together by a rubber band. Krista was smiling from ear to ear, the sneaky creepy smile covering all over.

"Jesus Christ, Krista!" Sara exclaimed, her eyes widening at the stack. "How are you going to use all of them?"

"Oh, I'll find a way" Krista murmured seductively, raising her eyebrows and licking her lips. Sara just sat back in the seat and laughed, shaking her head. I picked up my water again and took a sip, rolling my eyes in the process.

Just as I was about to swallow, I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw Riley standing in front of the stripper, blocking any view we had of him. "You ready to kick off this night?" she asked, shaking her arms to party. That same smile was on her face, almost seeming like she was about to burst.

"BRING ON THE EYECANDY!" Krista yelled, snapping the rubber band off the stack.

Riley smiled and nodded her head, that twinkle in her eyes showing that whatever was going to be next wasn't good. I took another sip of water, only to spray it in the air when Riley stepped aside to reveal the stripper. My eyes widened as I began to choke on the last of my water, realizing that the stripper standing in this very hotel room was none other than Logan.

Krista stared at my reaction, her laughs loud and uncontrollable. Sara was trying her best not to laugh, not showing any bit of anger or surprise. Riley was just watching me, laughing at my dumbfounded face.

"Logan?" I announced, putting down my water so I didn't spill anything. Sara completely lost it at this point, letting her head fall back as she squirmed in the seat. Riley had her hand over her mouth, her gaze not meeting mine. It was clear that the other two girls knew about this, but I sure didn't. "You knew about this?" I questioned the two of them, my tone sounding unbelievable.

Sara just nodded her head, unable to stop the laughter. Krista was pointing and laughing at Sara, kicking her legs as she giggled. Riley gave a sneaky smile and jumped to the side, her hands gesturing to Logan. "Yes, yes we did" she bragged, nodding to Sara. Logan just stood there in a model pose, trying hard not to laugh with his hands on his hips. They were playing with the handcuffs on the right dangling off the belt.

"Not funny guys!" I spat at Riley and Sara, giving them faces. "Why didn't you tell me? Now Krista's going to be pissed since there isn't a real stripper…"

"No I'm not" Krista contradicted, her eyes squinting at Logan. "I've got these one dollar bills here, and I don't plan on keeping them all! Now I wanted a stripper, so get your ass over here Logan!"

Sara's jaw dropped at the same moment Riley's did. Logan's mouth opened, his face seeming shocked. I gave the three jokers a smirk and nodded in agreement. "Krista did want a stripper…" I agreed, crossing my legs. "And Logan seems to be one right now…"

"Oh shit" Logan mumbled, slowly taking a step back away from the girls. Just as he was about to take off, I quickly sat up off the couch to push him to the side and run to block the door. Logan was almost running right at me, trying to reach for the doorknob. "Come on! Let me out!" he pleaded, his tone sounding scared.

I pressed my entire back to the door, my own inner evil coming out. "You didn't hear what Krista said, did you?" I teased him, my voice getting low. The girls were peeking around the corner to try and see what I was going. All I could hear was muffled laughter and shushes.

"This was supposed to be a joke!" Logan argued, his head frantically turning to look around for an escape. I just leaned forward and grabbed onto his tie, spinning him around and pulling him back into the room. He tried to stop himself from moving, but that only allowed his feet to slide on the carpet easier. "You-you can't be serious" he whimpered out, trying to rip his tie out of my hands.

"Oh I'm 100% serious" I chuckled darkly, shaking my head and _tsking_. Leading Logan right back into the room, I smiled and stood in the empty space. "Ladies, sit down!" I ordered, putting my weight on my left hip. "I brought the entertainment back!"

Logan shook his head and gasped when I finally released, turning around immediately to get to the door. Sara was fast though, spreading her arms across the doorway to stop him from leaving. "Baby, not you too!" he begged, still shaking his head. "Get me out of this!"

"Sorry Logie, I can't do that" Sara denied, pushing him back into the middle of the couches. All of us were trying not to laugh at Logan's nickname, watching his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Riley snorted at hearing the word Logie, covering her nose afterward. "Krista deserves her dance, so either you dance or we'll make you."

"M-m-make me?" Logan stuttered out, trying to process what Sara said. He seemed really surprised. Poor boy. He didn't know what he just got himself into.

"Fine then" Sara retorted, pushing him completely into the middle of the couches.

Logan's mouth widened as Sara dragged him to the ground, straddling his stomach and yanking the glasses off his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way!" Logan tried to add to get himself off, only earning Sara's finger to be placed over his lips.

"Shit just got good!" Riley exclaimed, clapping and rubbing her hands together. "Better make it worthwhile, Krista!" she said to Krista, gesturing to Sara. "It's not always one of your girlfriends let you use her boyfriend!"

Krista bit her lip and stood up off the couch, giving a dirty smile. Logan leaned back to look at Krista. In a scared childish voice, he repeated "Use?"

I laughed and leaned over Logan's head, hovering upside down. "So this is what James was mentioning…" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Logan. Walking over to my phone, I opened up James' messages and started typing, staring at a nervous Logan. "I better thank him…" I finished typing and sent the message giving a devilish smile myself.

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Thanks for the entertainment… You won't be seeing him for an hour at least ;)_

I stood with my phone in my left hand, staring at Logan silently until a vibration came from my phone. Looking at my lock screen, I saw James text.

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Wait what? What are you doing? It's supposed to be a JOKE! SAM!? WHY DO YOU WANT LOGAN?!_

I couldn't help but laugh at his text. He just screwed his friend. **Big Time**. None of the other guys could help Logan now. The sad part was they thought it would be funny to try and crash the party, but they actually only made it better. I clicked the button at the top of my phone to make the screen go black, tossing it on the couch again. "You don't know what you just got yourself into, Logie Bear" I warned Logan, leaning down to tap his face with my finger.

Logan gulped and stared at me with wide eyes. "You're not going to rape me, right?" he asked us, his tone actually sounding serious. It was actually funny how serious it sounded. He really thought we would do that.

Krista snorted herself and got up off her chair, fixing her tiara. "Oh god no," she laughed, shaking her head. "I just want my dance, that's all. But I should warn you, I don't know what she'll do to you after it's over." She pointed her thumb towards Sara, who was still on top of Logan. Sara smirked at bit her lip, clearly indicating that she was going to have some fun after.

Once Logan looked at Sara and listened to Krista's words, he licked his lips and seemed to be in deep thought. "I have no chance of escaping this, do I?" he asked, tilting to look at Riley and me.

"Nope" Riley replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. She looked tough and ready to react if Logan tried escaping.

Logan shifted on the carpet, gazing up at Sara and looking at her position. "Only a dance, right?" he questioned uncomfortably.

"Only a dance…" I answered, grinning because I knew what was coming next. Oh Logie Bear…

"Fine, I'll do it" Logan groaned, tapping Sara on the legs so she could get off of him. He then sat up on his arms, shaking his head and smoothing out his clothes. "But I am **not** using handcuffs or talking dirty to anyone! And I'm not getting undressed either!"

Sara sighed and pouted at her boyfriend. "You don't have to do the first two things" she told him, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. "But you have to get undressed! Come on, do it for Krista!"

"But we're all friends!" Logan argued, sitting up completely. "I mean I know you all!"

"That's why you should do it!" Krista shot back, making a _Duh!__face. _"This is my last night as a single woman. You could **at least** make it a **little** fun!"

"Damn... you're pulling the friend card" Logan muttered, swearing to himself.

I nodded my head and held my hands together. "Yes, all the way too" I replied, chuckling at how evil all of us were right now.

Logan stood up and shook his arms from being pinned down on the ground. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Beat-box and strip to my boxers?" His tone sounded sarcastic.

"Yah pretty much" Riley responded with a straight face. "Only to your boxers. That's all. And none of us will take video or photos…"

"You better not blackmail me for doing this!" Logan yelled, adjusting his tie. He cleared his throat and held his hands out."Just to be clear, I am **only** doing this for Krista since she's one of my best girl friends! NOTHING MORE! I will kill **all of you**! After this is over, there will be no more speaking about this!" He turned to stare at each of us for a few seconds, making sure we understood. "Five minutes! That is ALL!"

We nodded our heads in understanding, only turning to Krista when she raised her hand like student. Once Logan nodded at her, she opened her mouth to speak. "Can I use the dollars?" she asked in a childish voice.

"NO!" Logan yelled back, holding his hands out. Krista pouted and looked down at the carpet, seeming sad. His face then fell from angry to guilty. "Fine" he muttered again, crossing his arms and looking up. "But you are staying away from the pelvis area!"

Sara jumped up and down, pushing Riley to sit down in her seat. She then forced Krista into her seat, winking and nodding at her. I took my spot back on the couch, flipping through my phone to play "Blow Ya Mind" by T-Pain. As Logan started to walk up, the music got louder. He stopped and stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he puffed out, snatching my phone and turning the music off. "Background music? I am going to hate you all after this…"

I took my phone back and played the music again. "Officer Henderson, get back to your job" I shot at to Logan, gesturing to an impatient Krista.

"Watch it or I'm going to have to arrest you!" he snapped back at me in a curt and serious tone, unclipping his handcuffs. He put his sunglasses on and lowered them to look at me.

I held up my hands and made an _Oh_ face, not expecting that comment from Logan. "What about not talking dirty, huh Logan?" I taunted him, raising my own eyebrow. "You're supposed to be doing this to Krista, not me!"

"That's it!" Logan yelled, taking his sunglasses off in anger and slipping them in his black button-up. "And it's Officer Henderson! Turn around! Hands behind your back!" Riley gasped and started to laugh, while Sara stared at her boyfriend while biting her lip. She seemed to enjoy this side of him. Krista had her mouth open, looking upset that I was getting in trouble.

"Hey hey HEY!" she interrupted, causing Logan to turn around and look at her. "Why the hell is Sam getting the action? I'M THE BACHELORETTE!"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, half-smirking at Krista. "You want me to be a cop!" he stated in an obvious tone.

"I know that!" Krista remarked, moving her head. "But to me! Not goody-two shoes over there!"

"HEY WATCH IT!" I shot back to Krista, flipping her off. "I am not a goody-two shoes! And it's not my fault Logan decides to do this to me!"

"Officer Henderson…" Logan added in, correcting us. "Now who do I arrest here?"

Riley giggled and looked at Sara, who was just staring at Logan in amazement. "Krista, just let him arrest Sam!" Riley argued, making me open my mouth. "Don't you think it would funny? She's the maid of honor and Miss Perfect! She'll just have to take everything! Plus we can film her and show James…"

Krista nodded her head and formed a sneaky grin on her face. "Fine then, continue Officer Henderson. Arrest her!" she squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. Sara wasn't saying anything, watching Logan and laughing her ass off.

"What?" I asked, not believing that I was going to be the one to suffer. "Why me? I am not Miss Perfe-" I was shut up when Logan spun me around on the couch and grabbed my hands behind my back. The next thing I knew, the handcuffs were around my wrists, pinning my hands behind my back. Once that was done, Logan turned me back around. I looked up at him and said "Seriously Logan, this isn't funny. OFF."

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked me in a stern tone. I rolled my eyes and huffed at him, laughing at how serious he was in this "roleplaying". He noticed this quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "You sure have a mouth on you! It's Officer Henderson, for the last time! If you say anything else, you will be punished!"

"Punished?" I repeated, looking at the girls. "Can you please tell Logan to stop this and go to KRISTA! THE SOON TO BE MARRIED WOMAN JESUS!"

Krista shook her head no and clapped her hands. "Are you kidding me? This is SO MUCH BETTER!" she noted, gesturing to Logan and I. "I find this so much more amusing! You are the **last** girl I picture to be like that, and it's fucking hilarious! Please Officer Henderson, CONTINUE! I GOT MY FREAKING MONEY!"

Sara adjusted her position on the couch and nodded. "I like this Logan- I mean Officer Henderson" she corrected, smirking and staring at him with seductive eyes.

Riley took out her phone and opened up her camera to start filming. "This is hysterical! Best bachelorette party by far so far! Officer Henderson, please continue apprehending the law breaker…" She gave me a seductive smile and pressed record, pointing the camera towards Logan.

Logan winked at Krista and pointed to my phone. "Better turn that music up" he said, gazing at me with low eyes. Once the song was on full blast, he took his cap off and chucked in across the room. "Take the punishment, Miss Joneston."

I gasped as Logan began to roll his body to the beat of the song, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and sliding off his belt. I closed my eyes and shook my head, mumbling out "I can't believe this…"

Krista saw what I was doing and cleared her throat, causing Logan to stop what he was doing. "Excuse me Officer, it seems like she has her eyes shut" Krista pointed out, making me squint an eye open at her to give the death glance.

I could feel Logan lean closer to me, his breath practically on my face. "Yes, they are" he noticed, his voice so close to my ear. "I'll get them open…" Next thing I knew, Logan was lifting up my eyelids with my fingers softly, turning his head to look at me. Once my eyes were fully open, he smiled and chuckled slightly. "There we go! I could get a rag out to tie around her mouth too…"

"NO!" I firmly stated, moving around in my seat. "I swear to fucking god, if you gag me I WILL KILL YOU! This isn't even funny!"

"You're right" Sara agreed with me, shaking her head. Thank god someone agreed! "It's HILARIOUS! DO MORE LOGAN!" That fucking bitch. She had me going there.

"You little bitch" I snickered towards Sara, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Harassing, that's another punishment" Logan stated, unbuttoning the last button on his shirt. "Time to integrate…" And with that, he was off. For two whole songs, I had to put up with Logan grinding on my fucking lap with my hands behind my back, dancing and shaking on the carpet. The girls were hysterical, laughing and filming early second. I think the worst part was when Logan took his pants off and tossed them behind the couch. He started to do this thing with his pelvis that had me wanting to bang my head against the wall. I was getting red in the face, only because nothing like this every happened to me before. Krista tucked some money in his underwear, making me laugh and turn away. Sara was practically drooling the entire time, laughing at the new side of her boyfriend. And Riley, she was filming the whole damn thing with the biggest evil smile on her face.

When the dance was finally done, Logan backed away and smiled. He fixed his hair and started to chuckle, glancing at me to see me pressed against the couch. "That was the craziest thing I've ever done" he admitted, shaking his head in laughter. "There's a new side of me!"

I rolled my eyes and shifted on the couch. "If you're done…" I began, leaning forward towards Logan, "TAKE THESE HANDCUFFS OFF!"

Riley laughed and stopped the recording, putting her phone down on the side stand. "Someone's getting rowdy" she pointed out, pointing her finger at me. "I think she's upset she didn't get to give you a dollar!"

"NO I AM NOT!" I yelled, swinging my arms from behind my back. "I just want these damn things off. They hurt!"

Krista chuckled and crossed her leg, picking up her wine glass to take a sip. "Better get used to them before your honeymoon" she remarked causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

I was speechless. What kind of a comment was that? "What do you mean by that?" I asked, sounding confused.

Sara watched as Krista made a guilty face like she slipped. "Sexual joke, Sam!" she replied in an obvious tone.

"I know that!" I snickered back. "But what do you mean honeymoon? I'm not even engaged!"

Logan looked at Riley, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. He then walked over, fully dressed, and unhand-cuffed me. I immediately grabbed around my wrists and rubbed them. "I better get going" Logan said, completely avoiding the subject. He gave Krista a look and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sara called, reaching her hand out to him. "Logie, you didn't let Sam add her dollar…" she hinted, raising her eyebrows. I opened my mouth at Sara and shook my head no.

Logan half-smirked and turned towards me. "I did work hard. I need my tip!" He walked right in front of me and put his hands on his hips. Krista threw a dollar at my face and watched it fall into my lap. I reluctantly picked it up and tucked it into his waistband, patting it and trying not to laugh. Logan tiled his head and put his glasses back on. "Thank you, m'am!" he thanked, walking to the door and waving bye before completely leaving.

The minute the door shut, Riley and Sara were on the floor laughing. Krista was snorting and giggling in her seat, her legs going all over the place. I gave them the death glare and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are all assholes!" I cursed, spitting at them. "That wasn't funny! I thought Krista was the one for the strip dance! And LOGAN? I can't look at cops the same now…"

Krista placed her hand on my leg and rubbed in support. "Hun, you need to get used to strippers in the future" she told me, giving her sneaky smile. Riley nodded her head and bit her lip, while Sara raised her eyebrows at me.

I was getting a little angry, them clearly knowing something I didn't. "Whatever you know, you need to tell me because this is not funny anymore" I stated in a serious tone.

Riley squinted her face and shook her head. "I can't do that. None of us can. You'll see." She ended it with a wink.

"I seriously hate you all right now!" I growled at the girls, sighing and grabbing my phone because there was no point in pushing them. I opened my messages to text James.

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Ok that is over and done. You won't even believe what happened… O.o_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_What the hell happened? What did you do!? Logan being a cop was only a joke!_

**To: James****  
****From: Sam  
**_Seriously though… LOGAN? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? And let's just say I have a whole different view on cops now ;) … BASTARD! AND YOU KNEW!_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_It was supposed to be a joke to crash the party, that's all! Omfg do not tell me Logan danced for Krista…_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Mm not exactly… You'll see ;)_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Sam! Don't play that joke on me! What do u mean?_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Oh so you can give it but can't take it haha wow… And Riley will send you the video ;) Btw: when Logan joins you, can u ask him to check his pants? I think I lost a ring in there :D_

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_WHAT? LOGAN DID A STRIP DANCE? AND U WERE IN IT? WHAT ABOUT KRISTA? I THOUGHT IT WAS HER PARTY?_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_Me too… but the girls thought otherwise… But igtg babe, my wrists hurt from the handcuffs. See u tomorrow :) _

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_YOU GOT THE DANCE? I'll kill Logan! Or laugh in his face haha. I can't wait to tell the guys about his dance… Wait, handcuffs?_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_I told u, Riley's probably going to send you the video… Even though there wasn't supposed to be one. They made remarks about me getting used to this too. Do u know why? _

**To: Sam  
From: James  
**_Oh god I can't wait to see this… But igtg too babe. Love you_

**To: James  
From: Sam  
**_I don't think you do… But ok love you too. Bye _

* * *

JAMES' POV:

Shit. Someone slipped in the party about Sam getting used to strippers and all. She was probably more suspicious than ever. But besides thinking about that, I was laughing at the thought of Logan actually stripping for the girls. This was going to be a great thing to bust him about.

The guys and I were almost done finishing up at the strip club. I was monitoring my alcohol, only working on my second beer for the sake of the wedding. Carlos was switching over to water, laughing at bad date memories with Kendall. Kendall was actually sitting back in the booth and watching the show on stage, smirking with dark eyes. I put down my phone and stared at the guys.

"Guess who arrested someone" I laughed, gesturing to Logan who was walking through the club doors again. He was changed into his club clothes again, the pair of shades still on his eyes.

Kendall stopped drinking and stared at me. "Don't tell me Henderson did a dance for Krista" he remarked, giving Logan a dirty glance for a second.

"That's Officer Henderson" I corrected, smirking at Logan to took his seat next to me. "And not exactly Krista…"

Logan looked at all of us and covered his face with his hands. "The girls told you, didn't they?" he said embarrassed, peeking at us through his hands.

Carlos nodded and started to laugh at Logan, pointing his finger at him. "Why did you do it?" he asked, trying not to burst out laughing. "Kendall's going to kill you buddy!"

Logan gave a smirk at Carlos and looked at an angry Kendall. "Oh don't worry, it wasn't for Krista" he told Kendall, seeing him relax for a second. "James should be the angry one…"

Carlos made a loud _OH!_ and turned to look at all of us. "Sam? Are you serious? That must have been hilarious!"

Kendall chuckled and crossed his arms at me. "Hey, at least she got used to strippers. Next time it will be for her own wedding…"

Logan's face fell as he looked at me with guilty eyes. "Yeah… Krista slipped a little about that… But don't worry, we didn't dwell on it…"

I grunted and rubbed my face with my hands, sighing deeply. "Damn, those girls spill everything!" I muttered, mentally cursing myself for letting them know about my proposal in the first place. "But then again, they gossip a lot…"

Logan put his hand on my shoulder and shook me in support. "Don't worry about it. Sam analyzes everything anyway. When are you going to drop the question exactly?"

"I guess you're right" I agreed, leaning back in the booth. "But can we focus on this wedding instead of mine?"

"YEAH!" Kendall yelled, putting his drink down. "It's my wedding tomorrow! Can we focus on me?"

Carlos huffed out and punched Kendall in the arm. "Someone's getting selfish…" he pointed out, seeing Kendall make a face at him.

I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my beer. "It's Kendall's day, guys. Let's talk about this at other time…"

"Thank you" Kendall agreed, nodding his head. "It's my last day as a single man. Let's make this last day the time of our life!"

Logan snickered and tilted his head. "Nice song reference" he noted, making us all laugh. We sat back and took a sip of our drinks, enjoying the last night before Kendall became a married man. I couldn't help myself when I began to imagine this happening to me. Having all the guys by my side to celebrate my own wedding, enjoying one last night out before I got to spend the rest of my life with Sam. This whole experience made me realize that I had to ask Sam to marry me SOON. Not in the future like I told everyone. SOON. REAL SOON. And I already had an idea of how I would…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the humor in this. I tried to add a little drama or whatever you want to call it in here, but it was mostly funny. I thought that you people would want something for a change. Is it sad that the Logan cop idea came from the "Any Kind of Guy" music video? :D**

**AH OK RANDOM FACT BUT IDGAF (oops too mean :D) BUT YOU NEED TO SEE THE MUSIC VIDEO TO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE'S SUIT AND TIE. HOT DAMN MY JAW NEEDS TO BE SCOOPED OFF THE GROUND. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HE IS BACK!**

**I felt like I had a recommendation for a song to include here, but I'll think of it later. Well yeah ugh this will come to me right before I fall asleep and I'll be so mad. But I have a different thing to say. Do you want me to include social media links and such on my profile? I have a kik, keek, twitter, tumblr, instagram, and god knows what else. But I can include something if you want a link or whatever. I warn you, my tumblr sucks right now. I'm going to figure out how make gifs and improve it BECAUSE THERE IS A JAMES VIDEO OR HIM DOING MINITURE PUSHUPS AND I DROOL AT IT AND NEED HIM AND NEED THAT TO BE REPLAYING FOREVER CAUSE ITS HOT AND SEXY AND KINDA INAPPROPRIATE BUT WHO CARES. I DON'T BECAUSE HE'S MINE. Ok I am done. **

**Wait ok can I just say that in those gifs where James touches his hair on tumblr make me go nuts… I make noises and gasp, just watching it play over and over. I seriously can't. It's way too hot for me. WHY MUST JAMES BE SO ATTRACTIVE? Ok **_**now**_** I am done.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh. My. God. 1 chapter unless the end of this thing. I am so happy and sad at the same time. I'm happy because I'm doing a sequel right after, but I am sad because this part will be over and done with soon. But I will make the last chapter great for all of you with a twist at the end!**

**Shout-outs: ArianamaslowBTR25- Thanks :P And thank you for the warning. I will make sure that I don't hint too much about anything. Since this story is so close to the end, I don't think I'll be giving too many strong hints. **

**Dreamer1992- Good, it was supposed to be funny! Logan is not someone to usually do that, so I went out of my comfort zone to type that. More like Logan stepping out… But yes James was in on it. Somewhat. He thought it was a joke, but he didn't think that Logan literally would. So that might be something…**

**Taylor Shine-Oh yes it would have. I could picture that happening, mostly because he did dress up as a cop in the music video. I was like :O watching him, so my inspiration came afterward. Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, there are only two updates left. Oh and yeah… my author's note. *sigh* I put that there to release some um tension I guess you can say? It was my time to rant about James and such, but I'm glad you find it amusing. That's what I do to my friends, so I thought I would do it here for once. It won't happen too much though anymore, unless people really enjoy my stupidness.**

**lol- haha I'm glad you liked that! I do admit it was great to write that. Nobody expected Logan to be the stripper, so that made it funnier! I hope you like what's coming up! And aw, thank you :) Don't forget that there will be a sequel :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29: I Wanna Hold Your Hand **

JAMES' POV:

The guys and I had a great night finishing up at the club. Riley sent me the video about 10 minutes after I texted Sam. I wasn't going to play it there since the guys would probably catch on, but I decided that it was worth the risk. The music was loud enough anyway to cover up anything.

Slinking my hand under the table, I opened the video and tapped play on my iPhone. It showed the hotel room the girls were in, Krista sitting on her special seat while Sam was on the couch in handcuffs. HANDCUFFS? Logan was hovering over her on the couch, looking at Krista and pointing to the phone sitting to the right of Sam. I had to lean in to hear Logan saying something over T-Pain's "Blow Ya Mind".

_Better turn that music up._ Logan pointed to the phone to the right of Sam and took his cap off, throwing it somewhere. _Take the punishment Miss Joneston. _Then he started to move his body to the music, rolling his hips. Oh god, this was hysterical. Someone had something over his shoulders now.

I squinted my eyes to hear Sam groan out _I can't believe this…_ She seemed like she didn't want this, but she did look sexy as hell with that black skirt on. I can't really make out what was happening until I saw Logan take his belt off and un-do his shirt.

Krista yelled _Excuse me Office, it seems like she has her eyes shut_ to which Logan leaned over and opened them for her. At first this was funny, but now I was getting a little ticked. Yeah Logan was like a brother to me, but that was my woman! I heard him say something about tying a rag around her mouth, which made me kinda pissed.

I guess Carlos noticed my face because he spontaneously asked "What's up with you?" I jumped in my seat, pausing the video and hiding my phone under my legs.

"Nothing" I replied, glancing at Carlos and a curious Kendall. My eyes then met Logan, who retracted a little by my stare. I guess I was giving him the death stare. Did not mean to…

Kendall snickered and shook his head, playing with the bottom of the beer bottle. "Doesn't seem like nothing, especially since you scared Logan." He tilted his head to Logan who was looking at everyone in confusion.

I was about my respond when I jumped in the seat again, feeling the vibration from my phone. I took my phone out from under my body and read the text from Riley.

**To: James  
From: Riley  
**_Did you like the video? ;) I'm fucking hysterical over here. That's the third time I watched the thing! One thing, DO NOT GET LOGAN SEE!_

Oops, too late. Logan was leaning over my shoulder reading the text on the lock screen. Once he finished, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, embarrassed and angry at the video. "Riley sent that to you?" he yelled, sounding really angry now.

Carlos leaned next to Kendall's ear to whisper "Guess we found out why James was pissed." I gave him a face and turned to look at Logan again.

"Yeah she did" I responded, placing my phone on the table. "I'm not pissed either, Carlos" I added, giving him a look. "But I think every guy would react that way if they saw their best guy friend dancing on their girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry!" Logan squeaked out, turning his head in case I hit him. "I was messing around at first, but everyone seemed to enjoy it! They thought it would be funny! I never wanted to steal your girl! It was just dancing!"

Kendall chuckled and grabbed my phone off the table before I could. He unlocked my screen (everyone knew each other's password) and played the video from where I left off. Carlos shifted his body to watch as well. The same T-Pain song filled the booth, making Carlos and Kendall laugh. Logan and I watched as Kendall and Carlos made hysterical faces at the video, trying not to burst out laughing. At one point, Kendall's mouth fell open in pure shock. He kept glancing from the video to Logan, laughing and even crying. Carlos had this smile on his face the whole time, laughing like a child whenever something happened.

I looked over at Logan a few times, who wasn't making eye contact with any of us. He had his body completely turned to the side, his back facing me. His hand was rubbing his head in embarrassment. Once the music from the video stopped, he slowly turned to face us, keeping his head low and eyes closed. "Is it done?" he mumbled through his hands.

"Oh your interrogation is done" Kendall chuckled, laughing and nodding at Carlos. I stopped breathing for a second and turned to face Logan.

"Interrogation?" I repeated through gritted teeth. "What?"

Logan put his hands up in defense. "Remember, we are all friends here" he tried to laugh out, forcing a nervous smile. "It was only a joke, a onetime thing! Let's delete the video and get back to our great night!" Another small nervous laugh came out.

Carlos laughed and nudged Kendall in the elbow. "I know I'm not going to talk back to Officer Henderson!" he joked, biting his lip. "So let's agree with him so we don't get handcuffed or "punished"…" He raised his eyebrows at Logan on the last word, nodding his head with a laughing Kendall.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "It was just a joke" I kept telling myself, loud enough that the guys could probably hear.

Logan listened to me and put his hand on my shoulder, shaking gently. "Sorry about that" he apologized, looking at me. "I get it if you're pissed at me. That wasn't supposed to happen, but I was kind of trapped. It won't happen again…"

"No, it's ok" I answered, patting Logan on his shoulder. "I'm not pissed, just surprised? I guess it is pretty funny now that I think about it…" I saw Logan sigh in relief, giving me a small smirk. "How did Sam react?" I asked, curious about if my girlfriend enjoyed it.

"She was **miserable**!" Logan laughed, using his hands to gesture. "I think she wanted to shield her eyes and slam her head into a wall."

Kendall nodded his head and smirked. "Maybe she shouldn't get strippers again…" he commented, raising his eyebrow at me.

Carlos leaned forward in the booth and looked at us. "Maybe she just didn't like the cop, that's all" he laughed, gesturing to Logan.

"HEY!" Logan exclaimed, giving Carlos the death glare. "I was a great cop! Everyone else thought so!" he pointed to his chest and titled his head. "She doesn't like strippers period…"

I threw my head back and put my hands on the table, listening to Logan trying to defend himself. "Ok, that's enough stripper talk" I told them all in an annoyed and serious tone. "It's getting kind of awkward…"

"It's only awkward because you noted it was awkward" Carlos replied, sounding smart and analytical. We stared at him without speaking for a few seconds, blinking because we didn't understand sometimes.

Logan shook his finger at Carlos and leaned in closer to talk to him, shifting his shoulders on the table. "Now that still doesn't make it awkward. James did say so, but unless we all recognize it as awkward it isn't."

"But that makes it more awkward!" Carlos whined, getting in a debate with Logan. "It is if one of us thinks it. Especially if the others don't because you think you should be thinking it when you actually shouldn't!"

"Now you're rambling!" Logan argued back, sighing and shaking his head. "How do we know it's awkward if no one knows? I mean I don't think anyone really points out that a situation is awkward besides James…" He moved his head to gesture to me sitting next to him.

"Because they think it, Logan!" Carlos shot back in an obvious tone. "And James is James, you know this. I'm saying that a situation can always turn awkward if someone says or thinks it is."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF SOMEONE THINKS A SITUATION IS AWKWARD?" Logan yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's only awkward if the others agree! If they disagree, you just discard what was said."

"No no no!" Carlos responded, shaking his head like a child. "They tell you if it's awkward, duh! And no, if others disagree it's more awkward because you feel like you have to agree with them. If not, then everyone gets confused!"

"Confused is different from awkward!" Logan noted in a louder tone. "And you just said a situation is awkward if someone thinks it! You don't even know what you're saying!"

"LADIES!" Kendall yelled in an extremely annoyed tone. "I don't think we want to hear your babbling on how awkward this is!"

Carlos sulked in his seat and pouted, saying "But but but…" over and over again. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting back against the boot.

I took another sip of my beer and chuckled at everyone's face. Kendall seemed annoyed and done with everything, Carlos was upset and pouting like a toddler, and Logan was realizing that he argued with basically a child over something stupid. "I think I got insulted in there somewhere, but I'm not too sure…" I pointed out casually, making Kendall laugh. The other two guys were trying not to laugh, turning their face to the side to hide themselves.

Logan turned back around and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. You'll get more in the future that you'll be able to recognize."

I sat there and chuckled at everyone, spending the rest of the night with the boys at the club and enjoying the time. We mostly sat there and talked, glancing at the entertainment up on the stage occasionally. We weren't into that too much; it was just a nice added touch in the background. The guys and I really enjoyed sitting down and joking about good times, discussing future plans and the way the band was headed. It was nice to know that these guys were there for me through thick and thin, and I planned to do the same for them.

Before we knew it, it was time for the wedding. It was in a wonderful cabin hall across from the hotel we were staying in. The ceremony has going to be in the main hall where glass windows and doors surround each side. They revealed the pristine snow that fell overnight, making the whole persona calm and inviting.

The guys and I were in one of the side rooms getting ready. All of the guests were sitting in their seats in the hall, besides the bridesmaids and bride (obviously). I was adjusting my tie in one of the mirrors while Carlos finished rolling up his cuffs. Of course Logan had to be in the mirror making sure each little hair was in place. But Kendall, poor guy. He was walking around the room, shaking and talking to himself frantically. "I am so nervous you don't even know" he told all of us, his eyes darting all over the place.

I finished pulling my tie and turned to Kendall, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him. "There's no need to be nervous" I assured him, giving him a smile. "Krista's out there, and so is your family. Everyone you know is here to support you. You know you want to get married, so just take a breath and smile. You're finally marrying the love of your life, dude!" I smacked him on the arm playfully and gave him a grin.

Kendall took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking out the nerves. "And this is why you're best man" he chuckled out, looking at me. "Thanks James."

"No problem" I replied winking at him and turning around when there was a knock on the door. The wedding planner peeked from around the door to look at all of us.

"Five minutes!" she warned us before slamming the door shut to run back.

Logan groaned in the mirror and straightened his back. "I need more time! My hair's not high enough, is it?" he asked, touching the sides of it.

Carlos shrugged his shoulder and brushed off his suit. "I don't know" he replied, shaking his head. "I can't even see the top of it!"

Logan gave him a small smirk and put another hair into place. "Obviously because you're short" he pointed out to Carlos, who just rolled his eyes and went to look at Kendall. Logan spun around to me and asked again "It really isn't high enough, it is?"

"It's fine!" I shot back to Logan, making him retract and give me a confused look. "We've got less than five minutes to set up for the walk down the aisle. Let's go!" I pushed Logan in front of me towards the door, motioning for Carlos to follow afterward. Kendall was taking deep breaths through his mouth and pushing his hands down to calm himself. I kept dragging Logan out of the room, keeping him facing straight ahead as he tried to sneak a couple looks in mirrors along the way. The planner led us to the right side of the door frame, lining us up in order. The girls weren't on the other side yet, which was expectable since they needed more hair and makeup time. Our lineup went Carlos, Logan, and then me. Kendall was getting ready to walk down the aisle first. He adjusted his suit jacket and looked at us, giving a nervous smile. We all smiled back and nodded our heads. Kendall went up to each one of us, giving a brotherly hug and a knuckle touch. We really were like brothers. I couldn't believe how much we grew. We went from ending teenagers to mature men who were actually getting married. Wow, time really flew by. But I was happy I got to spend it with them.

Once the hugging was done, Kendall walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks, bud" he whispered to me, his eyes getting a little shinier. "I couldn't have done this without you."

I nodded my head and tapped his shoulder, adjusting my stance. "No problem. Now get out there!" And with that, I gave Kendall one last push as the music started to play. The three of us were in a perfectly straight line, not being able to see anything in front of us besides the person's head. We were all in black suits with a red rose clipped to the pocket for the matching color of the dresses. I saw out of the corner of my eye as the girls ran quietly into their places, giggling and smiling at us. Unfortunately, I could see anything even though I was taller than Carlos. I peeked around Carlos' head to see Kendall disappear into the hall, smiling and taking one last deep breath. He was ready for this. And we were all proud.

Since we all went to the rehearsal before, we knew our cues and when to join into the music. Once the right time came, I watched as Logan's perfectly balanced hair got further away from the line, his pace matching Sara's as they walked down the hall together. I saw a flash of deep red from the dress, but I still couldn't see much.

Carlos rocked in his shoes as he waited for his turn. He was using his head to count how long until his turn. I thought it was pretty funny the way it seemed like it was ticking, moving from left to right on each count we had to memorize. Carlos seemed so deep into thought too, keeping track of them one after another. I guess Riley noticed this too since I heard giggling from the other side.

Finally, it was Carlos and Riley's turn to walk together. He took a step forward to meet up with Riley arm and arm, and they together began to make their way down aisle. I was actually close enough to see the dress Krista picked out. Well, the back from Riley's. I watched the two of them disappear around the corner, realizing that the dress exposed the back while having deeper ruffles and petals at the very bottom. Seemed pretty nice to me, even though I didn't know a thing on dresses.

Once they were out of sight, I looked back over at the other one person waiting in line to go down the aisle. Sam. And may I say that she was completely breath-taking in that dress. The rich, deep, dark red color made her golden skin glow in the light. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side, showcasing the strapless dress that clung to every inch of her body. It had a sweetheart neckline (who knows where I actually learned that from) and a ruffled bottom like I saw earlier. But she seriously looked so beautiful. Her makeup was just the right amount, the black mascara and silver eye shadow making her brown eyes pop. She was staring at me with that shine in her eyes, her hands playing with the small bouquet of flowers in her own hand. Sam's head was tilted down slightly, staring down at her silver heels that poked out from under the dress. She looked shy and timid, and that made me smile.

I could tell she was looking at me with the way her eyes scanned my whole body. Sam cocked an eyebrow and nodded her head approvingly, smirking at me with a twinkle in her eye. I knew that twinkle. Even though she seemed kind of shy, she was definitely thinking of something up there. And I felt like it had nothing to do with the wedding…

It came to our point in the music where we had to walk together as Best Man and Maid of Honor. I stepped forward and held out my arm, which Sam immediately slid her own through. She looked up at me again and smiled, her pearly teeth showing pure happiness. For a second, I thought that this was my own wedding, with Sam being my beautiful bride. But then I came to reality and realized that it was Krista and Kendall's day to shine. Ours would come later on.

So, arm in arm, Sam and I began to walk down the aisle together towards the front where everyone else was standing. I could feel the people in their seats watching us, and I was proud. I was proud to show that Sam was mine and only mine right now, no one else having her in his arms. I think Sam was just as proud as me by the way she kept smiling and nudging the side of her body into mine. We were close enough to whisper if we wanted to say something, so I took that as an opportunity to do so. Leaning in so I was close enough to Sam's ear, I whispered "You really look beautiful, you know that right?" with a smile on my face.

Sam's cheeks turned a light red color as she gazed up at me. "Thank you" she whispered back, trying not to let her smile get too big. "But sh, it's their wedding!"

I leaned in closer so my lips were almost in her hair. "What, I can't compliment my girlfriend who looks absolutely breathtaking right now?" I asked, taking my other hand and placing it on her arm.

"James, stop" Sam told me through her teeth, looking around to make sure no one heard. "We can't talk during this time!"

"Oh but we are" I contradicted, raising my eyebrow at her that was towards her face.

Sam hit me in the arm with her elbow and looked straight ahead, turning her mouth to whisper to me. "James! Everyone's watching from up front! They'll think something's going on!"

I looked around at the other people who were watching the two of us finish up our walk. They were tapping each other on the arm and whispering to each other, smiling and nodding at us. I took this as a sign that they knew anyway and thought it was cute. "Well they are, so no need to worry about that" I assured Sam, rubbing her hand softly. "It's not like we'll break apart and make out on the walkway or anything…"

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "Ok that's enough" Sam pointed out, licking her lips and smiling at the ground so people wouldn't see her almost. "We're here."

Unfortunately, it was true. We were up at the front of the aisle where everyone of the party stood. I just stopped and stared at everyone, looking at my three band members standing formally up front with their hands crossed and grinning. They would occasionally look down at me and move their eyebrows, but I brushed that off. The girls all looked very nice as well, each one them matching and smiling at their guys. They did glance at me and give me a confused look, but that was fine.

I guess I didn't understand what was going on until I felt Sam's elbow digging into the side of my body. "James… James… JAMES!" she yelled through her teeth, trying to get my attention without making people hear us. I shook my head and looked at her, watching her eyes gesture to my arm still locked with hers. "You can let go now…"

"Oh sorry babe" I apologized, giving an embarrassed smile and going to my spot. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at me, smiling when she took her own place.

Carlos tapped me with his shoulder and looked up me, clearly trying not to laugh. "Babe?" he repeated, that childish smile creeping on his face. "At their wedding?"

"I slipped, ok?" I defended, leaning forward and talking out of the corner of my mouth.

I guess Logan heard us because he leaned from behind Carlos and whispered "Thinking of your own wedding again?" he chuckled with a devilish smile.

"Logan!" I gritted through my teeth, leaning behind Carlos who was trying to act calm. "Let's get through **one** wedding, ok?" I was about to say more when "Here Comes the Bride" started to play. I didn't even see the flower girl come down the aisle before. "Krista's coming, so let's not talk about this now…"

Logan shook his head and assumed his position again, while Carlos puffed out in his spot at my comment. I wanted to smack them in the back of their heads, so I allowed my hand to slide up slowly behind Carlos. No one could see except for the girls… and maybe the priest. But like he needed to know…

I was just about to hit Carlos when I heard my name being called. "JAMES!" someone hissed through their teeth, causing me to turn my head at the girls. Sara was shaking her head slowly, trying to gesture further down the line. Riley was really trying not to laugh, tilting her head towards Sam. Oh god, Sam. She was leaning forward in her dress, clutching onto her mini bouquet of flowers with a plastered smile on her face. "Don't you even dare…" she scolded through her teeth, not letting her smile drop once, though. Damn, maybe she should go into acting. I smiled at her as her eyes met mine, warning me not to do anything stupid or I'd be on the cooker tonight. I took that as a very good warning.

Everyone else stood up and turned towards the door to watch Krista step forward with her father on her arm. She looked really beautiful as well, that wedding dress being a great choice. It was white… and ruffled at the bottom… and clingy in the middle… and sparkly… and long… Ok I have no idea how to describe dresses, but she looked great. We could all tell Kendall loved it too by the way he smiled at her.

Once Krista and her dad made it to the aisle, he grabbed onto her hands and kissed the palms of both, rubbing them and giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Krista smiled and sniffled, watching her dad sit down before she took her stop next to Kendall.

Ok, so I'm not good with knowing what the priest says and starting off the marriage except with knowing that he says "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two lovers: Kendall Francis Schmidt and Krista Rose Duncan…" Blah blah blah. I know that sounds mean, but I kind of blocked everything out. Well, actually, I was more interested in something else. I was watching Sam the entire time, standing up there right next to Krista and smiling huge. It looked like she was about to cry since she was so happy for her best friend. I think she knew I was gazing at her because she swayed slowly in her spot and looked down, only looking up to meet me with her eyes. And I thought that was adorable.

Once the usual speech was done, the priest turned to Kendall and cleared his throat. "Do you Kendall Schmidt take Krista Duncan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kendall turned his entire body to Krista, holding her hands and looking right into her eyes as he replied with a firm "I do."

The priest smiled at turned to Krista, who couldn't keep her eyes off Kendall. "And do you Krista Duncan take Kendall Schmidt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Krista sounded on the verge of tears when she answered a happy "I do." Everyone smiled at that, including the soon to be married couple.

Out of the people smiling, the priest was one of them. "If no one objects…" he started, looking into the crowd to see if anyone seemed out of place. No one moved, which was a good sign. The priest then continued. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kendall lifted up Krista's veil and grabbed the side of her face to give her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Once they pulled away, they both smiled and grabbed onto each other's hands to throw in the air. Everyone began to clap and stand up in their seats to watch the married couple make their way down the aisle. The party had to follow afterward, so the other guys began to help the girls down the aisle. I waited until Logan and Carlos were ahead before holding out my other arm for Sam.

Once we began walking down the aisle, I looked up at Sam and smiled. Leaning next to her ear again, I whispered "Oh look, more time to talk."

Sam bit her lip and smiled, staring straight ahead. "What can we possibly talk about in the middle of a **wedding**?" she asked, her voice barely going over a whisper.

"A lot of things" I responded, smirking at her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, letting a breath escape. "I don't think I've complimented you enough on how you look…"

"No James, you have" Sam replied, looking at me with that shine in her eyes. "I saw you looking at me up there, you know that right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned closer so my lips were right against her ear. "What can I say? I'm crazy about you. I love you."

"I love you too" Sam smiled, looking up and gazing at me. I saw this as the opportunity to slide my arm down until my hand was connected to hers, squeezing it and not letting it go. Sam looked down at my action and intertwined her fingers with mine, glancing up one last time to shyly smile at me. The rest of the walk down the aisle, we remained holding hands, people whispering about us. But I didn't care since I loved her so much. I think everyone saw it as cute because they grinned and nodded their heads again. But I wasn't too sure.

We joined the main party to head off and take photographs outside and in the special wing. The first few were of the whole party, Kendall and Krista standing in the middle holding hands. All of us were surrounding them, smiling on our designated sides. The next ones were completely crazy, however. Carlos thought it would be a great idea to turn into a flash mob and dance all over the place. Riley and Carlos were doing the twist, Logan doing back flips in his tux while Sara played in her dress. Kendall and Krista were going crazy throwing their arms out all over the place, but I wanted a subtle approach. So, I walked over to Sam and held my hand out, gesturing to dance with her. She gladly accepted and joined her hands with mine to do the box-step (I know old, but it's romantic!) She and I were laughing and stepping around everyone else, avoiding Logan's feet and the flying limbs from other couples. The photographer took photos of everyone, zooming in on Sam and me at some point when we were slowing dancing. He snapped this photo that I would never forget. My hands were connected to Sam's in the middle of our dance, my face staring right at hers with this huge smile. Sam's head was slightly thrown back like she was laughing, but her eyes were glued to mine. We looked like we were in our own world, mesmerized by each other even with all the chaos going on around us. It was picture perfect.

There were other photos, though, like ones of the guys and girls separate. It was all four guys together smiling and standing proper for the photo album, but we couldn't stay that way for long. Pretty soon, it turned into a spy photo shoot like for "Big Time Movie." All of us had our hands together like guns, popping out from around one another and staring dramatically into the distance. We really looked like we were nuts, but the girls were funny too. They did pretty pictures of all of them behind the shoulder and everything, but they also had creative shots. There was one where they were holding their dresses up like Wild West dancers, kicking their legs and wiggling around. Another one was stupid model poses, where each one had the duck face. It was hilarious. But the photographer wanted the bride and groom to switch, so Kendall went to the girls and Krista to the guys. Again, there were serious photos and silly photos. Krista was in the middle of the three guys, smiling while we circled her. We thought it was a good idea to pick her up and hold her sideways, though, so that was the next few. Krista was laughing so much that we had to put her down so she wouldn't fall. Kendall had some nice ones with the girls that would go into the photo album. He wanted to do a James Bond photo, though, so he set them up behind him. That photo was so funny. Kendall was in the middle, flexing his collar with his eyebrow raised. Sara was lunging to the right of him, grabbing onto his arm and acting like one of his girls. Riley was grabbing around his waist from behind, leaning towards the left with her back dramatically. Finally, Sam was on his right arm, arching her back and putting her hand on her hip like one of the snotty girls. That was great. The last photos were of the groom and bride alone, so everyone else decided to head to the hall for the after-party.

Those photos didn't take long because Krista and Kendall were soon outside the hall with us. The DJ had to announce everyone else first, though, so we all had to walk through the doors on our cue. Logan and Sara went first, followed to Riley and Carlos. Sam and I were last again. On our entrance, we decided to move to the music until we got to our seats. Sam was laughing and smiling, making me smile because hers was just contagious. Once we all took our seats at the main table, the DJ told everyone to stand. "Now let's welcome the official Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Schmidt!" he yelled into the microphone, making everyone clap and whistle. Kendall and Krista shimmied into the hall, their connected hands in the air again. After every person had their seats, we were signaled to say something before dinner started. The DJ handed me the microphone since I was Best Man, and I took that as an opportunity to speak of how thankful I was for everyone in the band.

"I would first like to start off by saying how thankful I am for having this guy in my life" I began, putting my hand on Kendall's shoulder as I stood up. "We've grown up in these last couple of years, from a teenage boy band to the Big Time Rush family. Everyone has supported each other along the way, through thick and thin. I know Kendall was the one who helped us the most through a lot of stuff, even though he's technically the "baby" of the band." That earned some laughs, which made me turn to him and grin. "Who would have known that the baby would be the one to mature the most, actually getting engaged and married to a beautiful woman? But I'm thankful for that. He's extremely happy and lucky to have someone like Krista in his life. And Krista…" I stepped to the side to see her. "Through the time we've known each other, I have grown to love you like a sister. From the minute you and Kendall met, all of the guys knew that you would be here for a while. And now look where we are. You two crazy lovebirds are now married and ready to spend the rest of your lives together. So all in all, I would officially like to welcome you Krista into the Big Time Rush Family, because we know that you'll never want to leave this group of hooligans. So congratulations you two!" Everyone started to clap and stand up after my speech, making me get a little embarrassed. I never rehearsed that, so I winged it. But I guess I did a good job. I handed the microphone over to Sam, who tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She stood up slowly and looked around at everyone. "I'm not too good at speaking in front of people, so bear with me" she laughed into the microphone, the guests laughing with her. "But anyway, words cannot describe how happy I am for Krista. She has been my best friend for years, from our toddler years to now. I can't even believe that three and a half years ago, I actually persuaded her to move over to California with me for no reason. We were fresh out of high school and wanted to escape our boring hometown, like everyone would imagine. She and I came here together, and we stayed here together. We moved here together, searched for jobs together, moved into houses, and met four amazing guys along the way." Sam smiled at the four guys sitting to the left of her. "Not to brag or anything of course, but I was the one who dragged Krista with me to the studio one day when I was visiting them. Can you believe that she wanted to stay home and watch "The Real Housewives of Orange County" instead of meeting Big Time Rush?" More laughter came from the audience, while Krista blushed and covered her face with her hands. "But I got her to go, and that's where she met Kendall. Who knew, years later, that the two would be sitting right here as a married couple and letting me talk for them? Some may say they didn't, but I think all of us here knew. I am just so happy to say right now that this girl **is** my sister. She's helped me through problems and made me realize some amazing things along the way." She stopped for a second to turn and smile right at me, looking at me in the eyes before going back to Krista. "And I can't thank her enough for that. But, to end this all of before I get all emotional, I just want to say that we all love you here so much, including the two new editions to this family. Thank you for choosing me as your Maid of Honor, and I know in the future that you will be right next to me at my own wedding someday. I hope we remain sisters until we're dead, and even then we can haunt the guys together. I love you and enjoy the rest of your lives together, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt." Once Sam was done, she clutched the microphone and breathed out deeply, getting a roaring applause from the audience.

We all ate together and danced, enjoying the amazing wedding of the two. Time seemed to fly by with how much fun we were all having. Pretty soon, it came for Kendall to remove the garter off of Krista's leg. We all wanted to see this. The DJ brought a chair to the middle of the dance hall, leading the bride to sit down. Krista was blushing and watching her husband walk over while shaking his suit jacket. The DJ ran over to his booth and started playing a sexy beat. Kendall arched his eyebrow and leaned closer to Krista, getting on his knees slowly. Krista was laughing and turning her head to the side, glancing down occasionally as Kendall started to brush aside the fabric of the dress. After spending some time fussing with the fabric, Kendall was finally able to reach his hand up and grab the garter. He slid it down to the lower part of her leg, leaning down to bite on it and drag it off her body. Krista gasped and laughed uncontrollably, lifting up her leg so Kendall could slide it off. He spit it out into his hand, holding it up for all to see. We clapped and laughed at the extremely happy Kendall.

The DJ then made the announcement for all single ladies to join the bride on the dance floor for the tossing of the bouquet. At first none of the three bridesmaids went up, but then the DJ made the announcement that every girl should come up unless they were engaged or married. I watched as Sara, Riley, and Sam pushed out their seats, sighing and walking over on the dance floor. Krista was standing in the middle with her back turned away from the other girls. Sam was groaning and walking slowly, so Riley and Sara took each of her arms and dragged her all the way to the middle of the dance floor. She was shaking her head and trying to move, but the other two girls pinned her in the exact middle spot and laughed. Sam gave them this look that showed she was pissed, but Riley and Sara just brushed it off. Krista rocked her hands back and forth, shouting "1…2…**3**!" before finally releasing the bouquet. There were only about 15 girls on the dance floor, and they were scattered about trying to watch where the bouquet went. I swear it was like slow motion as I watched that bouquet in the air. Riley and Sara nodded at each other and stepped to the side, leaving Sam all alone in the middle of the floor. That bouquet seemed like it already had its target, landing right in Sam's hands just as she crossed her arms together. The other girls muttered under their breath and stormed away, while Riley and Sara high-fived each other. Krista turned around and smiled, giggling as she ran up to Sam and hugged her. Sam seemed just as shocked as me, looking back and forth from the bouquet to a winking Krista.

I sat in my seat with wide eyes, glancing at the three other laughing guys. Logan leaned forward on the table and looked at me, chuckling out "Looks like someone's wish is coming true."

Carlos laughed at the table and nodded at Logan. "Imagine if James got the garter too?" he laughed out, looking at me and smiling. I just sat back in my seat and shrugged my shoulders, thinking about how the other girls probably planned that.

Logan snickered and gave me this sneaky look. "But he has too, since Sam has the bouquet. It's fate!" he commented before turning back to everyone on the dance floor.

Kendall walked over to Sam and patted her on the shoulder, smiling and whispering to Krista in her ear. The DJ then called for all the single guys to go on the floor. I stood up with Logan and Carlos and made the way to the dance floor, passing a very surprised Sam. I smiled at her and gestured to the flowers, getting a silent open mouth in response. I took a place in the back and to the left of Kendall, since that seemed like the only spot available. The other guys were crowding around him, probably looking at Sam and wanting a piece of that. That made me kind of pissed, but I knew that it was up to fate now. Kendall didn't see where anyone walked, so there was a small chance I would get it. But you never knew.

Kendall wiggled in his spot and tossed the garter unexpectedly, all the guys following the pace with their head. It was slow motion again, their heads turning further and further back until they were practically staring at me. I looked up and saw the garter coming right towards my face, my eyes widening in shock. Out of some weird impulse, my hand flew up and snatched the garter out of the air. Logan and Carlos whistled, while Sam stared at me in shock. Riley and Sara were doing this butt dance, and Krista and Kendall both looked at me with this sneaky look on their face. If they planned this to happen, I wasn't going to be happy.

All the other guys on the dance floor grumbled and walked away, getting one last glance at Sam before taking their seats. Krista ran up to me and squealed, giving me this huge smile as she snatched the garter out of my hand and brought it to Sam. Kendall walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Can't avoid this wedding stuff, can you?" he joked, looking over my shoulder at Sam and Krista arguing about the garter. I sighed and shook my head no, looking at the ground. Kendall tapped me on the shoulder again, making me look up at him. "Maybe this is a sign then…" he pointed out, gesturing to Sam again over my shoulder. "I don't care if you talk about wedding stuff at my wedding. I mean how can you avoid it, really? Especially with this and the guys making comments…"

I blew out of my mouth and nodded my head in agreement. "It's everywhere!" I replied, looking at Sam just taking a seat on the chair and putting on the garter. "I want to, but I didn't know that it would be this soon! I have to think about how and when and where and-"

Kendall interrupted me by shaking my shoulders and moving his head no. "Sometimes you should just do it. Thinking about it ruins the surprise" he said, before ending the conversation. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me to where Sam was sitting, nudging my elbow to tell me to begin.

Everyone stepped back and started to smirk at the two of us. Sam was watching my every move, her eyes glued to mine. She seemed nervous and probably embarrassed. I squatted down and looked at her, the look on my face saying that I was hesitant myself. I then decided to continue when Sam cocked her eyebrow at me like she was teasing. So I decided to reach up under her dress and slide my hand up slowly, feeling every inch of skin for the garter. I watched as Sam looked at me like she was really surprised, giggling slightly at my smug face. I was moving so slow that Sam started to squirm in her seat from being ticklish, which I was great. I finally reached the garter and pulled it down to Sam's knee, giving her a seductive smirk while raising my eyebrow. Sam threw her head back and laughed, trying to move her leg away from me. But I was smarter than that. I pinned her leg under my arm, holding onto it with my hands. Deciding that I would be rebellious, I bent my head down and clamped onto the garter which my teeth. There was a gasp from the audience, followed by laughter. Sam's face was priceless, her mouth frozen in an O as she watched me pull it off the rest of the time with my teeth.

Once I finally got it off, I smiled with the garter in my mouth. Everyone whistled and clapped, including Krista and Kendall who were rocking back and forth. Sam leaned forward in the seat and snatched the garter out of my mouth, giving me a look through her squinted eyes. I stood up and brushed off my knees, holding out my hand to help Sam up. She fixed the bottom of her dress and bumped me on the shoulder, tilting her head at me. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" she asked humorously, flinging the garter at my face.

I gave her this satisfied smile and shrugged my shoulders. "I've always loved your legs" I admitted with a wink, staring down at the bottom of her dress.

Sam puffed out and rolled her eyes, shoving me in the chest playfully. "I'll let that slide" she laughed, resting her hands on my shoulders. "Only because we did catch the bouquet and garter. What were the odds of that?" She laughed lightly and smiled up at me.

I grinned and grabbed around her waist, replying back with a short "I don't know. Maybe it's fate." And with that, I began to slow dance with Sam. She laid her head on my shoulder and embraced me in a hug, not letting go once. I placed my chin on her head, looking down at my stunning girlfriend below me. Maybe it really was fate. Maybe it was a sign letting me know that I should ask soon. You know what, I would ask soon. I was going to make my proposal romantic and meaningful, on the day that started it all. New Year's Eve.

* * *

**So I know this was updated late, but I have been busy with homework. I plan on the last chapter coming out for Saturday night, which gives me a day or so to write and post it. I will try to make that deadline for all of you. In the last chapter, I will include an author's note at the bottom that pertains to the sequel. It will ask a few things, give information, and say goodbye (to this part of the story). So keep a lookout for that!**


	30. Chapter 30 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**I can't believe it's the last chapter already. The 30****th**** chapter is here, and this story will change to complete after. I just want to say this past month and a half or so has been amazing for me. When I published that first chapter, I was doubtful or my writing since I never posted on here before. But you all kept reviewing and saying how much you liked it, so I kept going for you. Sure my wrists hurt of how much I'm on my laptop, but that's worth it. It's worth knowing that you all appreciate my writing and story. I can still remember that when I posted the first chapter, I thought that it would be short with only 10 chapters and then I'd be done. But now here I am with 30 chapters, and I can't believe it. You have all been the best readers I could ask for. You don't even know how much I look forward to getting your reviews. It keeps me going. Trying not to get all sappy here, but you helped me improve my writing. I've always loved to write, but writing this story proved to me that I could do anything. And even though this is the last chapter of this story, I AM DOING A SEQUEL. My motto is: If I've made it this far, might as well continue full speed! I'm "Halfway There" and proud as ever. So don't get too disappointed about this being the last chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if all my readers (people who followed, made my story a favorite, or reviewed) could leave me one review at the end of the story and say how you've liked the story. You can write what you liked, what you didn't, what you want in the sequel, suggestions, and if there's anything I can improve. Input always helps writers, so that's my last request. Thank you all so much for everything :D**

**Shout-outs: Dreamer1992- Hehe ;) Thank you, I thought you might think it was cute :D And that's what the sequel is for!**

**Taylor Shine- Yay I'm glad you loved it! :) I added a little humor in because when the guys are all together, there's always a laugh. Ooh really? That's good! I honestly didn't think about that too much but I wanted to show how much it surrounds him. Mmm, well you'll see the twist at the end. I don't think you'll be that sad ;) Awh thank you for the follow! I hope to post the first sequel chapter probably Wednesday since I am pretty busy this week. That is the day I'm shooting for. But I'm so happy you'll keep up with this!**

**Now, without further ado, here is the final chapter in "You Just Never Know". I hope you all enjoy this, and I don't disappoint any of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: This is Our Someday**

JAMES' POV:

The wedding ended about an hour later, with Kendall and Krista leaving in a limo heading for L.A.X. They made a two week trip for Aruba, deciding that two long weeks in warm weather would be nice to celebrate their recent marriage. Before they left, they went up to us and gave us all hugs to say goodbye. Krista hugged us guys first, going down the line from Logan to Carlos to me. When she embraced me in a hug, she tilted her head up and whispered "I better get a damn phone call during this vacation from Sam saying you proposed. If not, I will shave every bit of hair on your body and put it in bags for evidence…" Once she pulled away, she gave me this smile and nodded her head, walking over to the girls to hug them too. I swallowed a lump in my throat and put on a fake smile, scrunching my eyebrows trying not to imagine myself hairless. I would be like one of those cats, and that wasn't good.

Kendall hugged the girls and then went to the guys. Instead of a big loving bear hug, it was a brotherly tap on the shoulder and knuckle touch again. But when he got to me, he noticed my face and laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Krista threatened you, didn't she?" he asked, a smirk creeping on his face. I just nodded my head in response, glancing at her quickly. "Of course she did…" he sighed, holding out his hands and stepping forward for a hug. I gave him a quick hug back, Kendall patting me on the back and wishing me a short "Good luck buddy. You'll do great" before pulling away to raise his eyebrows. He walked over to Krista and put his hand on the small of her back, letting her know that he was ready. She pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes, smiling at her. Sam sniffled and blinked so she wouldn't cry, waving goodbye with her hand as Kendall and Krista walked away.

I walked over to behind Sam and grabbed her around the waist, making her jump slightly. Leaning down to her ear, I whispered "Ready to go home beautiful?"

Sam looked up at me and put her hands over my arms. "I think I am" she smiled back at me, glancing around the hall.

"Ok babe we'll leave in 5" I told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to say bye to the guys." My hands dropped from her waist as I stepped back and made my way over to where Logan and Carlos were standing.

Carlos smiled and glanced from Sam over to me. "So…" he began, obviously hinting about the topic we were discussing earlier.

I put my hands in my pockets and replied with a firm "I'm going to do it." Carlos made a _YES_ hiss and jumped up in the air once. Logan laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

The three girls looked over at what we were doing, which made us stop completely. Riley and Sara walked over slowly out of curiosity. Sara stared at Logan before asking "What's going on over here?"

Carlos and Logan gave each other this look like they were caught and didn't know what to do. Out of the two, Carlos seemed the most nervous by the way Riley was staring at him. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning the attention towards me. "I am going to propose to Sam" I said to Sara and Riley.

Riley squealed in glee and threw her hands in the air. "YOU ARE!" she exclaimed, her face happy. "WHEN? AH THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

I guess Sam overheard Riley's excitement because she walked up and joined the group. "What's so exciting that Riley almost blew out my eardrums for?" she asked, giving Riley a small smirk.

Carlos immediately replied with a loud "NOTHING!" Sam tilted her head to the side and gave him a suspicious look, raising her eyebrow.

Logan just smiled along with Sara next to each other. Riley was trying her best to keep in her happiness, but she was failing miserably. I, the one who started this all, decided to try to take over the situation. "Uh, Logan just said that he's going to buy a house soon" I made up, glancing up Logan and nodding my head.

Logan gave me a confused look, to which I replied with by shaking my head to continue. He cleared his throat and nodded, saying "Yeah, I uh am."

Sam gave him a grin and looked at Sara. "Great! What kind of house do you want?" she asked, not realizing that this was on the spot.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. So Sara decided to step forward and answer for him. "Well…" she began, looking at a frozen Logan. "He wants a two story house in the neighborhood near the studio… with a pool… and a porch… and appliances…"

Sam raised her eyebrow again and made this confused face. "Oh nice" she carried out, trying to force a smile. "Sounds like a great house… Does this mean you and Logan-"

Carlos stepped forward and put his head down. "You caught us" he admitted, glancing up at everyone. My breath stopped for a minute since I thought he was going to blow the proposal. "Logan and Sara are moving in together." I breathed a small sigh of relief.

Logan gave Carlos a shocked look and questioned "WE ARE?" in an unbelievable voice. Carlos nodded his head and gave him the look to continue. "Um ok, yeah. We're moving in…" He pulled Sara next to him by the waist and smiled at Sam.

Sam's glare softened at us as she laughed. "Congratulations you two!" she told them, smiling at Sara. "You could have told me! For a second there, I thought you guys were keeping something from me." She laughed again and looked at all of us who were forcing a laugh.

I took this as a moment to take Sam before she really figured something out. "Ready to go now, babe?" I asked her, stepping forward to look at her.

"Yup" she answered with a smile, walking over to Riley and Sara to give them hugs. I gave the guys a pat on the back and joined Sam from where we were standing. Holding out my arm again, I escorted her towards the door.

When the group thought we were out of reach, Logan turned to Carlos and hissed "Moving in together? You couldn't think of anything better?"

Carlos stuttered and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I panicked, ok? Were we supposed to tell Sam _'Oh no, James is actually going to propo-' _"

I turned around and coughed to signal I could still hear them. They all pulled away from each other and tried to hide their guilty face. Logan kept glaring at Carlos as Sara watched Logan. Riley was laughing at them all and waving bye to me.

Sam looked up at me just as my head was spinning around. "Everything ok?" she asked me in a worried tone. "You seem a little different right now."

Putting my hand on her arm, I answered "No I'm fine. Let's go home." To be honest, though, I wasn't fine. I WAS FREAKING OUT! I was going to propose to Sam, and I had no ring or idea. I had to think of something fast before Sam got too curious.

I spent the days up until Christmas researching about engagement rings online. I would have called Kendall, but I think he was too busy on his honey moon. So, I did everything myself and decided on a three karat silver diamond ring with a design on the side of the band. I know, it seemed a little pricey, but I wanted to show Sam how much I thought about it. The next thing involved the guys. In L.A, they have a ball drop ceremony in the park on New Year's Eve where all the people can attend. Usually, the person controlling the microphone counts down until the New Year and the party ends. But this year, we were going to incorporate Big Time Rush (well technically three of us) and a surprise at the end. That took a lot of phone calls, but we made it work.

On Christmas itself, everyone was at the studio again. It almost turned into a tradition. Even though I was Jewish, I did it for my friends and Sam. Riley and Carlos were trying to dance over and around presents without breaking them. Logan and Sara were reading the back cover of "Fifty Shades of Grey" with surprised and intrigued faces. As for Sam and I, we were in the middle of the studio exchanging presents. She had on red leggings and a white sweater top, matching it with a pair of white boots. I had on some jeans and a green long sleeve shirt, wearing a pin that said KISS ME with some mistletoe pictured. Since Sam went first last year exchanging (even though I forced her), I decided to go first this year. Could you believe she still had that silver locket around her neck the whole time? Never once taking it off except for the Never Have I Ever game last year. But anyway, I handed Sam the package with a small bow on top.

She took the bow off and ripped the paper to reveal a small bag at the top. Picking up the bag between her fingers, she gasped and said "I love it." Inside the bag was a small charm that had the infinity symbol. I took it out of the bag and put it on her bracelet.

"I get you one every year, so I thought that this one would fit this year" I told her, smiling up at her and taking her hand. "It means that I will stay with you forever, to infinity and beyond." I kissed the top of her hand and gestured for her to open up the box. She untapped it and revealed a small glass heart that was big enough to fit in a pocket or purse. She took the heart between her hands and looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. I tapped her hand and said "This symbolizes me giving my heart to you. Sure hearts may be fragile and break, but not if you put it in the right hands. I love you, so here is my heart." I pushed her hands closer to her heart as she smiled down at it, tucking it in her purse next to the small table.

Sam sniffled and blinked so she wouldn't cry. "Thank you" she thanked me, giving me another hug. This seemed almost exactly like last year, but a lot changed. Sam was now my girlfriend, and I was getting ready to propose. Once Sam pulled away, she grabbed the bow from my present and put it on top of her straightened hair. "I'm your Christmas present?" she joked out, smiling and giggling a little.

I gave her a seductive wink and purred out "Really?" while raising my eyebrow. My eyes glanced over her body as a smirk formed on my face.

"If you want me to" Sam replied with a wink, shaking her body. She then grabbed the bow off her head and put it on the table next to her gift. Picking it up to hand it to me, she laughed out "Well actually, funny story here… I kind of got you the same gift…" I took the box and unwrapped it, unveiling a glass heart that looked similar to mine. "I was going to go into detail about how I trust you with my heart, but you beat me to it!" she laughed, smiling at me.

I took the glass heart out of the box and put it on the table right next to my wallet. "Thank you babe" I thanked, kissing her on the cheek. We both looked down at the glass hearts and laughed, my arm going around her shoulder. "We really are perfect for each other, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Sam giggled, wrapping her arm around my waist. I looked around and spotted the archway in the middle, this time missing a piece of mistletoe. I thought I would have a little fun with it, so I led Sam underneath it. Once both of our feet were under it, I dipped Sam down for a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. I brought her back up after we were done and smiled at her, licking my lips to taste that same exact strawberry lip-gloss. Sam giggled and asked "What? Mistletoe again?" She tilted her head up to try and look for it.

I shook my head no and gave her a sneaky smile. "Nope, not this time babe" I told her, grabbing her around the waist again. "You told me here right here that I wouldn't be any more kisses from you. I see that was wrong…" I poked her in the stomach as another smile formed on her face. I rubbed my lips together slightly to taste that lip-gloss again, raising my eyebrow at Sam and asking "You'll grow out of strawberry lip-gloss, right?"

It was Sam's turn to poke me and give a smile. "Nope" she firmly answered, staring at me out of the corner of her eye. "Not as long as I'm with you." I then proceeded to give her an affectionate hug and rock her back and forth as everyone else_ awwed_ for no reason. I mean we were together now! No need to stare people. Move along…

* * *

SAM'S POV:

Christmas was great. Who would know that James and I would actually get the same presents for each other? That was a funny and amazing moment because we knew each other that well. I thought it was great looking back at us a year before and realizing that right there was when we kissed and I wanted more. Now look where I am; I have James and we're happy. That's all I could ask for.

James and I spent the rest of the week spending time together. He told me that Big Time Rush was invited to the ball dropping ceremony in the park, and he wanted me to go. I gladly agreed, thinking that spending a night out with everyone would be great. Riley and Sara were going too to support their boyfriends, so I could talk to them.

I did notice that James and the other two guys were hanging out every day after Christmas. Well, more like after Kendall and Krista's wedding. I was surprised and happy to hear that Logan and Sara were going to move in together, but it seemed on the spot. I didn't know if that was because they we still thinking about it, or because it was just spontaneous. Either way, it was great they were taking a step forward in their relationship.

Pretty soon, it was December 31st, 2013, our one year anniversary. I couldn't believe that one year already passed. So much happened in that year. On that day, I discovered James loved me, and we started a relationship together. And here we were, after one year, still together. It was something that I was so thankful for.

Deciding that we needed to celebrate, James told me that he was going to take me out to a fancy restaurant before the park event. At first I protested and said that it was too much to do for me, but James argued that we had to do something in honor of this day. So, after some good and valid points, I agreed to that too. I just didn't want to do too much since we were staying up after midnight for the ceremony.

After he talked me into it, I went upstairs to get ready and find something to wear. Sitting on the bed, however, was a large box wrapped with shiny silver paper. There was a note on the top that read:

_Here's something special for our special night. Before you start, I picked it out because I wanted to. It's your night baby 3 I think you'll like it ;)  
~Love, James_.

I gasped at the note and took the lid off the box, revealing a beautiful long red dress with a beaded sweetheart neckline. There were silver heels on top, matching perfectly. This gesture seemed overboard, but I decided to go with it since it was our one year. I cautiously took the dress out and slipped it on, admiring how well it curved and fit to my body. There was a mirror on my closet door, so I opened it up and spun around in the dress. Wow, it really was beautiful. I couldn't thank James enough for this. Everything matched my body so well, seeming like it was made for me. I needed to do my make-up, though, so I went over to the bathroom to put some make-up on. I put on black mascara, silver eye shadow, and some dark red lipstick a shade darker than my dress. It reminded me of Krista's wedding, which made me smile. That day was so happy for her, and I was happy of how great it went. She really was my sister in my opinion, so that day was just as special for me.

After my make-up was done, I decided to do my hair. I decided to feather it back and curl the ends, making my natural waves more prominent. The blonde highlights were faded and switched with subtle caramel highlights instead, making my skin and eyes pop. Once my look was finished, I walked back over to the mirror and took a deep breath. This uneasy feeling started to develop in my stomach, probably nerves. I think it was because I had never looked this good for James. But then again, it was a very special day in our relationship. We loved each other so much, so it seemed like something that would be natural.

_(_Here's Sam's dress BTW: _ shop/dresses/viewitem-PD587449 _ I know it is a prom dress but let's pretend it's not because it is SO PRETTY! Here are the shoes too _magazine/read/gorgeous-silver-heels-for-under-40__ which match too so ahh! And yeah no hair picture because that's overboard.)

I took a few deep breaths and smiled into the mirror, letting my hands feel the soft fabric of the dress. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I loved it, how much I loved this day. But right now we had to go to dinner. I grabbed my silver clutch and put my beauty products, phone, and key in. Then I fixed my hair in the mirror one last time before walking down the steps.

I guess James changed downstairs because when I was coming down, he walked out of the kitchen. James was wearing a very fancy black suit and tie, his hair gelled and styled the way I love it. It was just high enough and out of his face, that brown hair getting me every time. The minute he spotted me, his eyes lit up just like his face. All I could see was an enormous smile with those perfect white teeth. He held out his hand to help me down the last couple of seconds, staring at my dress. "You look so beautiful" James told me, spinning me around on his hand. "This dress fits you perfectly. I knew red was your color."

I smiled at James and brushed my hair over my shoulder. "Thank you" I thanked him, glancing down at the ground for a second. As much as everyone loves compliments, it took me some time to really enjoy them. Usually I just got more self conscious and shy. "You really didn't have to buy me a dress and shoes, you know that James" I said to James, looking up at him. "Just a dinner would have been fine.

"Oh no" James defended, his face falling a little. "This is our one year anniversary. It has to be perfect." He walked over to my white dress jacket on the coat rack and helped me in it. "Now you let me spoil you, and don't say it's overboard. Not everyone celebrates their one year…"

I slid my arm into the last sleeve and turned around to fix it. "But this is already perfect" I contradicted, tilting my head at him. "And I know that, I'm just saying that I don't want you to spend too much money or anything just because it's our one yea-"

"Babe!" James interrupted, bringing his hands to cup my face. "I am spending this money because I **want** to. You are special to me, and I want to show you how much this year has meant to me. Tonight you are the star, so let me focus all my attention on you." He leaned in and gave me a sweet, romantic kiss on the lips, making me sigh and smirk at him.

"Fine" I agreed, placing my hair over my shoulders again once we pulled away. "But after tonight, no more spoiling Maslow!" James and I walked over to the front door and opened it, him holding the door as I stepped out.

Once the door was shut and locked, James turned around and put his hand on the small of my back. "Can't make any promises, baby" he admitted, giving me a wink.

We walked down the steps to the driveway. I was about to make my way over to James' truck when he grabbed me by the arm. "Where are you going?" he humorously asked me, turning me so I was facing him.

"We're going in your truck, right?" I responded, staring at his pickup in the driveway.

James chuckled and shook his head no. "Not tonight" he answered before headlights came down the street. A black limousine pulled up in front of my house, making me gasp and drop my jaw. Before I could chastise James about the limo, he quickly said "You're letting me spoil you, remember?" I groaned and rolled my eyes, walking to the limo with a satisfied James. "That's the Sam I know" he chuckled out as he opened up the limo door for me. I slid in and crossed my legs on the seat, taking in how nice this night was. James came in right after me and slid in next to me, putting his arm on the top of the seat around my shoulder. "You like this so far?" he questioned as the limo started driving.

"Of course" I replied with a grin. "This is really fancy! Almost too fancy!"

"Hey you are going to let me treat you like a queen tonight!" James replied back in a serious tone. "You do so much for me, so let the king spoil his queen!"

I snickered and turned to James to raise my eyebrow. "King?" I repeated, shaking my head. "Oh god, gotta love you for that..."

James smirked and twirled a piece of my curled hair around his finger. "You know you love your King. You have to; you're the Queen!"

I puffed out jokingly and crossed my arms. "Right now I'm the Princess! Queen is for old married people…"

"You'll change your mind" James whispered as he leaned next to my ear. He then pulled away and put his hand on my leg, starting conversation about funny times between the two of us. The time flew by to me, the limo arriving at the restaurant sooner than I thought. Once we pulled up, James got out first and held the door for me, letting me place my hand in his as I climbed out. He then helped escort me to the door, pausing for a moment to lean on the driver's side of the door and talk to the driver. Then, he held the doors for me as we walked into the restaurant. Once we made it in, we made our way to the hostess stand. James opened his mouth and informed the waitress "Reservations for two under Maslow." She nodded her head and grabbed two menus, leading us into the back area with empty tables.

I looked around and noticed that all the other tables and booths were empty. Leaning into James, I whispered "Where is everyone?"

James smirked and led me to the table, pushing the chair out as I took a seat. "It's just us tonight" he replied with a smile.

"You rented this whole restaurant?" I asked James in a disbelieving tone. All I got was a confirmation nod and another smirk from James. "You sneaky bastard" I muttered at him jokingly, giving him my own sneaky grin.

James sat down and picked up the menu, looking over it at me. "You know you wouldn't want me any other way" he chuckled, raising his eyebrow before looking down at the menu.

I just grinner and bit my lip, shaking my head at his comment. I loved the way we could tease each other and call each other bad names without getting offended. The waitress came over shortly after, serving our meal and quickly and efficiently. The meal was delicious, making it seem like my taste buds were dancing. I had the Chicken Piccata, while James ordered the Chicken Parmesan. Then, we both shared some tiramisu, James feeding me with the fork and I doing the same. After we were done and the check came, James took out his wallet and began to take out bills.

I finished re-touching my lipstick and looked up at James, eying the money in his hand. "Are you paying for it in all cash?" I asked in a surprised tone.

James laid the money on the table and put his wallet back. "Yup" he answered, talking to himself as he began to count the 20s and 50s in his hand.

I stared at the amount of money there, blinking a few times to make sense of it. "How much did it even come to?" I didn't have too much, even though we had Bruschetta as an appetizer and dessert. Did it really come to that much?

"Don't worry, baby" James reassured me, diving the money and moving his eyes to figure out included tip. "It's our one year, so it doesn't matter to me. Now let's go. We have to get to the park soon anyway."

He stood up and placed the money under an empty glass, waving down the waitress to let her know. She nodded and smiled, wishing us a happy New Year. James then pushed my seat out again and began to help me in my jacket. Turning my head so I could look at him, I asked "What do you mean we have to go to the park? What time is it?"

James laughed and adjusted the sleeves on his suit jacket. "Well, believe it or not, it's already 10:36 PM" he told me, holding out his right hand so I could intertwine my fingers with his. "We've got to get moving to the park!"

"Aren't we going to stop home so we can change?" I questioned, looking down at the bottom of my red dress that kept moving in the wind.

"No, it's all good" James replied, holding the doors as we walked out of the restaurant. The limousine was sitting in front again, James opening up the door as I slid in. Once he was in, he slammed the door shut and turned to face me. "Your outfit is perfect for this occasion" he said with a smirk, a twinkle showing in his eye.

I opened my mouth to say something, but James held up his hand and shook his head no. "I told you, this is our special night. No comments from the peanut gallery please, babe."

Grunting, I sulked back into the seat and put my hands on my dress. Instead of telling James how much he was doing, I decided to thank him again. Taking his right hand in mine, I rubbed my thumb over the top and said "Thank you so much for this night. Everything has been literally so perfect so far. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, and I am so thankful that I have spent the best year with you and only you. I love you." I leaned forward and gave James a kiss on the lips, showing how grateful I was for him.

He pulled away after our kiss and smiled, throwing out a "No strawberry lip-gloss this time" comment. I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking at him and making a face. He then took both of my hands and gazed into my eyes, his face turning from funny to serious and loving. "No, thank you" he contradicted, squeezing my hands. "Thank you for staying with me for a year. You know I'd do anything for you, and tonight is just a little something to show you how much I do love you. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world but you." And with that, he smiled and gave me another kiss on the lips, making me fly into heaven. This was truly amazing so far.

The limousine pulled up in front of the park entrance, James getting out first to escort me. I climbed out afterward, enjoying the cool wind on my face. I was surprisingly warm for wearing a strapless dress and heels, but I think the night had to do with it. My heart was happy, making me warm and calm. If that made any sense…

Together, James and I walked on the stone path, pausing at the ice rink to remember Valentine's Day earlier that year. We walked this same stone path after a great day, and now we were heading towards a great night. Once the path reached the end, we were greeted by the crowd standing in front of the small stage at the front. There were some smaller bands playing that I never heard of, but the music was great. I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking at James as he pointed to a small group of people in the crowd. Upon closer inspection, I realized that Carlos, Logan, Sara, and Riley were all here too.

Riley spotted us and waved, smacking Carlos in the arm and jumping up and down. Sara noticed too, whispering in Logan's ear as he turned to us. All four of them made their way through the crowd with their heads low, trying not to be seen by fans. Once they got in front of us, Riley gasped at my dress and smiled. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, taking my hands and holding them out to look at my dress. "I **love** your dress! I'm guessing Maslow is treating you right for your one year." She gave him this threatening look out of the corner of her eye.

James held his hands up and nodded his head, answering back with "Why wouldn't I? Today's a **very** special day for us! I have to treat my Queen correctly!"

Carlos smiled and looked at the two of us standing next to each other. "Awh, this is a photo moment!" he shouted, having a few heads turn around and turn at him. The guys hid their faces the best they could while the girls just shrugged. Carlos took out his phone and snapped a photo of James and I. He had his arm around my waist, smiling at the camera. I had my hand on his back, smiling at the camera too. It was a great photo.

I turned to Sara and grinned at her, looking at her standing next to Logan. "So have you two moved in together?" I curiously asked, since I haven't seen them in almost a week.

Logan looked at Sara with this panicked look, to which I scrunched my eyebrows. Sara decided to step forward and smile at me, trying to get my attention away for Logan. "Well, turns out we couldn't buy the house" she said in a sad tone, patting Logan's arm. "So we're going to wait until another time to look for houses."

"Oh, I see" I replied, nodding my head. "Well good luck to you two!"

Logan smirked and chuckled at me, responding back with a "Good luck to **you**!" before walking away with Sara and the other couple.

I stood there for a minute and tried to process everything, but I couldn't. Logan usually never made sense, just like Carlos. It was just two grown men acting like teenagers, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary for me. James helped me walk back into the crowd, dancing with him for almost a good hour because the host came on the stage.

"How's everyone enjoying the show?" he yelled into the microphone, scanning the audience. Everyone yelled and screamed at the top of their lungs, making him smile. He spent a few more seconds glancing into the audience, locking eyes with the back where James and I were. Once he got one last peek at us, he went back to talking in the microphone. "So, if my eyes aren't mistaking me, I think I see the members of Big Time Rush in the audience!" he announced, causing some people to start frantically looking around for them. James held on to me tightly and told me there was no need to worry, giving me a reassuring smile. "How about I save the hassle and ask them to come up here?" he chuckled, waving his hand for them to go up.

James gave me a kiss on the cheek, whispering a quick "I'll be back before" before he started making his way up. Logan and Carlos met up with him, making their way up to the side of the stage together. Riley and Sara decided to move next to me so we could be in a huddle.

Some stage hands shuffled on the stage and placed three stools up there, setting them up in the middle of the stage. The host gave the three guys a handshake and gestured for them to take a seat. Turning to the guys, he said "Thank you for coming up here! What are you all doing here anyway?"

Logan reached out for a microphone from the stagehand, holding it up to his mouth as he answered "Well, to start off, I just want to say that Kendall's not here since he's on his honeymoon.  
And it's a tradition in America, so I came here with someone to celebrate the New Year."

Carlos grabbed the second microphone and nodded his head. "Same as Logan for me" he agreed, using his hand to gesture at Logan. "I wanted a great way to party with everyone I love."

James took the microphone and put his heel on one of the stool bars, looking out into the audience until he spotted me. Giving me a smile, he cleared his throat and looked at the rest of the audience. "Well…" he began, tilting his head at everyone. "I'm here to celebrate something a little different…" He gave me a wink and changed his hold on the microphone. Oh god, James. What was he doing? "You may all be asking why I'm in a suit unlike these two over here… I am actually celebrating my one year anniversary with my girlfriend Samantha. Yes, I do have a girlfriend. Surprise!" He chuckled into the microphone, making me blush and look at the ground. "We have been for a year now, even though we've loved each other for a lot longer. We just made our relationship official last year on this day. "

The host nodded his head and turned to James. "Well, maybe you should invite her up then and make this anniversary better!" he suggested, nodded at the audience and making them cheer.

James smiled and looked right at me while saying "Sam, come up here and join me!"

I stood in the back frozen, looking around for someplace to hide. Riley and Sara were encouraging me to go up, but I was petrified of people.

"Anyone know where Sam is?" the host asked, looking around in the audience and smirking.

Riley and Sara looked at each other and nodded, Riley throwing her hands in the air and yelling "She's right back here!" with an evil grin. The audience turned to the back where Riley's voice came from, staring at her hand that was pointing to me. I snapped my head at her and stared with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, we're bringing her up!" Sara added. She took my left arm as Riley took my right, forcefully escorting me up to the stage steps. I was shaking and trying to force a smile, but I was shy.

James stepped off the stool and held out his hand again to help me up, escorting me over to the stool where I took a seat. I glanced over at a dancing Sara and Riley, giving the other two guys thumbs up before walking to the front. Then I looked out into the audience, seeing some people smile at me while others had a death glare.

"This is my girlfriend, everybody" James announced to the crowd, gesturing to me. "Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" Some whistles and claps came from the audience, making me blush with embarrassment. "So, in honor of our one year, I thought I'd sing to her… again." Some _awws_ came from the audience, along with flashes from cameras. "I know you all want a Big time Rush song, but I've selected another one that I know she'll like." He gave me a wink before hinting at which song. "She likes another singer, and I've already sang two of his songs to her. So why not make it three times? Third time's a charm, am I right?" More chuckles and claps came from the audience. James brought the microphone to his lips and spoke "Well, with the help of my boys over here, I'd like to dedicate this song to the one perfect thing in my life. Because baby, I wanna make you feel wanted."

I bit my lip and blushed even harder, my face probably looking like a tomato. James nodded to the small band behind him as they started to strum "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. He made his way over to me again and held out his hand, leading me away from the stool as a stage hand took it over. I stood there confused as ever, and really surprised. Happy surprised. I looked at into the audience and saw Riley and Sara standing right in front of the stage, smiling and waving at me. I then scanned the other people, holding onto James' hand next to him the whole time. Most people were either looking at me or at the other end of the stage. In the back, I saw some people dressed up. But it was hard to tell since it was so dark back there. Someone slipped on a hood and zippered up their jacket, turning their head away from me. I tried to squint and look closer when some audience members gasped. I spun around and noticed that they were wheeling a piano onto the middle of the stage, lowering a white screen in the background. James brought me over in front of the piano and let go of my head, sitting down on the piano seat and pushing himself in to play. Adjusting the microphone on the piano, he gazed into my eyes and whispered "Happy one year baby" before singing.

_You know I'd fall apart with you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Little ones, but they were there. I saw the screen flash, making me turn around and look up at it. Pictures started to appear, showing James and I together when I first moved in. There was the photo of us in his truck about a week after I met him, the two of us making duck faces. Then the one where we were at the beach, me on James' back as he ran out into the water. Those were great times, and was back when we weren't even dating. But for some reason, it felt like we always were.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

I couldn't help but start smiling at James, biting my lips and holding back the tears so I didn't make a fool out of myself on stage. I put my hands on my dress and slid them down, looking from a happy James to the screen. He stared at me and winked before singing the next part with so much passion that I could have fell over.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

The time he was singing the chorus, the pictures changed to us during the winter the same year I moved in. It showed the pillow fort we built in my house, the two of us with our chins on our elbows and smiling as we were on the floor. There were pictures of the other four guys too, hitting me with pillows as I had my head back laughing. There was even a photo of James and I wrapped together in a cocoon by blankets, both sipping on the hot chocolate in our hands. I had to laugh lightly at that one, wiping under my eyes. People had their cameras and phones out, recording and taking pictures of all that was happening. I saw a photo go on the screen that made people coo. It was the two of us, James and me, on my couch in the living room. I had fallen asleep, my head resting in the middle of James' chest as I snuggled close to him. He wasn't even looking at the camera because he fell asleep too, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as his head leaned on mine.

Of course my friends snapped pictures of those things. But I was thankful for the memories. The sweet, sweet memories of my past with James and all the people I cared about. I looked over back at James who was finishing up the chorus and going into the next part.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do_

Now there were photos of my friends and me up there, starting off with Krista and me holding each other in a hug and smiling. The next one was the two of us in the bumper cars, flipping what looked like Logan off with our fingers in the air. Another one was our faces in the cutouts of two bikini babes, fluttering our eyelashes and kissing to the camera.

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

Now it got into the second year I lived in California, showing me in the studio with Krista and the guys behind in the recording booth. My hand was in the air like Christine Aguilera while Krista had the Mariah Carrey thing going. Laughs could be heard from the peanut gallery, which was fine by me. As I said, these years were the greatest of my life so far. It was all so much to take in, how much I missed and loved everyone going on. But I turned to James and put my hands on the piano, leaning forward and glancing at the pictures every once in a while.

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Finally in got into the pictures of the third year (well more like the summer of 2012 when everything started to change for me). It showed me standing in front of the Big Time Rush tour bus, holding my arms out like I was saying ta-da. Some were of me holding my stomach and laughing with Carlos in the back of the bus before they left, and some were of Kendall and I playing with our eyebrows. Most of my Logan pictures were of him and I fighting casually, me surprise kicking him or messing up his hair with a noogie. There was a photo of Kendall and Krista together near the tour bus door, James and I peeking our heads out to photobomb it.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

It was that point in the song where the relationship photos came in. Well, sort of. There were photos of everyone at the Christmas party that year, all of us holding each other and smiling. There were some with Riley when I first got to know her, and some with everyone else to show off our holiday spirit. But, during this special part, there was a silent video playing in the background. I looked around and saw that it was the video Carlos took that day at the studio where James and I exchanged presents. We both were awkwardly standing there, looking around and talking to everyone underneath the mistletoe that was visible to everyone. Finally, we leaned in close enough and gave each other a sweet, passionate kiss, making the audience look at me and _aww_ again. I couldn't help but turn away and glance at the ground, embarrassed that everyone saw us. Then, I went back to James and watched him with my eyes. He was staring right back, that special twinkle he has too shining brighter than ever. That made my own eyes glow, happy that someone loved me so much.

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

I looked out at the audience again while James finished up the chorus, seeing Riley and Sara smiling and jumping at me. They were holding each other around the shoulder, watching the screen that showed images of me and James in our relationship. It had our first date photo, the Valentine's Day photos at the ice-skating rink and his house, him I with the whole crowd, all of us with Sara at the studio, James and me at the crazy places we went to sometimes like a vintage store or some fancy foreign place, my birthday party, James's birthday party, everyone at the beach, the movies, the arcade, my workplace when he showed us just because, our crazy Halloween costumes, and also Krista's wedding. It had pictures of everyone, the silly photos we all took together.

I looked back at the girls and smiled, some tears slowly seeping out of the corners of my eyes as I blinked. They both pointed and squeezed each other closer, gesturing for me to look up at the screen again. When I turned around, I saw the most beautiful photo of me and James. It was one of the photos the photographer took when everyone was in the flash mob, but the two of us were in our own world. We were slow dancing together, our hand intertwined together as James was smiling at me. I think I was smiling and laughing at the same time because my head was drawn back but my eyes were locked with his. We looked so happy and in love, and I was surprised we never saw that photo before.

_You'll always be wanted…_

James finished the last note and stopped playing, pushing his seat out to look at me. I let a tear slide down my cheek as I ran up to James and hugged him, causing him to stagger back a little before I felt his arms wrap around me. I glanced up at the picture screen that read "I love you" in cursive writing. James rubbed my back and squeezed me tighter, whispering "I love you so much baby girl" in my ear before pulling away. He then turned me towards the audience and held up my hand with his, taking a small bow while screaming "Give it up for my perfect girlfriend!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, clapping and shouting at us.

He put his left arm around my waist and held me close to him, putting the microphone down a minute to catch his breath. He then grabbed my right hand in his left and had me face him, bringing the microphone back up to his mouth again. "Baby, this has been the best year I could have ever asked for. You don't how much I thank God for bringing you into my life. The day I saw you in that convenience store, I knew you were put there for a reason. And now look where we are. It may be three and a half years later, but at least I finally have you. You don't even how much I have wanted you to be mine, and you made me such a happy man when you answered with a yes that night I asked you to. Everyone else notices the difference in me, and I hope you do to. You are a part of me, a part I never want to go away. It's like we were made for each other, and I couldn't ask for it any other way. I know you're as crazy about me as I am for you, no matter how much we tease. I just look forward to making more precious memories with you. Happy one year, my love." He brought me in for a kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around me as we stood on stage and hugged. The crowd seemed to die down just a tad after our embrace, making him and I turn to them and smile.

James took a breath in and looked at me, breathing out the same breath very slowly like he was trying to calm himself. That hand was still grasping mine, swaying them slightly on stage. He smiled to the audience and looked around, looking at the ball off to the corner of the stage. "It seems like I've planned this to end perfectly because the ball drop is in 20 seconds!" he yelled into the microphone, staring at me and smiling huge. "Sam, could you please join the honor of counting down with me?" He used his hand holding the microphone to motion towards me, spreading his arm out to the other side of him.

I nodded and stepped in front of him, moving closer to the ball. I couldn't see James anymore, but I could feel his hand around my hip. Staring at the ball to the side of the stage, we all screamed "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…**1**" and watched as the ball dropped. Fireworks exploded around it, and I felt James' hand leave my hip. At first I thought it was nothing, so I leaned back and started to cry at the fireworks. It wasn't a lot of tears, but it was a magical thing to witness to me that's all. But once another second passed by, I turned to the side to look at the audience. Most people were gasping and holding their hands over their mouth, while others were staring at me to make a move. I slowly turned to look at Sara and Riley, who were pointing at the middle of the stage and white screen.

I then finally decided to turn around and face the other direction, stopping suddenly when I saw James wasn't eyelevel with me. My eyes kept looking down until I met him with his knee to the floor, him holding a little black box in his hand and the microphone in the other.

I stopped breathing for a second, my heart racing and body tingling like never before. I think my face was frozen in shock until I looked up at the white screen that read "This is Our Someday" on it. I brought my hand up to my mouth and started to take breaths as I looked down at James who was smiling and watching every single little thing I was doing.

He brought the microphone up to his mouth, and everyone in that whole audience went silent. "You know, we talked about our future together countless times, using the phrase _someday_ a lot. We knew we would make it through everything together, but someday was a nice reminder of what's to come in the future. Now in the future, you just never know where life will take you. But I want to find out with **you**. This is our someday, baby. No more waiting, imagining, or thinking about our plans in the future. From this day forward, I will spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Because you are the one I have always loved and wanted. So, all in all, I would like to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me too. Samantha Joneston, will you marry me?" He used his thumb to lift open the box that revealed the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen.

If there was a time to ball my eyes out and cry, this seemed like the perfect moment. I began to cry, the tears sliding down my face as my hand went to my mouth. I was smiling so much in surprise and shock, clutching my stomach with my left hand as I took a breath. Closing my eyes for a small second, I nodded my head and whispered out a small "Yes". I couldn't get my voice any higher since I was in such shock. Plus I couldn't catch my breath enough to speak louder.

I know James heard me by his reaction on his face, but he still brought the microphone up to his lips and spoke "Babe, you've got to speak up. I don't think these people can you. Can you say it a little louder please?" He tilted the microphone closer to my face, still holding the ring while on one knee.

Grabbing the microphone with my left hand, I said a happy and loud "Yes" into it, making the crowd erupt in the biggest applause I have ever heard. They were screaming, clapping, whistling, jumping up and down, videotaping, shrieking, squealing, gasping. You name it, they did it. I looked into the audience and saw Sara and Riley hugging each other, wiping from under their eyes. I then glanced in the back where I saw someone walking away down towards the path.

Before I could overthink anything, I turned towards James again who was putting down the microphone. He took the ring out and slipped it onto my left ring finger, pulling me in for the most romantic kiss the two of us have ever had. He was swaying me in his arms while my hands were cupped around his face. Once we pulled apart, I smiled at him and whispered "I love you", to which he did the same back to me. My eyes glowed again while I was staring at him, his looking straight back at me.

We let go of each other just as the two other couples were running onto stage to hug us. Riley and Sara hugged me from both side, squealing and screaming like fan girls (haha, but we were…) Logan and Carlos were giving James a high-five, patting him on the back and gesturing over to me. He stopped to look at me as Riley and Sara held my hand to look at the ring. He gave me a wink and an air kiss, and I gave him one back. The guys then joined us as I gave Carlos and Logan hugs, them talking about how happy they were that the King was making his Queen official.

The night was wonderful, with the fans in the crowd clapping for forever. James walked over again and handed me the microphone, tilting his head towards the crowd. I took it from his hand and sniffled before speaking. "Thank you so much everyone for this. I was shocked to say the least. Honestly, I didn't even know what was going on. I couldn't ask for a better Prince Charming in my life, and I am honored to become his Queen. I love him so much, and nothing could beat this moment right here. Thank you." Everyone clapped again, cheering and shouting at us. I put the microphone in the stand near me and gave James another hug, wrapping my hands around his neck and sliding down. He held the sides of my hips and rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back before letting go.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "How about we head back now? We can kick off the new year with some classic movies and you in my arms."

I smirked at him and nodded my head in agreement, using my fingers to quickly wipe anything under my eyes away. "I'd like that" I replied, rubbing my hands together.

James looked down at my hands and stared at the ring he had just given me. "Damn, I love that thing on you. Now everyone **really **knows you're mine." He pulled my hands apart and held onto my left, rubbing the top with his thumb. He and I walked to the back of the stage, James letting the host know that we were leaving. He thanked him for everything and gave him a hug, telling him that he'll do next year's event. The host waved to me and said congratulations, escorting us down the stage where security was. Riley and Sara yelled bye to me over the crowd, waving and jumping into their boyfriends' arms.

The two of us, with security watching out for everyone in the audience, walked down the stone path to the beginning of the park. James looked around and smiled at me, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I can either call the limo or we can catch a cab. What would you like my lady?" He did a little bow and spoke in a proper British accent.

I laughed and grabbed onto his arm, rubbing it softly. "Cab's fine by me" I told him, grinning at him.

"Good" he replied back, nodding his head. "I'll be right back!" James let go of me and ran out the park doors, jumping up and down to get a cab to stop for him. He was holding out his thumb and almost running into the road, making me laugh. Finally, he was able to stop a cab and tell him to wait a moment. Turning to me, he yelled "Ready to go, my fiancée?"

I giggled at his comment and walked up to the cab, sliding in as James held the door. The cab driver turned around and stared at our attire with wide eyes. James leaned forward and said "62 Treedale Drive, please."

The cab driver nodded his head and started off, glancing in his mirrors before pulling away. I turned to James and drew circles on his chest. "Fiancee?" I asked him in a teasing tone, raising my eyebrow. "Is that my term now?"

"Well it's true, babe" James replied with a chuckle, bringing his arm around my shoulder. "You know how much I love your nicknames…" He moved next to my ear and blew on it, digging his head in my neck. I laughed and grabbed James' head, trying to push him off. He just continued to relax, slowly kissing down my neck to my shoulder.

The cab driver looked in the mirror and made bug eyes. He quickly averted his gaze and focused on the road, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

I pushed James off of and laughed at the seductive smirk. "Great" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Now you've got the cab driver thinking we're horny teenagers."

James straightened up and slid the divider apart so we could talk to the cab driver. "Don't worry sir" he assured, using his hands. "We aren't doing anything here. Just celebrating our engagement."

The cab driver laughed and glanced again in his rear mirror. "Oh, congratulations then" he told us, smiling. "You're one lucky man, you know that?" he questioned James, looking at me in the back seat grinning away.

"I know that, most definitely" James replied, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. We ended up making small talk with the driver, discussing plans for New Years and the relationship James and I had.

He pulled up in front of our house a short time later, stopping the cab and turning around to talk to us. "You know…" he began, leaning his elbow on the counsel. "You remind me of me and my girlfriend 36 years ago…"

James forced a grin and looked at me, trying to understand if we should take that as a compliment or insult. "Excuse me for asking, but what happened?" he curiously asked.

The older cab driver chuckled and turned so he was completely facing us. "She's sitting at home, staying up so we can celebrate our 35th anniversary together" he smiled at us, closing his eyes and thinking of the memory. "Don't lose what you two have" he said while pointing at us. "Young love can last forever if you do it right."

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Well congratulations to you and your wife" I smiled, holding James' arm as I began to dig in my purse for money. "Here, let me just get the money and you can-"

"It's on the house" the cab driver interrupted smiling at me. "Just don't ever lose what's here, because love is a beautiful thing."

James looked at the cab driver and took out his wallet. "No sir, really. We'll pay for the taxi ride." He got out a ten dollar bill and tried to hand it to the driver, but he refused.

"I'm fine, trust me" the driver said. "No money is worth what's right here in my backseat. True love is blessed, and that's worth more than any amount you give me."

I smiled warmly at the kind driver, taking out my purse and digging in it for the keys. James said thank you to the man and asked for his card so we could get him more often. The driver gladly agreed, saying his name was Frank and it was a pleasure to have us. We got out of the car and waved goodbye, watching him drive away down the street.

I looked down at my lock and unlocked the door, pushing it open and enjoying the comforting place I call home. James shut the door behind me, helping my jacket off and saying "Go ahead upstairs. I'll be up in a few."

I nodded my head and turned around to give him a peck on the lips. He smirked and raised his eyebrow at me as I walked up the steps, turning around every now and then to look at him seductively. He laughed and gestured for me to go up, walking into the kitchen probably for a midnight snack.

When I got into the bedroom, I turned on the light. It revealed a single red rose sitting on the bed with a small card over it. I walked over and picked up the rose, smelling it and twirling it between my right fingers. I then picked up the card and read what was on it. It said:

_**Samantha,  
~You looked beautiful up there on stage tonight. No matter what happens, you will still always be mine~**_

I smirked at the note and headed for the steps to thank James. It was a sweet thing of him to do, the last touch to make the night perfect. I loved roses, and it was my birth flower. Holding the note in my right hand, I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall.

When I started to make it down the steps, James came walking out of the kitchen. He was in the middle of adjusting his cuffs when he stopped and stared at me. "Oh hey babe" he greeted me, sounding a little surprised. "That was fas-Oh, you're still in your dress…" He continued to watch me as I made my way down the stairs, his eyes scrunching together in confusion.

"Yeah" I smiled, exposing the rose that was behind my back. "I came down here because of this." I gave him a smile and smelled the rose, running my thumb down the side. "Thanks baby."

"For what…" James asked me, sounding really confused. He looked at the note and seemed to be trying to think of when he put it upstairs.

I laughed and shook my head. "Thank you for the lovely rose and little note. This night was truly magical."

James' face fell in shock as he walked closer to me. Taking the note out of my hands, he said "But I didn't get you a rose… and I certainly didn't write this…" He read over the note and shook his head no.

My eyes widened, staring at him in slight fear. "Wha-what?" I stuttered, taking the rose and note back. "You didn't leave me this upstairs on the bed?"

"No" he firmly replied, glancing up the steps. "I don't know how the hell this got up there then…"

"Then how did it?" I snapped back, shaking the card in the air. I was trying to think of how this could have gotten upstairs when I remembered something. The person in the audience that I couldn't see. Wait, I did catch a glimpse once at the person. He had blue eyes. Blue eyes that could take the life out of you with one glance. Those blue eyes. I knew those.

My breathing started to get ragged as I brought my hand to the middle of my chest to breathe. James grabbed the side of my arms as I began to wobble slightly. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried and scared tone.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath, uttering out a weak "D-D-Drew" before dropping the gifts on the ground. The next thing I knew, everything went black. No light, no sound, nothing except total darkness. History seemed to be repeating itself, and I didn't think I'd be able to survive again this time. Not with my horrible past coming back again. I think this was the end of the road for me.

* * *

**THE END. (For now…)**

**So everyone, that concludes "You Just Never Know". I again would like to thank all of you for following this story. I love you all and all that you have done for this story too!**

**Ok please do not kill me for this ending. This is 22 pages as it is now, so I don't want to write too much more! But if you could all please me one last review about this story for your final thoughts, actions, and anything else you would want to say. If everyone who followed this story or made it a favorite reviewed, I'd get over 100 reviews. If I do, I'll post a chapter to the sequel "What Happens Now?" on Tuesday night. I'll give it one day for all the reviewers, and that will be my special treat for all of you. Also, let me know in a review or anything if you want me to send you a personal message of the sequel being published. If you don't feel like adding me on Author Alert (which is understandable), I'll gladly send a message to all people who want to continue reading this.**

**For any of you who will keeping an eye out for the sequel, it is called "What Happens Now?" Here is the summary description:**

SEQUEL TO YOU JUST NEVER KNOW! From best friends to lovers, Sam and James are now engaged after riding a crazy emotional roller-coaster for one year. They can finally start planning their wedding with nothing to stop them in their way. Well, at least that's what they thought. What about family? Fame? Fans? Religion? Morals? Past memories? Exes? And most importantly, the future?

**So, in the end, I would like to thank all of you again for following this story. This sequel I'm writing is for you! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and farewell for now**

**~Samantha (a.k.a. Sam. And yes, I modeled Sam after me ok I'm selfish :D bye! )**


End file.
